Sonríe (Clexa)
by Koala 1993
Summary: "Hay personas que cuando sonríen, te abrazan con el alma"
1. Chapter 1

Clarke POV

No era buena idea.

Lo supe en cuanto Raven y Costia me lo propusieron: ir a pasar el verano al pueblo de Costia, situado en la playa.

Al principio me negué; acababa de terminar mi último año de carrera y quería buscar trabajo cuanto antes, pero Raven puede ser realmente persistente cuando se lo propone. Sus mensajes rogándome que fuera con ellas eran constantes y de todo tipo: de texto, Whatsapps, mensajes en el buzón de voz, cartas...¡incluso llegó a grabar un vídeo de más de una hora! Admito que me reí al encender la tele y encontrarla en la pantalla con esa cara de "No te librarás de mí ni en tus sueños, Griffin".

Costia fue más comprensiva; simplemente me invitó e intentó convencerme al principio dándome razones lógicas, pero dejando la decisión en mis manos, sin presionarme. Supuse que porque Raven se encargaba de ello. Estaban compinchadas, como siempre.

Las tres somos mejores amigas desde que tenemos memoria, y no hay secretos ni envidias entre nosotras.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto? - fue lo primero que le dije a Raven cuando la vi salir de su casa cargada con dos maletas y una mochila al hombro.

Ella rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes tanta prisa? - se burló entrando en el coche -. Vive la vida, Clarke, te van a salir canas con 25 años.

Costia arrancó el motor soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Llevamos esperando por ti más de cuarenta minutos.

Vi a Raven morderse el labio y luego hacer una mueca al ver la hora. Después se encogió de hombros.

\- Tenía que hacer pis.

Vamos, que se quedó dormida. Quizás hasta se durmió en la taza del váter. Raven se tiraba las noches despierta haciendo ruido con sus trastos en el garaje, incluso cuando al día siguiente había que hacer algo importante y temprano, pero no tenía remedio, así que decidimos dejar el tema.

Durante las tres horas de viaje fuimos hablando de todo. Primero Costia nos contó de nuevo cómo era su pueblo, su casa y la gente que veraneaba allí. Mientras Raven estaba más interesada sobre cómo de guapos eran los chicos de allí (ella estaba convencida de que en todos los pueblos los chicos son brutos, con boina y tractor), a mi me preocupaba más ser víctima recurrente de los mosquitos u otros insectos.

Poco tardó Raven en preguntarme qué tal estaba con Bellamy. No éramos nada, ni lo seríamos, pero ambos nos llamábamos cuando necesitábamos desestresarnos un poco. Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria, cuando él iba detrás de mí, pero ahora teníamos demasiada confianza; la suficiente como para saber cuánto llevaba el otro sin echar un polvo y demasiada como para estar en una relación. Éramos buenos amigos, y aunque nos lo pasábamos bien, una relación la considerábamos casi como incesto.

En el tema de las chicas no tenía ninguna novedad, porque todas las que conocía, además de mis amigas, eran compañeras de la facultad, todas heterosexuales o con novios, o simplemente no eran mi tipo.

Raven, sin embargo, iba de flor en flor. La típica chica de espíritu libre que no se ata a nada ni nadie. Ella no aprobaba del todo lo que tenía con Bellamy; estaba convencida de que terminaría enamorándome de él o algo así, y ya no tendría compañera de fiesta.

Costia, por su parte, no buscaba tener nada con nadie cuando salíamos de fiesta. Le gustaba estar sola, aunque nos comentaba que había tenido algo con alguien que todavía estaba enamorada de ella desde hacía dos veranos en su pueblo. Ella es lesbiana, así que solía hablar más conmigo sobre su situación amorosa que con Raven porque decía que yo podía entenderla mejor al no perder la cabeza por un pene grande.

Casi dos horas después, Raven se durmió, cansada de cotillear, comer pipas y tirar las cáscaras por la ventana. Un rato después yo también caí.

Cuando desperté, el coche estaba parado y Costia me movía el hombro suavemente para despertarme.

\- Ya hemos llegado - informó alegre al ver a Raven abrir también los ojos.

Pestañeé y tallé mis ojos, antes de poder enfocar la vista correctamente. Estábamos aparcadas en una explanada de cemento, y unos metros más adelante se veía la playa y el mar en calma. Delante y a nuestros lados se encontraba el pueblo.

Raven y yo salimos prácticamente corriendo del coche para admirar las vistas del agua cristalina, dejando que el olor del mar llegase a mis pulmones. No sabía cuál de las dos sonreía más comentando que debíamos ir a bañarnos cuanto antes, pero Costia interrumpió para pedirnos ayuda con nuestras maletas.

El pueblo era grande y bonito, con casas blancas con techos negros; parecía el típico lugar donde se graban series con aire a cuento infantil.

En la mitad del pueblo había una rotonda y enfrente una cafetería. Al parecer era la única. También pasamos por delante del colegio e instituto, un campo de fútbol de hierba y uno de tierra y la iglesia. El pueblo estaba justo enfrente del mar, detrás la carretera que se perdía por el bosque, y a un lado una montaña con un barranco que parecía bastante peligroso, pero al que Raven se moría por ir para saltar al agua.

Llegamos a la casa de los abuelos de Costia. Estaba vacía, porque ambos se habían mudado a la ciudad en Navidad. Estaba un poco más apartada de las demás, y aunque todas eran parecidas, la suya era la más grande. Tenía patio, piscina y garaje.

Por dentro era limpia y acogedora, la clásica casa de abuelos decorada con antiguas fotos familiares, plantas y muebles algo antiguos pero limpios.

Tenía dos plantas, y mientras Costia dormiría en la habitación principal de la planta baja, Raven y yo tendríamos la de arriba para nosotras solas, con baño y balcón.

Ordenamos y limpiamos un poco antes de dejar nuestras cosas colocadas. Raven se tomó la oferta de "Siéntete como en casa" al pie de la letra, porque cuando fui a la habitación que ella ocupaba estaba tan desordenada como la suya propia.

Durante las primeras horas hicimos todo lo que debíamos hacer para no tener que hacer nada en las siguientes horas, que las pasamos contando anécdotas de cada Universidad; yo de la de medicina, Raven de ingeniería y Costia de la de derecho. También comimos, dormimos una siesta y vimos la televisión en el salón.

Costia salió a avisar a la vecina de que había llegado al pueblo. Al parecer eran buenas amigas desde siempre, pero Raven no se cortó en preguntarle si ella había sido el lío que tuvo dos años atrás. Volvió media hora después, cuando el reloj daba las nueve menos cuarto de la tarde, y nos informó de que habría una pequeña fogata en la playa para celebrar el primer día de verano, cuando muchos volvían de la ciudad y se reencontraban.

Pasaban las horas, y mientras Raven acribillaba a Costia a preguntas sobre si irían los chicos guapos del lugar, yo hacía la cena. Nos duchamos y nos cambiamos para acaba saliendo tarde - por culpa de Raven, para variar - hacia la playa. Eran las once de la noche y todavía hacía calor, así que todos vestíamos pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes. Yo era la única que llevaba una camisa de cuadros atada a la cintura por si acaso en la costa hacía viento, pero enseguida me arrepentí.

Costia se encargó de presentarnos a todos al ver que nos miraban, supongo que porque éramos caras extrañas. Me sentí un poco cohibida ante sus amigos a pesar de su amabilidad, mientras Raven se movía como pez en el agua, sobretodo con Finn, con quien enseguida simpatizó.

Costia y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice.

\- ¿No pensarías que ibas a necesitarla, verdad? - preguntó una chica guapa de ojos claros y pelo oscuro, señalando mi camiseta.

Me esforcé por no sonrojarme mientras fracasaba, porque Octavia rió en alto y luego chasqueó la lengua bromeando sobre que yo era una chica de ciudad. Su novio Lincoln le rió el chiste, mientras yo me sonrojaba más.

La fogata estaba en mitad de la playa, por donde paseaba alguna gente y se paraban a saludarnos. Éramos como unas siete o diez personas jóvenes y todos parecían querer hablar con Costia. Raven continuaba charlando con Finn, y me pregunté si no tendría calor estando tan pegada a él. Yo continuaba sentada en la arena con Octavia y Lincoln, y aunque me sacaban tema de conversación no podía evitar sentirme incómoda cuando hacían ojitos o comenzaban a besarse.

Así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta.

Avisé a Costia de que iba a dejar la camisa en su casa, pero, quizás guiada por la curiosidad o las buenas vistas que estaba convencida de que habría desde allí, acabé yendo al acantilado.

Admito que caminar a oscuras por un bosque no es algo que me agrade, pero continué subiendo por el sendero a paso ligero, convencida de que al llegar allí habría merecido la pena pasar algo de miedo.

Efectivamente así fue.

Podía ver todo, desde el aparcamiento hasta el pueblo entero, la playa y el mar, que en cierto punto ya no se diferenciaba del cielo oscuro. Veía a las personas a lo lejos, y aunque me costaba podía distinguir quién era quién. Me pregunté si ellos podrían verme a mí.

Decidí que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí cuando vi a Costia buscar a alguien, así que me volteé para comenzar a descender el camino.

Y entonces la vi allí parada, mirándome.

Mi grito debió escucharse por todo el pueblo, incluso cuando llevé una mano a la boca para callarlo. Lo más patético no fue el grito de damisela en apuros, sino caerme de culo por el susto. Luego esa mano voló a mi pecho, donde mi corazón martilleaba frenético. Intenté respirar profundamente para no tener uno de mis ataques de pánico.

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme mientras escuchaba una risa burlona que me sacó de quicio y también los colores.

Los abrí de nuevo, enfadada, al comprender que se reía de mi casi infarto.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! - le espeté malhumorada para intentar imponer mi orgullo. El poco que me quedaba, quiero decir.

Ella rió más fuerte.

\- Sí que la tiene - replicó una voz serena que trataba de calmar su ataque de risa a mi costa. La chica se acercó hasta mí -. Vamos, eres muy aburrida, chica de ciudad.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que extendía una mano para ayudarme. No la acepté y me levanté yo sola.

Luego la observé y me sonrojé todavía más. Era un poco más alta que yo y a diferencia de todos, vestía de largo, con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Su cuerpo estaba en forma. Era guapa, mucho, con una cara demasiado atractiva con rasgos cincelados que podían ir fácilmente desde la tranquilidad hasta el enfado. Sus ojos se veían oscuros a la poca luz de la luna y no pude distinguir su color, pero brillaban tanto como las estrellas. Su sonrisa era la más burlona que había visto jamás, y me devolvió a mi enfado inicial.

\- ¿De qué me conoces?

\- De nada, pero conozco a todos los que viven aquí y tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad, chica de ciudad? - apreté los dientes por su tono sardónico. Era guapa, tan guapa como idiota; o sea, mucho.

Me crucé de brazos cabreada, alzando una ceja. Tanta seguridad y burla me hacían ponerme a la defensiva.

Iba a pasar de largo cuando me habló de nuevo.

\- ¿No me dices cómo te llamas, chica de ciudad?

Resoplé y la encaré.

\- ¿Si te lo digo dejarás de llamarme así? - pregunté cansada y molesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.

\- Puede.

Rodé los ojos. Apostaría mi brazo a que le gustaba molestarme.

\- Soy Clarke - dije. Ella hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no le sonaba de nada -. Soy amiga de Costia - expliqué.

Si no hubiera estado tan absorta intentando ver el color de sus ojos habría notado el cambio en su sonrisa, que pasó de burlona a entusiasmada.

\- ¿Está aquí? - preguntó intentando ocultar algo que me pareció alegría. Señalé la playa, donde mi amiga castaña hablaba con Octavia y Lincoln -. Lo siento, Clarke de la ciudad, pero me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer conocerte, y seguro que el suelo también lo piensa - escuché que decía mientras se iba alejando a paso ligero. Se giró antes de perderse en el bosque y me gritó -: ¡Soy Lexa!

Lexa. Su nombre me sonaba pero no podía recordar de qué.

Fui bajando el sendero despacio para no encontrarme con ella, pero fue una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria, porque al llegar a la playa la encontré abrazando a Costia. Ésta me miró con alivio.

\- ¡Clarke! - exclamó acercándose ante la atenta mirada de Lexa -. Menos mal, creí que te había pasado algo.

\- Estoy bien, Costia - la tranquilicé con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borró al ver a Lexa acercarse.

\- Oh, ¿te acuerdas de Lexa, la chica de la que te hablé? - nos presentó mi amiga. Ninguna de las dos mencionó que nos acabábamos de conocer. Yo porque continuaba enfadada con la chica que se había reído de mí y ella porque parecía ocupada escuchando a Costia como si acabara de alegrarle la noche al decir que me habló de ella.

Entonces lo recordé. Sí, me habló de Lexa. Me habló de una chica guapa con la que se había acostado un verano.

Miré a Lexa a los ojos y ella me miró a mí. Verdes, tan verdes como el bosque más bonito de todos.

Lexa era la chica que estaba enamorada de Costia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Clarke POV

Cuando creí que la noche no podía ser más extraña de lo que estaba siendo, lo fue.

Ahora estaba sentada de nuevo con Octavia y Lincoln, mientras veía a Lexa y Costia hablar. La primera parecía maravillada mirando a mi amiga, mientras ésta apenas parecía darse cuenta.

Estaba tan absorta mirándolas con curiosidad que no me di cuenta de que Raven se sentó a mi lado hasta que dio una palmada frente a mi cara. Salté en el sitio, asustada.

\- ¡Raven! - la reñí.

\- ¡Clarke! - me imitó burlándose. Rió cuando me vio rodando los ojos. Procuré no volver a mirar a las dos chicas para que Raven no empezara a hacerme un tercer grado sobre eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde -. Así que esa es la chica que se tiró Costia.

Me tensé. No me gustaba cuando Raven hablaba sobre mis historias y las de Costia como de las suyas; algo salvaje y pasajero. Costia estuvo bastante preocupada por si a partir de aquella noche perdía a una amiga, y más cuando Lexa le dijo que llevaba enamorada de ella desde hacía años. Me imaginé lo dolida que se sintió cuando Costia la rechazó y lo incómoda que debía estar mi amiga tras aquello. Sin embargo, viéndolas, podía jurar que Costia o era ciega o procuraba serlo para no fijarse en cómo Lexa la miraba como si fuera la persona más preciosa del mundo.

\- Sí.

\- Me la ha presentado. Es maja - Raven dio su visto bueno -. Está buena.

La miré de reojo ante tal evidente observación, pero no dije nada. Podía ser todo lo maja y guapa que quisiera, pero el susto que me había dado y cómo se había reído no se me olvidarían tan pronto. Era una arrogante.

Raven insistió.

\- ¿Crees que tiene posibilidades? - dudó.

Reí.

\- ¿Acaso te interesa tener algo con alguna de ellas? - bromeé.

\- No - rió conmigo -, pero, ¿no tienes curiosidad? - observamos de nuevo a las chicas. Lexa sonreía casi dulcemente mientras Costia le contaba algo, gesticulando y haciendo muecas divertidas -. Yo creo que Costia no quiere nada.

\- Lexa está enamorada de ella - comenté. Preferí callarme desde cuándo.

\- Es obvio - asintió -. Menos para Costia. Quizás se hace la loca para que Lexa no se haga ilusiones.

Me encogí de hombros. No me apetecía montar un Sálvame Deluxe con Raven sobre Costia y Lexa. Eso sólo lo hacíamos con desconocidos. Con ella se sentía extraño, como cotillear en los cajones de tu madre: tienes curiosidad, pero sabes que te juegas mucho si te pillan. Sabía que Costia reaccionaría mal si nos pillaba en plena tertulia, así que cambié de tema.

\- Bueno, ¿has comprobado si Finn tiene tractor y boina, o se los ha dejado en la granja de Pin y Pon? - me burlé.

Raven sacó su lengua haciéndome una mueca.

\- Pues no, lista, no tiene tractor.

\- ¿Boina sí? - fruncí el ceño.

\- Eso no se lo he preguntado - se encogió de hombros.

Alcé mis cejas.

\- ¡Dios mío, Raven! ¿Le has preguntado si tenía tractor? - comencé a reír a carcajadas cuando vi su cara.

\- Sí, se lo pregunté, ¿y qué? - exclamó a la defensiva.

Yo continué riendo hasta sentir mi barriga doler. Me costaba respirar y comencé a tener hipo.

\- Y después soy yo la chica de ciudad...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada - le quité importancia justo a tiempo al ver a Costia y Lexa acercarse a nosotras.

\- Chicas - saludó la de ojos castaños con una sonrisa cansada -, ¿nos vamos a casa? Podéis quedaros más tiempo si queréis.

\- Vamos contigo - decidió Raven levantándose y ayudándome.

No me fijé demasiado en la curiosa mirada que me daba Lexa. Esperaba que Costia no le hubiera comentado nada que no debiera saber, y que Lexa no le hubiese dicho nada de cómo mi trasero besó el suelo del acantilado.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos marchamos. Lexa decidió acompañarnos. Bueno, a Costia. Íbamos caminando separadas; ellas dos detrás y Raven y yo delante, riéndonos sobre nada en particular. Esperaba que Costia no se sintiera incómoda por dejarla caminar sola al lado de Lexa, quien iba más que encantada. Sabía cuánto podía incomodar una situación como esa.

Raven se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás para poder hablar con ellas.

\- ¿Mañana podemos ir al barranco? - preguntó con voz de niña pequeña -. Las vistas tienen que ser una pasada.

\- Lo son - casi pude sentir la sonrisa de Lexa y su mirada clavarse en mi nuca cuando dijo con cierto retintín -: Seguro que a Clarke también le encantará el barranco.

La vena de mi frente palpitó con molestia y mis ojos se entrecerraron mirando al frente. Murmuré una respuesta afirmativa sin siquiera girarme para verla reírse de mí. Noté la mirada extrañada de Raven desde mi derecha, pero no me volví para mirarla. Estaba segura de que llevaba escrito en la frente un resumen de cómo Lexa se había reído de mí allá arriba, y si Raven se enteraba me traicionaría para reírse también. Ah, las buenas y leales amigas.

Llegamos a casa de Costia. Lexa se despidió de nosotras educadamente al vernos entrar. Costia tardó un poco más mientras comentaban algo en voz baja.

Entró minutos después con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Le has caído muy bien - me dijo sonriendo.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Era eso lo que Lexa le había comentado en voz baja? ¿No podía decírmelo ella? Luego bajé de la nube de dudas cuando me imaginé que lo había hecho para pincharme indirectamente. Lo que le había caído bien era ver mi culo pegado al suelo y mi gritito ridículo. Cada vez que lo recordaba me ponía roja como un tomate. Nunca me había sentido tan ridícula, exceptuando cuando entré tarde en mitad de un examen y resbalé y caí de culo delante de todos.

\- ¿Y yo no? - se indignó Raven -. Ya me cae mal. No apruebo vuestra relación.

Costia frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué relación?

Raven y yo compartimos una mirada incrédula. Me había convencido de que Costia se hacía la loca para que Lexa no malinterpretara nada.

Raven habló con sumo cuidado, cosa bien extraña en ella.

\- Costia, amiga mía, a ver cómo te lo digo - le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras miraba el suelo con gesto pensativo. Luego saltó enfrente de Costia y exclamó a los cuatro vientos -: ¿Pero tú no te das cuenta de nada o qué?

Reí. Esa sí era Raven. Costia me miró confusa, pidiendo una explicación mientras Raven reía y exclamaba cosas incomprensibles.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- A Lexa le gustas - obvió la morena -. Le gustas y mucho. Lexa quiere hacerte tralarí.

Tapé mis ojos con una mano. Raven y su tacto de leñador de Texas.

Costia pareció comprender y rió.

\- Ah, ya entiendo - asintió -. Sí, tuvimos algo, pero sólo somos amigas. Lexa está de acuerdo con eso.

Y una mierda. Lexa no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, y si decía que sí era porque es lo que Costia quería. Mi amiga no podía realmente creer que Lexa estaba de acuerdo. Los sentimientos no se apagan llegando a un "acuerdo".

Aun así no quise intervenir. Raven se encargaba de ello por mí.

\- Le gustas - insistió -. Y la chica está buena. No le he caído bien y Clarke sí, pero oye, todo el mundo tiene defectos.

\- ¡Eh! - interrumpí - ¿A mi por qué me metes?

Ambas me ignoraron olímpicamente.

\- No es cierto - negó. Luego me miró como si acabara de comprender una fórmula matemática a la que llevase dándole vueltas un buen rato -. De hecho, creo que le gusta Clarke

Primero me ignoraban y ahora me metían a patadas en la conversación. Maravilloso.

\- Qué va - bufé.

\- Le has caído bien - explicó como si fuera algo obvio -. Raven no pero tú sí. Nadie suele caerle bien de primeras.

\- Esa chica está muy buena pero es una rara - mi amiga hizo una mueca y luego rió seca -. ¿A quién no le puedo caer bien?

Mientras Raven seguía indignada con su enorme problema social yo saqué a Finn para evitar la mirada insistente de Costia. El tema se desvió con facilidad, pero continuaba incordiando en mi mente.

No había manera de que Lexa no estuviera enamorada de Costia. Sólo por cómo la miraba y hablaba estaba claro. Todo lo contrario que a mí. Se reía a cada oportunidad y me vacilaba con demasiada confianza y arrogancia. No la soportaba, y ella se reía de mí. Era imposible que yo le gustase y no Costia.

Aun así, admito que, de ser una persona educada y civilizada, simpática y modesta, y de no ir detrás de una de mis mejores amigas, podía llegar a fijarme en ella.

Yo no tenía un prototipo de persona que me gustase. Simplemente si alguien me llamaba la atención, me fijaba en él. De hecho, comparando a Niylah, Bellamy, Wells y otras parejas o personas con las que me he relacionado, no hay, desde luego, ningún patrón. Nunca ha tenido uno ni creí tenerlo, pero, ya sea por sus ojos verdes o su rostro detalladamente esculpido, Lexa podría acercarse a ser ese prototipo: de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos claros y expresivos. Me molestaba su sonrisa petulante, pero era uno de los rasgos que más me llamaban la atención. En su rostro encajaba cualquier tipo de expresión; seria, alegre, burlona, dulce...

Pero tenía la típica personalidad que yo no soporto. Su excesiva confianza y sarcasmo la llevaban a ser una arrogante. Presentía que era una capulla con todo el mundo. Excepto con Costia.

\- ¿Y te lo puedes creer? ¡No tiene tractor! - exclamaba Raven incrédula - ¿Qué clase de chico de pueblo no tiene?

\- Pero ¿tú que concepto tienes de la gente de pueblo? - pestañeó Costia mirándola como si Raven fuera un extraterrestre.

Raven bufó.

\- Cuando te conocí esperaba que tuvieras de mascota una cabra que se llamase Copito de Nieve - se sinceró mi amiga. Ambas reímos al ver los morros de Costia -. No te ofendas.

Costia nos enseñó el dedo corazón mientras se iba a su habitación a dormir. Cuando Raven y yo nos tranquilizamos, subimos arriba y fuimos a dormir.

Revisé mi móvil y le conté a mi madre que estaba bien y cómo era el lugar. Ella, como buena madre controladora, me pidió cada detalle. Yo, como buena hija independiente, no se los conté.

Al rato me dormí.

Estando en un pueblo como aquel, la forma de despertar me que imaginaba era mejor que con ruidos de coches y obras, como en la ciudad. No esperaba despertar con el cantar de los pájaros en mi ventana, una brisa marina que se colaba en la habitación o con el sonido de la olas rompiendo en la costa, pero desde luego no imaginaba despertar con Raven saltándome encima.

\- ¡Clarke, despierta! - ordenó botando sobre la cama mientras yo intentaba echarla y luego ignorarla. Ella golpeó el colchón con las manos mientras gritaba entusiasmada -: ¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!

Me rendí. Era más fácil casarme con un príncipe y convertirme en reina de todo un país que luchar contra la fuerza de la naturaleza que Raven era.

Cuando bajamos a la cocina ya vestidas, Costia ya tenía preparado el desayuno.

Para hacer más extraña la mañana, lo primero que vi fue a Lexa engullir una tostada cubierta de mermelada. Nos saludó con la boca llena, para disfrute y gracia de Raven.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que te cae mejor Clarke que yo? - fue lo primero que Raven dijo al sentarse.

Costia rió y Lexa me lanzó una mirada prepotente antes de volverse para contestar a Raven.

\- Clarke supo cómo ganarme - contestó haciéndose la interesante. Yo me sonrojé ante la mirada de Raven.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

\- Soy una persona bastante seria, así que me gusta que me hagan reír - explicó tranquila -. Y Clarke logró divertirme; su presentación fue triunfal. Verás, ocurrió que...

\- ¿Me pasas la mermelada o te la has comido toda? - la interrumpí seca, sintiendo mis orejas arder.

Había perdido otra batalla, porque desde luego lo que ella esperaba que hiciera era mantener mi ridículo oculto. Lexa me sonrió de lado con burla pasándome el bote.

\- Claro, princesa - me estaba vacilando, y las traidoras de mis amigas parecían encantadas de ello. Las miró cuando ellas se sorprendieron del apelativo cariñoso y explicó -: Es que Clarke es una chica de ciudad, ¿verdad, princesa?

No contesté; me limité a fulminarla con la mirada, arrancándole una risa.

\- Para ser seria te ríes bastante - espeté sin poder contenerme.

\- Ya te lo dije; tú me diviertes - devolvió la puya con soltura.

Cogí aire, conté hasta diez y me esforcé por prestar atención a mi tostada. Ellas tres comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales del pueblo, sus lugares y su gente. Raven estaba entusiasmada por ir al barranco. Yo, en cambio, no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar a Lexa burlándose de mí pisoteando con fuerza el lugar concreto donde me caí.

Iba a ser una larga tarde.


	3. Capítulo 3

Clarke POV

Tenía la vena de la frente a punto de explotar por culpa de las puyas de Lexa y las manos fisgonas de Raven, que no dejaban de buscar mi frente.

\- ¡Mira, mira! Si hasta palpita - exclamaba fascinada tocando la jodida vena. Le aparté la mano de un manotazo y la amenacé con tirarla del barranco si no dejaba de hacerlo. Ella resopló -. Qué aburrida, ni que te estuviera metiendo mano.

\- A lo mejor ese es el problema - volvía la arrogante a la carga.

Pasé de ambas y decidí caminar al lado de Costia para molestar a Lexa, quien me miró como diciendo "Tú y tu vena palpitante molestáis". Le hice una mueca y comencé a hablar con Costia de cualquier cosa de la que Lexa no tuviera ni idea, sólo para hacerla sentir incómoda. Ella enseguida se puso al lado de Raven en el sendero hacia el barranco.

Iban hablando en voz baja, así que supuse que me estaban criticando, sobretodo cuando Lexa me señaló con la cabeza sin cortarse un pelo. Busqué entre el camino una piña o una piedra grande para tirarle a la cabeza, pero para mi desgracia las iba cogiendo todas Raven para hacer una competición al llegar arriba y ver quién lanzaba más lejos.

\- Lo siento - Costia interrumpió mis pensamientos, y yo la miré confusa -. Sé que estás incómoda, no sé qué le pasa a Lexa contigo. Me dijo que le caías bien. Pensé que le gustabas, pero me aseguró que no.

\- ¿Habéis hablado de eso? - me espanté -. Costia, no te ofendas, pero ni tu amiga me interesa en lo más mínimo ni yo a ella. Le gustas tú, ¿no ves cómo te mira o cómo me mira si me meto entre las dos? Parece que va a morderme.

Ella pareció dudar mirando a Lexa antes de bajar el tono y confesarme:

\- Le caes bien, pero creo que está celosa de ti.

Pestañeé. Eso no era posible.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Les suelo hablar de vosotras - explicó -. Sabe que eres bisexual. Una vez me preguntó si tenía algo contigo.

Pude reírme de lo absurdo que sonaba, pero es que era tan absurdo que ni me hizo gracia. Lexa era tonta. Tonta y arrogante. De todas maneras me enfadé y quise ir a dejarle claro que tenía vía libre con Costia, al menos cuando ésta dejara de estar ciega.

\- ¿No te gusta Lexa? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

Ella lo pensó, tanto que supe que no estaba enamorada. Lexa habría contestado inmediatamente.

\- Lexa es muy guapa, y un cielo conmigo - respondió insegura de sus palabras -. Me gusta, sí, pero no estoy enamorada. Lo que tuvimos fue casi por accidente. Íbamos borrachas. No quiero hacerle daño. Ella dice que me quiere, pero espero que se le pase con el tiempo. No quiero arriesgar una amistad de años por algo de lo que no estoy segura.

La miré tristemente. Sabía cuánto se llegaba a agobiar Costia en situaciones demasiado sentimentales. Ella no había tenido ninguna relación seria esperando a la persona adecuada. No le gustaba perder el tiempo, decía. Pero, aunque por una parte me parecía bien, por otra no; estaba segura de que, incluso con la persona adecuada, Costia vacilaría en la relación.

Pasé una mano por su hombro.

\- No te preocupes - la animé -. Esas cosas pasan, no puedes buscarlas o evitarlas. Haz lo que sientas. Sea lo que sea, ella lo entenderá.

Casi sentí pena por Lexa. Llevaba años esperando que su mejor amiga se fijara en ella de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Tenía curiosidad por saber si estaba rendida con ese tema y sólo era territorial con Costia o si todavía intentaba camelarla cuando estaban a solas.

Si algún día dejaba de ser tan estúpida se lo preguntaría.

De todas maneras, quitando lo burra que era conmigo, sentía cierta envidia de Costia. La manera en la que Lexa la miraba es la forma en que todos queremos que nuestra alma gemela nos mire. Y estaba el hecho de que era muy atractiva cuando no me ponía muecas raras. Conmigo era Lexa la arrogante y con Costia la Lexa dulce. Pero por mucho que se burlara de mí la compadecía; no hay nada peor que un amor no correspondido, y menos para alguien de corazón romántico pasteloso como el mío. Me esforzaba por ocultarlo: los corazones que más sienten son los que más sufren. Quizás por eso Lexa era una chula con todos menos con Costia. La quería tanto que sólo dejaría que ella le hiciera daño.

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado! - gritó Raven tirando las piedras y piñas a un lado para correr al borde. Lexa la dejó ir y mi primer instinto fue correr tras ella para sujetarla del brazo.

\- ¡Raven! - exclamé asustada cuando se acercó tanto al borde que parecía que iba a tirarse y yo caería con ella. La arrastré unos pasos más atrás sin hacer caso de sus protestas - ¿En qué piensas? Puedes caerte, no es seguro acercarse tanto.

\- Clarke tiene razón - coincidió Lexa seriamente.

La miré como si hubiera hablado en chino.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ni de coña lo voy a repetir - me sonrió de lado. Gruñí y estuve a punto de gritarle que ella fue quien dejó correr a Raven hacia el borde, pero preferí callarme y esperar el momento adecuado para empujarla a ella -. Es mejor que estéis a cinco metros del borde como mínimo. La gente que se acerca demasiado suele caerse.

Sentí una corriente de aire frío colarse por mi camiseta, directa a mi columna. Casi sentí la sangre abandonar mi cara. Salté hacia atrás llevando a Raven conmigo y mirando el precipicio como si diera al infierno.

\- ¿Se ha caído gente por ahí? - me preocupé.

\- Sólo Lexa - contestó Costia tranquilamente al ver mi cara y la de Raven, quien accedió a retroceder sin oponer resistencia -. Fue hace años. Estábamos jugando y Lexa se acercó demasiado. Algunas piedras cedieron y cayó al mar. Octavia, Lincoln y yo corrimos a avisar a los guardacostas. La sacaron con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un brazo dislocado y una pierna rota.

\- Y también un catarro de campeonato - intentó bromear Lexa, quien parecía haberse tensado con la historia de Costia -. No hay nada peor que un resfriado de verano.

\- Es cierto - coincidió Raven, quien siempre comentaba su terrible verano con ocho años y tres resfriados seguidos -, no sabes si tienes frío o calor.

Por eso Lexa no se había lanzado a detener a Raven, deduje. O le tenía miedo a las alturas desde entonces o pensó que mi amiga no estaba tan loca como para tirarse. Mal pensado, porque sí que lo estaba. De hecho, ella estaba deseando saltar al agua, o al menos antes de saber cómo acabó Lexa.

\- Quizás fue ahí cuando te quedaste boba - le dije a Lexa cuando se puso a nuestro lado para mirar las vistas.

Me miró de reojo alzando una ceja, con la sombra de una sonrisa en su comisura izquierda.

\- Seguramente - se desinteresó -. ¿Y tú, princesa? ¿te caíste de la cuna o ya venías así de fábrica?

\- De hecho, Raven me golpeó con un martillo a los cinco años - imité su gesto.

El dato pareció escandalizarla, y miró a Raven como si acabara de comprender que debía tener cuidado a su alrededor. Ella estaba hablando animadamente con Costia sobre todo lo que se veía desde lo alto del barranco, y yo estaba perdida en las vistas del océano hasta que Lexa interrumpió mis pensamientos para molestarme de nuevo.

\- En la ciudad no tienes estas vistas, eh - me picó. Por un momento pensé que se refería a ella y sentí mi cara calentarse.

\- No - suspiré mirando las islas que estaban casi sobre la línea donde se perdía el océano. Se me escapó una sonrisa. Desde luego que no tenía aquellas vistas, sino me pasaría el día admirándolas -. Es muy bonito.

Era consciente de que ahora Lexa me miraba a mí, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no apartar los ojos del mar.

\- ¿Sabes? Tus ojos son más azules que el mar y el cielo - comentó como si nada.

La miré sorprendida, pero no dije nada. Pude responderle que sus ojos se veían más verdes que el bosque que había detrás de nosotras, pero estaba segura de que le daría un motivo para mofarse de mí otra vez. Sus ojos me miraron un rato más con un brillo divertido y su sonrisa era casi imperceptible. Las dos apartamos la mirada tras unos segundo, y aun así me sonrojé. Aquel había sido un comentario estúpidamente lindo y agradable para alguien tan burlona como Lexa. Ella sabía cómo molestarme, fuera de la manera que fuera.

\- ¡Chicas! - nos llamó Raven -. Venid, elegid algo para lanzar.

\- Te apuesto lo que sea a que te gano - me retó la morena con gesto desafiante. Adiós a la Lexa dulce y bienvenida de nuevo la Lexa arrogante.

\- Prepárate para morder el polvo - contesté chula cogiendo una piedra que parecía perfecta para vencer a Lexa.

\- Oh, de eso se encarga tu culo, princesa - carcajeó y chocó una mano con Raven. La fulminé con la mirada. Maldita traidora.

Perdí. Debo decir que con dignidad.

Durante el camino de vuelta volví a aguantar las burlas de Lexa, quien obviamente caminaba al lado de Costia, y entre ellas y yo iba Raven, siguiéndole el juego. Se va a cagar al llegar a casa, prometí venganza en mi interior. La burla llama a la burla. Era un lema que Raven y yo habíamos inventado.

Llegamos a la hora de comer, así que Costia invitó a Lexa a quedarse. Aceptó encantada, claro, y a la hora de coger sitio se sentó a su lado. No es como si esperara que no lo hiciera (nadie lo esperaba), pero casi me daban ganas de decirle a Raven de comer arriba para dejarles intimidad. No estaba segura de cómo se sentiría Costia, así que no lo propuse y me senté frente a Lexa.

Durante una media hora hablamos de todo un poco, y no faltó el tercer grado de Raven a Lexa. Eso fue divertido, porque se veía bastante intimidada.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Veintiséis.

\- ¿Vives aquí todo el año?

\- Nunca he vivido en otro sitio, pero puede que me mude a la ciudad antes de Navidad.

\- ¿Estudias o trabajas?

\- Ninguna - rió con soberbia -. Tengo dinero. Bastante. Mis padres me dejaron una buena herencia. Eran de los mejores abogados del país.

\- ¿Eres rica? - Raven pareció atragantarse con la pasta y luego nos miró a Costia y a mí - ¿¡Se puede saber a qué esperáis para engancharla y dar un braguetazo!? ¿Por qué nunca escogéis pareja pensando en mí? Sois unas egoístas.

Reí negando con la cabeza mientras Costia le explicaba a Raven civilizadamente porqué ella no era la persona a quien buscábamos hacer feliz cuando teníamos una relación.

\- Tú aun estás a tiempo de arreglar eso, Costia - no se cortó un pelo señalando con la cabeza a Lexa, y luego me miró a mí como una madre que regaña a su hija -. Pero tú, Clarke... Qué decepción. ¿Qué puede aportar Bellamy de utilidad?

\- Sexo - contesté sin más. Era lo único que mi amigo podría aportarme.

Lexa pareció interesada y divertida con la conversación, aliviada de que se desviara de ella.

\- ¡Que me aporte a mí, Clarke, a mí! - rodó los ojos -. Si lo que quieres es sexo, búscate a alguien que te complazca realmente. Ese chico es tan egoísta con la cabeza de arriba como con la de abajo.

\- ¿Estás con un chico? - se sorprendió Lexa - ¿Uno que la tiene pequeña?

\- Microscópica - puntualizó Raven.

\- ¡Venga ya! - rió Lexa a carcajadas -. Por dios, mereces algo mejor que eso.

\- Pues tú te lo tiraste - acusé a mi amiga sin hacer caso de lo que decía la morena, apelando a aquella noche de primavera en la que Raven estaba completamente borracha en una fiesta y acabó marchándose con Bellamy a su casa. No le di tiempo a responder y contesté a Lexa -: Si, estoy con un chico. ¿Por ser bisexual debo estar con una chica?

Estaba a la defensiva. También tenía mis motivos.

\- Niylah partió el corazón de Clarke. Ya tuvo bastantes bollos para toda su vida - oí que le decía Raven en un absurdo intento de susurro que se escuchó por toda la cocina.

\- ¿Quién es Niylah? - frunció el ceño la chica de ojos verdes.

\- Nadie - espeté.

\- Ella al menos parecía mejor en la cama - continuó Raven -. De hecho, apuesto que su clítoris era más grande que la...

\- ¡Basta! - exclamé completamente avergonzada. Mi sangre estaba acumulada en mis mejillas y orejas, y no sabía si reír o llorar. Miré a Costia suplicante, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido sabiamente al margen.

Ella carraspeó. Al momento tuvo toda la atención de Lexa, y Raven trataba de ocultarse en su asiento ante la severa mirada de Costia.

\- Parecéis divertiros mucho a costa de Clarke, y me alegro de que lo paséis bien, pero ya ha sido suficiente - regañó a ambas con las manos en las caderas -. A la próxima os tiro del barranco.

Entonces, si no pueden reírse de mí, yo y Lexa no podremos comunicarnos, me dije con cierto alivio.

Lexa se estremeció e hizo un gesto de cerrar una cremallera invisible sobre sus carnosos labios, para luego tirar la llave invisible en mi dirección. Alcé una ceja y decidí seguirle el juego cuando insistió señalando donde supuestamente había caído la llave. La "cogí" y me levanté para hacer el gesto de tirarla a la papelera. Al sentarme le hice una mueca burlona que me correspondió con un guiño.

\- A mí nunca me sigues la broma - se quejó Raven.

\- Ya, porque tú hablas al segundo de cerrar la cremallera - repuse.

\- Bien, todo arreglado - Costia dio una palmada animada y nos sonrió como si nada - ¿Vemos una peli?

Me quedé dormida sobre el hombro de Raven a los veinte minutos, y ella sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando desperté ya había anochecido, y no me extrañó encontrarme con Lexa en la casa, pero sí me sorprendió que, además de mirarme fijamente desde el sofá que compartía con Costia, quien en ese momento no estaba, no hiciera amago de evitar mi mirada o se avergonzara de que la pillase observándome.

De hecho, estaba muy seria. Cuando pensé que iba a romper el juego de la cremallera en la boca para decirme algo bonito de nuevo o hacer un comentario importante sólo dijo:

\- Babeas mientras duermes.

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de marcharse a su casa.


	4. Capítulo 4

Clarke POV

Sólo llevaba una semana allí y ya quería marcharme. No se estaba tan mal, quitando el hecho de que Lexa estaba todo el día en casa dándome por culo mientras intentaba camelarse a Costia para poder darle por culo también, aunque en sentidos distintos.

El problema era que yo era una chica de ciudad, y la echaba de menos. Casi me sentía apresada, y el hecho de imaginar todo el tiempo que me quedaba allí me agobiaba todavía más. No se lo comenté a Costia por si la ofendía o hería, ni tampoco a Raven por si se lo contaba a ella o a Lexa. Se habían hecho muy amigas desde que Raven decidió que, como Lexa dijo, la forma de ganársela era haciéndola reír, cosa que me parecía genial si no era a costa de contar mis más vergonzosas experiencias en el colegio.

A esas alturas a finales de junio, Lexa ya sabía que un día en gimnasia me hice pis, que vomitaba la comida del comedor o la ocultaba en servilletas que luego tiraba, que solían castigarme por su culpa sacándome al encerado (algo que odiaba, odio y odiaré) y que llegaron a expulsarme dos veces porque me dormía en clase tras pasarme la noche leyendo.

También le contó con detalle mis relaciones, desde el año que estuve en la adolescencia con Wells y lo dejé porque lo quería como al mejor amigo que siempre fue, pasando por Niylah y los tres años que estuve con ella incluso cuando se marchó de la ciudad, y cómo ella me dejó sintiéndose culpable por haberme engañado una noche, hasta llegar a Bellamy, de quien le habló como mi distracción para dejar de pensar en Niylah.

Lexa se mofó sin tapujos sobre mis vergüenzas de la infancia, pero no comentó nada burlón sobre mis relaciones, y supuse que porque ella no era quién para juzgarme. Puede que ella fuera la ama y jefa en cada clase en la que estuvo y nunca se hiciera pis en público, pero sus fracasos amorosos no eran mejores que los míos.

Una tarde en la que me agobié terminé yendo al acantilado. Ver el mar sin fin conseguía que no me sintiese tan atrapada. Pero eso cambió cuando me agobié por ver a Lexa sentada al borde del acantilado. Se me pasó por la cabeza dar media vuelta y marcharme para encontrar otro lugar donde pensar, y también vengarme fríamente empujándola al vacío, pero sería demasiado cruel. Además, no podría verle la cara y disfrutar de su expresión cuando le gritase "¡Ríete ahora!". No, debería esperar.

En su lugar, decidí asustarla como ella había hecho conmigo; avancé con el sigilo de una pantera hasta casi poder tirarla de una patada y hablé:

\- ¿No es peligroso que estés ahí sentada? Podrías caerte.

Ni se sobresaltó ni nada de lo que yo esperaba. Sólo me miró por encima del hombro con una expresión divertida.

\- Hola, Clarke, no te había oído llegar.

\- ¿En serio? - alcé una ceja. Sabía que era mentira.

Ella rió.

\- No - contestó y me miró de nuevo -. Haces más ruido que un jabalí asustado.

Bufé molesta.

\- Debí tirarte por el precipicio cuando pude - di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

No había llegado de nuevo al camino cuando escuché el sonido de lo que probablemente era Lexa saltando de felicidad hacia mí para buscarme de nuevo las cosquillas.

\- No serías capaz - repuso a mi lado.

\- ¿Segura?

Ella avanzó un poco más para caminar de espaldas y enfrentarme. Miré expectante el camino por si la suerte me sonreía y había algo con lo que ella pudiera tropezarse.

\- Pudiste hacerlo, pero te preocupó que estuviera sentada en el borde - se regodeó. Era tan prepotente...

\- Quizás lo haga la próxima vez si no te apartas de mi camino - amenacé seria acelerando más para que tuviera que retroceder más rápido.

\- A lo mejor no quiero apartarme. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente, sería muy aburrido - me hizo una mueca chula y se paró en medio de mi camino. La encaré, cosa que pareció divertirla aun más -. ¿Qué hacías allí arriba? ¿Me buscabas?

Rodé los ojos. Esta chica no tenía vergüenza ninguna.

\- Buscaba evitarte, de hecho - repliqué cruzándome de brazos -. Estás todo el día en casa de Costia molestándome. Confiaba en que hoy también estuvieras pegada a ella y pudiera ser libre unos minutos.

Pareció ponerse seria de repente, y su cambio repentino me asustó un poco. Era bastante sexy con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, pero imponía, y yo odiaba eso. No pensaba dejarme intimidar por una arrogante.

\- ¿Qué te molesta, que esté en casa de Costia con ella o que te moleste cuando estoy en casa de Costia?

\- Ambas y ninguna - respondí. Su expresión confusa fue realmente gratificante, y me persiguió cuando comencé a andar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? - se molestó - Me refiero a si estás celosa y de quién y si yo debo estarlo.

Paré en seco y apreté los puños.

\- ¿Crees que todo gira a tu alrededor? - hice una mueca desagradable.

Ella se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta y yo cedí para que me dejara tranquila.

\- Costia es toda tuya, y descuida, no tengo ningún interés en ti. Podéis ser felices y comer perdices, incluso sería yo quien las cocinase si así me dejas en paz.

\- No te gustan las bromas - alzó las cejas, de nuevo con gesto divertido -. A todo el mundo le gustan, Clarke, ¿cuál es el problema?

Tantos que no pude decir uno concreto.

\- No me gusta que se rían de mí - espeté -, sobretodo cuando no me conocen. Tú no me conoces. Si no dejas de molestarme te juro que...

\- ¿Qué, me tirarás por el precipicio? - carcajeó.

Amenazarla era inútil porque le gustaban los desafíos. No quería entrar en una batalla contra Lexa en lo que quedaba de verano, así que si no podía vencer al enemigo debía unirme a él.

\- Si dejas de reírte de mí, te daré lo que quieres - ofrecí.

Ella adoptó una expresión pícara que me envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. Se acercó un paso a mí y su mano acarició mi cintura. Su mano parecía arder y su mirada encendida perdida en mis ojos.

\- ¿Y qué me ofreces, Clarke? ¿Qué crees que quiero? - ronroneó. Que sus pupilas estuvieran dilatadas debía ser imaginación mía.

Tragué saliva y me mantuve impasible.

\- A Costia.

Se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado en el estómago después de echarle un cubo de agua fría encima. Su rostro quedó sin expresión, y eso me asustó más que verla enfadada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Déjame vivir tranquila estos meses que debemos aguantarnos. Tú no me quieres cerca de Costia, y yo no te quiero cerca de mí. Te ayudaré a tener lo que quieres si tú me das lo que quiero - expliqué -: Si me dejas en paz, te ayudaré con Costia.

Pareció pensarlo, incluso imaginarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos negó con la cabeza. Su gesto derrotado y casi dolido quedó grabado en mi mente.

\- Eso no saldrá bien - murmuró, y luego forzó una sonrisa -. Disfruto demasiado con tu cara de leona furiosa y Costia no se fijará en mí de ese modo, nunca lo hará, así que...

\- Lo hará, es imposible que no lo haga - insistí muy segura.

La sombra de una sonrisa más cálida apreció en el lado izquierdo de su boca.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido, princesa?

\- Es un hecho - puntualicé algo ruborizada -, eres tan cansina que él único modo de soportarte es aceptarte tal y como eres.

\- Estás hablando de ti, no de Costia - rió suavemente -. Es por eso que me ofreces el trato.

\- El porqué es problema mío - ladeé la cabeza mirándola a los ojos. En medio del bosque se veían aun más verdes, y quedé prendada de su color durante unos segundos -. ¿Aceptas o no?

Respondió sin dudar.

\- Acepto.

Así que nos dimos la mano para cerrar el trato y todo comenzó.

Cuando ella venía a casa yo solía llevar a Raven a un lugar aparte. Hablaba con Costia elogiando a Lexa, tanto que ella debía pensar que era yo quien estaba enamorada de ella. Me ofreció hablar con Lexa para conseguirme una cita con ella, y cuando la chica y yo lo comentamos no pudimos parar de reírnos.

Nuestro lugar de reunión era el acantilado. Solíamos vernos a la noche, antes o después de cenar y dependiendo de si los chicos del pueblo se reunían para hacer alguna fiesta o no. La verdad es que unos días después de los primeros "informes", como le llamábamos, Lexa y yo comenzamos también a hablar de otras cosas mientras estábamos sentadas en el acantilado. Me preguntaba sobre mis relaciones, especialmente sobre la de Niylah, y yo le conté cómo me sentí y continuaba sintiéndome. Traicionada y abandonada. Ella me comprendió mejor de lo que esperaba. Lexa me contaba anécdotas del pueblo o su época en la escuela y sobre lo que haría al llegar a la ciudad.

Era gratificante podes hablar un rato con ella sintiéndome relajada.

Supe que aquel trato había sido un acierto cuando no me gastaba más de una broma a la semana, y lo cierto es que casi las echaba en falta y esperaba todo el rato que me lanzara su puya diaria. Nunca me acostumbraría del todo. El caso es que comprendí que Lexa amaba bastante a Costia, lo suficiente como para reprimir sus necesidades básicas como era humillarme. Me parecía admirable y también frustrante, porque debo admitir que yo también quería que alguien llegara a hacer eso por mí y no tener que ser siempre yo quien terminase cediendo.

A veces me daban ganas de zarandear a Costia cuando la veía tan indiferente respecto a los sentimientos de Lexa, y aunque sabía que no quería hacerle daño y era para preservar su amistad, la cara de perro abandonado que ponía la chica arrogante cuando era rechazada por quien quería terminaba ablandando mi corazón. Sentir pena por Lexa era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, e incluso cuando ella me dijo que no quería que la mirase como a una persona enferma y yo lo negaba, no podía evitar cierto indignación con mi amiga.

\- Es mi amiga y tú una idiota, pero a veces me dan ganas de matarla - rodé los ojos una noche en la que estábamos sentadas en el borde del abismo. La brisa era suave, fresca y agradable para una noche de comienzos de julio -. ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciega?

Lexa lo pensó un momento.

\- Quizás está enamorada de otra persona y tiene miedo de decírmelo y hacerme daño - su tono oscilaba entre el dolor, los celos y la rendición.

\- Qué va, yo lo sabría - respondí con simpleza.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos fijamente y por un momento me sentí como si estuviera realmente cayendo al vacío. Lexa era todo lo idiota que puede ser alguien, pero sus ojos eran increíbles; por ellos decía todo lo que no tenía valor para contar sin su característico tono sardónico. Ella era una curiosa mezcla entre todo lo cretino que puede ser un tío y todo lo dulce que puede ser una chica. Me pregunté quién no querría que alguien así la amase con tanta intensidad.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo ibas a decir? - preguntó confusa -. Ella es tu amiga, yo la chica que se ríe de ti sin apenas conocerte.

A ella le encantaba ponerme en encrucijadas; eran su forma de continuar divirtiéndose a mi costa.

\- Bueno, he aprendido a aceptarte. Con Raven también me costó, pero al menos tú no me golpeas - bromeé para aliviar la tensión que, quizás sólo en mi mente, parecía haber -. Eres una chula y vas de que no te importa nada, pero te veo cuando estás con ella; la miras con amor. Eres estúpida conmigo, pero la forma en que la ves a ella me recuerda que no eres tan mala como quieres hacer ver.

Estaba casi segura de que el brillo en sus ojos se debía a la luz de la luna. Apretó los labios para ocultar lo que pensé que era una sonrisa tímida, y en lugar de decirme lo que pensaba y mostrarme sus verdaderos sentimientos, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer para ocultarlos y evitar mostrarse débil: bromear.

\- Así que eres una romántica - rió con cierta dulzura, como si yo fuera un cachorro que acababa de hacer algo adorable -. Y yo que creí que sólo estabas loca por ayudarme.

Le sonreí con cierta soberbia que había copiado de ella, levantando mi comisura derecha y alzando una ceja.

\- Puede que esté loca; hace falta estarlo para aguantarte - contesté sonriéndole alegremente -. Pero que sepas que las mejores personas lo están.

Asintió de acuerdo y desvió la mirada a las olas bajo nuestros pies.

\- Tú eres buena persona, Clarke. Nunca te doy las gracias por intentar ayudarme y admito que casi me siento mal por eso - rió de nuevo y yo con ella -. Pero quería que lo supieras.

\- Qué detalle - vacilé sonriendo.

\- Eh, ya ves que soy sincera - me dio un codazo juguetón, y luego su brazo rodeó mis hombros en un abrazo que me pilló desprevenida. No esperaba que ella oliera tan bien y fuera tan cálida -. Te mereces a alguien que te quiera, Clarke.

\- ¿Tanto como tú a Costia?

\- Más, mucho más - continuó divertida mi juego.

\- Mi abuelo siempre decía que buscara a alguien que nunca se cansara de quererme - fruncí los labios. Era algo estúpido e ingenuo esperar eso, pero la promesa de lo que podía llegar a ser era suficiente como para creerla y esperar.

\- Llegará esa persona - sonó tan convencida que supe que pensaba en Costia. Procuré no sentir un pinchazo de envidia en el estómago -. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Cuestión de tiempo, como tantas otras cosas que deberían pasar y no ocurrían. Mucha gente encuentra el amor cuando no lo merece, y mucha que se empeña en buscarlo acaba encontrando las peores relaciones tóxicas que puede haber. Añoraba a Niylah en momentos como aquel, cuando más sola me sentía y más ganas tenía de que Costia apreciase lo que Lexa le ofrecía; incluso si no tuviera dinero, trabajo o estudios, le ofrecía un amor de verdad. A eso me refería; qué injusticia. Mientras Lexa esperaba que Costia la amase tanto como ella y Costia esperaba encontrar algo que ni sabía que buscaba, yo esperaba encontrar a alguien que nunca se cansara de quererme.

Cuestión de tiempo, qué tontería, pensé riendo.

El tiempo no es amigo de nadie.


	5. Capítulo 5

Clarke POV

No quería ir a la fiesta en la playa.

Lo que yo quería era quedarme en casa, tumbada en el sofá y comiendo palomitas con mis amigas. Tan tranquila. No ir a una fiesta con personas prácticamente desconocidas. Pero debía ir por varias razones: no quería aguantar de nuevo a Raven tratando de convencerme de algo; era mejor aceptar, y porque debía asegurarme de que a Lexa le fuera bien con Costia.

Estábamos en pleno julio, y aunque la cosa no avanzaba demasiado, al parecer de Lexa sí; Costia empezaba a sentir cierta atracción por ella. Yo conocía a mi amiga, y aunque podía asegurar que ahora prestaba más atención a lo que Lexa hacía o decía, estaba segura de que era por sentirse culpable. Visto desde un punto romántico, si ves a una persona detrás de otra todo el día, puede parecer que intenta conquistarla. Visto desde la friendzone, simplemente pensarás que has estado distante con tu amiga y se siente sola, así que querrás compensarla.

No me parecía correcto decirle a Lexa qué era lo que Costia pensaba, pero había surgido en una cena en la que Raven decidió cotillear un poco; ella sí se había dado cuenta de la persistencia de Lexa.

\- Oye, Costia - la llamó desde su asiento mientras la castaña preparaba la comida y yo ponía la mesa -, ¿no has notado a Lexa un poco rara? Más, quiero decir. Todas sabemos que es rara si no le caigo bien al momento.

Celebré que no me mencionara.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó confusa.

Resistí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y explicárselo con pelos y señales.

\- Porque, si por ella fuera, no te dejaría sola ni para ir al baño - contestó divertida Raven mirándome cómplice. Le lancé una sonrisa fugaz y continué mi tarea, no muy segura de si quería escuchar aquello.

\- Lexa se olvidará de mí pronto - dijo con un tono que no llegué a comprender. ¿Era decepción en su voz, o sólo pena porque su amiga estuviera enamorada de alguien que no la correspondía?

Raven me miró de nuevo y ambas hicimos una mueca exasperada.

Ese anochecer, antes de la fiesta, fui al barranco, como ya era costumbre. Lexa me esperaba sentada en el borde, y como siempre que la veía allí suspendida, mi corazón subió hasta la garganta. Quizás era demasiado peligroso sentarse allí por muy bien que se estuviera.

\- Hola, princesa - saludó cuando me senté a su lado.

\- Hola, bufona - devolví mirándola de reojo. Teníamos la broma de decir que yo era la princesa y ella mi bufona real. Supe que no dejaría de llamarme así, entonces le busqué un apodo a juego.

Ella estaba absorta en las rocas a treinta metros bajo sus pies, y el viento golpeaba suavemente su pelo. Mientras el mío se metía en mi cara molestándome, ella parecía una chica de anuncios de champú a la que ni el viento puede despeinar dejándola ver fea.

\- ¿Costia ha dicho algo? - preguntó sin mirarme, y yo me sentí algo molesta. Ella sabía cuál era mi respuesta, porque si las cosas variasen de verdad, si Costia dijese algo, me encargaría de hacérselo saber al momento sólo para no escuchar cómo de desesperada por saberlo estaba ella.

Lexa me miró expectante cuando yo negué. No quise mencionar el extraño cambio de tono en mi amiga cuando Raven la mencionó porque quizás fue un simple momento que para Lexa sería una gran esperanza. Vi el dolor en sus ojos antes de que, de nuevo, mirase las rocas y el mar bajo nosotras.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - soltó furiosa de golpe, sorprendiéndome con el cambio -. Estoy harta de seguir esperando, ¿es tan difícil que diga algo, lo que sea? Nada funciona, ¿por qué?

Me humedecí los labios sin estar muy segura de qué contestar. Llevaba días esperando que Lexa despertase de su ensoñación con Costia y viera que las cosas no parecían cambiar, pero al verla tan dolida e indignada no supe qué era peor, si que se sintiera triste o enfadada.

\- No lo sé, Lexa, quizás deberías... - mi voz se fue apagando junto a su expresión. Otro cambio repentino que me hizo sentir todavía más incómoda. ¿Debería qué, rendirse? - ¿Por qué no se lo dices claramente?

Me miró como si yo estuviera loca, pero no me importó.

\- Díselo, ¿qué puedes perder? - insistí -. Mira, Costia es muy tímida. Tardaría meses en comprender una de tus señales, por obvias que sean. Quizás piensa que sólo es algo pasajero, ¿no es mejor que le digas claramente que la quieres?

Lexa rió, una risa tan cruda que no sonó como Lexa. Me sentí bastante idiota por la sugerencia a pesar de que la veía la más lógica.

\- Soy idiota, Clarke - contestó mirándome a los ojos duramente -. Prefiero ver que pasa de mí a que me rechace y saber que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Prefiero vivir pensando que, algún día, ella se fijará en mí y comprenderá que la quiero - mi estómago se encogió de pena al ver lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos verdes -. Llevo dos años sin estar con nadie para que entienda que sólo quiero estar con ella. Llevo esperándola desde que vi que tenía una oportunidad aquella noche en la playa.

Debo reconocer que casi la admiré por ser capaz de no estar con nadie mientras esperaba a una personas que, probablemente, nunca llegaría. De nuevo estaba la sensación de envidia anclada en mi pecho al ver que existía una persona leal, por idiota que fuera, y que mi amiga no sabía apreciarla.

\- Ella iba borracha - comenté suavemente para recordarle la realidad sin empujarla muy fuerte a ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- Me da igual - bufó molesta -. Si pasó, fue por algo. Vino junto a mí, había decenas de personas pero ella vino junto a mí, Clarke.

Yo tenía muchas explicaciones posibles para que Costia buscara a Lexa aquel día, pero todas serían demasiado crueles para Lexa, que estaba tan empeñada en aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo que no comprendía que, simplemente por ir borracha, no significaba que Costia estuviera enamorada de ella en secreto.

\- Estar enamorada es una mierda - dije tras un largo silencio -. El amor es injusto.

Lexa me miró algo sorprendida, y también curiosa. Seguramente pensaría que hablaba por lo que me ocurrió con Niylah, pero también hablaba por ella.

Por muy maravilloso que pudiera llegar a ser, el amor era jodidamente injusto, y quizás por eso encontrarlo te hacía tan jodidamente feliz.

Pensé que Lexa me diría algo reconfortante, pero sólo sonrió a medias y me pellizcó la mejilla.

\- Las princesas guapas no deberían decir palabras feas.

Me sonrojé mirándola, porque odiaba cuando ella hacía una estúpida broma agradable mirándome a los ojos, como si quisiera tomarme el pelo con su voz y rectificar sus palabras con sus ojos verdes tan profundos.

\- Entonces - carraspeé apartando la mirada, aun sintiendo la suya verde sobre mí -, ¿qué harás?

\- Se lo diré - contestó arrastrando las palabras. Todavía seguía mirándome, quizás esperaba alguna reacción, pero procuré no mostrar lo que sentía porque me asustó: estaba incómoda, no quería que se lo dijera si había una posibilidad de que Costia, estando borracha o no, la correspondiera. No sabía porqué estaba siendo tan egoísta, pero una parte de mí gritaba que Costia no merecía a Lexa, y otra que Lexa merecía que Costia sintiera lo mismo tras tanto tiempo.

Asentí una vez y luego me levanté.

\- Buena suerte, entonces - dije mirándola desde arriba. Ella no había apartado su mirada de mí ni siquiera cuando corría el riesgo de hacer un mal movimiento y caer al mar -. Nos veremos en la playa.

Estaba alejándome cuando la escuché gritar.

\- ¡Clarke! - me llamó. Cuando me di la vuelta ella ya estaba frente a mí, con la respiración agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas. Si no fuera Lexa la arrogante quien estuviera frente a mí diría que estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté algo preocupada por su expresión decidida.

\- Quería darte las gracias - dio un paso hacia mí -. Incluso si Costia me manda a la mierda, me has ayudado.

Yo no sabía cómo, porque realmente no había hecho gran cosa; sólo hablarle a mi amiga de Lexa cada dos por tres y contarle a ésta sus escasas reacciones que, si bien habían variado algo en los últimos días, no habían sido grandes cambios.

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome culpable por contarle lo triste que Costia parecía ante la idea de que Lexa se olvidara de ella, y logré sonreírle.

\- No ha sido nada - respondí y bromeé para quitar intensidad al momento -: Lo que sea por librarme de ti.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, antes de inclinarse y besar mi mejilla. Retuve el aliento ante la sorpresa, y Lexa me lo robó cuando desvió su beso hacia mis labios. Jadeé sorprendida por su calor y sabor a menta. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza mis caderas y se pegó a mi por completo, sin dejarme moverme o respirar. Me pareció que soltaba un pequeño gruñido cuando correspondí su beso de manera inconsciente, como si estuviera excitada. Yo lo estaba y sólo con un beso, pero no podía imaginarme cómo estaba Lexa si llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con nadie.

Su lengua dibujó mi labio inferior, haciéndome abrir la boca. Aproveché para respirar antes de que su lengua encontrar la mía. Ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso y yo me aferré con fuerza a su cuello. Mis dientes mordieron su labio inferior cuando sentí que se separaba, queriendo retenerla un poco más, porque para llevar tanto tiempo sola, besaba malditamente bien.

\- Gracias - repitió con la respiración acelerada y la voz ronca, todavía con su cuerpo pegado al mío. Asentí, porque no tenía fuerzas para hablar, y ella sonrió divertida -. Esta vez no me refiero a tu ayuda.

Evitó mencionar el nombre de mi amiga y se lo agradecí, porque aunque Lexa y yo no teníamos nada y a ella le gustaba Costia, nombrarla habría sido como darme una patada tras el beso.

Me separé con torpeza dando un paso hacia atrás, con un incómodo calor entre mis piernas que dolía con fuerza. Ella estaba rígida en el sitio, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron aun más ante el reconocimiento de mi excitación. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños a sus costados mientras yo continuaba retrocediendo, seguramente pareciendo un robot caminando.

\- Nos vemos después - asintió para despedirse.

Descendí a paso ligero por el sendero, e incluso cuando los árboles me tapaban, continuaba sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi nuca.


	6. Capítulo 6

Clarke POV

Fue culpa de Raven, yo no quería emborracharme.

Cuando salimos Costia, Raven y yo de casa, lo que tenía pensado era evitar la mirada de ambas. Estaba segura de que, con una sola mirada, Raven ya sabría distinguir algún tipo de cambio en mí tras el beso con Lexa. Ella tenía una gran habilidad para eso, así que procuré mantenerme alejada de miradas curiosas.

Ellas no solían preguntarme a dónde iba cada anochecer, porque tampoco había muchos sitios a donde ir. El primer día les comenté que iría al acantilado. Costia sólo me dijo que tuviera cuidado de no acercarme al borde, y Raven que no fuera tan capulla y egoísta de decidir saltar sin ella. Supuse que, desde entonces, ambas sabían dónde pasaba una hora al día fuera de casa.

Íbamos de camino por el pueblo, y mientras Costia saludaba a todo aquel que se encontraba, yo sentía un extraño nudo en el estómago. No comí casi nada, así que podía atribuirlo a eso como excusa, pero me estaría engañando a mí misma. Era por el beso. El muy buen beso de Lexa. Me había gustado, demasiado.

Intenté no pensar en el demasiado, porque acabaría comparándolo con los besos de Bellamy y de Niylah. Incluso sabiendo que había sido mucho mejor, no quería admitírmelo, porque eso me llevaría a pensar en si me gustó tanto por ser un buen beso o porque fue Lexa quien me lo dio. Estaba segura de que, aun sabiendo que Raven besa muy bien, si hubiera sido ella no estaría tan nerviosa, porque tengo muy claro cuál es mi tipo de relación con Raven, y, hasta ese maldito beso, con Lexa también: éramos socias, por decirlo de alguna manera, y en un caso muy extraño y rebuscado, podríamos decir que amigas. La clase de amigas que hacen tratos para no rivalizar en una guerra constante, y yo estaba fenomenal con eso; soportando por un pacto a Lexa, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi amiga, y a quien debía ayudar a conquistarla.

Ahora ella había añadido una extraña cláusula a nuestro trato invisible, con la que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Me sentía mal. Incluso sabiendo que Costia no estaba enamorada de Lexa, sentía que le robaba la novia a mi amiga, porque Lexa quería una relación con ella.

Dijo que no había estado con nadie por respeto a sus sentimientos por Costia, y me pareció admirable, así que el hecho de que me besara me ponía en una disyuntiva: ¿realmente no había estado con nadie y me había besado por un, digámoslo calentón momentáneo en el que se vio atraída por mí por ser amiga de su amor platónico, o simplemente me había mentido? Quizás sólo no había tenido relaciones de cualquier tipo pero sí besaba a quienes llegaban a atraerla. Por otra parte, todos en el pueblo se conocían desde pequeños, y Lexa y Costia eran las únicas chicas que no estaban interesadas en los chicos, lo que, prácticamente, suponía un vínculo entre ellas.

Pensé que a lo mejor Lexa se había enamorado de Costia por eso; era la única chica con la que podía tener algo en este lugar, y quizás al ver otra alternativa (o sea, yo, Clarke segundo plato Griffin) se había lanzado a probarlo. Pero no. Ella realmente amaba a Costia, más allá de otras alternativas. Era obvio en sus gestos y la forma en que la miraba, y conocía a mi amiga; era buena, inteligente, amable, graciosa y responsable. Cualquiera que viviera tantos años con ella acabaría deseando que fuera sólo suya.

Y aun así, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, y porqué Lexa me había metido a patadas para formar un extraño triángulo amoroso del que no deseaba formar parte.

\- ¡Hola! Pensé que ya no veníais - saludó Octavia al vernos. Me sorprendió que estuviera alejada de su novio, pero procuré no mencionarlo porque podría dar lugar a una situación incómoda.

\- Raven debió quedarse dormida en la ducha - expliqué sentándonos con ella. Ignoré la mirada molesta de mi mejor amiga -. Tuvimos que derribar la puerta para sacarla de allí.

\- Pensamos que se había ahogado - me secundó Costia.

Raven resopló.

\- Exageradas - hizo un gesto con la mano, y luego miró a Octavia con los ojos emocionados - Bueno, ¿dónde está lo importante de la fiesta?

Octavia frunció el ceño algo confusa.

\- ¿Te refieres a los chicos?

\- ¡Al alcohol! - exclamó mi amiga riendo a carcajadas -. Los chicos pueden esperar, el alcohol no. Puedo sentir que me llama desde alguna parte.

Octavia sonrió divertida y señaló un punto entre todas las personas. La playa estaba más llena de gente que la última vez, y encima de un par de toallas había montones de botellas de alcohol que me pregunté de dónde habían sacado.

Raven se levantó de un salto y comenzó a tirar de mi brazo como una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Vamos, Clarke! - me dijo entusiasmada -. Los amores de nuestra vida nos esperan.

\- Nos vemos luego - me despedí de las chicas con un guiño bromista, a lo que ellas rieron.

Quise ignorar que, mientras me alejaba, escuchaba a Costia preguntarle a Octavia si sabía dónde andaba Lexa, y me centré en lo importante: el alcohol.

Maldita la hora en la que me dejé arrastrar por Raven.

Casi dos horas más tarde no sabía ni cómo me llamaba, ni dónde estaba, ni cuántos años tenía, ni si tenía dos o cuatro pechos, ni porqué los humanos nos creíamos el centro del universo.

Raven y yo estábamos sentadas fielmente al lado de la toalla de las bebidas, y mientras ella rara vez bajaba el codo con el que empinaba la botella, yo abrazaba con cariño la mía.

\- ¿Tú crees que los pájaros y los gatos, y todos los animales, también tienen su propia sociedad en la que nos estudian y hablan de nosotros? - pregunté con la mirada fija en un punto del oscuro mar.

Raven hizo un constante ruido con la garganta, como si lo estuviera pensando.

\- Seguro que sí - contestó asintiendo con energía -. Y también irán a clases; seguro que los pájaros estudian en los árboles más altos y oscuros.

\- ¿Y también mentirán a sus padres para volver más tarde al nido cuando salgan con una pájara guapa?

\- Puede - pareció pensar seriamente algo, y luego me miró a punto de llorar, como si acabara de replantearse la pregunta más importante de la humanidad -. ¿Qué crees que consideran los pájaros una pájara "guapa"?

\- Quizás que tenga las plumas bonitas y brillantes - respondí convencida acariciando la botella como si fuera mi bebé.

\- Seguro que sí, tendrán que lavarse bien las plumas para conseguir engatusar al pájaro más rico que tenga el mejor nido - bufó -. Hasta los pájaros son machistas. ¿Y acaso no pueden usar cubiertos? ¿Has visto cómo comen los gusanos?

\- Uh, ni lo menciones.

\- ¿Habrá alguna Raven pájara o Clarke pájara? Me gustaría conocerlas - puso una mueca triste.

\- Yo creo que habrá una Raven cerda - reí.

Ella me miró dolida.

\- ¡Pues tú eres una Clarke loba!

\- ¡Y tú una Raven zorra!

\- ¡Y tú una perra!

\- ¡Pues tú una víbora!

Comenzamos a golpearnos de manera patética; ella estirando la cara hacia atrás para evitar mis golpes y yo aferrada a mi botella para protegerla de la loca-cerda-zorra-víbora de mi amiga borracha.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - nos interrumpió Lexa de repente.

Raven y yo la miramos como si fuera un fantasma, compartimos una mirada y luego ella miró de nuevo a Lexa, que estaba frunciendo el ceño intentando parecer seria, aunque en realidad veía su esquina izquierda de la boca temblar de manera delatadora.

Quise decirle que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y no debería ocultarla ni siquiera para parecer más madura al reñirnos.

\- Oye, Clarke, ¿qué animal crees que sería Lexa?

\- Un mapache - respondí segura.

Lexa alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Disculpa? - pensé que me daría una charla aburrida, pero hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer: ser infantil y devolverme la puya -: Pues tú eres una leona. Una leona muy borracha.

\- El mapache Lexa se ha enfadado - me susurró Raven sin dejar de mirar a la chica de ojos verdes. Se levantó usando mi cara como apoyo, se volvió a caer y volvió a utilizarme como bastón para borrachas. Luego salió corriendo en zigzag hacia no sé dónde - ¡Huye, Clarke, los mapaches enfadados son peligrosos!

Maldita cerda traidora.

Me dejó sola ante la mirada divertida de Lexa. Estuve a punto de llorar, porque intuía el tsunami de burlas que iba a barrerme sin piedad. En cambio de eso, Lexa me tendió su mano para ayudarme.

Fruncí el ceño al contar diez dedos en lugar de cinco, y tardé en acertar cuál era la mano doble y cuál la autentica.

Me subió de un tirón tan fuerte que mi cabeza golpeó su pecho.

\- ¡Ay, bruta! - lloriqueé sobando mi frente. La miré con rencor -. Me va a salir un chichón por tu culpa, voy a parecer un alienígena.

Ella rió como si verme borracha y llorando fuera lo más divertido del mundo, y tardó unos segundos en recuperarse.

\- Oh, dios, Clarke - respiró profundamente con la sonrisa permanente plasmada en su rostro -. Deberías vivir estando borracha, eres mucho más divertida.

\- Eres un mapache cruel - le hice una mueca e intenté caminar por donde Raven la víbora había desaparecido, pero tropecé y Lexa tuvo que sujetarme.

\- Ahora en serio, princesa, estás muy borracha y no quiero verte vomitar; perderías toda tu categoría - continuaba tomándome el pelo, y quizás por ir borracha su voz sonaba mucho más tierna. ¿Lexa estaba preocupada por mí o era la mapache quien hablaba?

\- Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás.

\- ¡Que sí! - protesté.

\- Llevo tocándote el culo más de un minuto y aun no me has cruzado la cara; no estás bien.

Seguí con la mirada el trayecto de su brazo, que, efectivamente, llevaba a mi trasero. Hice una mueca ante la derrota, pero ni siquiera me zafé de su mano de pulpo.

\- Puede que esté achispadilla - concedí. Entonces recordé algo al ver un destello triste tras la máscara de bromista que llevaba puesta -. Eh, ¿cómo te fue con Costia?

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Todavía no la he visto.

\- Pues ve a buscarla - la insté procurando disimular las pocas ganas de dejar de sentir su brazo alrededor de mí. Era cómodo y seguro, y si me soltaba caería al suelo -. Ella te estaba buscando cuando llegamos.

Lexa la buscó inmediatamente con la mirada y su agarre en mí se aflojó, lo que me sentó como una patada en el culo y no sé porqué.

Sacude su cabeza cuando no la ve y me enfrenta de nuevo, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

\- Vamos, tienes que despejarte un poco - aconsejó guiándome hacia el agua. Comencé a negar frenéticamente cuando pensé que me iba a tirar, pero ella sólo me alejó de la gente y nos quedamos allí paradas. Sus manos todavía sostenían las mías - ¿Quieres descalzarte? El agua sería agradable.

Asiento, aunque en cuanto me inclino hacia mis pies siento la bilis subir y debo recomponerme de nuevo.

A Lexa parece hacerle mucha gracia.

\- Pareces una vieja - comenta antes de inclinarse ella y quitarme las sandalias.

Verla agachada frente a mí lleva mis pensamientos muy desviados de sus acciones reales, y evito su mirada, sonrojada, cuando se levanta de nuevo y me entrega mis sandalias.

Camino hasta meterme en el mar con el agua casi hasta mis rodillas, y quizás la borrachera o lo buena que está el agua me pueden, porque me dejo caer de culo, de manera que cada ola que viene choca contra mi pecho y salpica un poco mi cara. Se me escapa un gemido con la sensación fresca y relajante, a pesar de que tener que caminar luego empapada no me hace gracia.

\- No deberías hacer eso - advierte Lexa desde mi espalda. Ella lleva el pantalón largo doblado hasta los tobillos, y es hasta ahí donde llega el agua. Me está mirando seria, pero en sus ojos brilla la diversión y algo más. Su vista pasea sin reparo por mi cuerpo sentado, y entonces sé que no se refería sólo a sentarme en el agua.

\- ¿El qué? - pregunto con inocencia mirando de nuevo al frente. La sensación de las olas retrocediendo con el agua alejándose de cada rincón de mi cuerpo y ropa es graciosa, y se me escapa una pequeña risa cada vez.

\- Pareces una niña pequeña - bromea sin contestar a mi pregunta.

\- Y tú una niña mayor y aburrida - le hago una mueca infantil.

Decido que me encuentro menos mareada cuando llevamos diez minutos en silencio, y Lexa me observa paciente cuando me doy la vuelta. Mi ropa chorrea y pesa más allá de la comodidad, pero me encuentro tan bien que no me importa. Le sonrío radiante cuando llego a su lado, y sus ojos verdes observan fijamente mi camiseta. Siento que el fresco del agua del mar me abandona al momento, y un calor me abrasa el pecho. Sólo espero que el dolor de mis pechos no sean mis pezones endurecidos bajo su escrutinio.

\- Menos mal que la camiseta es negra - es lo único que comenta cuando se da la vuelta sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos. No me gusta eso, sus ojos son muy bonitos y me gusta verlos, sobretodo si me miran a mí.

La sigo un poco de lejos, tratando de caminar recto y dejar de ver doble, pero voy demasiado concentrada y no me doy cuenta de que se ha detenido hasta que choco contra ella.

Se ríe cuando la fulmino.

\- Voy a buscar a Costia - anuncia.

Siento unas incomprensibles ganas de llorar y golpearla, y recuerdo que ya no tengo a mi querida botella de alcohol para abrazar. Tampoco a Raven, que estará buscando algún pájaro para hablar sobre las costumbres de cada especie y entablar un debate sobre el machismo animal y el champú de las pájaras para sus alas. La imaginaba dando un discurso feminista acerca de no depender de ningún pájaro para volar libre del nido.

\- Vale - contesto seca.

Parece confusa y se gira de nuevo para explicarse mejor.

\- Voy a buscarla para decirle que te llevo a casa.

\- No hace falta - el orgullo habla -. Tienes cosas más importantes que hablar con ella.

Frunce el ceño.

\- Clarke, estás más borracha que un camionero en un bar de señoritas de compañía - sonríe con burla -. La seguridad de alguien, incluso la tuya, es más importante que hablar con Costia sobre algo que podemos hablar cualquier otro día.

\- ¿Siempre lo pos pones con cualquier excusa o es tu manera de decir que estás preocupada porque me confunda de casa y acabe en la cama del loco del pueblo? - bromeo.

Rueda los ojos.

\- No hay locos en este pueblo - me guiña un ojo -. Lo de Costia lleva esperando años, tú necesitas ayuda ahora. Voy a decirle que te acompaño a casa - comienza a alejarse antes de gritarme - ¡Pórtate bien y no te muevas de ahí!

\- Seré una buena princesa - digo con sarcasmo.

La escucho reír y la veo hablar con Costia, quien se levanta para abrazarla. Inflo los morros y quiero dejar de mirarlas, pero una sonrisa de suficiencia aparece en mi cara cuando Lexa se aparta y le comenta algo. La expresión de Costia cambia a preocupación y me siento culpable cuando me mira. Lexa habla de nuevo y Costia no deja de mirarnos mientras la chica de ojos verdes se acerca a mí con unas llaves girando en su dedo índice.

Sonríe con arrogancia cuando yo miro desconfiada las llaves. El llavero es un símbolo de infinito, y no recuerdo haberlo visto antes en el llavero de Costia.

\- Vienes a dormir a mi casa.


	7. Capítulo 7

Clarke POV

Fui protestando todo el camino, pero luchar contra Lexa era incluso peor que enfrentarse a Raven.

\- No pienso ir a tu casa - arrastré tanto las palabras como mis pies, aunque continuaba siendo guiada hacia su casa por ella. Si me removía vomitaría -. Seguro que te aprovecharás de mí.

\- Voy a aprovechar para reírme mucho de ti, descuida.

\- Seguro que intentas camelarme con alguna técnica de seducción popular entre los mapaches - continué diciendo,y aunque a mis oídos sonaba tan gracioso que comencé a reír diez minutos seguidos, Lexa me hizo la zancadilla cuando dejó que me adelantase.

\- ¡Grosera! - le chillé con toda la dignidad que me quedaba tras hacer equilibrismo puro para no caer. Me acerqué a ella y golpeé su pecho mientras ella se carcajeaba a los cuatro vientos -. Eres una bruta, y un mapache muy grosero, ¡te odio!

\- No, claro que no - obvió revolviendo mi pelo como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

Acabamos llegando a su casa, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, y Lexa me mantuvo tan entretenida que la sensación de mareo tardó en llegarme. Me tambaleé y traté de enfocar su puerta, la de verdad, y no las cuatro que ahora veía. También había cuatro Lexas, lo cual no me pareció mal del todo. Ugh, estaba totalmente borracha y era humillante, pero quería pedirle que me llevase en brazos en plan boda. Me replanteé muy seriamente pedírselo cuando tropecé con el aire de manera patética, y debía tener tan mala cara que ni siquiera se rió de mí.

\- ¿Clarke? - preguntó un poco preocupada. Su voz preocupada por mí sonaba mucho mejor que cuando se reía de mis ridiculeces -. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Un hígado nuevo - rezongué apoyándome en su hombro cuando me atrajo hacia ella a la vez que abría la puerta.

\- Eso va a ser difícil; los hígados de sobra escasean por aquí - sus bromas tenían una función diferente mientras me dejaba pasar. Trataba de suavizar la situación y mi posible incomodidad. Supuse que tendría tiempo de sobra para reírse de mí al día siguiente, porque reconozco lo frustrante que es no poder burlarte de alguien sin disfrutarlo al cien por cien -. Ven, te daré algo para tomar.

\- No quiero comer nada - advertí sentándome en la mesa de su cocina sin siquiera preguntarle si le importaba.

Ella no respondió, pero vi que buscaba entre los armarios y cogía alguna de la nevera.

Me dediqué a observar su casa. Era, tras la de Costia, la más grande el pueblo. Por fuera era como todas; blanca y similar a las de un cuento de hadas, pero por dentro era oscura y moderna, con muebles negros y sillones de cuero. La típica casa que utilizan las revistas de decoración para poner de portada. Sin duda, era la clásica casa que imaginaba para unos prestigiosos abogados. Sin embargo, era tan grande...

\- ¿No te sientes sola teniendo tanto espacio sólo para ti? - pregunté sin vergüenza, y casi me arrepentí hasta que vi a Lexa sonreírme al darme un vaso de agua con azúcar.

\- Me gusta estar sola - contestó para salir del paso, porque ella debía suponer que yo sabía que no era cierto, al menos no del todo. Me la imaginé deseando tener a Costia con ella en su casa tan grande. El pensamiento causó un pinchazo de envidia que supuse que se debía a que la casa era tan bonita que me gustaría ser yo quien estuviera en ella...con Lexa.

Fruncí el ceño y puse morros mirándola a los ojos, pero sin decir nada.

No me gustaba el curso que tomaban mis pensamientos sobre pasar largas tardes de verano con esta chica preciosa en su preciosa casa, ni sobre lo esponjosos que se veían sus labios cuando sonreía sutilmente, ni sobre lo profundos que parecían sus ojos con la luz baja de la campana extractora de la cocina. Era como mirar la entrada a un bosque misterioso en el que a nadie le importaría perderse.

\- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos - toqué sus párpados con mi dedo índice, lo cual le hizo gracia, pero no se apartó -. Quise decírtelo hace semanas, cuando me dijiste aquello sobre los míos, pero creí que te reías de mi. Sueles hacerlo con frecuencia.

\- No mentía - guió de nuevo el vaso a mis labios para que acabara la bebida. Su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, pero era evidente la manera en que se distraía bajando hasta mis labios -. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Creo que son los ojos más azules que he visto jamás.

Le sonreí, y su mirada estaba tan clavada en la mía que casi resultaba un punto de apoyo real. Por primera vez en varios minutos, dejé de sentir que estaba metida en una rueda de hámster gigante.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba prácticamente entre mis piernas hasta que comencé a sentir calor, pero no se trataba sólo de la temperatura del verano.

Jugueteé con el vaso entre mis manos como si fuera el mejor juguete del mundo, y podía sentir la mirada de Lexa observando detenidamente cada detalle de mi cara.

\- Costia es idiota - murmuré por lo bajo, y aunque quería callarme las palabras salían volando de mi boca con una fluidez impropia de alguien ebrio -. No entiendo cómo no puede fijarse en ti y apreciar lo que haces por ella.

\- No he hecho nada por ella - repuso tranquila.

La miré a los ojos con extrañeza. Costis no era la única idiota.

\- Quererla - expliqué -. Es suficiente.

\- ¿Lo es? - rió sin gracia apartando la mirada de mí hacia algún punto por encima de mi hombro -. Yo creo que no; parece que no.

\- La quieres de la manera en que una persona se pasa la vida esperando ser amada - acaricié las puntas de su pelo. Era tan suave como imaginaba, y no es que pasara demasiado tiempo imaginando cuán suave y sedoso era su pelo...para nada -. Si yo tuviera a alguien que me quisiera así, sabría aprovecharlo. Hay una oportunidad entre un millón de que la persona que ames te quiera también, es prácticamente un milagro, ¿qué sentido tiene desaprovecharla?

Lexa me miró, y yo miré a Lexa, y por un segundo pude ver a la Lexa que había más allá de la chica enamorada de Costia. Era una de esas personas hermosas que no saben que son hermosas, y eso la hace aun más hermosa. Me parece injusto que crea que necesita a Costia o ser correspondida por quien sea para ser feliz. Ella es una persona sin familia y con tanto dinero que parece una recompensa hipócrita por la pérdida de sus padres. Y aun así, ni con la vida resuelta era feliz si no tenía a quien quería. Nunca pensé que ella bromeara constantemente para ocultar el dolor hasta que me encontré en la casa de sus difuntos padres.

De repente quise abrazarla.

\- ¿Sabes Clarke? Yo no entiendo cómo aun no has encontrado a una persona que sepa apreciarte como debes ser apreciada - me dijo sonriendo con los ojos. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso -. Incluso estando borracha eres adorable.

Sonreí con cierta timidez y gracia, porque lo último que creí que Lexa pensaba de mí es que era adorable.

\- ¿Siempre que bromeas es porque te gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente o es tu manera de demostrar aprecio?

\- Sólo bromeo contigo - me picó -. Y no se me da muy bien demostrar aprecio.

Supe que quería decir que, de ser así, quizás Costia se habría fijado en ella. Me sentí mal por ella y ni siquiera entendía porqué, ya que cada vez estaba convencida de que Lexa merecía algo mejor. Alguien que apreciase de verdad lo que, directa o indirectamente, hacía por ella.

\- Costia no te merece - no quise decirlo, pero la lengua suele patinarme cuando estoy borracha, aunque el alcohol se me había bajado notablemente. Me pregunté si se debía al agua con azúcar o a la mirada preocupada de Lexa, que parecía que podía curarme con sólo un vistazo.

Lexa desvió la mirada momentáneamente. Supuse que lo último de lo que quería hablar en aquel momento conmigo era de mi amiga. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco quería hablar sobre Costia; sólo hacerle entender a Lexa mi punto de vista. Pero estaba borracha y las palabras no se me daban demasiado bien, así que tuve que buscar otra forma de hacerme entender, y la mejor fue obligarla a mirarme y besarla en la mejilla. La sentí contener el aliento y apretar su agarre en mis piernas. Sus caricias distraídas se habían detenido y ya las echaba en falta.

\- Clarke... - su suspiro murió, junto a su fuerza de voluntad, cuando sus labios encontraron los míos.

Gemí en su boca ante el alivio de volver a sentir sus labios cálidos envolviéndome. No me di cuenta de cuánto había pensado en aquel beso y cuánto deseaba repetirlo hasta que me acercó más al borde de la mesa y sujetó mi nuca para besarme mejor.

Se separó gruñendo como si le costara un mundo hacerlo.

\- Estás borracha - besó mi mejilla, y mi mandíbula, y mi barbilla y mi nariz, pero evitó mis labios de manera deliberada -. Y yo no puedo... No está bien. No así.

La apreté contra mí para evitar que se soltara de nuestro inesperado abrazo, y comencé a besar su rostro de la misma manera que ella, desviando el camino hacia su oreja y su cuello. Pareció flaquear y me sentí orgullosa de encontrar su punto débil.

\- Podemos hacerlo esta noche o mañana a la mañana, pero entonces habremos perdido unas cuantas horas a las que pudimos darles más utilidad - comenté contra su cuello intentando parecer desinteresada, al menos hasta que Lexa gimió contra mi oído y buscó de nuevo mis labios. Suspiró contra mi boca cuando yo mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, y de repente dejé de estar sentada en la mesa.

Bien, hacerlo en la cocina no era muy higiénico y práctico, y menos teniendo una cama que seguro que era la mar de cómoda.

Mi espalda encontró con brusquedad la pared del pasillo, y Lexa murmuró una disculpa entre besos. Mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros, y en menos de un segundo fui yo quien la puso contra la pared. Apreté mis caderas contra las suyas y ella jadeó.

\- No quiero aprovecharme de ti, Clarke - la escuché gemir cuando pasé mi lengua por su cuello y mordí su barbilla.

\- Voy a ser yo quien se aproveche de ti - la besé de nuevo.

Lexa se separó con rapidez y cogió mi mano, guiándome hasta su dormitorio, el cual no tuve tiempo de admirar porque ambas caímos sobre la cama al momento. Nuestros zapatos quedaron esparcidos por algún rincón, y nuestra ropa enseguida se reunió con ellos. Ella tenía sus manos por todas partes en mi cuerpo, y su muslo se presionaba contra mi humedad de una manera que no sabría si catalogarla como una tortura o todo lo contrario. El caso es que estaba tan excitada que dolía, y si me dolía a mí llevando tan sólo un par de meses sin sexo, no quería imaginarme cómo estaba Lexa.

Estaba a punto de quitar su última prenda interior cuando saltó de la cama hacia atrás, mirándome con una expresión de pánico que, si por un momento me pareció graciosa, al segundo me sentí mal.

\- ¿Lexa? - sentí que un muro invisible se levantaba sobre nosotras - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella pasó una mano por su pelo, frustrada, y me miró como si no pudiera creer que fuera a dejarme así tras lo que casi había ocurrido.

Negó con la cabeza y yo me puse a la defensiva de inmediato.

\- Lo siento - se levantó para coger una camiseta blanca que parecía de un pijama y me la pasó, mientras ella se colocaba la que yo le había quitado minutos antes -. No puedo. Lo siento, Clarke. Estás borracha y esto está mal. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

En Costia no, desde luego, y por eso casi se dejó llevar por lo que ella realmente quería más allá de mi amiga. Dejó de pensar en Costia y pensó en mí y en ella. Estuvo a punto de hacer lo que quería, y yo la maldije internamente por tener unos estúpidos principios morales sobre el amor tan decentes e innecesarios en un momento como aquel.

Pero no dije nada, porque si no insistía podía atribuir el momento pasional a mi borrachera y no humillarme más de lo necesario.

Me puse la camiseta en silencio,sintiendo un frío impropio del verano, y me tumbé en su cama sin decir nada. Dejé de escuchar los ruidos de la ropa siendo recogida, y supe que Lexa me estaba mirando.

No le di importancia, ni a ella ni al nudo que tenía en mi garganta, pero sentía ganas de llorar y correr a buscar a mi fiel botella de alcohol para que me diera consejo o me hiciera olvidar lo que quería que hubiera pasado. Luego vino la culpabilidad. Lexa estaba enamorada de mi amiga, y si se hubiera acostado conmigo se habría arrepentido igualmente, pero aun habría sido peor porque me habría utilizado, así que le agradecí mentalmente que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para parar lo que yo no hubiera podido.

Sentí la cama hundirse y una caricia en mi pelo que prácticamente me llevó al mundo de los sueños, pero la voz de Lexa me habló con ternura y arrepentimiento.

\- Buenas noches, princesa.

\- Buenas noches, mapache.

Recuerdo caer profundamente dormida tras acabar la palabra, y soñé con Lexa y lo que habría pasado si Costia no estuviera tan presente tanto en su corazón como en su mente.


	8. Capítulo 8

Clarke POV

Nunca volvería a beber, lo juro.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, la boca pastosa, el aliento apestoso y el cuerpo destrozado. Me senté sobre la cama de Lexa y miré alrededor, cotilleando. Era una habitación grande, la cama tenía una manta de pelo blanco al fondo que me dio calor sólo de verla. Había cuadros de bosques y ríos por todas partes, y una gran estantería llena de libros que no parecían de este siglo. Era tipo rural, y no pegaba mucho con el resto de la casa. Me pregunté si Lexa se sentía muy diferente a sus padres.

Giré la cabeza, confusa, al recordar la noche anterior. Lo primero que pensé fue "estaba borracha, tenía excusa"; lo segundo fue que Lexa no, y que lo que casi pasó la estaría carcomiendo. Casi destrozo su antigua tradición de no follar hasta el matrimonio...a menos que sea con Costia. De repente recordé a mis amigas. ¿Dónde habían quedado Costia y Raven? La primera debió ir pronto a casa y supe que estaría preocupada por mí. La segunda... Dios, esperaba que Raven no hubiera ido al acantilado. Estaría buscando pájaros, seguro, y rezaba para que no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a buscarlos al bosque del precipicio.

El simple pensamiento me hizo saltar y correr a buscar mi ropa, pero tuve que detenerme cuando el mareo me hizo tener las peores arcadas de mis últimas borracheras. Aguanté con honor y me vestí deprisa. Procuré hacer la cama todo lo bien que pude, y no pensar demasiado en lo cómoda que debía dormir Lexa en ella cada noche, y lo innecesario e incómodo que fue echarla de su cama. No me hubiera importado compartirla, independientemente de tener sexo o no.

Coloqué la ropa sobre el final de la cama y salí de la habitación procurando no parecer un zombie del videoclip de Thriller.

Afortunadamente la habitación de Lexa estaba en la primera planta, así que no tuve que jugarme la vida bajando por las escaleras.

De la cocina venía un olor a café recién hecho que me revolvió las tripas, y aun así rugieron en protesta por el hambre. Golpeé cariñosamente mi estómago, pidiéndole disculpas por los malos tratos de la noche anterior.

\- Buenos días - me saludó Lexa sonriendo divertida. Bueno, mejor eso que la situación incómoda que esperaba evitar a toda costa. Ambas estuvimos de acuerdo incluso sin hablarlo -. Pareces un zombie de Fear The Walking Dead.

\- Muy graciosa, ¿te has visto la cara esta mañana? - intenté defenderme, pero sonaba patética estando afónica.

Lexa sonrió más.

\- Sí, y no puedo estar más buena - dijo -. Pero no tengas envidia, tú tampoco estás mal. Bueno, ahora sí; quizás si te dieses una ducha, te peinases, no parecerías una muerta en vida que...

\- Lo pillo - alcé una mano para detener su extraña versión de "bronca por borrachera" que solía darme Costia. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa y agradecí la taza que me dio.

\- ¿Café? - ofreció enseñándome la tetera.

Hice una mueca.

\- ¿No tienes Colacao? - pregunté -. Odio el café.

Abrió mucho los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Qué rara eres - dijo, pero comenzó a buscar en los estantes un bote de lo que había pedido y me sirvió leche en la taza -. Costia llamó hace unos minutos. Está preocupada.

Su tono fue extraño, casi nervioso, pero no comenté nada y sólo asentí.

\- ¿Raven volvió con ella?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sonriendo estaba mucho más guapa que seria.

\- Sí - rió bebiendo de una taza con unos dibujos de bananas muy infantiles -. La encontró durmiendo abrazada al buzón de su casa. Cantaba canciones sobre pájaros que cantan y nubes que se levantan.

Tuve que morder la lengua para no reírme, porque me imaginaba la cara de Costia al ver a Raven en esa situación. No solíamos salir con ella cuando íbamos de fiesta dispuestas a bebernos hasta chupitos de lejía, porque ella tenía un límite y terminaría cuidando de nosotras, así que supuse que ayer debió preocuparse demasiado por nosotras. Al menos Lexa le había quitado la mitad del trabajo conmigo. De repente el pensamiento de que me había traído a su casa para ayudar a Costia en vez de a mí directamente me molestó.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó confusa al ver mi cambio.

Asentí.

\- Perfectamente.

\- Sigues pareciendo una zombie.

\- Y tú una mapache - contesté a la defensiva -. Lexa la mapache sarcástica.

Me había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba que la llamase de esa forma, así que le repetiría la palabra tantas veces que terminaría sonándome extraña.

Bufó molesta pero no dijo nada. Terminé mi café y me levanté.

\- Me voy - anuncié. Ella asintió, y me pareció raro que no quisiera venir a casa de Costia. Luego se me ocurrió que podría sentirse incómoda al vernos juntas tras lo de anoche.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando la escuché gritar:

\- ¡No te pierdas por el camino y no hables con desconocidos, princesa!

Rodé los ojos y caminé bajo un calor insoportable. Busqué desesperada alguna nube, pero en este pueblo parecían estar prohibidas. Debía ser casi mediodía, porque el sol estaba justo sobre mi cabeza.

\- Hola - grité al llegar a casa.

Iba a preguntar si no había nadie, a sabiendas de que, obviamente, estaban mis amigas, cuando un cojín se estampó con precisión milimétrica en mi cara. El mundo me dio vueltas.

\- ¡Raven! - me enfadé, devolviéndole el golpe. Tuvo la fortuna de que la puntería no era lo mío, porque el cojín acabó cayendo muy lejos del sofá donde ella estaba espatarrada sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué me odias? Deja de gritar, pareces un megáfono con piernas - la escuché rosmar mientras se rascaba la barriga como una osa perezosa -. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Dormí en casa de Lexa - respondí como si nada bajo su adormilada mirada.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces. Creí que me haría el tercer grado del corazón, pero sólo se inclinó con curiosidad y me preguntó:

\- ¿Me llevas en brazos a la cama, amiga mía?

Rodé los ojos y pasé un brazo por su cintura para ayudarla a caminar. Ella se tambaleaba contra mí hasta el punto de hacerme chocar contra la pared, pero decidí perdonarle la vida ya que yo tampoco caminaba muy recto todavía.

Vaya par. Casi podía imaginarnos de ancianas jugando a la petanca y bebiendo chinchón para recordar nuestros años de juventud. También a una médica del asilo tan amable como Costia, y otra tan punzante como Lexa. Seguro que me quitaría la dentadura postiza o me haría el avioncito para darme de comer la papilla.

Dios, definitivamente seguía borracha.

\- Buenas noches, leona - Raven besó de manera empalagosa mi mejilla más de veinte veces, abrazándome como un pulpo gigante y lloriqueando -. Te quiero tanto, tía. ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? Casi tanto como a los pájaros. No me hicieron caso, Clarke. Quise ser su amiga pero me ignoraron.

\- Ellos se lo pierden, Raven - la consolé con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Raven tenía tres fases cuando bebía: la alegre, la de hablar con objetivos inertes y la cariñosa-depresiva. Yo sólo tenía la fase alegre, la cariñosa y la malhumorada. Rara vez me deprimía estando borracha, así que me gustaba beber para animarme.

Raven estaba tan deprimida que me arrastró a su habitación y terminamos durmiendo juntas. Ni aunque hubiera tenido todas mis fuerzas hubiera podido librarme del agarre de Raven en mi cuello, como si yo fuera un peluche gigante al que puedes estrangular sin que abandone la cama.

Cuando desperté, el sol ya no iluminaba la habitación. Esperaba encontrarme cara a cara con Raven, incluso con Costia frente a mí, dispuesta a darnos una charla sobre los límites del alcohol y lo insano que es, pero no con Lexa sentada en el suelo como un indio, mirándome fijamente a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se me escapó un grito del susto, ella rió y Raven me golpeó inconsciente la cara, mandándome callar.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - siseé tratando de echarme hacia atrás para recuperar mi espacio personal.

\- Vine a ver si ya volvías a ser humana - respondió -. Costia me mandó despertaros. Supongo que después de llevar casi veinticuatro horas durmiendo debe pensar que estáis muertas y no os habéis dignado a avisarla para llamar a la funeraria.

\- Ji ji, ja ja, ju ju - me burlé con una mueca.

Logré deshacerme del enganche de Raven y me levanté, estirándome hasta el punto de retorcerme.

Lexa alzó una ceja mirándome, pero no dijo nada. Salimos al pasillo y me siguió hasta mi habitación, donde se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras yo revisaba mis mensajes. Cientos de mi madre exigiéndome un informe detallado sobre mi estado, varios de compañeras de clase, algunos de Bellamy y otro que me dejó de piedra. Antes hubiera esperado recibir una propuesta de matrimonio de Leonardo di Caprio que un mensaje de Niylah.

\- ¿Clarke, ocurre algo? - me llamó Lexa, pero yo solo releía el mensaje una y otra vez -. Ahora sí que pareces un fantasma, como la prima lejana de Casper.

Fruncí los labios y reprimí el impulso de correr a despertar a Raven y juntarnos con Costia para hacerme terapia. Niylah no solía escribirme muy a menudo, y cuando lo hacía terminaba comiendo helado y chocolate durante una semana entera, deprimida y echando de menos tener a alguien con quien compartir ese helado. Es decir, Raven no cuenta, porque ella el término "compartir" no lo acaba de comprender del todo.

"Niylah: Hola, Clarke. Sé que hace mucho que no hablamos, pero me gustaría saber si podrías llamarme o podríamos quedar un día para hablar. He vuelto a la ciudad y pensé que sería bueno verte, si tú quieres. Llámame cuando quieras. Te echo de menos".

Apreté el puente de mi nariz. Niylah sabía cuándo, cómo y qué decir para mandar todos mis esfuerzos de olvidar nuestro desastroso final a la mierda. Estuve a punto de releer de nuevo el mensaje, y quizás contestarle, hasta que Lexa me quitó el teléfono de las mano y lo leyó.

\- ¡Eh!

Me hizo una señal con la mano para que callase mientras leía el mensaje. Su cara fue cambiando, y decidí, definitivamente, que no me gustaba verla tan seria.

Me miró frunciendo el ceño, aun con mi móvil en su mano.

\- No estarás pensando en llamarla, ¿verdad? - mi silencio fue su respuesta, porque no tenía pensado llamarla pero tampoco ignorarla. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me miró seriamente -. Clarke, te engañó.

\- Gracias por recordármelo, casi lo olvido - espeté sarcástica.

Ella frunció los labios y pude ver que quería contestarme con otra puya, pero lo dejó estar y continuó con el tema.

\- No deberías llamarla. Sabes lo que pasará si lo haces.

Claro que sí. Nos veríamos, me odiaría por echarla de menos y decidiría darle una segunda oportunidad si me la pedía. Puede que saliese bien y puede que no. Eso era lo único que no tenía claro.

\- La echo de menos - admití.

Lexa bufó molesta.

\- No se lo merece. No te merece, Clarke - estuve a punto de reírme por la situación inversa de la conversación -. La gente no cambia. Las segundas oportunidades nunca salen bien.

Fue su tono rudo y seguro, su expresión arisca y su barrera invisible en sus ojos verdes, ahora casi negros, lo que me llevó a la conclusión de su respuesta.

\- ¿Costia? - pregunté insegura.

Lexa desvió la mirada al momento para que no viera su máscara quebrarse.

\- Debí imaginar lo que diría - contestó al cabo de unos segundos en silencio. Respiró hondo y apretó el borde de mi cama -. No sé qué hacer o decir. Quizás no debí esperar tanto tiempo, o nunca decírselo. Debí darme cuenta.

Me sentí perdida.

\- ¿De qué?

Su mirada me atravesó de una manera que llegó a asustarme. Temí, por un segundo, que me escupiera en la cara. Parecía que yo acababa de darle una patada en el culo.

Ella abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero la cerró cuando mi mano se apoyó en su hombro para consolarla. Su gesto se ablandó y negó con la cabeza.

\- De nada.

Pero se notaba que sí se trataba de algo. No quise preguntar más porque supe que Lexa era de esas personas pasivas-agresivas. Siempre fui una persona espontánea y que prefería armar un escándalo y gritar para quedarme a gusto que contener mi enfado y el día menos pensado soltar un dardo venenoso, pero comprendía que no todo el mundo era igual.

Lexa no era todo el mundo.

Suspiré.

\- Raven y Costia tampoco querrán que la llame.

\- ¿Llamar a quién? - dijo Raven desde la puerta. Me sobresalté asustada.

\- Niylah le ha mandado un mensaje a Clarke - explicó Lexa como si yo no estuviera presente.

Raven abrió los ojos como platos. Me lancé sobre Lexa para quitarle el móvil cuando vi que mi mejor amiga iba a hacer lo mismo. Lexa quedó aplastada bajo mi peso y el de Raven, que trataba de quitarme el móvil de las manos.

\- ¡Dame el móvil, Clarke!

\- ¡No! - grité aferrándome a él como a un salvavidas.

\- ¡Vas a recaer, no tienes fuerza de voluntad ni dinero para más helados! - protestó tratando de morderme para que soltase el aparato -. No pienso volver a comer mierdas contigo para que me salgan otras tres caries.

\- ¡Me robabas la comida! - la acusé.

\- Para ayudarte - se defendió -. Si engordabas ibas a deprimirte todavía más y yo no tenía pensado salir a hacer ejercicio contigo. Prefería engordar yo a tener que acompañarte luego a correr todas las tardes.

\- ¡Oh, qué gran amiga! - exclamé sarcástica.

\- Soy la mejor amiga que alguien pueden tener en el universo - dijo tirando con más fuerza.

\- ¿¡Queréis quitaros de encima mía de una vez!? - gritó Lexa levantándose de golpe y tirándonos hacia un lado cada una. Se levantó y nos miró asustada -. ¿Estáis locas?

\- No puedes llamar a Niylah - insistió Raven mirándome más seria sin hacer caso de Lexa. Ugh, Raven seria no era la Raven que yo conocía -. Por favor, Clarke, no te hagas esto de nuevo.

Sentí que su tono suplicante y sereno me llegaba al corazón, y mis defensas comenzaron a debilitarse. Quería llamar a Niylah, quería llamarla y escuchar cómo me pedía perdón y me decía que nunca dejó de pensar en mí y cuán idiota había sido al engañarme. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Por extraño que fuese, Raven tenía razón.

\- Llama a Bellamy - dijo de repente.

Fruncí el ceño. Estaba claro que esta no era mi Raven de siempre; ella nunca, jamás de los jamases, aceptaría que yo buscase a Bellamy.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Necesitas un buen polvo, y a falta de uno, él puede ofrecerte algo lejanamente parecido - explicó señalando mi móvil -. Todos los problemas son más fáciles de llevar con un orgasmo.

Lexa no parecía muy de acuerdo con su idea.

\- No creo que lo que Clarke necesite sea al chico de pene pequeño - objetó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Le vas a echar tú el polvo, entonces? - se exasperó mi amiga.

Lexa y yo hicimos contacto visual y al momento apartamos la mirada.

\- No - contestó incómoda.

\- Decidido - Raven me miró -. Llama a Bellamy. Seguro que no le importa venir hasta aquí por ti.


	9. Capítulo 9

Clarke POV

¿Conoces ese gran momento en el que te levantas de mañana, llena de energía? Yo tampoco.

Hay días en los que lo único que necesito es un abrazo y un millón de euros, pero año tras año asumí que debería conformarme con la comida. Quiero decir, los amigos se van, las cosas cambian, las series se acaban, pero la comida no te abandona. La comida siempre está ahí, sobretodo los kilos que te proporciona. Lo único perfecto es la comida, y me casaría con ella si pudiera.

\- Clarke, es tu segundo helado - me reprendió Costia con gesto preocupado -. Te dolerá la garganta más tarde.

Hice un ruido que pretendía ser una negación.

Había pasado un día desde el maldito mensaje, y gracias a dios, Bellamy estaba tan desesperado como siempre. Accedió a venir hasta este lugar perdido durante el fin de semana, y me encontraba sentada en el sofá, esperándolo, cuando el timbre sonó.

\- ¿Alguien ha pedido un orgasmo a domicilio? - bromeó Raven yendo a abrir, pero en la puerta estaba Lexa, vestida con un pantalón negro, zapatillas blancas y una camiseta holgada del mismo color. Me fijé en ella más de lo habitual, y me dije que se debía a mi desesperación por un poco de cariño humano. Bueno, me conformaba con el de Bellamy.

\- Hola - saludó la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa casual e inocente muy falsa que me hizo sospechar -. Venía a ver qué tal estaba la leona tristona.

Raven la dejó pasar, sabiendo que venía a molestarme. Me guiñó un ojo antes de ir a la cocina.

Puse en blanco los ojos sin mirar a Lexa, incluso cuando saltó al sofá sentándose a mi lado.

\- Mentira - dije pasando la lengua por el helado de vainilla -. Has venido a cotillear.

\- Un poco - admitió mirando mi helado fijamente -. Tengo curiosidad. Quiero ver cómo es el chico que se recorre más de doscientos kilómetros para venir a darte un mal orgasmo con su pene pequeño.

La fulminé con la mirada, pero ella continuaba mirando mi helado.

\- No pienso darte - me apresuré a decir -. Es mío. Y él viene hasta aquí porque es mi amigo y le importo.

\- No lo dudo - contestó con sarcasmo -. Y tranquila, no me gustan los helados - se encogió de hombros -. Pero casi se veía apetecible cuando pasabas tu lengua por el. Ha sido muy porno.

Mi cara ardió.

\- Eres una mapache pervertida.

Me sonrió.

\- Tú eres la que va provocando.

\- ¡Sólo estoy comiendo un helado! - me defendí.

\- No - insistió -. Estabas pasando lenta y sensualmente tu lengua por ese asqueroso helado para provocarme. Sólo te faltaba la música de striptease.

Rodé los ojos.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan calenturienta.

\- Tú me dejaste cachonda el otro día, y ahora intentas tentarme como una sirena que, en vez de cantar, come helado de vainilla - rió tratando de darle un mordisco a mi helado, que aparté con rapidez para protegerlo.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para comprobar que Raven no estaba apoyada en el marco escuchando nuestra conversación y tomando apuntes para su próxima entrevista del corazón. Pronto tendría un programa: Sálvame Reyes.

\- Fuiste tú quien quiso parar - repliqué hacia Lexa.

Ella hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, pero la arruga de su ceño la delató.

\- Sabes que no quería.

\- Claro que no - dije con sarcasmo. No me apetecía tener aquella conversación en aquel momento, pero ella había empezado -. El fantasma de Costia te empujó.

Lexa suspiró sonoramente. Me miró como si fuera a darme lo que supuse que sería una larga y preparada explicación sobre porqué Costia era la luz de su vida incluso cuando la había rechazado y yo sólo un calentón, pero el timbre la interrumpió.

\- Ahí está tu príncipe azul - se burló Raven saliendo de la cocina para ir a abrir.

Bellamy sonreía ampliamente, y sus ojos enseguida me buscaron. Su sonrisa se amplió más, si era posible.

Iba vestido con vaqueros cortos, deportivas y una camisa de cuadros. Me sentí como en casa al verlo; lo había echado de menos. Bellamy y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía años, y aunque él solía bromear sobre cosas sexuales y coquetear conmigo, siempre sabía animarme y poner por delante la amistad a los polvos. Era un buen chico, y lo apreciaba demasiado como para meterme en una relación seria con él. Era esa clase de mejor amigo con el que buscarías un momento de diversión cuando te sintieras sola porque tenías la suficiente confianza como para pedirle consuelo.

\- Hola, princesa - me saludó acercándose para besarme.

Cuando me separé, vi a Lexa con una mueca de asco.

\- Nunca te volveré a llamar así - dijo. Tuve que resistir el infantil impulso de pedirle que no dejara de hacerlo, porque reconocía que me gustaba cuando ella me lo llamaba -. Te llamaré "reina" - bromeó.

Bellamy la miró con una sonrisa extraña.

\- Hola - extendió la mano para presentarse. Se quedó flipando cuando Lexa, en vez de estrecharla, le chocó los cinco -. Soy Bellamy.

\- ¿Quién? - se burló Lexa, riendo al ver mi cara de reprimenda.

\- Qué bonita competición de testosterona - intervino Raven tirándose sobre mí y mirando a los otros -. ¿Por qué no hacéis un trio y me dejáis el sofá para mí sola?

\- Sería una experiencia curiosa - comentó Lexa siguiéndole el rollo -, pero no me gusta compartir. Toda para ti, chico.

Mi ceño se frunció y evité su mirada. Me molestó su comentario, y quise convencerme de que era porque se refería a mí como a una persona sin voz ni voto y no lo suficiente interesante como para merecer su atención, pero claro, ¿quién puede, si tiene a Costia entre ceja y ceja?

Algo había ocurrido entre ellas, algo malo, y lo supe desde que Lexa me dijo que le confesó a Costia que continuaba esperándola, pero no mencionó lo que ella respondió. De hecho, algo había cambiado entre nosotras también. Al principio pensé que se trataba del momento en su casa tras mi borrachera épica, pero Lexa se comportaba más punzante y sarcástica de lo habitual, como si intentase seguir bromeando conmigo pero detrás de una aparente burla inocente se escondiera una puya hiriente que ella disfrazaba con una sonrisa. Sentía que me acusaba de algo, que estaba molesta y que no me explicaba porqué porque quería seguir estándolo.

Y aun así, había momentos en los que parecía que se le olvidaba de que pretendía culparme de algo (quizás de animarla a sincerarse con Costia, porque eso me convertía en la destructora de sus esperanzas), y continuaba bromeando sin maldad, sólo para picarme de manera inofensiva y entrar en una batalla divertida con comentarios ocurrentes.

Había dos Lexas: la Lexa loca por Costia, arrogante y con un excesivo sarcasmo que rebosaba soberbia, y la Lexa libre de ataduras sentimentales que no parecía esconderse tras las burlas por miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos. Me gustaba mucho más la Lexa liberada de sus sentimientos por mi amiga, y aunque el dolor del rechazo la llevaba a negar lo que ocurría, esperaba que pronto volviera a bromear por diversión, y no por inseguridad.

\- Tú te lo pierdes - le espeté sin poder contenerme, y miré a Bellamy para evitar la mirada sorprendida de Lexa -. ¿Vamos arriba?

El chico alzó las cejas, y aunque una sonrisa expectante asomaba en su cara, sus ojos brillaban curiosos. Sabía que después me esperaba una charla con él.

Y así fue. Todavía estaba abrochando mi sujetador cuando Bellamy no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a esa chica y a ti?

Lo miré de reojo. Él estaba tumbado, con la sábana tapándolo y las manos tras la cabeza. Me miraba curioso y divertido, y yo resoplé.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a dos animales salvajes si los juntas? - hice la pregunta como respuesta -. Es obvio que va a haber problemas.

\- O puede que se acuesten - sonrió -. Tensión animal.

Lo golpeé en la pierna mientras el reía ante mi enfado. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero dudé si debía contarle sobre lo que casi ocurrió en casa de Lexa. Era una tontería aislada, porque ella estaba enamorada de Costia y yo borracha, pero Bellamy conseguiría buscarle un sentido sin dar una explicación exclusivamente sexual. Él era como un equilibrio entre mis respuestas con cualquier motivo que no fuera sexual, y las de Raven, que encontraba las maneras más rebuscadas para asociarlo todo al sexo.

Así que se lo conté ante su expectante atención. Me miraba apoyado en sus manos mientras yo gesticulaba con frustración.

\- A lo mejor le gustas - comentó al final.

\- ¿Eres sordo o sólo escuchas la mitad de la historia?

\- Admito que tu escote me desconcentra - respondió sincero -. Y seguro que a esa chica también.

\- Le gusta Costia - insistí seria -. Quiere a Costia, incluso si ella nunca llega a corresponderle. Es capaz de esperar toda su vida por ella, y yo sería una especie de entretenimiento mientras continúa sentada a su puerta.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - preguntó perdido. Yo fruncí el ceño, aun más perdida -. Que quieras algo no significa que no te pueda gustar otra cosa.

\- ¿Me estás llamando "cosa"? - me ofendí.

Bellamy sonrió besando mi mano.

\- Digo que no veo ningún problema, sino tensión - replicó -. Es obvio que te gusta en un sentido muy retorcido porque tampoco la soportas. Pero tampoco soportabas a Niylah y al final...

\- Bellamy... - intenté detenerlo, la tensión en mi voz era evidente y él acarició mi espalda para calmarme.

\- No, Clarke, escucha - pidió -. Te conozco; las cosas que más odias son las que acaban gustándote más. Niylah te caía mal, te parecía una estirada, una pija, una repipi...y al final te enamoraste como una idiota. Wells te caía bien y yo también, y por eso tenemos sólo "esto"; porque ambos sabemos que no irá más lejos.

\- No voy a enamorarme de Lexa - me apresuré a decir -. Me acostumbré a Niylah al cabo de meses, me gustó al cabo de un año y me enamoré al final. Pero no hay manera de que eso ocurra con Lexa; ella es mucho más idiota y tenemos mucho menos tiempo.

\- Por eso; aprovéchalo - insistió -. Puede ser todo lo cansina que tú digas, pero te atrae y tú a ella. No estoy hablando de amor, sino de algo físico. Yo no estoy aquí, no puedo venir cada fin de semana. Vine este porque me necesitabas y lo consideré una urgencia, pero no quiero que el próximo estés deprimida y tentada de llamar a Niylah y acabes haciéndolo teniendo la solución a un paso de casa.

Estuve un rato en silencio, procesando sus palabras mientras él acariciaba con cariño mi mano.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que utilice a Lexa, quien está enamorada de una de mis mejores amigas, para no pensar en la capulla de mi ex, quien me engañó y quiere verme de nuevo, porque mi folla-amigo no puede venir a tener algo de diversión cuando me encuentre desesperada y necesitada?

Bellamy rió y yo con él.

\- Sí, más o menos - aceptó -. Es un trato: ella te utiliza para olvidarse de Costia y tú a ella para olvidarte de Niylah. ¿Qué puede salir mal? En un mes te irás de aquí y no volverás a verla; aprovecha el tiempo y la oportunidad.

La verdad es que había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. A pesar de que Costia no quisiera nada con Lexa, no me parecía correcto tener un lío con ella. Estaba el caso de que Lexa me rechazara por su amor platónico y entonces acabaría más deprimida y humillada de lo que pudo hacerme sentir cuando se rió de mi caída en nuestro primer encuentro.

Sin embargo, no me negué la posibilidad de ofrecérselo. Quizás otro día en el que fuera aun más borracha que la pasada vez, tuviera el valor suficiente como para proponerle fríamente que nos utilizásemos mutuamente.

Quizás podía funcionar.

\- Te iré contando qué pasa - le prometí a mi amigo.

Él sonrió de manera perversa y acarició lentamente mi hombro.

\- De momento, me quedo dos días aquí - se inclinó para besarme -. Así que aprovechemos el tiempo.

Le sonreí y lo besé de vuelta.

Cuando bajamos, Lexa todavía estaba en casa. Ella, Raven y Costia jugaban al Uno, el juego de cartas, en el salón, y procuré no sonrojarme cuando mis amigas me miraron. Lexa no levantó la mirada seria de su mano, y me pregunté si estaba molesta o incómoda por la presencia de Costia, que parecía algo nerviosa al mirarme.

\- Hola, Bellamy - saludó apenas sonriendo -. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Genial, gracias - se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo -. Tienes una casa muy bonita.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, si te has pasado las dos horas en la misma habitación? - soltó Lexa jugando un +4.

\- Mapache traidor - Raven chasqueó la lengua mientras cogía las cartas que le tocaban y jugaba las suyas.

Bellamy me miró incómodo y se ruborizó ligeramente.

\- Lexa - siseé cabreada -. No tiene gracia.

Ella me miró por primera vez, indiferente, y se encogió de hombros.

\- El amor es muy subjetivo, Clarke.

Apreté los dientes pero no dije nada, a pesar de tener miles de respuestas punzantes en la mente. Ella pareció ligeramente sorprendida, casi decepcionada de que no entrase en su juego con mi rendición, porque levantó una ceja.

\- Yo gano - anunció cuando se quedó sin cartas.

Costia protestó y Raven comenzó a barajar de nuevo.

\- ¿Juegas, Bellamy? - preguntó -. Así tengo alguien a quien ganar.

\- ¿A mí no me preguntas? - me hice la ofendida y ella me guiñó el ojo.

\- Quiero ganar, no perder por quinta vez - explicó repartiendo -. Para humillarme ya tengo a Lexa.

\- A mí no me repartas - dijo ésta levantándose y forzando una sonrisa -. Me encantaría humillarte de nuevo, y también a Bellamy, pero necesito un descanso.

No me di cuenta de que Lexa me siguió hasta la cocina, pero ella habló a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Es bueno jugando a las cartas? - preguntó con sorna, apoyada contra la mesa.

Me senté en la encimera, con las piernas cruzadas y dibujando formas en la superficie con mi dedo.

\- Bastante.

\- ¿Y tú? - se acercó perezosamente sin dejar de mirar a mi dedo y a mis ojos de manera alternativa -. ¿Eres buena?

Sonreí, muy ufana.

\- La mejor.

\- No creo que seas mejor que yo jugando - repuso a un paso de distancia. Me miraba con intensidad, tanta que parecía enfadada por algo, pero también excitada.

Alcé una ceja.

\- ¿Seguimos hablando de cartas? - dudé.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que soy mejor que el princeso - desafió con diversión.

Reí.

\- ¿Princeso? - ella asintió y yo hice una mueca -. ¿Qué pasa si pierdes?

\- Yo nunca pierdo.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos con brusquedad, pero se separó casi al momento, haciéndome gruñir frustrada.

\- ¿Te ha besado? - preguntó mirando mis labios con hambre -. Porque no pienso besarte si el princeso lo ha hecho.

Me retorcí mirando los suyos.

\- Qué pregunta más estúpida - me burlé -. Claro que me ha besado.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Un par de veces - mi voz salía como un ronroneo que parecía excitarla, porque resopló rendida.

\- Tendré que aguantarme - volvió a besarme con ganas. Era el beso más húmedo que me habían dado hasta entonces, y deseé coger su mano y guiarla a la habitación de arriba. Ella se separó de nuevo -. Así que, ¿te ha quitado el calentón?

\- ¿El de llamar a Niylah?

Ella rió incrédula, como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

\- El que te dejé yo el otro día, obviamente.

\- Oh - me hice la interesante -. Puede.

\- Bueno, porque a mí todavía no se me ha pasado y confiaba en que fueras lo suficiente buena como para ayudarme con eso - sus dientes se clavaron en mi mandíbula y agradecí estar sentada para no caerme de manera patética. Lexa tenía la molesta costumbre de hacerme caer y dejarme en evidencia.

\- No me digas - murmuré sintiendo un calor insoportable entre mis piernas. Sus manos sobre mis muslos no ayudaban a enfriarme.

\- Ajá - lamió mi oreja -. ¿Tendré que hacerlo sola de nuevo? Porque pensé que eras un alma caritativa que se daba a los demás y me ayudarías. Sino siempre puedo imaginarme tu cara otra vez.

Tragar saliva era complicado cuando tenía la garganta seca. No sabía si quería abrir las piernas para que Lexa jugase un poco más conmigo o cerrarlas y aliviar el dolor por la sensación de vacío entre ellas.

\- Así que imaginas mi cara...

\- Sí, pienso en tu cara bonita para masturbarme mejor - mordió mi labio sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos con su verde intenso transformado en negro.

\- ¿Intentas seducirme? - me incliné para besar su cuello, satisfecha al escucharla suspirar de manera entrecortada. Me regodeé al sentir su pulso tan acelerado como el mío.

\- Trato de ser equitativa - murmuró distraída -. El chico tendrá el pene pequeño, pero su suerte es enorme si se ha metido entre tus piernas. Te ha quitado el calentón, y yo lo hice sola, con mis manos perfectas y mi imaginación fluida, pero ahora las dos estamos cachondas de nuevo, y me parece innecesario tener que buscar ayuda en vez de solucionar nosotras el problema.

Estuve a punto de separarme y buscar en su mirada algún indicio de que tuviera súper poderes y hubiera hablado telepáticamente con Bellamy. Miré sobre su hombro, deseando que Raven inoportuna Reyes no entrase por la puerta.

\- ¿Tenemos un problema? - la miré desafiante, aunque ella no dejaba de mirar mi boca y mi escote.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de follar contigo, y tú conmigo - me miró a los ojos -. No es necesariamente un problema, a no ser que seas una fantasma y no seas tan buena como dices que eres.

Reí al verla levantar las cejas repetidas veces.

\- Te lo demuestro cuando quieras.

\- Hoy no - se apartó de mí para dejarme bajar de la encimera, e hizo una mueca desagradable -. No voy a tocarte hasta que te duches.

\- ¿Disculpa? - me ofendí -. ¿Crees que tú hueles a rosas?

Lo cierto es que ella olía a menta, pero era un dato irrelevante en ese momento.

Ella sonrió de lado y señaló entre mis piernas, que dieron un pinchazo por su descaro.

\- Un chico te ha tocado - explicó -. Y yo no pienso hacerlo hasta que te desinfectes bien.

Me contuve de correr al baño de la planta superior y ducharme en ese mismo momento, y en su lugar cogí el rostro de Lexa y la besé con fuerza, poniéndola contra la nevera, en la que sonaron un par de cosas por el golpe. Ella gruñó y agarró mi trasero con fuerza. Mi muslo izquierdo se metió entre sus piernas y lo froté hasta notarla húmeda a través de su pantalón. Entonces me separé, satisfecha.

Lexa tardó en enfocar bien la mirada.

\- ¿Vas a ducharte? - preguntó ansiosa.

\- Quizás debas seguir imaginando mi cara un par de veces más - dije procurando sonar tranquila. Lo cierto es que no quería ponérselo demasiado fácil. Bellamy continuaba aquí y ella me había dejado a medias hace días porque pensaba en Costia. No quería arriesgarme a correr a su cama y que ella saltara de nuevo hacia atrás, aunque su mirada me dejaba claro que no lo haría.

Lexa hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño y bufó molesta, con la respiración agitada.

\- Vale, reina - recalcó la palabra con sorna y yo le sonreí burlona -. Tú mandas.

\- Genial - asentí -. Ahora, mapache cachonda, vamos al salón. Voy a darte una paliza a las cartas.


	10. Capítulo 10

Clarke POV

El sexo con Lexa era el mejor que tendría en mi vida.

Lo supe en cuanto tuve el primer orgasmo con sólo un par de caricias y muchos besos en mi cuello.

Ella parecía conocer mi cuerpo mejor que yo, incluso cuando era la primera vez que follábamos.

Esa tarde nos habíamos reunido un poco antes en el acantilado. Bellamy había vuelto a la ciudad el lunes por la mañana, y ya era jueves.

Dejé un par de días de margen para no sentirme una manipuladora o una fresca llamando a Lexa al día siguiente, pero fue ella quien comenzó a besarme de repente esa tarde, casi tirándome por el acantilado a causa de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Cuidado, bruta! - golpeé su hombro.

\- ¿Qué? Ni que te fuese a dejar embarazada por un beso - se burló atrayéndome para besar mi oreja -. ¿Acaso necesitas que te regale bombones para dejarme tocar tus bombones?

Contra toda mi dignidad, acabé riendo.

\- No los rechazaría - continué la broma mientras acariciaba su espalda baja.

\- Bueno, yo no hago regalos - dijo separándose para mirar mis labios y luego mis ojos.

Alcé una ceja, escéptica.

\- ¿No haces regalos a nadie? - provoqué recalcando la última palabra.

Lexa estaba esforzándose por no parecer seria, con esa expresión recelosa que adoptaba cuando salía el tema de Costia.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nadie es Costia - respondió lo que esperaba escuchar.

Me consideraba algo masoquista al instarla a decirme que amaba a Costia, sólo porque en su voz sonaba más convincente que en mi mente, y porque eso era como pisar un freno en mi interior que no creía necesitar hasta que debía admitir que los besos de Lexa me gustaban mucho. Demasiado.

\- Mmm... - ronroneé apartando la sensación de molestia que ardía en mi pecho, y la alivié con otro beso cerca de su clavícula -. Vale.

\- Me gustas, Clarke - admitió con voz ronca. Quise detener el latido apresurado de mi corazón porque sabía lo que venía tras esa confesión -: Pero estoy enamorada de Costia.

Me di cuenta de que escucharlo a menudo no lo hacía menos molesto, y trataba de convencerme de que no me gustaba oírlo porque sabía que ese amor no era correspondido y sólo hacía daño a Lexa.

\- Vale - repetí mirándola a los ojos.

Lexa pareció a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca, y cuando habló de nuevo, supe que eso no era lo que quiso decir en un principio.

\- No vamos a pasar nuestro tiempo hablando de Costia, ¿vale?

Asentí y ella me besó de nuevo. La tensión de mis músculos disminuyó con una caricia suya por encima de mis hombros.

La temperatura subió cuando la mano de Lexa descendió de mi hombro a mi pecho y dio un suave apretón que me dejó con ganas de más.

\- Vamos a mi casa - gruñó excitada contra mi mejilla.

Yo sólo pude asentir.

Habíamos entrado a trompicones tras recorrer rápidamente todo el pueblo evitando que cualquiera, y sobretodo Costia o Raven, nos vieran entrar en su casa.

No me besó en todo el camino, ni siquiera me rozó, pero lo compensó en cuanto entramos por la puerta y me puso contra el mueble de la entrada.

Sus manos me alzaron la camiseta, que acabó tirada en la entrada, y luego me llevó hasta el sofá, donde me despojó del resto de mi ropa y yo de la suya. No tuve tiempo de admirar su cuerpo.

Sus besos cambiaron de recorrido y acabaron donde más los necesitaba. El primer orgasmo, como he dicho, fue rápido. Admito que tenía muchas ganas y que las caricias de Lexa, a pesar de no ser, según ella, muy experta, eran...muy expertas.

Después de eso, me llevó a su cama. Ahí pasamos las siguientes horas.

Ahora, Lexa y yo continuábamos en su cama.

Ella se empeñaba en hacerme cosquillas mientras yo le suplicaba que se detuviera y trataba de zafarme.

Su sonrisa era enorme y contagiosa, y eso me dificultaba tratar de parecer seria al amenazarla con enfadarme.

\- No puedes enfadarte conmigo - se regodeó subiendo su mano hasta mi pecho desnudo, y me guiñó un ojo -. De todas maneras, sé cómo ganarme tu perdón.

\- ¿Con un helado de vainilla? - sugerí para provocarla.

Lexa hizo una mueca de asco que me hizo reír, y enseguida comenzó un ataque de besos contra mi cuello, que estaba demasiado sensible después de dos horas en la cama con ella.

Giré en la cama para quedar sobre ella y me quité la sábana de encima bajo su atenta mirada.

Me sonrió cuando me incliné para besar su cuello y sus manos buscaron rápidamente mis pechos. El masaje era tan agradable que podría dormirme. Sus caricias eran cálidas y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el placer. Ella dio con facilidad la vuelta de nuevo, y sus besos dulces por mis hombros me hicieron sonreír.

Pero cualquier rastro de dulzura desapareció cuando sentí sus dedos acariciarme donde la necesitaba, y el calor, como lava, volvió a mi cuerpo. Gemí su nombre y me arqueé de placer, moviendo las caderas según cómo lo necesitaba. El sudor recorría mi frente y mi piel ardía mientras me retorcía desesperada. Lexa besaba mi clavícula y mis pechos y subía de nuevo hasta mi boca. Su lengua buscaba con ansias la mía, que la recibía encantada.

Mi mano derecha buscó el sexo de Lexa, por el que dos de mis dedos se deslizaron sin problema. Sentirla tan húmeda y dispuesta casi me llevó al orgasmo, y su voz jadeando mi nombre no ayudaba a mantener cierto aguante. Por fortuna, no era yo quien llevaba veinticuatro meses sin follar, así que ella tardó menos que yo en dejarse ir con el gemido más sexy y femenino que mis oídos habían escuchado jamás.

Yo tardé menos de dos segundos en seguirla, y mi espalda cayó contra el colchón, aun con Lexa encima.

Sus besos eran húmedos y necesitados, sus caricias calientes y desesperadas, y sus manos hábiles y eficaces.

\- Ya sabía yo que eras ruidosa, leona - bromeó pasando la lengua entre mis pechos.

Yo estaba tan absorta mirándola y gimiendo que tardé en procesar lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qué?

Gemí fuerte cuando dos de sus dedos se colaron por mi sexo de nuevo. Dios, ¿ella no entendía que yo era humana y necesitaba un respiro?

\- Podría correrme sólo con escucharte gemir - gruñó contra uno de mis pezones, acariciando mi clítoris con su pulgar, presionándolo con fuerza.

Intenté decir algo, pero me quedé en el intento.

Lexa subió hasta mi barbilla y la mordió. Luego pasó su lengua para aliviar el dolor.

\- Voy a besarte los labios - murmuró ronca -. Y luego te voy a comer toda la boca.

Odiaba que me hiciera reír mientras no dejaba de hacerme gemir, porque creaba un sonido extraño. Sin embargo, a Lexa parecía encantarle, porque rió divertida contra mi hombro cuando la golpeé en la espalda, acelerando el ritmo de mis caderas.

\- Eres idiota - conseguí decir con la voz ahogada por el placer.

No contestó. En su lugar, sus dedos fueron sustituidos por sus labios, que hicieron el movimiento de un beso contra mi sexo. Me arqueé contra su boca y mi mano buscó agarrar su pelo para acercarla más. Su lengua acarició con intensidad cada rincón, y le dio atención a mi clítoris hinchado cuando introdujo de nuevo tres dedos que movió con rapidez y profundidad en mi demasiada resbaladiza entrada. Me pareció escucharla gruñir cuando me corrí gritando su nombre hasta caer rendida en el colchón.

Estaba segura de que no debería sentirse tan bien tener sexo con ella, pero no podía negar lo evidente, y es que cada vez me gustaba pasar más tiempo con Lexa, incluso aguantando sus bromas arrogantes.

Decidí no darle demasiada importancia.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya era de noche y mis amigas se estarían preguntando dónde estaba, Lexa y yo estábamos en su cocina comiendo un poco tras tanto ejercicio.

\- ¿Dónde les dirás que estuviste? - preguntó comiendo un trozo de manzana sin dejar de mirarme beber el vaso de agua fría que necesitaba con urgencia.

Lo pensé durante un momento.

\- ¿Qué problema hay con decirles dónde he estado? - pregunté confusa. No es como si le debiera explicaciones a nadie, pero me parecía absurdo tener que mentir.

\- No les digas lo que estuviste haciendo conmigo, Clarke - prácticamente me lo exigió.

Fruncí el ceño, y mis ganas de decirlo aumentaron de una manera tan infantil como orgullosa.

\- Quieres decir que no le cuente a Costia que hemos estado follando por horas, ¿no? - siseé cabreada.

Lexa inspiró profundamente, con las aletas de su nariz dilatadas.

\- Lo digo en serio - insistió, tajante -. No digas qué estuvimos haciendo.

\- Costia y tú no sois nada, Lexa - gruñí dolida, queriendo hacérselo entender sin importarme herirla en el proceso. Ella tenía facilidad para hacerme sentir la "otra" cuando ni siquiera había una pareja que romper -. Y tú y yo tampoco. ¿Por qué hay que mentir?

Ella no podía pedirme que me callase para evitar arruinar cualquier posibilidad que pudiera tener con Costia, ¿verdad? No podía ser tan hipócrita. Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarlo, porque sabía la respuesta y oírla me llevaría a tirarle el vaso a la cabeza.

\- No quiero hacerle daño. Y tú tampoco - se apresuró a decir.

Arrugué la frente. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué habían hablado ella y Costia que no me había contado bien? Ella estaba rara. Costia no sentía nada por Lexa, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo íbamos a hacerle daño diciéndole que nos acostábamos?

\- Bien - espeté dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y levantándome de golpe -. Me callaré, ¿eso quieres? Nos ocultaré como si hiciéramos algo malo. Puedes estar tranquila. Ahora me voy con mis amigas.

Asintió sin mirarme a los ojos, y aun así pude ver cómo, tras salir de la cama, se había cerrado en si misma.

¿Qué la llevaba a sentirse culpable? ¿Por qué no me lo decía si yo estaba implicada?

Odiaba cuando la gente me ocultaba cosas "por mi bien" y eso llevaba a que, de alguna manera, yo metiese la pata por no estar bien informada. Me pregunté si había hecho exactamente eso al follar con Lexa, y si ella lo sabía y qué le impedía decírmelo.

Decidí que estaba muy cabreada con ella y que ni siquiera saberlo aplacaría mi ira.

\- Adiós, mapache - me despedí con sorna.

Lo último que vi desde la puerta fue su espalda.

Ni siquiera me miró marcharme, como si nunca hubiera entrado en su casa.


	11. Capítulo 11

Clarke POV

Cada cosa tiene la importancia que tú le das. Con las personas pasa lo mismo.

Yo procuraba no darle a Lexa demasiada importancia, pero ella solía desafiar ese hecho haciendo o diciendo cosas estúpidamente bonitas sobre mí cuando estaba conmigo.

Ahora había tres Lexas: la que estaba conmigo y bromeaba y era agradable estando a solas, la Lexa para el resto del mundo, seria y pasota, y después estaba la Lexa de Costia.

Debo admitir que me crispaba que conmigo a solas fuera una persona totalmente agradable, incluso dulce y cálida, y cuando andaba Costia alrededor yo desapareciera.

Pero estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Luego estaba el extraño cambio: Lexa era desagradable con todos menos con mi amiga, y aunque solía ser antipática y arrogante con el resto de personas, antes simplemente pasaba de ellas. Es decir, ignoraba a cualquier ser, pero ahora no. Al menos, a mí no. Me miraba de manera rara, más seria, y sus bromas eran más hirientes, intencionadas. Debía mantener vivo el recuerdo de la Lexa agradable y pensar que quizás me trataba de manera fría y sarcásticamente cruel para ocultar cualquier pista que diera a entender la nueva cláusula de nuestro contrato.

Sin embargo, tenía ganas de gritarle que era estúpida. No debía ser una capulla conmigo delante de todos para diferenciarse del comportamiento pacífico y afable que me mostraba en su casa.

Como ya he dicho, yo procuraba no darle demasiada importancia...

Y fracasaba estrepitosamente. Sobretodo en días como aquel.

Odiaba madrugar en verano.

Se sentía como tirar una cajita feliz del McDonald's a la basura sin mirar qué juguete trae; es un desperdicio.

Aun así, había algo que odiaba más que madrugar en verano, y es que algo o alguien (como el sol abrasando mi ventana o Raven saltando con su culo sobre mi cara), me despertasen por sorpresa.

\- ¿Quieres quitarte de encima? - berreé pellizcando la nalga derecha. Raven gritó y salió de mi cara de un salto, escopeteada -. Pensé que habías superado la manía de utilizarme como sofá a los siete años.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto, Clarke? - me miró sonriente mientras se sobaba su trasero y yo la miraba mal desde la cama; ahora no podría dormir de nuevo, al menos no sin tener pesadillas con su trasero quitándome la vida -. Te mentí. Nunca podré dejar de sentarme sobre tu cara. Es demasiado cómoda.

\- Tú si que eres cómoda - rosmé levantándome y arrastrando mis pies -. Tienes más morro...

\- Me amas igual - besó me mejilla y comenzamos a bajar.

Ella me comentó que sólo me había levantado a las nueve de la mañana de un viernes de verano porque se aburría, y tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no tirarla escaleras abajo, recordándome que ya eran muchos años con ella y debería estar acostumbrada a las ganas de matarla.

Ese día sería especialmente caluroso porque se avecinaban tormentas eléctricas, así que habíamos decidido ir a la piscina de mañana. A la tarde vendrían los chicos del pueblo a pasar el rato. Sin embargo, Raven me levantó dos horas antes de lo previsto.

Desayunamos y fuimos al patio de Costia. Raven decidió comenzar a bañarse mientras yo me balanceaba en el columpio que Costia tenía en una esquina.

La miraba riendo mientras ella trataba de mojarme salpicando todo lo posible, pero el agua caía muy lejos de mí. Desistió veinte minutos más tarde y se apoyó en el borde de la piscina, mirándome de manera sospechosa.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté nerviosa.

Ella sonrió lentamente.

\- Me había dado cuenta antes, pero sólo quería esperar a comprobar si de verdad creías que podías ocultármelo o ibas a decírmelo al fin - respondió divertida.

Todas las alarmas internas sonaron en mi cabeza ante sus ojos castaños inquisitivos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que alguien te está dando alegrías donde más te gusta y no me lo has contado, cacho cerda - obvió guiñando un ojo de forma pícara, logrando encender mis mejillas.

Rodé los ojos tratando de no hacer contacto visual, porque en ese tema Raven era como el policía más viejo y sabio al que ningún delincuente podía ocultarle nada.

\- No es cierto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - reté.

\- Porque incluso desde aquí puedo ver que te brillan los ojos. Tu cutis ha mejorado notablemente, y parece que te han quitado un palo que tuvieras atravesado en el culo - bromeó y se sumergió para esquivar el palo que le lancé, con el que me estaba entreteniendo hasta que su mirada pervertida estropeó mi diversión con mi nuevo juguete. Salió al segundo y se aclaró los ojos riendo - Pequeños detalles que demuestran que estás feliz. Y tú sólo eres tan feliz cuando tienes sexo del bueno, algo que descarta completamente a Bellamy, y no sólo por estar aquí aisladas. Así que tiene que ser alguien de los alrededores. Dime, Clarke, ¿quién es tu donante de orgasmos, quién te regala orgasmos como chicles?

\- Me masturbo yo sola, Raven. Como tú y todos - contesté intentando desviar el tema -. He cogido práctica desde que llegamos aquí.

Ella sopesó mi respuesta acariciando su barbilla.

\- Aunque es una respuesta muy tentadora de creer para posibles futuras bromas - comenzó distraída entrecerrando los ojos -, una voz interior grita que me estás mintiendo.

\- Pues dile a esa voz que se calle un poco - dije cansada.

Raven suspiró, y de repente ella parecía aun más cansada que yo. Salió de la piscina y se sacudió antes de envolverse en su toalla en plan burrito y acercarse hasta estar frente a mí, con esa mirada sin rastro de bromas que Raven tenía una vez o dos al año.

\- Ahora en serio, Clarke - dijo, y yo me tensé ante su serenidad y la ligera decepción en sus ojos -. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? Porque somos amigas desde que tengo memoria, y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea por terrible que pueda ser - sonrió ligeramente -. Te prometo que me callaré para sólo poder reírme yo de ti.

Reí enternecida.

\- Eso sí que es una buena amiga.

\- Soy la mejor - se dejó caer a mi lado y me miró expectante.

No estaba segura de si debía contarlo, porque estaba convencida de que Lexa se enfadaría porque alguien, sobretodo otra amiga de Costia, se enterase del rumbo que habían cogido nuestras quedadas diarias. Por otra parte, cuando Raven me prometía algo lo cumplía, así que no había manera de que Lexa se enterase de que mi amiga lo sabía, ¿no?

Joder. Era Raven, mi mejor amiga. Si había alguien a quien debía serle fiel y sincera, era a ella, incluso por encima de Lexa o Costia, incluso de mí misma.

Se suponía que no debía contárselo a nadie, vale, pero era Raven, y si había alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente, era en mi mejor amiga; si no podía confiar en Raven, no podía confiar en nadie.

\- Me estoy acostando con Lexa.

Esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción; desde un grito estridente y una fuerte sacudida de hombros exigiéndome detalles, hasta un estado de shock que durase minutos, pasando por una serie de muecas seguidas. Pero no esperaba a una Raven impasible ante tal noticia novedosa en mi vida sexual. Incluso reaccionó con más pasión a la previsión de tormentas de esta semana.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó seria tras un largo y tenso escrutinio.

Pestañeé confusa, y luego fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? - cuestioné extrañada -. ¿Por qué busco tener sexo con alguien de aquí sabiendo que en cuatro semanas nos iremos, o por qué ese alguien es Lexa?

\- ¿Por qué te involucras sentimentalmente con alguien de quien deberás separarte? - preguntó en su lugar -. ¿Por qué Lexa? Pensé que te caía mal por ser un poco capulla contigo cuando llegamos.

Una necesidad de defender a Lexa me asaltó.

\- Bueno, ella ha dejado de ser una capulla - hice una pausa y añadí -: la mayoría del tiempo - suspiré -. De todas maneras, ella también quería. Tenemos la confianza necesaria y no hay ataduras o sentimientos entre nosotras, así que no veo el problema. Es sólo sexo.

\- El problema es que sí hay una atadura; sus sentimientos por Costia - puntualizó arrugando la frente -. ¿Qué haces, Clarke? ¿Eres la otra? Estás buena y lo sabes. Puedes conseguir entablar amistad con cualquiera hasta tener la misma confianza que tienes con Lexa. Cualquiera puede ofrecerte lo mismo que ella, y sin ataduras.

Respiré hondo desviando la mirada a la piscina. Me pregunté si la voz de Raven se continuaría escuchando incluso si me sumergía para evitar tener esta charla.

\- Bueno, ella es muy buena en la cama - repuse -. Mira, es un trato. Yo la utilizo, y ella a mí. Necesito olvidar a Niylah y ella a Costia.

\- No; para olvidar a Niylah tienes a Bellamy - negó Raven -. Y en todo caso, ella continúa detrás de Costia, así que no veo que ese trato esté funcionando, sólo veo que es realmente una capulla - espetó indignada -. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien con esto, con que alguien te utilice y juegue a dos bandas contigo y tu amiga? Porque no veo que el caso de ambas sea el mismo. Tú tienes ese trato de verdad con Bellamy, pero con Lexa es diferente: es ella quien te usa para follar mientras quiere a tu amiga. ¿Sus orgasmos son tan buenos como para dejar tu dignidad de lado?

Cogí aire de repente para reponerme del golpe en mi pecho que habían asestado las palabras de Raven.

Eso no es lo que yo pensé, ni lo que pensaba cuando me acostaba con Lexa, porque en esos momentos parecíamos de acuerdo en todo y nadie ni nada más importaba, sólo estábamos nosotras. Eso cambiaba al salir de su cama. Y debo admitir que no me gustaba la forma en que se sentía mi autoestima cuando ella pasaba de mí tras follar y corría detrás de Costia.

\- Te quiero, Clarke - su mano atrapó la mía dándome apoyo cuando vio las dudas en mi rostro -. Si eres feliz con lo que haces, sea lo que sea, yo estaré bien.

Pero no lo entiende, pensé. Para mí era imprescindible que Raven me comprendiese, pero no sabía cómo hacerle entender que yo sólo buscaba sexo, y que yo no era quién para juzgar los sentimientos de Lexa o con quién se acostaba.

Entonces comprendí lo que Raven quería decir: que mientras yo no la cagase sintiendo algo por una chica enamorada de mi amiga, yo podía ser una perra egoísta y sin sentimientos que sólo pensara en si misma, sólo si yo estaba realmente bien con eso. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que Lexa hacía, y entonces sí tendríamos nuestro trato igualado.

Bien, yo no tenía previsto tener sentimientos de por medio, y mucho menos enamorarme de Lexa.

Tenía todo controlado.

La tarde llegó, y Raven tuvo la maravillosa e infantil idea de jugar al escondite por todo el pueblo.

Eran las siete y la temperatura realmente agradable tras las peores horas de bochorno del día. Daban tormenta de verano para ese fin de semana, y me alegré mucho de poder ver nubes cubriendo cada trozo de cielo sobre el pueblo. De hecho, casi lloré de la emoción.

\- ¿Quién busca primero? - preguntó Costia.

Estábamos en su patio, ella, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Linconl, Finn y yo. Raven estaba fielmente a mi lado, mientras Lexa estaba cansinamente situada junto a Costia. Yo procuraba ni mirarla, porque aunque nuestro tiempo juntas en el acantilado ahora lo usábamos para besarnos y meternos mano como adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, ella continuaba enamorada de Costia, y se encargaba de hacérmelo saber cada día.

No me importaba demasiado. Es decir, ¿por qué debería? Yo no quería meterme en sus asuntos, porque si algo estaba más claro que el amor que había en su mirada cuando Costia andaba cerca, era que Lexa, más allá de estar enamorada de mi amiga, quería estarlo. Tú puedes intentar hacer que alguien se olvide de otra persona cuando ésta pone de su parte, como me ocurría con Niylah, pero no puedes hacer que alguien perdidamente enamorada deje de estarlo si ella no quiere olvidar a esa persona.

Si Lexa sufría y disfrutaba sufriendo, yo no era nadie para cambiar aquello. Utilizaba a Lexa para olvidar que Niylah me esperaba y llamaba de vez en cuando. Tenía mi parte muy clara, pero desde mi charla con Raven, lo que no entendía era para qué me usaba Lexa a mí.

¿Por qué yo? Ella llevaba dos años sin estar con nadie, sin besar o tocar a alguien, ella me lo dejó claro cuando la curiosidad me pudo y se lo pregunté, y lo cierto es que me hizo sentir ridículamente especial.

Yo era la mejor amiga de la chica de la que estaba enamorada, y quería preguntarle abiertamente qué pasaba por su mente para romper su soledad conmigo si tan fiel le quería ser a mi amiga.

Pero no me atrevía.

Una voz molesta e insistente que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Bellamy me decía que era porque, quizás si lo preguntaba, Lexa decidiría dejar de besarme y acariciarme de esa manera tan sensual que tenía de hacerlo.

Yo insistía en que no era asunto mío y no debía importarme cómo se sintiera Lexa.

\- La idea ha sido de Raven - dijo Octavia apoyada en el hombro de su novio -. Debería buscar ella.

\- Es que cuando lo propuse no pensé que llegaría a tener que buscar yo - replicó Raven con simpleza.

Octavia y Costia rieron mientras Lexa miraba sonriente a mi amiga. Estuve a punto de rodar los ojos ante la baba que asomaba peligrosamente por la esquina de su boca.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Raven en voz baja, con mirada preocupada.

Arrugué la frente, extrañada. ¿Lo estaba?

\- Sí - respondí insegura, y luego le dediqué una sonrisa para reafirmar mi respuesta -. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza, debe ser por el mal tiempo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Genial - se volteó hacia los demás -. ¡Clarke buscará primero!

Fruncí el ceño.

\- No. ¿Qué dices?

Comenzamos a discutir, y al final traicioné cruelmente a mi amiga aliándome con los demás, y quedó ella en buscar primero.

Raven me dirigió una mirada que prometía venganza. Supe que me buscaría a mí antes que a los demás.

Mi escondite fue simple: corrí al garaje de Costia y me oculté entre un viejo camión aparcado en la esquina y la pared.

Pasaron segundos y minutos, y estaba convencida de haber encontrado el escondite perfecto hasta que escuché pasos. Contuve el aliento. Lo cierto es que juegos infantiles y simples como el pilla pilla y el escondite me ponían muy nerviosa.

Estaba preparada para salir corriendo cuando los pasos se detuvieron. Entonces la estúpida y perfecta cara de Lexa se asomó a través de la ventana del camión.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Lexa? - fruncí el ceño -. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, es mi escondite.

Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien acercarse, y Lexa se metió a empujones en el pequeño espacio, aplastándome contra la pared. Puso su mano sobre mi boca para callarme pero la mordí.

\- ¡Au!

\- ¿No ves que no hay sitio para las dos aquí? - siseé.

\- Es culpa tuya por tener las tetas tan grandes.

\- ¿Envidia?

\- No, ¿por qué? - sonrió. Su voz baja resultaba arrulladora, y me daban ganas de apoyarme contra ella y dejar que me susurrase hasta dormirme. Sin embargo, las tonterías que decía le quitaban todo el encanto a su tono sexy -: Quedaría raro que me mirase las tetas todo el rato; parecería una pobre acomplejada que va buscando dinero en el suelo. Si te las miro a ti, no quedo mal.

\- No, sólo como una pervertida - me burlé. Me di cuenta de que ya no se escuchaban las pisadas de antes, y supuse que quien fuera se habría alejado.

Lexa alzó las cejas, confusa.

\- ¿Pervertida? Aprecio las partes más hermosas de tu cuerpo; tus increíbles ojos azules y tus increíbles tetas perfectas, ¿qué hay de malo en admirar la belleza de los demás?

Sus labios encontraron los míos con brusquedad, y yo gemí demasiado alto. Lexa apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, y agradecí estar atrapada entre la pared y ella, porque así no podría caerme al suelo de la impresión. A esas alturas, nos habíamos besado muchas veces, y seguía excitándome como la primera vez.

Su mano apretó mi pecho derecho y yo jadeé contra su boca.

\- ¿Has venido a esconderte o a meterme mano? - pregunté acelerada.

Lexa sonrió contra mis labios.

\- Un poco de las dos - besó mi cuello -. Sé que estamos jugando, pero es que estás muy buena y no podía aguantarme.

No dije nada y me limité a meter mi lengua en su boca, que fue bien recibida por la de Lexa. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura con cierto cariño engañoso, y mis brazos abrazaban su cuello para evitar que se separase.

Admito que sus besos podían ser adictivos y debía tener cuidado con eso.

\- ¿Entramos al camión? - preguntó Lexa con la respiración acelerada cuando nos separamos.

Sopesé lo que su pregunta significaba. ¿Entrar al camión para seguir besándonos? No, eso podíamos continuar haciéndolo en nuestro escondite. Ella quería follar, aquí y ahora. Bueno, en el camión. Un camión viejo y probablemente incómodo.

Hice una mueca.

\- No.

Lexa me miró con fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Dios, sonaba patético decirle que no era así como quería que nos acostásemos, pero, ¿qué esperaba? Se trataba de eso: sexo sin ataduras entre ambas. Al menos por parte de Lexa, porque ella estaba atada a mi amiga, mientras yo trataba de desatarme de mi antiguo amor.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que aquello no podía funcionar. Raven tenía razón. Joder, yo era la "otra", porque aunque Lexa no tuviera nada con Costia, me sentía como si fuera la amante.

Lexa pareció leer el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

\- Clarke, ya hemos hablado sobre esto - dijo tensa.

¿Lo hicimos? No recuerdo una clara conversación sobre el asunto, y si así fue, la mano de Lexa me distraía lo suficiente como para haberlo obviado.

\- Ya lo sé - mentí.

\- Estoy enamorada de Costia, lo sabes.

Quise golpearla, pero en vez de eso, me limité a pegarme más a la pared para crear el espacio suficiente como para pensar con claridad.

Sus ojos verdes parecían haberse enfriado demasiado, y me sentí, por primera vez en esos minutos, realmente acorralada.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres de mí? - pregunté intentando no sonar cabreada, porque la verdad es que no tenía motivos para estarlo -. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Porque yo tengo muy claro para qué hago esto. Quiero dejar de pensar en alguien. Pero tú no.

\- Ya te lo dije - se encogió impasible -. Estás buena.

Apreté los dientes. Odiaba cuando evitaba hablar en serio sobre el tema y se refería a mi como a una muñeca hinchable. Me esforcé en respirar y no empujarla con una patada de kárate.

\- ¿Sabes, Lexa? - mi voz sonó sorprendentemente segura y fría, y me sentí orgullosa al ver su ceño -. Tú problema no es que tropieces un y otra vez con la misma piedra; es que te has encariñado con la jodida piedra.

Lexa retrocedió como si de verdad la hubiera golpeado. Parecía sorprendida y ligeramente herida de que yo, quien se había limitado a escucharla, asentir y no juzgar su obsesión con Costia, acabara de decirle lo que realmente pensaba.

\- No he pedido tu opinión, Clarke - gruñó enfadada -. No me juzgues. ¿Crees que eres mejor yo?

\- Yo no he dicho eso...

Pero ella continuaba hablando, furiosa.

\- Porque no tuviste ningún problema en aceptar esto, incluso siendo amiga de Costia.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la rabia contenida hacia mí que no comprendía y me crispaba.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa conmigo? - estallé -. Llevas días siendo la persona más bipolar del planeta, y comienzas a cansarme. Yo tengo muy claro porqué hago esto: me gustas lo suficiente como para confiar en que pasar tiempo contigo hará que me olvide de Niylah - admití -. No debo sentirme mal por estar contigo porque Costia no es nada tuyo. No soy yo quien juega a dos bandas. Ella es mi amiga, y es asunto tuyo que no quiera estar contigo, cosa comprensible viendo tu problema con ella.

\- ¡Mi problema eres tú! - me miró con rabia y otra emoción cercana al odio.

Fue un golpe bajo y duro, incluso cuando no sabía qué quería decir. Tampoco tuve tiempo de preguntárselo porque me besó de nuevo, y supe que lo hacía para evitar mis preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué yo? - pregunté contra sus labios sin hacer caso de sus gruñidos de protesta.

Ella suspiró contra mi boca y apoyó su frente en la mía.

\- Yo me pregunto lo mismo - me miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban húmedos y sus pupilas dilatadas mientras me observaba fijamente -. ¿Por qué tú, Clarke?

No sabía porqué Lexa parecía tan dolida, como si yo hubiera expandido un virus mortal entre toda la humanidad o fuera la causante del dolor de cada persona en el mundo, especialmente del suyo, pero la compasión me movió y me encontré abrazándola para consolarla.

\- Está bien, Lexa - susurré acariciando su espalda. Ella se dejó hacer y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro -. Estás bien. Estoy contigo.

Quizás ese era el problema; era yo quien estaba con ella, y no Costia. Ella podría aliviar su dolor, al igual que era la causa, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Creía tenerlo todo controlado, pero allí, abrazando a Lexa, me permití dudarlo. No tenía nada bajo control.

Lo único que podía tener de Lexa eran orgasmos, porque el resto pertenecía a Costia.

Y vuelvo a sentirme mal por cosas que no deberían importarme.


	12. Capítulo 12

Clarke POV

Un amigo es aquel con el que las conversaciones más absurdas y sin sentido tienen todo el sentido del mundo.

O eso dicen.

Lexa y yo estábamos sentadas en el barranco de la montaña, justo en el borde, con las piernas colgando en el vacío, y compartiendo Lacasitos, lo cual era el mayor avance que creí que podríamos tener, porque yo no suelo compartir mi comida.

Bromeábamos y nos reíamos de cosas banales. Más bien, Lexa bromeaba y se reía de mí mientras yo no me ofendía.

Ella cogió un Lacasito azul, lo miró fijamente y luego lo comió, saboreándolo, como si esperase que supiera diferente de los cinco Lacasitos azules anteriores. Supuse que eran sus preferidos.

\- ¿Invierno o verano? - pregunté entre bocados.

\- Invierno. Me gusta el frío - me callé la broma que tenía en la punta de la lengua -. ¿Tú?

\- Verano. Tengo vacaciones más duraderas - expliqué ante su expresión sorprendida. Asintió de acuerdo, como si fuera obvio -. ¿Halloween o carnaval?

\- Halloween, por supuesto - contestó. Me pregunté de qué solía disfrazarse.

\- Carnaval - respondí yo -. ¿Nochebuena o Nochevieja?

\- Nochebuena.

\- Lleva la palabra "buena" - bromeé y ella hizo una mueca divertida -. Nochevieja. ¿Buscando a Nemo o Buscando a Dory?

\- Difícil - siseó riendo para hacerse la interesante. Golpeé su hombro de manera juguetona -. Buscando a Nemo. Es épica, la primera. Buscando a Dory es encantadora, aun así.

\- Por muy poco, me quedo con Buscando a Dory. Buscaba algo que no podía recordar, es admirable - fruncí los labios al darme cuenta de lo idiota que sonaba admirar a un dibujo animado.

\- ¿Noche o día?

\- Día - respondí lanzando una piedra al mar y tratando de ver dónde caía.

\- Noche. ¿Jurassic Park o Jurassic World?

\- Jurassic World. Es impresionante.

Lexa ahogó un grito ofendido que casi me tira al agua del susto.

\- Jurassic Park - repuso como si yo estuviera loca -. Es la clásica.

Le saqué la lengua y ella me tiró un Lacasito a la boca que atrapé al vuelto. Chocamos las manos como si hubiera encestado un triple en un partido de la NBA.

\- ¿Películas románticas o de terror? - pregunté.

\- Terror - hizo un gesto con las manos tratando de parecer un fantasma, haciéndome reír.

\- Románticas - repuse con orgullo y Lexa soltó una risa arrogante que me hizo sonreír -. ¿Comedia, tragedia o acción?

\- Acción - con su dedo índice y el corazón hizo el gesto de una pistola gritando "Pam, pam".

\- Comedia. A ti se te daría muy bien. Tendrías tu propia peli: "La mapache payasa" - reí con fuerza viendo su cara.

\- Sería la mejor película de todos los tiempos - se burló sonriendo de lado -. ¿Chicas o chicos?

Reí por la obviedad, y tuve la impresión de que lo preguntaba para que pudiéramos coincidir en algo.

\- Chicas.

\- Chicas también - asintió guiñándome un ojo. Procuré no sonreír por nuestra primera coincidencia - ¿Culos o tetas?

Solté una carcajada y sentí cierto calor en mis mejillas mientras ella me miraba entre divertida y ansiosa.

\- Culos - mordí mi labio, y la mirada de Lexa quedó fija en esa zona antes de bajar a mi escote. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Tetas - se acercó para morder mi labio y tiró de el con fuerza -. Definitivamente, tetas.

Un calor conocido se instaló entre mis piernas, y supe que había dejado de ser seguro estar al borde de una caída de tanta altura teniendo a Lexa a mi lado besándome como si no pudiéramos caernos.

A veces me asustaba cuánto habían llegado a gustarme los besos de Lexa; los dulces, los apasionados, los lentos, los húmedos... Quise prensar que estaba obsesionada con besarla todo el rato porque se le daba bien.

Decidimos dejar de perder el tiempo e ir directamente a su casa. Me sorprendió gratamente que sostuviera mi mano durante el descenso del sendero, pero el calor que se formó en mi pecho con ese simple gesto se escurrió como líquido cuando, una vez llegamos al pueblo, me soltó rápidamente para evitar que Octavia, que estaba fuera de su casa limpiando su coche, nos viera.

\- Hola, chicas - escuché que nos gritaba desde donde estaba.

Lexa y yo forzamos una sonrisa y continuamos andando. Durante los cinco minutos que nos llevó llegar a su casa, me reprendí por lo estúpido que era mi comportamiento. Lexa no era nada más que una amiga con la que podía compartir cama cuando quisiera, nada más. No debía sentirme molesta porque no quisiera que nos vieran juntas a solas, ni porque soltara mi mano en público, ni porque no me besara a cada segundo.

Estaba siento irracional porque pensaba demasiado, y la mejor manera de evitar seguir pensando sobre los besos de Lexa, fue besar a Lexa. Una vez dentro de su casa, claro.

Su mano agarró mi cintura con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta tras nosotras, y el cambio fue obvio. Antes parecía contenida, pero una vez a solas, cogió mi camiseta y prácticamente me la arrancó de encima. Mis manos desabrocharon mi sujetador mientras ella se quitaba su propia camiseta sin dejar de mirarme. Pasó su sujetador deportivo por encima de su cabeza mientras yo bajaba la cremallera de mis pantalones cortos, y sus manos se colaron por dentro de mi ropa interior cuando pateé lejos mis sandalias.

\- Rectifico lo de antes - murmuró contra mi boca sin dejar de besarme, por lo que prácticamente no la entendí, y menos con sus manos masajeando concienzudamente mis nalgas -, también me gustan los culos.

Reí contra sus labios y mis manos buscaron sus pechos. Sus pezones estaban duros y picaban en mis palmas cuando los agarré con fuerza, haciendo gemir a Lexa. Ella trató de juntar nuestras caderas todo lo posible, y yo odié que todavía llevase el pantalón puesto.

\- ¿Cama? - pregunté excitada mientras ella cumplía mi deseo silencioso de despojarse de sus pantalones. Me quedé fascinada mirando sus largas piernas bronceadas y quise pasar mi lengua por ellas.

Lexa me acercó a su cuerpo de un tirón y me besó con rabia.

\- Demasiado lejos - gruñó guiándome hacia el sofá.

Estuve completamente de acuerdo.

Ella se sentó y me obligó a ponerme a horcajadas. Sus labios estaban centrados y dedicados a mis pezones, y una de mis manos guiaba su cabeza hacia esa zona mientras la otra jugaba con el pezón derecho de Lexa.

El frío golpeó mi humedad cuando ella me obligó a separar más las piernas, y gemí con frustración al sentir el roce de sus dedos contra mi centro. Lexa siseó en mi oreja algo que no pude entender, y dos de sus dedos largos y finos me llenaron con profundidad.

Ahogué un grito de placer cuando los sentí doblarse ligeramente para tocar un punto exacto, haciendo que mis caderas se sacudiesen de manera involuntaria.

Comencé a moverme contra ellos dentro sin poder esperar, y escuché a Lexa gemir contra mi cuello cuando empezó a acompañar el ritmo de mis caderas con movimientos rápidos y profundos de sus dedos. Añadió uno más y mi ritmo se aceleró hasta estar saltando sobre la mano de Lexa. Sus besos no podían callar mis gemidos, insuficientes para expresar la necesidad de liberación que tenía. Grité su nombre cuando ella se apiadó añadiendo uno más a la vez que presionaba mi clítoris antes de acariciarlo. Sus labios besaban mi cuello, sus dientes mordían mi clavícula y su lengua aliviaba el dolor que dejaba. Yo me aferraba a sus hombros con fuerza mientras prácticamente lloriqueaba. No me importó sentirme observada cuando Lexa se apoyó en el sofá y miró mis movimientos con la mirada oscurecida.

Me corrí cuando sus ojos llegaron a los míos y me miró como si fuera una especie de diosa. Grité sacudiéndome de placer mientras la humedad caliente resbalaba por su mano, todavía dentro de mí. Me sentí mareada cuando sacó sus dedos para introducirlos en su boca con una sonrisa hambrienta, y luego me besó con ternura.

\- Estás muy buena, en todos los sentidos - susurró pasando su lengua por encima de mis labios. Apretó mis caderas cuando la mordí, y me miró con intensidad. Sus ojos parecían completamente negros.

Sabía lo que quería.

Hice que se tumbase en el sofá y pasase una pierna por encima del respaldo y la otra por mis hombros, y comencé a besar su vientre bajo mientras con mi mano libre acariciaba con suavidad sus pechos. Lexa suspiró cuando mis besos llegaron por encima de su clítoris hinchado. Jugué con mi lengua sobre el, sintiendo a la chica retorcerse, y me lo metí en la boca para chuparlo y golpearlo con la lengua cuando su mano me incitó a hacerlo.

Mis labios llegaron al sexo de Lexa, completamente húmedo, y tuve que resistir el impulso de llevar una de mis manos al mío para masturbarme mientras lo veía.

Cuando levanté la vista, Lexa se esforzaba por mirarme, y entonces besé la cara interior de su muslo izquierdo, por el que resbalaba la humedad lentamente. La chica gimió arqueando las caderas, y pasé mi lengua hasta llegar a sus labios. Los besé como haría con su boca, como Lexa siempre hacía, y me regodeé al escucharla gritar cuando al fin pasé mi lengua por todo su sexo hinchado.

Su mano agarró con fuerza mi pelo para acercarme más y yo lamí cada pliegue hasta quedarme saciada. Entonces, con una mano separé sus labios lo suficiente como para penetrarla todo lo posible con la lengua, sintiendo que me la apretaba con sus músculos y que una nueva ola de humedad caía desde su interior.

Escuchar a Lexa gritar mi nombre y pedirme por más era lo mejor que escucharían mis oídos. Agarró mi rostro con sus dos manos y se frotó con fuerza contra mi boca, olvidándose de si me podía hacer daño. Yo metí y saqué mi lengua un par de veces hasta cambiarla por tres dedos, y me dediqué a succionar con fuerza su clítoris.

Lexa se corrió gritando mi nombre como una posesa, y yo sentí que podría correrme sólo de escucharla.

\- Nunca me cansaré de follar contigo, Clarke - logró decir al cabo de unos segundos.

La miré sonriendo. Estábamos en esquinas opuestas del sofá, y ella todavía mantenía la misma postura mientras yo esperaba a que se repusiera. Alzó la mirada para verme a los ojos y sonrió aliviada.

\- Yo tampoco - respondí sinceramente.

Lexa se sentó y me acercó a ella. Su lengua y sus labios limpiaron de mi rostro cualquier rastro de su humedad, y luego me besó con ganas. Mi estómago se calentó al momento.

\- ¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha? - murmuró de manera sensual contra mi oreja mientras mordía el lóbulo.

Mi sonrisa fue su respuesta.

Lo cierto es que hicimos de todo menos ducharnos.

Lexa me había prestado una de sus camisetas de pijama y unas bragas para que estuviera más cómoda en su casa. Procuré ocultar mi grata sorpresa ante eso, porque solíamos follar, vestirnos, hablar y luego yo me marchaba. Todavía eran las ocho de la tarde, y Lexa me ofreció quedarme un rato charlando mientras ella hacía la cena. Yo la miraba divertida desde una silla, en lo que ella correteaba de una esquina a otra cogiendo ingredientes mientras trataba de evitar que se quemasen los filetes.

El timbre sonó.

\- ¿Puedes ir a abrir? - preguntó mirándome angustiada, sin soltar la sartén, dándome a entender que estaba demasiado ocupada.

\- Claro, chef Woods - bromeé levantándome.

Por suerte, miré por la mirilla. Me quedé estática, tratando de definir cómo me sentía al ver una versión distorsionada de Costia, con gesto dubitativo.

Cuando pude definir mi emoción, no esperaba reconocerla como celos.

Me planteé la idea de no abrir, de no decirle a Lexa quién llamaba a su puerta, o de abrir y pedirle a Costia que se marchase. Joder, estaba malditamente molesta. ¿Qué quería?

\- ¿Clarke? - escuché a Lexa desde la cocina, su tono ligeramente preocupado. Cerré los ojos cuando la culpa y el fastidio se estancaron en mi pecho. No podía hacerle esto. Ella probablemente se alegraría.

Volví a la cocina escuchando el timbre sonar de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tontita, no sabes abrir la puerta? - se burló Lexa riendo mientras sacaba la sartén del fuego y apagaba la campaña extractora -. Hay algo que se llama pomo, está en medio de la puerta, hacia un lado, y si lo giras...

\- Es Costia - interrumpí, mi voz sonaba tan seria que su ceño se frunció.

Su mirada voló hacia la puerta, y la expectación en su mirada fue un golpe duro al que estaba acostumbrada. Entonces se preocupó y me miró asustada, como si acabase de sumar dos más dos y no diera cuatro.

\- ¡Escóndete! - exclamó en voz baja, con urgencia.

Mis cejas prácticamente se juntaron y mis puños se apretaron hasta sentir las uñas clavarse en las palmas.

\- ¿Disculpa? - espeté molesta.

Lexa dio vueltas en el sitio como una peonza con las manos en la cabeza. Casi podía oír su corazón apresurado desde donde estaba.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez, y Lexa se acercó a mí con gesto suplicante.

\- Clarke, por favor - me miró con los ojos brillando -. No sé qué quiere, pero no te puede ver aquí.

Me crispé.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí entonces, Lexa? ¿Cuál es el problema en que sepan que nos acostamos? Es sólo sexo, ¿no? ¿A quién le va a importar?

Lexa se llevó las manos a la cabeza y evitó mi mirada. Cobarde...

\- Vete a la mierda, Lexa.

Ella me miró en ese momento con cierto arrepentimiento y tuve que resistir las ganas de cruzarle la cara. Retrocedí negando con la cabeza y subí por sus escaleras pisando con fuerza.

Junté todo mi enfado y fuerza de voluntad para no asomarme o quedarme escuchando y me encerré en la primera habitación que encontré. Nunca había estado en la planta de arriba, y lo último que esperaba era meterme en la habitación que supuse que perteneció a Lexa de pequeña.

Para aplacar mi indignación me dediqué a cotillear el mural sobre el escritorio. Había fotos de todos los chicos y chicas del pueblo desde que eran niños.

Odié la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro de manera involuntaria cuando vi una foto de Lexa de pequeña, sin un par de dientes, con la camiseta manchada y sus ojos verdes brillando con algo que no veía en sus ojos de ahora: felicidad. Esa felicidad infantil, cuando tus problemas no son problemas y lo único que importa es divertirte. Mi corazón me miró con gesto triste cuando vi la foto de la izquierda, de Lexa, con unos diez años, al lado de quienes supuse que serían sus padres.

Y mi pecho se encogió al ver otra: Lexa en la camilla de un hospital, con vendas y escayolas por todas partes, enchufada a no sé cuántas máquinas, con Costia durmiendo a su lado. La chica de ojos verdes estaba probablemente inconsciente o dormida, pálida y con rasguños por todas partes, mientras mi amiga estaba dormida en un sillón pegado a la cama y su mano entrelazada a la de Lexa. Incluso con la mala calidad, podía ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de Costia. Debía admitir que se veían tiernas juntas, y el monstruo de los celos rugió con fuerza en mi interior ante esa admisión.

De repente, me sentí estúpida.

\- Nadie ha entrado a esta habitación en años - la voz de Lexa tras de mí me hizo saltar y gritar asustada. Llevé una mano a mi pecho y la miré procurando parecer enfadada, pero su sonrisa triste y mirada avergonzada lo ponían muy difícil -. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

"Entonces no deberías caminar con el sigilo de un ninja hacia una chica de corazón sensible y asustadizo".

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté a lo primero que dijo, tratando de parecer enfadada y curiosa a la vez sin perder una gota de orgullo. Todavía me debía otra disculpa.

Lexa se encogió de hombros y se puso a mi lado. Si notó mi tensión, no lo demostró. Estaba demasiado ensimismada mirando la foto del hospital con una expresión de desolación y dolor que golpeó en mi interior.

\- Cuando mis padres murieron, cerré sus habitaciones para que nadie entrase - dijo distraída -. Era una manera de pasar página. Se habían ido y era doloroso continuar viendo sus puertas abiertas, como si algún día fueran a volver.

Odiaba tener compasión por alguien que odiaba dar pena, pero quise abrazar a Lexa al entender que también hablaba de ella misma. La Lexa feliz que era de pequeña murió con sus padres, y yo había abierto la puerta de su habitación.

\- Lo siento - murmuré avergonzada sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Pude sentir la mirada verde de Lexa sobre mí, y casi podía ver de reojo su sonrisa magnética en los labios dulces y carnosos que tenía. Me pregunté cómo podía decir tantas tonterías teniendo una boca tan perfecta.

\- No lo hagas - su mano buscó la mía y la acarició con suavidad, tanteando el terreno -. Yo debería disculparme.

\- Sí - asentí de acuerdo, escuchando su risa y tratando de no sonreír cuando se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. Entonces recordé la razón por la que debía disculparse y me separé sin hacer caso del gesto de fastidio en su expresión -. ¿Qué quería Costia?

Pareció tensarse. Se había aprendido algo que había cambiado en Lexa desde que nos conocimos, era que, si antes amaba hablar de Costia con cualquiera todo el rato, ahora odiaba hablar conmigo de ella.

\- Invitarme a cenar mañana a su casa - respondió seria, incómoda -. Le dije que sí - de repente no era capaz de sostenerme la mirada, y disfruté de la sensación de superioridad -. ¿Eso te molestaría? ¿Estás bien con que vaya?

Ella me estaba tomando en cuenta, a pesar de que había dado ya una respuesta. A ella le importaba saber si yo estaría bien con Costia y ella alrededor. ¿Por qué? No es como si yo le importase lo suficiente como para arrepentirse y no pensar en Costia y sólo Costia, ¿verdad?

Fue como si Lexa estuviera tendida en el suelo y yo con su mano entre las mías, y tuviera la oportunidad de dejarla allí tirada tras obligarme a esconderme como una delincuente, o poner la otra mejilla y ayudarla, corriendo el riesgo de que luego me empujase ella.

Sonreí lentamente en mi interior, dejando que el lado capullo que tenía; la Clarke perra, alumna de Raven, hablase.

\- ¿Por qué me iba a importar? - hablé impasible, alzando una ceja -. Tú y yo sólo follamos.

Lexa se tambaleó hacia atrás y me miró como si yo fuera una completa desconocida.

\- No sé - pestañeó confusa -. Pensé que podría ser brusco después de lo que acaba de pasar.

\- ¿Lo que acaba de pasar? - me hice la inocente -. ¿Te refieres a pedirle a tu folla-amiga temporal que se escondiera como una puta mientras el amor de tu vida llamaba al fin a tu puerta? No veo porqué me iba a importar. De hecho, me alegro por ti. Debes estar feliz.

Lexa estaba tensa, no feliz.

\- Clarke, no se trata de eso - se exasperó -. No eres una puta y te aprecio más que como a una folla-amiga, ya lo sabes.

Me cabreé y tuve que contenerme para no golpearla.

\- ¿Lo sé? - me burlé -. Sí, puede que me lo dijeras entre líneas mientras me contabas lo mucho que quieres a mi amiga. Discúlpame por olvidarlo mientras me escondía.

\- Me gustas - contestó ella pacientemente -. Te lo dije, intento demostrarlo, pero...

\- Tu "pero" tiene nombre y es Costia - interrumpí con la vena palpitando en mi frente -. ¿Sabes? No me importa si te gusto o no, Lexa, esto es temporal; yo me marcharé dentro de unas semanas y no nos volveremos a ver, pero ten la decencia de no jugar a dos bandas.

Eso pareció molestarla mucho y casi reí en su cara.

\- Costia también es amiga tuya.

\- No soy yo quien está enamorada de ella y se acuesta con su otra amiga - le espeté.

Dios, eso se había sentido tan bien y liberador como soltarle al fin a tu profesor odiado todo lo que piensas de él.

Lexa me miró en silencio y casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza volverse locos mientras yo le sostenía la mirada. No estábamos gritando o gesticulando como locas, simplemente estábamos cara a cara sacando todos los trapos sucios. El problema era que Lexa es como un lavadora que no lava y sólo se limita a darle vueltas a las cosas. Yo por lo menos me quedé a gusto, porque Lexa parecía tener algo en la punta de la lengua que se negaba a decirme. ¿Por qué, por si dejaba de acostarme con ella? ¿Por si me enfadaba y no podía perdonarla? ¿Por si me hacía daño a mí, o a alguien más?

Intenté aclarar el asunto en mi cabeza. Ella decía que amaba a Costia pero que yo le gustaba. Había pasado de estar metida en casa de mi amiga todo el día, a meterme a mí en la suya. Visto así, podía pensar que Lexa comenzaba a dudar de si sus sentimientos hacia Costia continuaban siendo los mismos. Sin embargo, continuaba esperándola, quizás para comprobar qué sentía en realidad. Me parecía lógico pero también rastrero.

\- Si yo sintiera algo por ti - hablé hipotéticamente, tratando de ponerla en la encrucijada que la obligase a decirme la verdad -, más allá de lo que puedo sentir por Bellamy como compañero de cama, ¿qué pasaría?

Ella entró en pánico y retrocedió. Parecía que acababa de golpear un pilar fundamental que creía inamovible en nuestra rara relación.

\- Esto se acabaría. Tendría que acabarse - nos señaló, su voz temblaba cuando preguntó -: No es cierto, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué se acabaría?

\- Porque no quiero que alguien sufra - respondió en voz baja. Su mirada era confusa, parecía que deseaba que yo leyese sus pensamientos para adivinar qué quería decir, pero también me suplicaba que no lo adivinase por si eso me alejaba de ella.

\- ¿Quién? - presioné acercándome -. ¿Tú? ¿yo?

Apretó la mandíbula. Vi cómo se cerraba ante mí cuando respondió de manera robótica y cansina:

\- Quiero a Costia.

Estuve a punto de gruñir frustrada y poner los ojos en blanco. Empezaba a odiar el nombre de mi amiga cuando salía de la boca de Lexa.

Traté de analizar su tono y palabras, y me sorprendí de que, en esa pregunta concreta, su respuesta tuviera un significado menos romántico del que solía emplear. No usó ninguna palabra relacionada con el amor, casi parecía que hablaba desde la amistad. Sólo para esta pregunta concreta, me recordé.

\- Yo también quiero a Costia - contraataqué con sus palabras, porque no dejaban nada claro y yo quería respuestas.

Supe que no las tendría cuando su mirada pareció vacía de sentimiento. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Cobarde, más que cobarde. Mapache gallina.

\- Lo sé.

"Vale", me dije picada, "ella no quiere hablar". No de momento, porque la obligaría tarde o temprano.

\- Deberías aclararte, Lexa - la acorralé contra el escritorio, y una foto cayó a nuestro lado por el golpe de este en la pared -. Al final, la que vas a sufrir eres tú.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, y sus ojos verdes parecieron incendiarse.

\- Vete - siseó con rabia.

Me separé con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y la sensación de triunfo.

Había hecho el amago de ayudar a Lexa a levantarse para luego dejarla caer, como merecía.

Di media vuelta, dispuesta a bajar a por mi ropa y marcharme con mis amigas, pero la foto que cayó a nuestro lado me mantuvo allí un segundo más.

Era la foto de Lexa y Costia en el hospital.


	13. Capítulo 13

Clarke POV

Si haces algo bueno por alguien se crea un vínculo de honradez.

Se vuelve un hábito de hacer y devolver favores del que es complicado salir porque ¿cuándo has cumplido tu parte? ¿dónde está la línea que traza el final? ¿quién debe ser el primero en abandonar?

Tenía más que claro qué vínculo y qué favores nos hacíamos y devolvíamos Lexa y yo: orgasmos. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ella no me devolvía algo, que nuestro vínculo se estaba desigualando y rompiendo por un punto que no lograba diferenciar, y debía hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Bueno. En realidad, sí lo sabía. Al negarlo, estaba optando por la salida fácil y cobarde, y era lo suficiente cobarde como para no aceptar que había escogido la salida fácil y cobarde.

Me gustaba Lexa, y, si admitirlo en mi cabeza sonaba inverosímil y masoquista, no me imaginaba cómo sonaría a oídos de otra persona, y mucho menos de la propia Lexa.

Ese es el punto que trato de reparar antes de romper con todo lo demás, porque incluso si no nos volvemos a ver cuando vuelva a Arkadia, no me gustaría acabar mal con ella. Eso me hace preguntar siquiera si empezamos bien.

Sé que ella es terca, sarcástica, arrogante, soberbia, insensible... Pero desde algún punto de su protegido corazón, ella sabe amar. Y me encuentro sintiendo envidia de quien menos lo esperaría: de una de mis mejores amigas, Costia.

No era sólo envidia, eran celos puros y crudos, de esos que te dejan con un peso incómodo en el pecho y, a la vez, una sensación de vacío en el interior. No podía dejar de reprimirme por sentir envidia de algo que nunca tendría, porque eso sonaba caprichoso e infantil y yo había madurado, o eso pensaba el día que decidí dejar de emocionarme como una fan de Justin Bieber sólo porque dos personajes ficticios que amaba, se besaran y acabasen juntos.

Eso no pasaba en la vida real.

Estaba en el barranco sentada sola, viendo las olas y el anochecer y esperando que llegase la hora de la dichosa cena.

Incluso sintiéndome confusa y desubicada, aquel lugar siempre me haría sonreír, y lo extrañaría demasiado. Sabía que, por desgracia, también lo extrañaría porque había acabado siendo mi lugar y el de Lexa; algo nuestro, sin Costia u otra persona que nos separase.

Sólo Lexa y yo.

Quería pensar que Lexa opinaba igual, pero seguro que ella estaría demasiado ocupada imaginándose a Costia y a ella sentadas juntas en nuestro lugar, siendo su lugar, y contemplando una romántica puesta de sol. Y yo volvía a sentirme celosa, y volvía a odiar a Lexa por hacer que envidiase a mi amiga.

Ella decía que le gustaba, y aunque en ocasiones me hacía sentir realmente apreciada, como si conmigo olvidase a Costia, sabía que sólo eran momentos, y que para mí significaban mucho más que para ella.

Lexa era una persona de mente abierta y corazón cerrado, y la odiaba por dejar entrar en el sólo a Costia hasta el punto de prohibirse amar a otra persona. Quería ser esa otra persona. Quería decirle que podía ayudarla a olvidarse de ella y ver más allá, que merecía ser feliz ella misma y no alguien que vive la felicidad a costa de otra persona, que se limita a esperar en vez de vivir.

Lexa era mucho más que eso, ella se eleva a si misma, y debería saberlo.

\- Te vas a caer, leona - escuché su voz a mis espaldas, y me tensé al momento.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me prohibí mirarla.

Estaba de buen humor, supongo que porque iba a cenar en casa de Costia con Costia, sin importar que Raven estuviera, que yo estuviera también. Quise empujarla al mar por sólo notar mi presencia cuando no había nadie más, mientras que a Costia la notaba sin importar que hubiera alguien más. Pero volvía a ser infantil. No podía enfadarme y culparla por amar a otra persona. Sin embargo, sabía que ella me culparía a mí por enamorarme de ella. Esto, lo que teníamos, se acabaría, y a cada segundo y cada latido apresurado de mi corazón sólo con sentir su presencia, sabía que era lo mejor. Pero me negaba. Quería creer que cuanto más tiempo pasase conmigo, menos pensaría en Costia, menos la amaría y más me notaría a mí, pero creerlo no lo hace realidad.

\- Antes te caerías tú de nuevo - le dije distraída. No quería demostrarle cuántos sentimientos encontrados provocaba en mí.

\- Ya, bueno, pero te tendría para cuidarme - bromeó, pero a mí no me hizo gracia al recordar su foto con Costia en el hospital. Estaba segura de que fue tras su caída, y que tener a mi amiga cuidándola y esperando a su lado día y noche, hizo que se enamorase de ella. Si bien quería que Lexa se fijase en mí, me negaba a que fuera de la misma manera en que se fijó en Costia; me negaba a ser un reemplazo.

No contesté, y sentí su mirada en mi rostro. La miré de reojo, mi ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lexa dejó ver un pequeño destello de preocupación en su mirada verde, y mi corazón rebotó en el pecho con fuerza al sentir su mano buscar la mía y apretarla con firmeza.

\- Clarke, ¿estás bien? - preguntó.

\- Sí - solté mi mano de la suya a duras penas. Ella pareció extrañada ante mi recelo y quise gritarle o empujarla de nuevo. El efecto Lexa, bromeé mentalmente. Lexa no era consciente del gran significado que tenían para mí sus pequeños gestos -. Sólo pensaba.

Ella hizo un sonido de garganta, sopesando mi respuesta y tratando de adivinar sobre qué pensaba.

\- ¿Sobre quién? - cotilleó -. ¿Sobre mí? No te culparía - rió. Yo no me reí, y ella continuó acercándose con interés -: ¿Niylah? ¿Bellamy? ¿Papa Noel?

Su estúpido comentario logró lo que quería; que la mirase cara a cara, aun con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en mi mirada.

\- ¿Papa Noel? ¿en serio? - sonreí a medias al verla asentir con energía.

\- Puede que hayas sido un poco mala este año y estés asustada por si no trae los regalos que pediste - rió guiñándome un ojo, y yo me quedé mirando su rostro más tiempo del necesario. Era inevitable; no sólo era guapa, tenía magnetismo. Lexa conseguía que todos quisieran mirarla, y yo no era una fan de cualquier actor guapo, pero sí de la injusta perfección de Lexa Woods.

\- Hace tiempo que dejé de pedir regalos - contesté en voz baja, viendo mi reflejo triste en sus profundos e intensos ojos verdes. Lexa tenía la mirada más bonita y sincera que había visto. Luego pensé que las verdades de sus ojos se compensaban con las mentiras de sus labios expertos.

\- ¿Por qué? Seguro que te perdonaría lo que fuese con ese par de bolas de árbol de Navidad que tienes - se burló señalando mi pecho con su cabeza, haciendo que resoplara. Siempre tenía que estropear el momento, y aun así me gustaba. No supe decidir cuál era la más idiota de las dos.

\- ¿Y tú que sueles pedir? - devolví la sonrisa sardónica -. Porque un par de neuronas no te vendrían mal.

\- Tengo neuronas de sobra, lo que pasa es que estás demasiado entretenida con otras partes de mi cuerpo como para ver cuán maravillosa e inteligente soy - se regodeó jugando con una piedra en su mano. La lanzó con fuerza y mi respiración se atascó ante la posibilidad de que el impulso la hiciese caer.

\- Entonces, un poco de sentido común y responsabilidad - repuse -. Te ayudaría a madurar.

Lexa chasqueó la lengua, inconforme también con esa sugerencia.

\- La verdad es que soy lo suficiente madura e inteligente como para ver en qué aspectos de mi vida me equivoco escogiendo hacer lo más fácil. Pero también soy lo suficiente inmadura y tonta como para preferir seguir cometiendo los mismos errores siempre, porque eso es más sencillo que intentar cambiar - contestó sincera y seria. Casi pensé que podía estar refiriéndose a Costia ante la mirada significativa que me dio, pero, como de costumbre, lo atribuí a mi manía de sacar conclusiones convenientes y precipitadas.

Con Lexa, nada es nunca lo que parece.

\- Yo también era así hace años - fruncí los labios ante el recuerdo de absurdas discusiones con mis padres, y Lexa sonrió ante mi mueca -. Era rebelde e impertinente, cosas de adolescentes. Era fácil, pero si lo recuerdo ahora, la verdad es que me sentía una inútil.

\- Me siento feliz siendo una inútil - dijo Lexa con una sonrisa despreocupada, con sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás, sus piernas balanceándose y su mirada fija en mí -. Es más fácil; nadie espera nada de mí así que no puedo decepcionarlos.

Yo sí esperaba algo de ella, y probablemente acabaría decepcionada.

\- Lo que somos y lo que debemos ser son cosas diferentes - repliqué suspirando, y una de sus cejas se alzó en curiosidad.

\- ¿Y qué debías ser? ¿Una chica de ciudad, una princesa, una leona? - sonrió con sorna -. No, mejor: ¿qué querías ser?

\- Feliz - contesté con sencillez, y su mirada divertida me hizo ponerme a la defensiva -. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, ¿sabes? No hace daño.

Eso pareció ponerla en alerta, porque su sonrisita arrogante se borró de golpe. Me daba la impresión de que pocas personas ponían a Lexa en su sitio y cortaban de raíz sus bromas. Pocas la conseguían hacer sentir fuera de las situaciones que le gustaban, donde se manejaba con soltura y control, donde nada era en serio y podía cagarla y justificarse diciendo que bromeaba.

\- Dejé de buscar la felicidad cuando vi que era imposible alcanzarla - respondió seria, cerrada, y luego rió sin gracia -. Quizás debí pedírsela a Papá Noel.

\- Quizás es que has buscado mal - repuse con cautela, midiendo los cambios en la tensión de su perfecta y esculpida mandíbula.

\- La felicidad está ligada al amor - dijo Lexa sin mirarme -. Y eso es algo a lo que he aceptado renunciar. El amor es debilidad. No quiero depender de nadie para ser feliz. Yo creo mi propia felicidad.

\- Y aun así, sigues esperándola - añadí odiando la mordacidad en mi voz, pero si Lexa lo notó, no dijo nada. Ella sabía que me refería directamente a Costia.

Era desesperante y cobarde que Lexa renunciase al amor por no poder tener el de Costia.

\- Clarke... - advirtió.

\- Déjalo - espeté molesta, levantándome ante su atenta mirada -. Ni siquiera sé porqué me molesto.

Sí lo sabía, pero preferiría no hacerlo. Quizás si me lo negaba a mí misma, Lexa no se daría cuenta.

Comencé a caminar hacia el sendero cuando escuché sus pasos acelerados corriendo hacia mí. Su mano sujetó mi brazo para girarme, quedando a poca distancia de ella. Me miró a los ojos sin soltar su agarre, incluso cuando quedó claro que no saldría corriendo.

Ella quería decirme algo, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero no dijo nada, y cuando intentó besarme, aparté la cara. Me miró como si le hubiese escupido, y no descarté completamente hacerlo, pero no era el momento. Quizás después de la cena.

\- Costia estará esperando - dije.

Su mirada se oscureció con cautela. Parecía que la cena no le apetecía mucho en realidad, pero imaginé que sólo la incomodaba mi presencia y la de Raven.

Caminamos infantilmente separadas hasta casa de mi amiga; yo cinco metros por delante de Lexa, mientras ella hacía bien en respetar el espacio que necesitaba.

Toqué el timbre, sintiendo la presencia de Lexa ahora más cerca, y me sentí humillada cuando el calor de su cuerpo debilitó mis piernas. ¿Cuándo me había convertido en una pringada por una persona que ni siquiera es mi pareja? Porque, obviamente, el plantearme llamar a Niylah no contaba. Eso sería arrastrarme para escuchar a Niylah arrastrarse.

Sin embargo, no comprendía la ventaja emocional que Lexa tenía sobre mí, incluso siendo superior a la de Bellamy o Niylah. Conocía a Lexa de tres meses, y nuestra relación cambió a mitad de verano, así que era increíble que tuviera la capacidad para hacerme ceder o perdonarle que fuera una estúpida siempre. Ni siquiera Raven con su ventaja temporal o Costia con su don de la palabra lograban doblegarme y hacerme ir en contra de lo que sabía que era correcto para mí, pero allí estaba Lexa, logrando que persiguiera un imposible.

\- La traidora ha vuelto - abre Raven con una mueca -. Por tu culpa he tenido que ayudar yo en la cocina, ¿de qué vas? Si cae una, caemos las dos.

\- Supéralo, no habrá sido para tanto - sonrío viendo su ropa manchada por todas partes -. Parece que te has bañado en un plato gigante de salsa.

Raven mira su camiseta, que algún día fue blanca, y hace una mueca. Lo cierto es que ahora parecía que le había vomitado un gato en ella.

\- No sabía que había que tapar la batidora antes de apretar el botón - se justifica mientras paso a su lado. Entonces ve a Lexa -. ¡Hola, mapache! Cuánto tiempo. Ven, dame un abrazo.

Dejo a Lexa forcejeando con Raven para evitar acabar machada y voy a la cocina, donde Costia coloca las cosas en la mesa. Me lanza una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

\- ¿Me ayudas? - pregunta extendiéndome un plato. Asiento y comienzo a colocar platos, vasos y cubiertos -. ¿Qué tal estás? - pregunta preocupada -. A la mañana tenías mala cara. Bueno, desde hace días tienes mala cara.

Pienso en mi respuesta. Obviamente estoy preocupada, y aunque Raven lo asocie todo a una falta de sexo que ya cree solucionada, Costia comprende que puede tratarse de sentimientos. ¿Por Lexa o por Niylah? Por las dos, pero decidir que lo de Lexa me afecta sería implicar también a Costia, y ella no tendría que tener la culpa de mi estado de ánimo negativo, y menos cuando trata de ayudarme o se preocupa. Soy egoísta.

\- Las llamadas de Niylah me tienen algo despistada - decido contestar. Costia me mira atenta mientras me apoyo contra la mesa y suspiro -. Fue una perra, pero la echo de menos. Sobretodo desde que...

Cierro la boca al momento. Sobretodo desde que he visto que Lexa no me ayudaría a solucionar el problema, sino a crear otro, porque ella no me quiere a mí, competo en mi cabeza.

Costia me mira extrañada, supongo que porque nunca me he callado nada con ella y Raven, y ahora lo estoy haciendo. Eso consigue que quiera odiar a Lexa todavía más.

\- ¿Sobretodo desde que...? - me anima, pero niego con la cabeza quitándole importancia y ella se resigna. Desvía la mirada cuando busca la bebida en la nevera -. Entonces, ¿qué harás?

\- No tengo ni idea. La verdad es que me gustaría hablar con ella y ver qué tiene que decir - respondo sincera justo en el momento en el que Lexa y Raven entran en la cocina.

Mi amiga la cochina se disculpa para irse a cambiar tras sentarse en la mesa y recibir una reprimenda por parte de Costia, porque si por ella fuese, cenaría manchada hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sé que no son imaginaciones mías cuando noto la tensión que parece cubrir la cocina en ese momento, en el que yo me siento en una esquina de la mesa y Costia frente a mí, y Lexa debe decidir al lado de quién sentarse. Casi me río al ver su cara de indecisión que en realidad sólo me enfurece. No sé qué hago esperando que decida colocarse a mi lado, y cuando se sienta junto a Costia lanzándome una mirada incómoda, trato de pensar que es porque le cede a Raven el sitio a mi lado. La justifico buscando una alternativa a la verdadera razón que la hace elegir a Costia antes que a mí. Soy cinturón negro de idiotez.

Evito mirarla durante toda la cena, incluso cuando me habla de vez en cuando para preguntarme tonterías o seguirle las bromas a Raven.

\- Así que te mudas a la ciudad en septiembre - dice Raven con la boca llena y escupiendo comida como un aspersor. Lexa asiente -. ¿No te sentirás fuera de tu hábitat natural? No sé, como un mapache al que encierran en un zoo.

Lexa la mira de manera rara.

\- ¿Tú sigues borracha o se te ha subido el agua a la cabeza? - bromea riendo y detesto el cosquilleo en mi estómago ante ese sonido -. Sabes que no soy un mapache, ¿verdad?

Raven descarta por completo la idea con un gesto de mano.

\- Paparruchas -. Pasan cinco segundos entre tontería y tontería cuando habla de nuevo -: ¿Fue doloroso caer del barranco? Quiero decir, ¿ni por un segundo durante la caída te lo pasaste bien?

Cierro los ojos y me llevo la mano a la frente, suspirando. Raven parece tener más cuidado con un martillo en la mano que con sus palabras, como si no pudieran herir igual o más que un golpe físico. Por suerte, Lexa ríe como si fuera refrescante hablar del tema como de una caída normal y corriente, y decido prestar atención a la respuesta cuando recuerdo la foto del hospital.

\- Admito que casi quise repetir cuando vi que no había muerto - bromea. Raven ríe. A mí no me hace gracia. A Costia tampoco -. Pero me prohibieron acercarme al acantilado durante años, y nunca tuvo mucho sentido o gracia volver yo sola. Costia cuidó de mí, y me amenazó con dejar de hablarme o tirarme ella misma si me acercaba de nuevo allí arriba.

Odié haberme acostumbrado a una sensación de celos que siempre consideré infantil y de personas inseguras.

\- ¿Nunca subiste desde entonces? - Raven alza las cejas -. ¿Qué desperdicio es ese? Quizás la segunda vez no te habrías hecho tanto daño y lo habrías pasado genial saltando. Por lo menos durante la caída.

Raven y sus tendencias kamikazes. Ella realmente no comprende que es una caída libre de pocos segundo en comparación con meses de recuperación tras el golpe.

\- No - contesta Lexa a la primera pregunta, y me pone nerviosa la mirada que me da cuando dice -: La primera vez que subí desde mi accidente fue con vosotras.

Costia y Raven dicen algo a lo que no le presto atención, porque estoy demasiado perdida en el verde significativo de los ojos de Lexa. Ellas no saben que Lexa subió antes, en realidad. Conmigo. Cuando me conoció. Y eso me lleva a preguntarme si fue pura coincidencia o si subió al verme a mí, y de ser así, porqué.

La cena acaba media hora después, y en el salón hablan y juegan a las cartas mientras yo trato de ignorar tanto a Lexa, decidida a no arrastrarme esta vez, como a mi móvil, donde el nombre de Niylah no deja de iluminar la pantalla. Quiero contestar incluso si sólo es para ver qué cara pondría Lexa, pero no soy nadie para ponerla a prueba. Quizás Lexa se sintió así cuando tuvo que elegir con quién sentarse.

\- Voy a mear - Raven salta del sitio apretando las piernas y señalando con gesto amenazante a Lexa -. Vigilad que la mapache no haga trampas y me mire las cartas.

\- Pues llévatelas al baño - le sugiero. Raven me mira maravillada y luego con soberbia hacia Lexa, que ríe al ver a la chica coger con fuerza sus cartas y salir corriendo.

Yo decido ir a la cocina sólo para evitar quedarme con ellas dos de nuevo, incluso si verlas juntas y a solas me irrita. Cuando vuelvo a entrar con el teléfono vibrando en mi mano, me detengo.

Lexa está abrazando a Costia. No, Lexa está devolviendo el abrazo a Costia. ¿Por qué Costia la abraza? ¿Por qué Lexa no se aparta? Bueno, qué pregunta más estúpida.

Entonces ella me ve por el reflejo del cristal del mueble de la televisión, parada y mirándolas. Soy masoquista, además de estúpida, cuando por mucho que me duela ver esa estampa, no puedo apartar la mirada. Parece que Costia murmura algo contra su hombro y Lexa trata de consolarla, pero no me importa que me mire arrepentida o con tristeza. La rabia y los celos irracionales me pueden, porque estoy herida cuando debería estar feliz de que Lexa esté donde siempre quiso: entre los brazos de Costia.

Me dejo llevar por un impulso, y nunca me alegré tanto de que Niylah llamase. Decido que ser infantil es lo que necesito en ese momento.

Cruzo el salón con sigilo al comprender que Costia no me ha escuchado o notado, mientras la mirada de Lexa quema en mi nuca, y salgo al patio. No me doy la vuelta para mirarlas y contesto con el corazón martilleando con fuerza y sin compasión en mi pecho.

\- Hola, Niylah.

El amor es un vínculo terrible; el más poderoso y el más fácil de destruir.


	14. Capítulo 14

Clarke POV

Supongo que finalizar algo es más fácil que intentar cumplir las expectativas más altas.

Estaba sentada en el columpio del patio, con las rodillas contra el pecho y mirando los mensajes y llamadas de Niylah. Habían pasado tres días desde que hablamos, y debo reconocer que me alegró escucharla, sin embargo, no tanto como pensé. No sentí esas cosquillas en el estómago, ni ese calor en el pecho, ni las constantes ganas de sonreír sólo con oírla. Eso me ocurría con Lexa. Y me molestaba que estuviera tan ligada a Niylah también aunque sólo porque me fuese inevitable pensar en cuánto sentí por mi antigua novia, y cuánto sentía ahora por una arrogante como Lexa.

La imagen de Lexa abrazando y consolando a Costia quemaba en mí como si fuera ácido para mis ojos y veneno para mi mente. Ni siquiera volví a mirarla a los ojos en toda la noche; sabía que podría hacerme perder el control de mis emociones si veía cierta alegría en ellos. No quería que Lexa abrazase a Costia, ni siquiera como amiga. No quería que Costia abrazase a Lexa. No quería que Lexa consiguiera el amor de Costia, y eso me hacía sentir egoísta, porque en un principio, mi intención era ayudarla a que mi amiga se enamorase de ella.

Pero estaba furiosa con Lexa, más allá de Costia. Lexa no estaba siendo completamente sincera conmigo, y el presentimiento de ser utilizada o formar parte de algo sin estar segura de querer ser parte, me amargaba la existencia. Quería que Lexa me contase todo. Quería que Lexa quisiera abrazarme a mí, y que no pensase más en Costia. Pero eso parecía imposible, y sabía que debíamos hablar de ello, al menos yo, para dejar clara mi postura. No podía seguir así, sintiéndome la punta marginada de un triángulo amoroso que ni siquiera era real porque, hasta donde yo sabía, Costia no sentía por Lexa más que cariño y atracción, de la misma manera que Raven por Finn o yo por Bellamy. Y aun así, no podía soportar que hubiera una posibilidad entre un millón de que Costia terminase enamorada también de Lexa.

\- Clarke - escuché su voz justo frente a mí. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando mi móvil que ni siquiera sentí a Lexa llegar hasta mí. Ella iba vestida con pantalones negros, zapatillas viejas y una camiseta de tirantes. Quería abrazarla y besarla con ganas cuando me sonrió al hacer contacto visual. Parecía alegre y nerviosa de verme tan seria -. Te estaba buscando. Llevas días sin ir al acantilado.

Era cierto. Dejé de ir desde que deseé dejar de tener algo en común con Lexa. Si no podía tenerla para mí, no quería falsas esperanzas, y nuestros momentos en el acantilado, donde nadie más importaba o parecía existir, eran creadores de grandes esperanzas.

\- Dentro de dos semanas me iré - dije desviando la mirada -. Supongo que era hora de dejar de ir. No debí encariñarme tanto con ese lugar.

Ella me entendió. Ella sabía que no me refería sólo al acantilado.

\- No hay nada malo en eso, Clarke - murmuró Lexa con cautela. Ella tampoco hablaba del acantilado -. Yo creo que las cosas se deben aprovechar hasta el último momento.

\- Es tu punto de vista - mi voz sonó ruda y tajante -. El mío es que no debes encariñarte con aquello de lo que deberás separarte. Es sufrir a lo tonto.

Lexa se removió inquieta en el sitio, todavía frente a mí. Esta vez fue ella la incapaz de mantener un duelo de miradas. Se sentó dubitativa a mi lado. Vi de reojo que estaba a punto de contestarme cuando observó fijamente mi móvil. Su mirada cambió, su expresión se congeló y su mandíbula se tensó.

\- ¿Niylah? - preguntó seria, casi enfadada -. ¿La has llamado? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Clarke? ¡Te engañó! Y tú vas y la llamas. ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad?

Sentí todas mis células vibrar, mi piel erizarse y mi sangre hervir cuando la enfrenté por fin.

\- ¿Precisamente tú me dices eso? - vociferé furiosa levantándome de su lado.

Lexa no se inmutó ante mi rabia, lo cual hizo que quisiera golpearla más.

\- Precisamente yo te lo digo, porque te entiendo. Llevas meses diciéndome que pase de Costia, que la olvide, y sé que tienes razón cuando dices que dejar de esperarla me haría más feliz, pero soy débil- se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse, y cuando me miró, sus ojos parecían suplicantes -. Tú no, Clarke. Te he visto, te conozco. Eres más fuerte que cualquier persona que haya conocido, y sé que puedes pasar de esa tía porque entiendes que no te merece. Te envidio por poder mantenerte fuerte incluso cuando te golpean, y si la llamas de nuevo, no serás la persona que creía conocer.

Era un chantaje emocional sutil y rastrero viniendo de alguien que estaba en mi misma posición sentimental.

\- Siento decepcionarte - tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo de mi garganta -. Supongo que en realidad no nos conocíamos tan bien.

Era una mentira como una catedral, y ambas lo sabíamos. Las dos guardamos secretos, pero nos conocíamos de sobra.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto - se levantó también, quedando demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Su mano se alzó buscando algún contacto conmigo, pero di un paso atrás. Su expresión cayó ante el rechazo -. Clarke, por favor, piénsalo.

\- Ya lo he pensado - repliqué con terquedad -. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? - decidí presionar al ver que mordía su labio, indecisa -. Dame una razón para no llamarla de nuevo y pedirle que venga a buscarme.

Lexa me besó. Era un beso furioso, angustiado, desesperado, y en el me decía todo lo que no hablaba, pero no era suficiente esta vez. Quería oírla. Quería escuchar cómo sonaban en su boca las palabras que llevaba tiempo esperando oír más que en sueños.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me libré de su firme agarre en mis hombros y de sus labios carnosos.

\- Clarke ... - suplicó, pero yo quería saber qué era por lo que suplicaba. Era incapaz de seguir conformándome con tener la mitad de su corazón, o sólo lo que tenía de cintura para abajo. Quería todo de Lexa, todo o nada, y, si yo no podía exigirle tener todo de ella, Lexa no podía suplicarme que me conformase.

\- Dime lo que quiero saber - pedí jadeante, ella todavía estaba muy cerca, y mis manos agarraban las suyas para impedir que me abrazase de nuevo. Tenía miedo de no poder soltarme otra vez. Sabía que sería incapaz de alejarme de nuevo -. Dime lo que tienes que decir.

\- Me gustas, Clarke - confesó, pero esa ya lo sabía. Seguía sin ser suficiente.

\- No voy a estar siempre, Lexa. No puedo pasarme toda la vida esperando. No soy así. No soy como tú - cogí aire y logré mantener mi mirada en la suya -. Me gustas, mucho. Y sé que dijiste que esto se acabaría, pero yo no puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar de sentir.

Los ojos verdes de Lexa parecieron congelarse con mis palabras, y sus manos se alejaron de las mías como si quemasen.

Me sentí golpeada por su rechazo, mi autoestima minada y mi seguridad, vulnerable.

Estuvimos mirándonos en silencio; ella sopesando la gravedad y el significado de mi confesión y yo esperando una reacción que no fuera una mirada contenida y recelosa.

\- Te vi con Costia - comencé a decir en vista de que su silencio no iba a romperse -. Pero eso ya lo sabes. Esa noche contesté la llamada de Niylah. Me pidió que volviera una semana antes a la ciudad, que podría venir a buscarme y tendríamos una semana para hablar las cosas tranquilamente - suspiré. Lexa miraba a todos lados, sus manos temblaban y su mandíbula se apretaba constantemente. Di un paso al frente y rocé su mano con la mía, queriendo sentirla cerca de nuevo y hacerle ver que no debía temer nada -. ¿Sigues enamorada de Costia? ¿ha cambiado algo desde que nos conocimos? - pregunté en voz baja, sorprendiéndola.

Lexa me miró a los ojos, y sé que fue sincera cuando contestó.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué?

Fue ahí cuando se cerró en banda de nuevo, cuando yo le pedía explicaciones. Lexa estaba acostumbrada a no dar explicaciones, y yo a leer a través de la gente, pero necesitaba respuestas reales y no monosilábicas.

\- Clarke, es más complicado que eso.

\- ¿Por qué? - presioné cabreada -. Es simple, Lexa. ¿Acaso siente Costia algo por ti? Dime de qué hablasteis, qué te dijo aquel día cuando le confesaste que estabas enamorada.

Lexa estalló.

\- Me rechazó, ¿vale? - exclamó enfadada, pero no decidía si lo estaba conmigo o con Costia -. ¿Eso querías oír? Me dijo que lo sentía, que quería a otra persona, que no podía estar conmigo.

Frunzo el ceño y los nervios ante la desinformación me ponen en alerta. Costia no me dijo que sintiese algo por alguien. ¿Por qué a Lexa sí? Me sentí traicionada por ambas, y eso me puso furiosa. Traté de mantener alejado ese sentimiento cuando miré de nuevo a Lexa. Intenté no plantearme que Costia me mintió sobre sus sentimientos hacia Lexa. Intenté no imaginar que ella pudo notar algo entre Lexa y yo y rechazarla por eso, porque entonces Lexa me odiaría. Ella me acusó una vez de ser su problema. ¿Yo era su problema? ¿impedía yo que Costia correspondiera a Lexa?

\- ¿De quién?

Lexa se puso tiesa y apartó de nuevo la mirada. Quise gritarle y obligarla, incluso físicamente, a que me enfrentara, pero debía respetar su espacio personal o todo iría a peor.

\- Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo - contestó escuetamente.

\- ¿No confías en mí?

\- ¡No es por eso, Clarke!

\- Dijiste que no querías que alguien sufriera, que yo era tú problema - me fui acercando a ella paso a paso mientras Lexa retrocedía con la mirada encendida -. No querías que Costia se enterase de que follábamos, y aseguraste que esto terminaría si me enamoraba de ti. Merezco una explicación, Lexa, y si no me la das, puedes irte a la mierda.

Ella cayó al columpio de nuevo cuando intentó evitar que la golpease al girarme para entrar al salón.

\- Te he dicho lo que siento por ti - me sujetó cuando traté de marcharme, con su cuerpo casi pegado al mío -. Me gustas mucho, Clarke, y si hay alguien que ha conseguido que deje de pensar en Costia, y que su rechazo no me haya dolido tanto, eres tú.

\- Entonces merezco saber qué pasa - sentencié seriamente -. Costia es mi amiga.

\- También es amiga mía - dijo Lexa.

\- No es una cuestión de amistad en tu caso, Lexa - negué con la cabeza -. Es por eso que me siento mal. Es como si, por mucho que yo te guste y tengas superada a Costia, nunca podría ocupar su lugar.

Lexa pareció dolida con mi inseguridad, pero también molesta por el ultimátum camuflado.

\- No me hagas elegir, Clarke - amenazó.

Mi corazón se sintió cruelmente aplastado y retorcido, previendo lo que Lexa diría y haría.

\- Porque la eliges a ella - aventuré con mis ojos húmedos.

Lexa negó con la cabeza.

\- Porque no es justo - replicó frunciendo los labios -. Es injusto que me hagas elegir entre una amiga de toda la vida de quien estuve enamorada, y la chica que ahora me gusta, pero que piensa en hablar con la ex que la engañó para ver qué pasa.

La empujé con fuerza, harta de aguantar tantos celos y rabia para que Lexa me echase en cara algo en lo que ella también se había equivocado. Estábamos en la misma situación, pero ella no se sentía manipulada. Yo no tenía un secreto escondido. Yo no le ocultaba las cosas. Ella a mí sí, porque Costia estaba implicada.

\- Que te den, Lexa - siseé tragando las lágrimas. Ella me miró con la respiración acelerada y los puños apretados hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

Entré en la casa hecha una furia sin importarme si Lexa me seguía o no. Quería que se fuera lejos. Quería irme lejos. Quería dejar de sentir cualquier cosa por ella. Quería poder odiarla, poder dejar de sentir que el mundo se sacudía bajo mis pies cuando me miraba. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un portazo, sin molestarme en contestar a Raven cuando ésta me llamó, confusa.

Ni siquiera intenté disimular que estaba llorando cuando Raven entró y me miró asustada.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué ha hecho o dicho la mapache imbécil para que rompas una racha de tanto tiempo sin llorar?

Negué con la cabeza. No podía decirlo todo de golpe, así que era más fácil callarme.

Raven se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi pelo. No me preguntó nada más, ni sacó una libreta llena de preguntas preparadas o una grabadora para captar mis respuestas; sólo se quedó a mi lado, y su silenciosa comprensión me dio más apoyo que cualquier consejo inútil de alguna película surrealista.

Hablé cuando sentí que mi cerebro lograba contactar con los restos de mi corazón, y estos se formaron para juntar el único sentimiento que me quedaba: dolor. Mi cerebro lo procesó y mandó a mi boca las únicas palabras que dije en lo que quedaba de tarde.

\- Ella siente algo bonito de verdad, pero no es por mí - respiré hondo para tener más lugar donde dispersar el rechazo -. Ella eligió a Costia, y soy estúpida por alegrarme, muy en el fondo, de que al final tuvo lo que quería.

\- Eres idiota - fue la conclusión de Raven, y no pude estar más de acuerdo -. Las mejores personas suelen ser idiotas. Sólo tienes que aprender a ser un poco perra y verás que vales mucho más como para ser segundo plato de nadie. Tú lo superarás y Lexa se arrepentirá. Unas tetas como las tuyas no las tiene cualquiera.

Ni siquiera logré sonreír, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por agradecérselo con una mirada.

\- No le deseo el mal, pero ojalá se caiga por unas escaleras que la lleven a un camión de basura que la tire en el vertedero más grande del planeta, donde acabe enterrada en mierda que valga más que sus palabras - dijo impasible.

Sonreí levemente. Ésta era mi Raven.

\- A veces desearía que fueras lesbiana - bromeé.

Ella me lanzó una mirada divertida y soberbia.

\- Todas las chicas desean que sea lesbiana. Normal, soy la caña - dijo muy ufana. Luego me guiñó el ojo -. Pero tranquila, rubia; te elegiría a ti primero.

"No como Lexa". Pateé lejos la sensación de rencor. Lexa no se merecía que me enfadase ni que perdiese un segundo de mi vida más pensando en ella.

Esa noche fue la última vez que subí hasta el acantilado, pero sabía que el sabor amargo de mis lágrimas no eran por despedirme sólo de aquel lugar.

Me senté en el borde con las manos acariciando la hierba y la tierra, y mi mirada perdida en el océano.

\- Lo siento - escuché su voz a mis espaldas. No me molesté en moverme o contestar, así que Lexa suspiró y se sentó a mi lado. Aparté la mano cuando ella trató de cogerla

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, exactamente? - pregunté cabizbaja, sin atreverme a mirarla. No quería llorar delante de ella. No se lo merecía.

\- Siento no poder decirte lo que quieres saber, pero le hice una promesa a Costia. Me gustaría ser egoísta y contártelo todo, pero sólo intento protegerte - explicó frustrada -. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, Clarke.

\- Me gustaría poder decir que querría olvidar algo que me contaron y, de saberlo, hubiera preferido ignorar - dije al cabo de un rato -. Me gusta saber las cosas si estoy implicada en ellas, incluso si me van a doler. ¿Entiendes eso?

\- Sí - contestó sin dudar. Esta vez permití que su mano agarrase la mía, y me quedé observando esa unión demasiado tiempo -. ¿Entiendes tú por qué no puedo contártelo?

\- Sí - admití porque, de hecho, la entendía. No podía obligarla a decidir entre dos personas que le importaban, porque eso implicaría fallarle a alguna y era egoísta pretender que fuera a mi amiga a quien le fallase. Lo cierto es que preguntaba con miedo a saber la respuesta, y tenía tanto miedo y veía tantas posibilidades de salir herida, que preferí dejar de preguntar.

\- Me gustaría poder empezar de cero - dijo Lexa -, y que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Me di cuenta tarde de muchas cosas; supongo que no estaba preparada para ellas. Pero quería que supieras que de haberos conocido a Costia y a ti al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera me habría fijado en ella. Nunca habría pasado esto, no hubiera sido una competición. Habrías sido sólo tú, Clarke.

\- Habría sido - repetí con una sonrisa triste -. Pero no fue así.

Eso era, en cierta forma, lo que llevaba deseando oír durante meses, y lo último que esperaba es que no fuese suficiente. Porque sí, Lexa me había escogido, tarde y mal, con un "Pudo ser" que no sería, pero lo había hecho. Sin embargo, yo no quería que tuviera que elegir o pensárselo. Quería ser todo lo que siempre quiso, yo y nadie más.

Así que cuando hablé de nuevo, lo hice diciendo lo que Lexa menos esperaría oír tras la confesión.

\- Bellamy vendrá a buscarme mañana por la mañana - dije mirando el océano a mi pies -. Costia ya lo sabe, y Raven también. Supongo que tú también debías saberlo.

Lexa pareció atragantarse con algo, y sus ojos brillaban. A diferencia de aquella vez que la vi cerca de llorar por Costia, esa noche no se molestó en disimular que estaba a punto de llorar.

No supe quién se acercó para besar a quién, pero sí que fue el beso más amargo y triste que Lexa y yo nos dimos.

\- Supongo que esto se ha acabado - su voz se quebró incluso cuando habló en un susurro para evitar sonar débil.

\- Para acabar algo debes empezarlo - repliqué mirándola -¿Acaso hay algo que acabar?

Lexa suspiró antes de besarme de nuevo. Al separarse, su mano buscó mi antebrazo y lo apretó en un gesto de despedida que devolví sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes. Se veían claramente, y me pregunté si la primera vez que nos vimos fui incapaz de distinguir su color porque veía más allá de Lexa. Ahora sólo podía fijarme en ella, y ella debía desaparecer de mi vista para que yo no acabase herida de nuevo.

\- Que volvamos a vernos - susurró resignada.

Me levanté y comencé a descender por el sendero sin mirar atrás.

Las despedidas son más difíciles cuando sabes que son definitivas, pero lo que mal empieza, mal acaba.

Siento si hay algún fallo. Gracias por leer :)


	15. Capítulo 15

Clarke estaba colocando sus maletas y mochilas en el maletero del coche de Bellamy, mientras el chico la ayudaba en silencio.

Conocía a Clarke desde hacía años, y reconocía cada expresión y silencio de su amiga. Aquella mañana, tenía esa mirada de: "Como hables te mato". Nada de preguntas, comprendió, y obedeció sabiamente la orden silenciosa.

Raven metía sus cosas en la parte trasera. Había decidido volver a la ciudad con Clarke. A pesar de que le daba pena dejar las últimas semanas de agosto sola a Costia, Clarke era Clarke.

Lexa observó desde la ventana de su casa a la chica rubia, y aunque se moría de ganas por correr hacia ella y contarle todo, decidió que era mejor convencer a Costia de que lo hablase con Clarke. Así que se coló por su patio para evitar ser vista por los tres amigos de Costia.

La castaña daba vueltas en el salón y se mordía con nerviosismo las uñas. Lexa sabía que la culpa de su silencio atormentaba a Costia, y aunque le había prometido guardar el secreto tras años de amistad, sentía que debía hacerle ver que tenía que hablar con Clarke, incluso si eso arruinaba cualquier remota posibilidad de tener algo con Costia. Eso ya no importaba, porque Lexa no quería ser egoísta. Importaba Clarke.

La chica notó su presencia y la miró asustada, con sus ojos del color de la miel destacando en su bonita cara. La asombró la falta de mariposas en el estómago y el ritmo normal de su corazón. Siempre veía a Costia como a una diosa, la chica maravillosa y desinteresada que la había cuidado día y noche en el hospital, la chica de la que estuvo enamorada tantos años cuando no tenía nadie más a quien querer. De repente, ver a Costia como a alguien anodino era extraño y novedoso, pero también incómodo.

Y ahí es donde Clarke tenía la culpa.

\- Tienes que hablar con ella - sentenció Lexa.

Necesitaba que Clarke supiera la verdad. Había respetado la decisión de Costia, pero estaba equivocada, y la posibilidad de que Clarke cometiera un error con Niylah de nuevo la atormentaba.

Clarke merecía alguien mejor, y aunque sabía que no era ella la persona adecuada, estaba segura de que tampoco lo eran el chico de pene pequeño y la traidora de su ex.

Clarke merecía lo mejor. Y merecía la verdad.

\- No puedo - balbuceó Costia apartando la mirada.

Lexa avanzó hacia ella y colocó como apoyo una mano en su hombro para que la chica la mirase

\- Clarke es inteligente. Tiene carácter, y probablemente se enfade, pero lo entenderá - insistió la de ojos verdes -. Pero si dejas que pase más tiempo, ella puede que se acabe enterando, y el enfado será mayor. Debiste decírselo hace mucho tiempo.

Costia la miró a los ojos comprendiendo lo que Lexa decía, pero el miedo seguía ahí, y el miedo se transformó en angustia. Clarke la odiaría por callarse, y pensó que lo mejor era continuar en silencio, pero ahora, ante la posibilidad de que ella volviera con Niylah, sabía que debía decirle la verdad a su amiga.

Lexa abrazó a Costia cuando la vio a punto de llorar. Su corazón dolía al ver a la chica castaña sufriendo, eso nunca cambiaría a pesar de que su corazón dejase de latir apresurado por ella. Costia era su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, y verla sufrir era lo último que quería.

\- Lo entenderá - repitió contra su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo va a entender que su mejor amiga se callase que lleva años enamorada de la chica que rompió su corazón?

\- ¿Qué?

Lexa se congeló donde estaba al escuchar la voz incrédula de Clarke, mientras que Costia se sobresaltó alejándose de la morena y mirando alarmada a la rubia.

\- Clarke.

Durante mucho tiempo, Lexa odió quedarse a solas con Clarke y Costia. Se sentía extraño e incómodo, y sobretodo confuso. Era como si hiciera un viaje en el tiempo donde algo salía mal, y el presente y el pasado acababan colisionando y cambiando el futuro. Sentía que debía elegir siempre: a quién mirar o hablar más, al lado de quién sentarse...

Esa vez,sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria. Debía aceptar ver cómo el presente y el pasado chocaban y asumir los cambios que ese enfrentamiento traería en un futuro.

\- ¿Acabas de decir que estás enamorada de Niylah? - Clarke interrumpió cualquier intento de explicación de Costia y fue directa al grano.

Por su expresión, Lexa diría que se acababa de tragar algo muy asqueroso y amargo. Podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, y aunque Lexa sabía que los ojos azul eléctrico de Clarke parecían brillar como si contuvieran miles de estrellas, podía ver claramente que el brillo era por las lágrimas. Quiso abrazarla, pero se forzó a permanecer en el sitio y dejar a las amigas hablar.

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que logró decir Costia entre tartamudeos, y Lexa colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Sólo entonces Clarke la miró, y la aparente frialdad de su expresión no podía ocultar el deje de furia. Lexa reconoció de inmediato el sentimiento: traición.

\- Tú lo sabías - escupió las palabras en voz baja. No era una pregunta, ni siquiera una afirmación; era una acusación. Y Lexa debía afrontarla. En su momento eligió, y no se arrepentía de escoger una amistad de toda la vida por encima de lo que, en un principio, consideró un amor de verano. Ahora le costaba mantener la mirada a Clarke cuando veía el odio apuntarla sin piedad.

\- Sí.

Clarke inspiró como si las palabras la golpeasen, a pesar de que ya sabía que Lexa conocía el secreto.

\- Me utilizaste - Clarke continuaba mirando a Lexa con esa expresión de dolor que Lexa odiaba haber provocado. La culpa la carcomía.

\- No - se apresuró a decir la morena acercándose a Clarke -. Lo que pasó entre nosotras no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

\- ¿Cómo que no? - chilló furiosa.

Lexa respiró angustiada.

\- Clarke...

\- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Clarke empujándola, las lágrimas ya bañaban su cara -. No eres mejor que Niylah.

La mandíbula de Lexa se desencajó como si Clarke le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

\- Clarke, deja que te explique - suplicó Costia intentando acercarse a Clarke, pero ésta la detuvo con una mirada fulminante.

\- Ni se te ocurra - advirtió con tono mordaz -. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo, Costia? ¿por qué te lo callaste? ¿estabas enamorada de ella cuando estábamos juntas?

Costia desvió la mirada.

\- Sí.

Clarke observó a Lexa como si esperase ver algún tipo de reacción celosa al escuchar a Costia hablar de su interés amoroso, pero la de ojos verdes todavía miraba a Clarke como si no pudiera creer que la acabase de comparar con Niylah.

\- ¿Estabas enamorada de ella cuando me engañó? - Costia asintió y Clarke continuó, embalada -. ¿Por eso no querías que volviera con ella, que la llamase? ¿por que te dolía verme con ella, por celos?

\- No quería que volvieras con ella porque te hizo daño, Clarke - replicó Costia mirándola con sinceridad. Clarke conocía esa mirada, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

\- Se supone que eres mi amiga - gruñó furiosa sin dejar de llorar en silencio -, y puedo entender que no eliges de quién te enamoras, pero no que te lo callases. No durante tantos años.

La castaña cerró los ojos tratando de no ver el problema de su error, y la mirada de Clarke voló de nuevo hacia Lexa.

La morena dio un paso hacia ella a la vez que Clarke retrocedía, y eso se sintió tan mal como la comparación con la traidora de su ex. Ahora, ella era la mapache traidora, y ver a Clarke llorar por su culpa hacía que su corazón se retorciese dolorosamente.

\- ¿Clarke? - Bellamy apareció tímidamente en la puerta, y Lexa buscó con la mirada algo que lanzarle a la cabeza para que se largase -. Ya está todo. ¿Te has dejado algo?

\- No - contestó la rubia secamente, su mirada volaba desde la castaña, que lloraba y se tapaba la cara con las manos, a Lexa, que miraba arrepentida a Clarke -. No me dejo nada aquí - se volvió hacia su amiga antes de salir -. Debiste saber que preferiría sufrir por la verdad que vivir en una mentira -. Luego miró a Lexa con el mismo dolor y odio -. Gracias por hacerme sentir lo que tú nunca sentirás.

Lexa cerró los ojos para no ver a la chica marcharse.

No debió enterarse así. No debieron acabar así, pero ella había elegido en su momento y no podía traicionar a Costia. Nunca quiso elegir, porque nunca quiso traicionar a la otra. Lexa comprendía la comparación con Niylah. Clarke y ella no eran novias, no estuvieron durante años juntas, pero Clarke se había enamorado de ella y Lexa la había traicionado por otra. Pero incluso Niylah tuvo el valor de confesar su error, mientras que Lexa prefirió callarse y dejar que Costia decidiese contárselo cuando quisiera. Había elegido y se había equivocado, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir era lo que Lexa trató de evitar. Pero no se podía evitar lo inevitable.

Clarke pensó que se equivocaba en cuanto subió al coche. Sí se había dejado algo dentro de aquella casa de Polis: su corazón roto y pisoteado.


	16. Capítulo 16

Lexa POV

No podría hacer acabado peor ni aunque lo hubiese querido.

¿La había cagado? Sí. ¿Me arrepentía? Sí. ¿Quería que Clarke me perdonase? Jodidamente sí. ¿Lo haría? No. Claro que no.

Yo había pisoteado su corazón roto. Lo peor de haberla herido era haberla herido cuando ella trataba de curar su dolor conmigo.

Habían pasado casi dos meses, y a mediados de octubre yo ya estaba asentada en mi nueva casa a las afueras de Arkadia. El barrio era tranquilo y pequeño, y me recordaba a Polis. Eso ayudó a que no me sintiera como un mapache en un zoo.

Costia y yo pasamos muchos días juntas hasta que me mudé, tratando de idear qué hacer o decir para que Clarke no siguiera enfadada. Ella logró hablar con Clarke dos veces, y aunque no fueron llamadas de mucha duración, al menos le cogía el teléfono. Supuse que Raven habría intervenido por ella. Por mí no.

Clarke me colgaba al momento. Yo trataba de no ofenderme y motivarme diciéndome que al menos me colgaba y no me dejaba con el móvil en la oreja esperando una contestación que no llegaría. Ella me colgaba porque estaba realmente enfadada. El enfado era un sentimiento, negativo pero real, y lo prefería a la indiferencia. Que Clarke se molestase en colgar para hacerme saber cuán enfadada estaba era señal de que aun sentía algo por mí.

Yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella necesitaba tiempo, y ella me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo era paciente. No me importaba llamarla cada día y que me colgase mientras esperaba que llegase el día en que dejase que al menos la llamada diese dos tonos.

Eso cambió cuando Costia me dijo, triste y dolida, que Raven mencionó muy por encima que Clarke se había visto varias veces con Niylah.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a los celos, pero no a querer arrancarle la cabeza a la persona de la que me celaba.

Estuve a punto de plantarme en su casa para pedirle algún tipo de explicación que no merecía, pero eso haría que Clarke se enfadase todavía más.

Debía dejarle su espacio y su tiempo, pero me costaba mucho. Nunca me importó esperar por Costia. Por Clarke sí, porque temía que a cada segundo dejase de amarme y me odiase un poco más por herirla con mi silencio.

Había jugado a dos bandas y sabía que estaba mal. Elegí a Costia por encima de Clarke innumerables veces, y ella continuaba esperando el día en que la escogiera a ella. Por desgracia, todo ocurrió tan rápido y fue tan confuso que no tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de que me equivocaba. Cuando lo comprendí, Clarke se alejaba en el coche de Bellamy.

Entendía que ella no me culpaba por algo que no era mi error, como que Costia estuviera enamorada de la chica con la que estuvo años y le hizo daño. Eso, en cualquier caso, era error de Costia, no mío. Si Clarke había cedido y hablado con Costia era porque comprendía que los sentimientos no se pueden detener. Que Costia se enamorase de Niylah no fue una elección. Callarse sí, y ese era su error.

El mío había sido permitir que Costia se callase algo que sabía que minaría la confianza de su amistad una vez se enterase, y todo por complacerla y apoyarla. Decidí que respetaría su decisión incluso si era la equivocada, sin importarme cómo se sentiría Clarke al saberlo, y al enterarse de que, mientras me acostaba con ella y ella se enamoraba de mí, yo me había callado y lavado las manos en algo en lo que debí intervenir por ambas. Quizás no. Quizás debería haberme apartado de ambas y no escoger a ninguna.

Cuando Clarke me confesó que le gustaba, fue como si partieran mi corazón en dos mitades y las colocaran en una balanza a ver cuál pesaba más.

Me decidí por Costia. Clarke me gustaba, me atraía, pero todo era físico y yo amaba a Costia. Mi corazón era suyo, y yo sólo podía darle a Clarke el resto de mi cuerpo que, debo decir, disfrutó bastante. Hasta que eso fue insuficiente. Vi que ella se enamoraba de mí y fui incapaz de apartarla o elegirla.

Yo creía amar a Costia, y Clarke intentaba enseñarme que estaba equivocada. Mi amor platónico por Costia era demasiado romántico, casi ficticio. Esperaba por ella y hubiera esperado toda la vida si Clarke no me hubiera demostrado que sólo construía sentimientos basados en falsas esperanzas. Era un amor idealizado e irreal, y el de Clarke era puro y real. Aun así, preferí cambiar algo real por algo que no lo era, cambié algo real por una fantasía. Y me equivoqué.

Elegí a Costia sobre Clarke miles de veces, y por eso ella perdió la confianza en mí, la confianza en que sería capaz de amar a alguien que no fuera Costia. La confianza de que pudiera amar a Clarke. Yo la hice dudar, e incluso si me arrancara el corazón y se lo envolviera en una caja de regalo, ella creería que mi corazón pertenecía a Costia, porque siempre le hice ver que así era.

No quiero que Clarke se vuelva a sentir como la segunda opción nunca más, pero ¿cómo se lo haría entender? Pasé tanto tiempo equivocándome en mi elecciones que no me creería si le dijera que ella es mi única y verdadera opción.

Mi mente elegía a Costia, pero mi corazón escogió a Clarke.

Ni siquiera supe ver que la había elegido cuando, tras años de no subir al jodido acantilado, la seguí a ella nada más verla. Quise convencerme de que era atracción puramente física, pero luego ella se cayó de culo y quise abrazarla. También reírme, claro. Eso lo hice sin dudar. Pensé: "Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a sorprender con mi obvia belleza, pero nunca nadie cayó de culo sólo con verme". Sólo Clarke. Eso fue suficiente para tener mi atención en ella.

Entonces surgió el primer sentimiento: deseo.

Me reprimí de mis deseos carnales porque eso sería como ser infiel a Costia, incluso si no éramos nada. Odiaba que, tras dos años esperando por ella, viniera Clarke y me hiciera pensar que quizás era estúpida por esperar algo que no parecía llegar nunca. Luego comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntas y ella era un encanto. Me reía con ella, a pesar de que Clarke pensaría que me reía de ella. Debo admitir que, en ocasiones, me lo ponía demasiado obvio como para no lanzar una pequeña e inocente puya. Pero ella estaba muy guapa enfadada y era divertido ver cómo la hacía reaccionar.

Tiempo después, ella y yo desarrollamos esa extraña conexión donde no importa hace cuánto conozcas a la otra persona; sabes que puedes confiar en ella. Clarke me habló de Niylah y yo le hablé de Costia. Clarke me entendía mejor que nadie, y yo la comprendía mejor que cualquiera.

Ella me escuchó, me consoló y trató de ayudarme con Costia, incluso si ella sufría o sentía celos al vernos. Porque me quería, y también se dio cuenta tarde. Y yo fui tan estúpida de no verlo que quería golpearme al recordarlo.

Luego, cuando me declaré a Costia y ella me rechazó porque estaba enamorada de Niylah y no podía corresponderme, casi odié a Clarke. Continuaba sintiéndome atraída por ella, y todo era físico hasta que apareció el segundo sentimiento: rencor. Mi única oportunidad de estar con Costia pasaba porque Clarke volviera con su ex y Costia se olvidase de ella. Pero no quería que lo nuestro se basara en el despecho, y tampoco que Clarke volviera con Niylah. Ella merecía algo mejor. Así que surgió el tercer sentimiento: confusión.

Cuando estaba con Costia, sólo pensaba en ella, pero cuando estaba con Clarke, sólo existía Clarke. Si bien no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro por si eso arruinaba alguna posibilidad de que Costia se fijase en mí, tampoco quería que la gente pensase que estaba con su amiga por despecho. Porque Clarke me gustaba y merecía algo mejor que eso. Alguien que la amase de verdad.

Y ahí me rendí a los demás sentimientos. Quería estar con Clarke todo el rato, que ella me hiciera olvidar a Costia, que el chico de pene pequeño no volviera (teniéndome a mí eso era un insulto a mi orgullo femenino), y que Clarke no pensara en Niylah nunca más.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a amar a Costia, a verla como mi salvación y la única chica de la que podría enamorarme, que no supe manejar que Clarke también tuviera un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Y aunque ella todavía sintiera algo por mí, esa confianza que podría recuperar pendería siempre de un hilo, como una vieja herida que puede abrirse en cualquier momento. Con Costia pasaría lo mismo, pero su amistad era de años y nuestra relación de meses.

La confianza es algo que se pierde y nunca se recupera del todo. Saber que Clarke no confiaba en mí era algo que me desesperaba y dolía como una apisonadora aplastándome una y otra vez hasta quedar tan plana como un folio.

Y esos sentimientos aumentaron cuando ella, de nuevo, rechazó mi llamada. Me rechazaba a mí.

Quise interpretarlo como una señal del destino; esta conversación no debía ocurrir por teléfono.

Así que le supliqué a Costia que me diera la dirección de Clarke.

\- Por favor - repetí por tercera vez jugando a estrujar el mando de la televisión.

\- Lexa, no es buena idea que la veas. Ni siquiera quiere verme a mí. No empeores las cosas.

\- Las cosas ya no pueden ir peor - repliqué bufando.

Ella se rehusó a darme la jodida dirección, pero aceptó cuando la convencí de que si Clarke me veía y se centraba en descargar su odio en mí, menos descargaría en ella. Sí, era buena negociando.

Agradecí mentalmente no perderme en la ciudad, porque todavía no la había explorado mucho y la casa de Clarke quedaba justo en la otra punta de Arkadia. Después de que de pequeña me perdiese treinta y dos veces en el bosque y doce en el súper mercado cuando me separaba de mi madre, no perderme en una ciudad nueva para mí era todo un logro.

Lo interpreté como otra señal del destino: nada me impediría llegar hasta Clarke, ni siquiera mi pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Cuando llegué a su casa y aparqué la moto, los nervios me asaltaron, y toda la confianza que me aportaba mi camiseta preferida pareció escurrirse por mis hombros. ¿Y si ella no quería verme, ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que yo? ¿y si me había superado y sólo me colgaba porque le molestaban mis llamadas diarias? ¿y si ella estaba de vuelta con Niylah? ¿y si le daba igual que la quisiera sólo a ella?

¿Y si era demasiado tarde?

Basta. No podía pensar. Pensar me hacía dudar y yo era una persona con confianza. O eso se suponía.

Estaba buena, era rica y la mejor en la cama. ¿Qué me faltaba? Clarke. Me faltaba Clarke, y eso era suficiente como para que mi culo perfecto o todos los ceros tras el uno en mi cuenta bancaria quedaran reducidos a complementos superficiales. Clarke no se había enamorado de mí por mi dinero, y tampoco por mi culo (que por supuesto habría ayudado), así que esas no eran armas para conquistarla.

En momentos como aquel, deseé que Clarke fuera una persona interesada y superficial. Porque entonces, conseguir su amor de vuelta sería tan fácil como regalarle un coche. Pero en el fondo la admiraba y amaba que no le importasen esas cosas.

El edificio era antiguo, feo y gris, y el telefonillo moderno no pegaba nada con su fachada mohosa. Y mucho menos con Clarke.

Llamé al 5°A con las palmas de mis manos sudando, y la voz distorsionada de Raven contestó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola, soy Lexa - saludé intentando sonar segura y amistosa. Se hizo el silencio y pensé que quizás debería ser más específica, porque ella probablemente no esperaba que yo llamase al timbre -. Lexa Woods, la amiga de Costia, ¿recuerdas?

Qué tontería. ¿Quién podría olvidarme? Ni siquiera alguien con la memoria de Dory.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres? - gruñó molesta, y yo me separé asustada del telefonillo por miedo a que la cabeza de Raven saliera de los cables y pudiera morderme.

No es que esperase una calurosa bienvenida con globos y pancartas pero un par de sonrisas y lágrimas de alegría habrían estado bien.

\- ¿Está Clarke? - dudé sintiéndome incómoda y ansiosa de repente. Ella debía estar, claro, ¿qué, sino, haría Raven en su casa? Pero yo no quería hablar con Raven.

\- No - contestó sin molestarse en mentir bien o disimular el placer que le daba escuchar mis quejas. Bufé ante la burda mentira y ella añadió -: Para ti no. Así que patea bien lejos ese lindo trasero tuyo antes de que baje y yo lo haga por ti.

Fruncí el ceño. Qué agresividad tan innecesaria hacia mi persona. Si alguien tenía que gruñirme, insultarme o patearme era Clarke.

\- ¿Sabes? Aprecio demasiado mi trasero perfecto como para dejar que alguien lo patee, pero podría hacer una excepción con Clarke si ella me permite unos minutos para hablar.

Colgaron el telefonillo de malas maneras y yo entrecerré los ojos con la sospechosa sensación de que no había sido Raven quien había colgado. Debió ser Clarke. Mi corazón se aceleró. Ella me escuchó y sabe que estoy aquí, a pesar de que no quiere escucharme o que yo esté aquí. Pero no recorrí toda la ciudad jugándome quedar perdida y tirada por ahí para que sólo me cuelgue el telefonillo como mis llamadas.

Llamé de nuevo, esta vez al 5°B. Contestó un señor con voz ronca y aburrida al cabo de casi medio minuto.

\- ¿Quién es? - se quejó.

\- Hola, buen hombre - saludé sonando tranquila y confiada -. Soy Lexa. ¿Podría abrirme la puerta, por favor? He olvidado mis llaves y no puedo entrar.

Rosmó algo por lo bajo. "Idioma de viejos", pensé al reconocer los sonidos. Los ancianos solían murmurar cosas ininteligibles antes de dar una respuesta, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los de Polis, los ancianos de ciudad tenían un aura y un carácter más amargados que no estaba segura de poder manejar. Lo último que quería era ponerme a discutir con un dinosaurio.

\- ¿En qué piso vives? - preguntó desconfiado.

Mordí mi lengua con fastidio.

\- En el quinto A - respondí.

Hizo un ruido de garganta.

\- No sabía que Clarke Griffin tuviera una compañera de piso - rezongó.

Resistí el impulso de gritar que no era de su incumbencia. Pero necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Ya, ella tampoco - confesé para luego suspirar rendida -. No vivo con ella. Soy una amiga. Discutimos y ella no quiere abrirme. Sólo quiero disculparme en persona.

Hubo uno segundos de silencio en los que pensé que estaba haciendo el memo llamando al piso del vecino anciano de Clarke y explicándole por qué estaba, probablemente, interrumpiendo su siesta.

\- De acuerdo - un sonido en la puerta me hizo saber que había abierto -. Adelante, chica.

\- Muchas gracias - exclamé aliviada y conteniendo el impulso de besar en agradecimiento el aparato. Me resultaba raro que mi primer amigo en la ciudad fuese un anciano con el que hablaba a través de un telefonillo, pero era mejor eso que nada.

Subí las escaleras para repasar mentalmente mi discurso, y llamé a la puerta de Clarke tratando de parecer tranquila y serena. Forcé una sonrisa en contra de los nervios que amenazaban con mandarme al hospital de un paro cardíaco.

Raven fue quien me abrió la puerta. Traté de no mostrar mi decepción y sonreí ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué? - espetó cruzada de brazos.

Alcé las cejas. Dios mío, ni una sonrisa o una broma por mala que fuera. O esta no era Raven o yo realmente había destruido de nuevo el ya roto corazón de Clarke. El mío se encogió en respuesta a ese pensamiento. Bueno, había venido a repararlo.

\- Necesito hablar con Clarke - procuré sonar tranquila en vez de desesperada.

\- Lárgate - silabeó.

\- Raven, por favor... - me preparé para suplicar, pero ella lo impidió.

Dio un paso amenazante hacia mí que hizo que tropezase con el felpudo.

\- Escucha, Lexa, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser civilizada y no escupirte en la cara o tirarte de nuevo por el barranco porque Clarke me lo ha pedido - gruñó con el ceño muy fruncido mientras yo observaba por encima de su hombro buscando a Clarke -. Y no lo hago porque confío en que pronto lo hará ella y yo estaré allí para verlo y disfrutar de tu dolor. Hasta entonces, vas a respetar a mi amiga todo lo que no la has respetado hasta ahora y vas a darle el tiempo que necesite, incluso si es para siempre - soltó de golpe sin dejar de matarme y enterrarme con la mirada repetidas veces y luego cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

Bien, no podría hablar con Clarke si tenía a Raven de guardaespaldas.

Suspiré frustrada.

\- Parece que no hay ido muy bien - comentó una voz divertida y ronca a mi izquierda. Un señor pequeño y regordete de unos setenta años con escaso pelo, nariz grande y vestido con un jersey de rombos del año de Los Picapiedra, pantalón de chándal ancho y manchado de café, y zapatillas desgastadas, me miraba alzando una poblada ceja canosa mientras se apoyaba en su bastón con cabeza de marfil.

Resoplé.

\- No me diga.

\- ¿Te gustaría entrar en mi casa y contarme qué le has hecho a esa joven tan encantadora? - sugirió abriendo más su puerta -. Esto ha sido lo más entretenido de toda la tarde y he perdido el sueño por tu culpa.

Hice una mueca y miré la puerta de Clarke. Volví mi mirada hacia el anciano.

\- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo.

\- No parece que vaya a abrirte la puerta de nuevo - comentó con un deje de sorna que me hizo mirarlo de reojo.

\- No creo que usted pueda ayudarme, porque no tendrá una copia de su llave o un balcón por el que saltar, ¿verdad?

El señor sonrió lentamente.

\- No - admitió -. Pero tengo el triple de años de experiencia que tú en discusiones.

Genial, consejo gratis. Ya no tendría que llamar al Tarot.

Comenzó a caminar dentro de su casa como si asumiera una respuesta que no le había dado y suspiré rendida mientras lo seguía.

Su casa era pequeña y no exactamente desordenada, pero sí descuidada y con montones de cosas antiguas apiladas encima de otras y cuadros con fotos en blanco y negro. Sus muebles eran de madera y su sofá y sillones de cuero marrón. Había una alfombra en el salón llena de pelos de gato, y el animal parecía tan viejo y cansado, como si no pudiera ni arrastrar su alma, que hice un puchero de pena.

El gato negro parecía tan descuidado como su dueño y su casa, y pensé en lo que mi madre decía; que tener un gato era tan sucio como tener un hombre en casa.

Se llamaba Gustavo, pero yo lo le diría "Gus". Él estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo.

\- En setenta y seis años nunca he tenido un mote - bromeó sentándose y apoyando los pies lentamente en la mesa de enfrente de su sillón. Yo lo imité -. Me hace sentirme joven.

Me sirvió una copa de chinchón, que bebí por cortesía, y unas galletitas sin sal que enseguida engullí mientras él repartía cartas para jugar una partida. Acordamos que yo apostaría mis chicles de menta y él sus pastillas. Estaba muy confiado de ganar, tanto que no me importaría perder.

Yo, mientras, le contaba la historia completa sin importar que el reloj corriera demasiado rápido. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pensar que tenía a Clarke al otro lado de la pared era angustioso, y debía mantenerme ocupada para no ir y aporrear su puerta.

\- Soy una amiga especial de Clarke desde hace unos meses - dije -. Con "especial" no me refiero a mí, que también, sino a que teníamos una relación especial. Usted ya me entiende.

\- Desde luego - afirmó complacido -. Yo también fui joven.

\- Admito que la cagué. No metí la patada; metí el cuerpo entero. Clarke se siente utilizada y traicionada por dos personas que consideraba de confianza. La confianza es algo que ella valoraba mucho y temía perder después de que su pareja la engañase, así que supongo que fue como echar sal en una herida abierta - expliqué jugando dos chicles y él tres protectores del estómago. Qué descarado.

\- Eso está muy mal - me miró crítico por encima de su mano de cartas y yo resoplé hundiéndome en el sillón, avergonzada -. Si debes elegir entre dos personas, debes saber escoger bien. Elige a la que tenga razón, no a la que más aprecies. Una saldrá herida, así que cuanto menor sea el daño, mejor. Aun así, es preferible abstenerse, y si te metes, tratar de hablar el tema. Si estropeas algo, que sea con conocimiento, no porque las consecuencias te salpiquen por no haber elegido bien.

\- No puedo contentar a todo el mundo - me defendí -. Elegí con la cabeza, no con el corazón.

\- Ella lo entenderá - aventuró jugando una pareja -. Es una traición, una mentira. Aunque ese no es tu problema, sino el de tu amiga. Ella ha perdido toda su confianza, y tú has ganado toda su inseguridad. Ella no creerá que la elijas por delante de los demás nunca más. Nunca lo creerá si no lo quiere creer. Debes demostrárselo, pero acosarla no es la mejor manera.

\- No la estoy acosando. Sólo intento convencerla de que debemos hablar - repliqué jugando un trio. Gus me miró molesto y sonreí muy ufana.

\- Debes darle su tiempo. Hay heridas que tardan en cicatrizar. Ella no podrá ignorar sus sentimientos mucho tiempo, pero debes dejarle ese tiempo, sea cuanto sea. Si de verdad te quiere, te perdonará. Sino, no merecía la pena.

Eso era muy sencillo de decir.

\- Tengo miedo de que si le dejo ese tiempo, acabe olvidándose de mí - confesé mirando la pared que daba a la casa de Clarke, y me pregunté cómo se habría quedado ante mi inesperada visita.

Necesitaba verla.

Realmente nunca me había importado esperar por Costia, incluso si hubiera estado toda la vida aguardando algo que nunca llegaría. No tenía miedo de perder nada, porque en realidad no había nada que perder. Sólo podía ganar. Clarke sí sentía algo por mí, y estaba convencida de que dejaría de sentirlo si yo le permitía olvidarlo. Tenía mucho que perder y no estaba dispuesta.

\- Si la quieres, respeta su decisión.

\- ¿Incluso si es la incorrecta? - fruncí el ceño, porque estaba convencida de que era completamente incorrecta.

\- Si es lo que ella quiere, y tú la quieres, deja que haga las cosas a su manera - insistió.

\- Eso me ocurrió con Costia, y mira dónde y cómo estoy ahora.

\- Eso era diferente. A pesar de tu error, valió para que entendieras a cuál de las dos querías, así que yo no te veo tan mal - bromeó riendo de manera profunda, como si le costase. Bueno, tenía razón en eso. Él mostró la única carta que le quedaba y la lanzó a la mesa sobre las demás -. Yo gano.

Le fruncí el ceño.

\- Es usted un capullo - decidí lanzando mis cartas y recogiendo las demás. Gus rió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Acabas de insultar a un anciano, niña? - preguntó mirándome y fingiendo molestia.

Le sonreí de lado de manera cómplice.

\- Tú no eres un anciano, Gus - recalqué el diminutivo para su gracia.

\- La manera de recuperarla es dejarla volver por si misma - dijo de repente mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chándal un frasco de cristal del que sacó dos pastillas que tragó al momento con un sorbo de chinchón -. Si ella quiere volver, lo hará. Si te quiere, lo hará. Pero si la agobias, prolongarás todavía más el tiempo que ella necesita. Tienes que demostrarle que ahora estás ahí esperando por ella, pero no debes esperar en el felpudo de su puerta, o aporrearla hasta que el timbre reviente, o forzar la cerradura. La única manera de que entres en su casa, es que ella te abra la puerta y te invite a entrar.

Capté la símil como si hablase del corazón de Clarke y no de su puerta. Miré de nuevo la pared.

Eso no era lo que yo quería oír. Quería escuchar que Gus entretendría a Raven en la puerta mientras yo abría un agujero en la pared de su casa para entrar y ver a Clarke.

Clarke necesitaba tiempo, y lo entendía. Pero yo necesitaba a Clarke, y ella no me entendía.

Estaría dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo del mundo si tuviera la certeza de que, tarde o temprano, ella me cogería el teléfono, me invitaría a entrar a su casa y podríamos intentar las cosas empezando bien. Pero no estaba nada segura de que eso pudiera ocurrir tan fácilmente, no si yo no ponía de mi parte todo lo que no puse en su día.

Además, estaba Niylah, ese constante, molesto y traicionero grano en el culo.

Ella era como un buitre carroñero rondando alrededor de una deliciosa leona herida que yo le había servido en bandeja. No dejaría que le hincase el diente.

Ella no sería tan estúpida como para desaprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a Clarke al ver que otra persona la había pifiado sobre su cagada, y yo no sería tan imbécil de permitírselo.

Decidí que, si no podía esperar en el felpudo de la casa de Clarke, al menos podría esperarla frente al portal. Ella tendría su tiempo porque lo necesitaba, pero yo también andaría cerca porque la necesitaba a ella.

Ambas tendríamos lo que queríamos, hablaríamos, me perdonaría, la convencería de que la quiero y estaríamos juntas de nuevo, sin amores platónicos, ex novias traidoras y chicos con micropene de por medio.

¿Qué podría salir mal?


	17. Capítulo 17

Lexa POV

Encontrar a alguien que nunca se canse de quererme.

Eso dijo Clarke, y yo tenía muy claro que ya había encontrado a esa persona, sólo que ella se estaba negando a admitirlo.

Si Clarke admitiera que, por muy furiosa que esté, me quería, todo sería mucho más fácil.

Pero no pensaba rendirme. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Bien, yo le abriría los ojos, le regalaría gafas, lupas, prismáticos, monóculos... Todo lo que hiciera falta para que ella viera que no era imposible tener algo bueno y sincero conmigo. Empezar de nuevo. Durase lo que durase, yo quería estar con Clarke.

Debía conquistarla, y Costia me ayudaría. Ella insistió en que hiciera lo mismo que la primera vez, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo conquisté a Clarke la primera vez. Supuse que ser perfecta era la clave de mi éxito, pero sin Clarke haciéndome sentir perfecta con sus miradas llenas de amor, me sentía muy lejos de la perfección a la que me había acostumbrado.

Durante una noche le había mandando a Clarke uno de mis tantos mensajes, y me contestó. Aunque la conversación no fue muy alentadora, al menos me dedicó unos minutos de su tiempo.

Mapache: Por favor, escúchame. Deja que me explique. No puedes estar enfadada toda la vida.

Leona: Sí que puedo.

Mapache: Seguro que lo has escrito con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados por las ganas de lanzarme el móvil a la cabeza, pero tienes que saber que me ha alegrado que contestes.

Leona: Es gratificante ver que sabes utilizar un móvil. Se te da muy bien utilizar las cosas.

Vaya, estaba sarcástica.

Decidí cederle esa victoria y tirar por otro lado: el que me interesaba a mí.

Mapache: ¿Quieres pasar página, olvidar esto? Entonces escúchame; no puedes pasar de página sin antes leerla entera.

Leona: Es que he tirado el libro a la basura. No merecía la pena.

Mapache: Clarke, por favor. Dame sólo unos minutos para hablar las cosas. Si quieres superarlo tienes que hablarlo y soltarme toda la mierda que quieras. Si después de explicarte las cosas me sigues odiando, no volveré a intentar acercarme a ti.

Leona: Está más que superado. Si he significado algo para ti en algún momento, déjame en paz.

Juego sucio. Casi reí. No era el estilo de Clarke, pero tenía su punto.

Mapache: No puedo. Lo siento pero necesito verte. No puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias sin ni siquiera dejar que te cuente mi versión.

Yo sabía que ella tenía miedo de escucharme y entender mi punto de vista, porque eso le impediría seguir odiándome. Ella debía comprender que yo lo jodí todo estando enamorada de Costia, pensando sólo en Costia, en mis sentimientos por Costia. Ahora, yo estaba enamorada de Clarke, y ella no se lo creía. Eso era lo que me estaba poniendo enferma.

Leona: ¿La versión de cómo me utilizaste? La tengo bien aprendida, descuida.

Mapache: Al menos dime que te lo pensarás.

Leona: No vuelvas a venir a mi casa, Lexa.

Quise interpretarlo como que ella me avisaría cuando quisiese hablar, pero no parecía que lo fuera a pensar.

Al día siguiente, mientras ahogaba mis penas en Coca-Cola y estaba tirada en mi sofá de cuero acariciando un peluche de un león, decidí que realmente no podía seguir así. Necesitaba ver a Clarke, y aunque ella no me vería a mí, yo debía comprobar que el daño que le hice había disminuido y estaba feliz. Incluso sin mí. Necesitaba comprobar que ella estaba bien. Si así era, podría aferrarme a que era feliz sin mí para poder olvidar que no me quería en su vida.

Así que ir hasta cerca de su casa y esperar a que se marchase para subir a jugar una partida a las cartas o ajedrez con Gus se convirtió en una costumbre.

Como cada día, cogí la moto y fui hasta el vecindario de Clarke. Había un parque tras la casa, y había decidido que era menos probable que Clarke fuera ahí que a la cafetería en la que, en un principio, pensé en esconderme. Ella odiaba los bichos y esas cosas del bosque, así que supuse que los parques tampoco eran muy de su agrado.

Ver todas las hojas de los árboles cambiando de color era mi cosa preferida del otoño. Sin embargo, me daba pena cuando caían. Sentía nostalgia del verano, y de adolescente, consideraba la caída de las hojas como una despedida del verano. Empezaban las clases y esas mierdas.

Como siempre, esperé pacientemente a que una madre se llevase a su hija de los columpios para poder ir y divertirme sin sentirme observada. En realidad, eso me daba igual, pero no quería a una niña pequeña esperando para que me bajase para poder quitarme el sitio. Odiaba a los niños pequeños. Esos pequeños demonios deberían madurar de una vez y hacer cosas de su edad, como dormir la siesta y ensuciarse en barro. Los columpios para mí.

Estaba cogiendo impulso hasta el punto de casi dar la vuelta cuando,en un borrón por el movimiento, la vi.

Clarke.

Vestía una acolchada chaqueta de color negro, con unos vaqueros apretados y botas del mismo color que la chaqueta. Llevaba una bufanda morada y el pelo recogido en una coleta, con un par de mechones cayendo por su cara, enrojecida por el aire frío. Estaba guapísima, y las ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla me golpearon con toda su intensidad. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que casi parecía irreal.

Sentí que se me paraba el corazón y prácticamente caí del columpio. Ella estaba esperando a alguien en la esquina de su edificio que daba al parque.

Entonces llegó otra chica. Alta, delgada y rubia. Era guapa de un modo convencional. Iba con un abrigo de piel marrón, pantalones negros y botines.

Vi que la rubia estirada besaba a Clarke y tuve que resistir el impulso de tirarle algo a la cabeza para impedirlo o gritarle: "¡Eh tú, buitre, suelta a mi leona!". Pero Clarke me notaría, y aunque me moría de ganas, se pondría furiosa.

Estaba pasmada viéndolas besarse, con la sangre hirviendo, que no me aparté del columpio y este golpeó la parte trasera de mi cabeza con fuerza.

\- ¡Ay!

Fue entonces cuando ellas miraron en mi dirección mientras yo sobaba la herida punzante y me alejaba del maldito objeto asesino. Hasta los objetos inanimados me odiaban.

Clarke se había quedado completamente pálida al verme, y me sentí intimidada cuando sus ojos azules me repasaron de arriba a abajo dos veces. Normalmente me sentiría orgullosa, le sonreiría de lado y me acercaría para coquetear hasta besarla con todas las ganas que llevaba reprimiendo dos meses. Pero la mirada de Clarke pasó del asombro a la furia.

Mierda.

La chica, que supuse que era Niylah, nos miró de manera alternativa mientras le preguntaba algo a Clarke. Su mirada continuaba clavada en mis ojos verdes, y yo contenía la respiración mientras esperaba alguna reacción por su parte. Pude leer sus labios cuando le contestó a la otra. "Nadie", le dijo. Eso me arañó el orgullo, pero comprendía su antipatía.

Luego cogió su mano y la llevó lejos de mí.

Mi sangre estaba a punto de evaporarse. Hervía. Se sentía como lava. Necesitaba golpear algo, así que me volví hacia el causante de todo aquello y pateé el columpio. Lo bueno fue que me quedé a gusto. Lo malo, que me golpeó de vuelta en la espinilla. Siseé de dolor mientras maldecía al columpio. Se había ganado mi odio que, por supuesto, compartiría con Niylah.

Ellas dos se estaban viendo. Se habían besado, y seguro que no era la primera vez. Ni siquiera me planteé que hubieran hecho algo más, porque no quería pagar mi mal genio con Gus.

Cuando pasaron los suficientes minutos como para asegurarme de que se habían ido bien lejos, caminé hacia el portal y timbré en el piso de mi amigo.

Mientras subía, me llegó un mensaje de Clarke, y aunque estaba contenta de que ella me escribiera, sabía que no sería para decirme lo guapa que estaba y cuánto me había echado de menos. Eso era lo que yo quería decirle.

Leona: ¿Qué coño hacías detrás de mi casa? ¿Ahora me espías?

Me sentí a la defensiva por la ofensa de su acusación, sobretodo porque era cierta. No es como si yo fuera una acosadora, y la ciudad era de todo el mundo. Estaba segura de que no era la única persona que se recorría toda la ciudad para ir a ese bonito parque.

Mapache: No te confundas. Estaba ahí porque estaba respetando el horario de siesta de Gus. Pero puedes ver nuestro encuentro como una señal del destino.

Ella ignoró la última parte, claro.

Leona: ¿Gus? ¿Gustavo?

Mapache: Sí, como la rana.

Leona: ¿Qué haces yendo a su casa?

Sonreí. Quizás ella estaba realmente interesada, más allá de simple curiosidad, por saber qué hacía yo cuando no me estaba autocompadeciendo de lo desgraciada y aburrida que era mi vida sin Clarke.

Mapache: Somos amigos desde hace un par de semanas.

Ella no contestó. Ya había contestado su duda, así que quería terminar la conversación. Pero yo no, y no me pude resistir a mandarle otro mensaje.

Mapache: ¿Ésa era Niylah?

Tardó en contestar, pero lo hizo.

Leona: Sí.

Resoplando con rabia, lancé el móvil sobre el sofá de Gus bajo su inquisitiva mirada. No me di cuenta de que me tocaba mover pieza hasta que lanzó una fugaz mirada al tablero de ajedrez y otra de vuelta a mí, en plan "¿Juegas tú o juego con mi gato?".

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó con cautela mientras movía un peón.

\- Clarke me ha visto hace un rato mientras estaba en el parque - contesté simplemente.

Gus me miró de nuevo con el ceño profundamente fruncido, pero ya sabía que era una arruga de la edad y no un mal gesto constante.

\- Te dije que era mala idea esperar ahí.

Asentí sin decir más, porque en realidad era patético admitir que esperaba en el parque con la esperanza de que algún día Clarke me viera y se acercase a mí, aunque fuera para cruzarme la cara, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si el puto columpio le hacía el trabajo sucio?

\- Bueno, ahora que ya te ha visto no importa - continuó Gus. Lo miré confusa para que se explicase -. ¿Qué puedes perder ya? Te ha visto y has comprobado que no ha corrido a tus brazos. Sigue enfadada, así que no esperarás que sea ella quien vaya a buscarte tras esto, ¿verdad?

\- No - obvié -. Pero no me parece que Clarke esté por la labor de hablar. Pensé que debía respetar su espacio.

\- Su espacio empieza donde acaba tu oportunidad de recuperarla. Nunca querrá hablar, sobretodo si no te acercas - replicó comiendo mi pobre alfil. Hice una mueca. Le había cogido cariño a ese alfil -. Si lo hubiese superado, no le habría afectado verte. No habría huido. Su enfado no pasará si no lo paga contigo porque eres la causante. Debe desahogarse contigo, contra ti y entonces, a lo mejor podréis hablar. Si lo retiene nunca lo soltará, y seguirás esperando toda la vida.

\- No sé si realmente merezco su perdón, Gus. Si hubieras visto cómo me miró... - admití en voz baja, tan distraída que no aproveché la oportunidad de eliminar su caballo.

\- Yo tampoco - estuvo de acuerdo bajo mi molesta mirada, que le hizo reír -. Jugar limpio no te ha funcionado, sobretodo por lo mal que se te da. Cambia de estrategia - sugirió con diversión -. Estoy hablando de jugar sucio, chica. Su anterior amante ha aprovechado tu error y ha movido ficha. ¿No te mereces su perdón? Gánatelo. Es lo que esa buitre está haciendo mientras tú esperas que la vida te ponga en bandeja el corazón de la chica. El amor es un juego. A veces hay que jugar sucio; hacer trampas y sacrificar piezas para ganar. Sólo hay un premio y un vencedor. El fin justifica los medios.

Quizás tenía razón. No podía creer que la vida me debía algo, porque entonces esperaría sentada y me daría cuenta demasiado tarde de cuán equivocada estaba. La vida no me compensaría algunas pérdidas con el amor de Clarke. La vida era injusta, y debía aceptarlo y plantar cara a los hechos. El hecho era que quería el corazón de Clarke sólo para mí, y no pensaba compartirlo con Niylah u otra persona.

Observé con atención a la reina de Gus derribando la mía y mi rey acorralado por una encerrona de torres, caballos, y hasta un peón de los suyos.

\- Jaque mate - anunció -. No has sabido mover ficha, ni sacrificar una torre para proteger a tus reyes. Has perdido. Por quinta vez.

\- ¿Se está poniendo chulo? - lo reté mientras él reía con arrogancia -. Le apuesto lo que sea al parchís. Nadie me gana al parchís.

Gus no es nadie. Gus también me ganó al parchís.

Salí de su casa sobre las siete y media de la tarde, y nada más abrir la puerta me quedé congelada de nuevo.

Clarke, que salía del ascensor, también me miró. Estábamos a cinco pasos que se sentían como cinco mil, sólo con la mirada que me dio. Sentí que me encogía en el sitio por el pánico a que me golpease, pero eso dolería menos que el odio destellando en sus preciosos ojos. Eran unos ojos azules demasiado bonitos como para tener sentimientos tan horribles dentro de ellos.

\- Hola, Clarke - saludé tratando de que no me traicionasen las piernas y corriesen hacia ella sin mi permiso. Sentí la presencia de Gus tras mi hombro, como buen anciano cotilla.

\- Hola, Gus - lo saludó ella, pero no dejaba de mirarme. Era nuevo y extraño no poder leer a Clarke como un libro abierto sólo con mirar sus ojos, y no me gustaba nada esa novedad.

Gus apoyó una mano en mi hombro al verme incapaz de reaccionar. Su voz seguía siendo preciosa. Ella era preciosa, y sentía mis moléculas a punto de entrar en combustión sólo de estar frente a ella al fin.

\- Hola, Clarke - saludó con una afable sonrisa de anciano achuchable que no le pegaba nada. Lo miré alzando una ceja. Al parecer sólo era un viejo quisquilloso conmigo. Él me guiñó un ojo -. ¿Conoces a mi nueva amiga? Se le da muy mal el parchís, casi tanto como el ajedrez.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos, quizás pensando que me había dejado ganar para contentar al anciano, pero me encogí de hombros.

No podía ganar en todo, pero, al parecer, sí podía perder en todo.

\- Sí. Lexa suele hacer muy mal las cosas - convino mordaz.

Mordí mi lengua para no recordarle delante del público que teníamos qué cosas se me daban de maravilla y ella sabía de primera mano. Nunca mejor dicho.

Casi pareció sonreír ante mi molestia.

Ella caminó hasta su apartamento como si ya no estuviéramos allí. Como si yo no estuviera. Y puestos a cagarla, lo haría a lo grande. De perdidos al río.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunté acercándome.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento Gus cerró la puerta, pero miré hacia la mirilla sintiendo su ojo cotilla clavado en nosotros. Le hice una mueca.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar - intentó cerrar la puerta, pero mi pie se lo impidió. Me frunció el ceño, pero su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar visiblemente -. Vete, Lexa. Por favor.

La miré suplicante.

\- No hasta que me dejes explicarme bien.

Ella gruñó y casi retrocedí asustada.

\- ¿Por qué mierda debería escucharte? ¿no entiendes que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo?

Apreté los labios y pasé una mano por mi pelo, frustrada. Durante meses había preparado qué decirle una vez estuviésemos cara a cara, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en abrazarla y besarla. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero tenía miedo de que las respuestas no fueran las que deseaba oír.

\- Sabes que no pararé hasta hablar bien contigo las cosas - advertí.

Clarke echaba chispas.

\- Buena suerte entonces.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando, de nuevo, se lo impedí.

\- ¡Espera! - me miró irritada, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba saber muchas cosas, pero sólo se me ocurrió una -: ¿Estás con Niylah?

Clarke me miró fijamente mientras yo esperaba rígida y conteniendo la respiración. En su mirada había de todo: odio, enfado, dolor, confusión, deseo. Y amor. Por mucho que su boca me gritase barbaridades dignas de marineros, yo veía algo de aquel sentimiento que surgió hace meses. Estaba bien oculto, pero los ojos no mienten. Y por eso ella me odiaba.

\- No - susurró al fin. Pude respirar entonces, y me sentí mareada por el contraste del agobio del silencio tras la pregunta y el alivio de la respuesta -. Eso no importa, Lexa.

\- Sí que importa. A mí sí - insistí -. Me importa porque me duele verte con ella. No soy nadie para decirte con quién estar, pero ambas sabemos que ella no te merece.

Clarke se crispó, y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que me asusté de que pudiera arrancarla.

\- ¿Y tú sí? - rugió.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Yo todavía te merezco menos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera - ella soltó una risa sarcástica -. Si me dejaras explicarme podrías entender lo que siento.

Su mirada azul dejó de parecerse al mar y al cielo en plena tormenta. Ahora eran como dos icebergs con un hielo tan frío que quemaba y que podría atravesar mi pecho. Su voz sonó aun más fría e insensible.

\- ¿Por qué debería importarme cómo te sientes? ¿Te importó a ti cómo me sentía yo? Nunca te ha importado, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme ahora de lo contrario. Nunca fui ni seré tu prioridad, pero ya no me importa - iba a responder cuando ella me interrumpió -. Lárgate. Vete con Costia y desaparece de mi vista.

Cuando su puerta se cerró se sintió como si, más que echarme de su casa, me echase de su vida, de su corazón.

Iba lista si creía que dejaría que me echasen de donde quería estar.

Volví a mi casa más decidida y cabreada que nunca. Costia me esperaba con la cena ya lista, y me disculpé por llegar tarde. Ella y yo habíamos estado quedando bastantes días para cenar porque ella trabajaba por la tarde. Me aconsejaba y contaba cosas de Clarke, como lo que odiaba y le gustaba; cosas banales que yo deseaba saber porque se trataba de Clarke y quería saberlo todo de ella.

Aun así, hubiera preferido que todo aquello me lo contase Clarke y no Costia.

El tema de que vi a Clarke salió hacia el postre, y Costia negó con cierta irritación.

\- ¿No te cansas de arrastrarte, Lexa?

Casi me hizo gracia la ironía de la situación. Me sentía atrapada en un bucle constante sobre amor y desamor del que estaba dispuesta a salir con Clarke.

No, claro que no me importaba suplicarle. Si había alguien por quien realmente me debía arrastrar era por quien había hecho lo mismo por mí, por quien me había demostrado que merecía la pena ceder y dejar de lado el orgullo.

El amor es un juego que no se gana con el orgullo.

\- Voy a ganarme su perdón cueste lo que cueste.

Costia me miró con cierta pena que me puso nerviosa.

\- Ella ni siquiera quiere verte, Lexa. Y aun así, todo lo que haces la eleva. ¿Por qué insistes?

Apreté los dientes y miré hacia el sofá, donde tenía cuidadosamente colocado al león de peluche sobre un sillón.

\- Clarke se eleva a si misma - contesté -. Es especial.

\- Conozco a Clarke. Si te perdona, será en otra vida.

Me llevé las manos a los oídos, frustrada.

\- Costia, no me estás ayudando.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y luego me miró a los ojos.

\- No quiero - dijo harta de seguir así y de que tú y Clarke sigáis así. ¿Por qué no aceptas que ya no te quiere?

\- Porque yo la quiero ahora - contesté con terquedad -. Ella me amó demasiado pronto y yo a ella demasiado tarde, pero todavía podemos intentarlo. Tengo amor suficiente para las dos; sólo necesito que ella me deje demostrárselo.

\- No lo hagas - pidió cogiendo mi mano. Costia me miraba a los ojos como... Como siempre quise que me mirase. Sin embargo, ya no. Ahora, esa mirada me hacía sentir recelosa -. Lexa, tú y yo podemos...

\- No - la corté al momento. Mi voz sonó extrañamente fría y segura, quizás porque llevaba esperando mucho tiempo este momento -. Ni lo intentes. No hay un "nosotras" aquí, Costia. Tú no quisiste. No te iba a esperar siempre. No te hubiera pedido ayuda si no te tuviera superada, porque quiero a Clarke y confío en que me ayudes a estar con ella.

Joder, me sentía con tanto rencor como supe que se sentía Clarke. Me maldije por tratarla como Costia me había tratado a mí aun sabiendo cuánto dolía. Ahora quería a Clarke más que nunca.

Mi amiga estaba dolida, tanto como yo. Ella por Niylah y yo por Clarke. El despecho era un arma poderosa, pero de doble filo. Y no estaba dispuesta a usarla.

Costia me miró entre dolida y avergonzada, y comprendí que quizás fui demasiado dura. Fui todo lo ruda que creía que Clarke debía ser conmigo, pero era un caso diferente. Casi podía imaginar la cara de reprimenda de Clarke si estuviera delante. No podía culpar y odiar a Costia por no haberme amado cuando quise y sí hacerlo demasiado tarde, pretendiendo que yo continuara esperando por ese momento como alguien sin dignidad. Sin embargo, ella no había sido conmigo lo capulla que yo fui con Clarke.

Apreté la mano de Costia.

\- Lo siento, no quería decirlo así.

\- Sí querías - medio sonrió mirando al suelo.

\- Sí - admití -, pero no lo merecías. Sigo siendo una perra insensible con todos. Esta vez lo he pagado contigo, lo siento.

\- No eres una insensible por amar sólo a una persona, Lexa. Al menos no si la amas con todo tu corazón - me miró a los ojos, y se sintió como mirar a una antigua y buena amiga. Sólo una amiga -. Clarke tiene suerte. Yo también la tuve, supongo, pero fui una idiota por no saber apreciarlo.

Suspiré y asentí levemente.

\- Eres una persona muy importante para mí, Costia, y siempre lo serás - le sonreí -. Pero no eres Clarke.

Ella sonrió como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba escuchar: cómo realmente la había superado y Clarke se había quedado con las dos partes de mi corazón que siempre estuvieron divididas.

\- Quiero que hagas feliz a Clarke. De verdad. Te lo mereces y ella también. Si alguien puede, eres tú - dijo convencida pero también preocupada -. Lo peor del amor es que esa persona puede ser tu salvación y tu perdición. Tú eliges lo que quieres, Lexa. Sé que escogerás lo correcto.

Recordé las palabras de Clarke y las comprendí por fin. Casi podía escuchar su voz de listilla en mi cabeza mientras las repetía:

\- En el amor no se escoge. No es una elección. No elegimos qué sentimos ni por quiénes, y por eso es tan duro aceptar que, a veces, las cosas no salen como queremos. Hay una posibilidad entre un millón de que la persona de la que nos enamoramos sienta lo mismo. Es como un milagro, y no pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad así de ser feliz y hacer feliz a quien quiero.

Sólo necesitaba que Clarke me dejase. Necesitaba tiempo porque las palabras no eran exactamente lo mío, pero sabía que ella comprendía mis actos y miradas mejor que cualquier palabra. De todas maneras, seguro que no se fiaba de ellas. Así que necesitaba dejar que mi actos demostrasen que la quería.

¿Y cómo coño se demuestra eso?

Odiaba humillarme e ir en contra de mis principios, pero debía ponerme el chip romántico que debí perder cuando caí por el barranco.

Necesitaba romanticismo, así que después de cenar y despedirme de Costia, fui al vídeoclub 24 horas y alquilé "Titanic" y "Romeo y Julieta".

Tras verlas, apagué la tele y me quedé unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda es esta? - exclamé en voz alta hacia mi reflejo en la pantalla oscura.

¿Dos de las películas mas icónicas del romanticismo acababan en tragedia? ¿Y la mierda de final feliz que estuve esperando pacientemente durante horas para poder motivarme?

Tras indignarme y guardar de manera brusca las películas en sus cajas, llegué a la conclusión de porqué eran tan famosas e icónicas: al parecer, un amor sólo es épico cuando es trágico. O sea, cuando uno o los dos mueren y ni la muerte puede separar dos almas gemelas.

Bien, yo no vi a Kate Winslet tirarse al océano para morir al lado de Di Caprio.

Vaya amor que le tenía, y encima después de dejarle la jodida tabla. Egoísmo puro.

Yo creía que ver dos pasteladas así sin poner muecas de asco o rodar los ojos era el acto de amor más sincero que Clarke, yo y cualquiera podíamos esperar de mí, y deseé que me hubiera visto aguantar semejantes estafas románticas sólo por ella. Ya sabía yo que nunca las había visto por alguna razón.

Pero esto no era suficiente.

Mientras cocinaba, trataba de pensar mis propias ideas, pero arrastrar a Clarke a la fuerza hasta un crucero en pleno invierno, sobornar al capitán para que estrellase el barco contra un iceberg y luego encontrar una tabla en medio del océano para cedérsela, o tomarme un veneno mortal frente a ella para demostrar que mi vida sin ella no tenía sentido, no parecían muy originales.

Además, si moría no podría estar con ella y ver si al final me creía o no. No, definitivamente no eran ideas factibles.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa mierda. La tabla era grande, bien, pero no era una cuestión de espacio, sino de peso. Yo creía que hacer turnos encima de la tabla era bastante más eficaz y lógico que sacrificar una vida tan rápidamente, sobretodo la del personaje que más me había gustado (sin duda, Clarke sería la niña rica que no sabe escupir hasta que un tío idiota, que para colmo termina vivo (deseé matar al director y ahogar al actor), le impide llegar hasta mí). O simplemente meterme mano con mi acompañante para entrar en calor.

Incluso en un océano congelado, Clarke lograría hacerme entrar en calor. No habría más icebergs en toda nuestra película. Podríamos llamarla "Bitanic".

Mi gran quebradero de cabeza era: ¿al final la vieja muere y el final romántico tardío por el que te dan ganas de matar a alguien tras esperarlo dos horas (con muertes totalmente inesperadas incluidas), es una especie de visión de la otra vida con todos los que murieron en el puto barco, o es el sueño que dice tener porque el chico sólo existe ya en su memoria? Y el diamante de mierda, ¿lo tira o se le cae?

Debo decir que me emocioné con las escenas de los ancianos durmiendo abrazados y la madre leyendo un cuento a sus niños mientras el barco se inundaba.

Y me emocioné por lo absurdo que era. ¿No oyeron que niños y mujeres tendrían prioridad en los botes? Muertes trágicas para rellenar espacio que terminaron dándome más pena que la del estúpido capitán. Ahí se pudra con su jodido barco defectuoso. ¿Tan feos quedaban esos botes de más que decía Rose que debía haber? Esa chica no podía ser más gafe.

Odio los finales que no quedan claros y me hacen dudar de qué prefiero, porque saber que la anciana moría tras volver al puto barco y recordar a su amor tras una vida sin él, era todavía más doloroso que saber que acabó con otro tío con el que aprendió a montar a caballo.

Maldita mierda de película. Le tiraría los once Oscar's a la cabeza a James Cameron.

Después, ¿suicidarte con una puñalada mal dada sólo por creer que tu pareja, que podía estar perfectamente probando un ataúd, estaba muerta? Yo lo he probado y es la mar de cómodo, casi más que cualquier cama que haya tenido en vida. Pero por Dios, ¿qué clase de romanticismo precipitado y estúpido es ese? Yo habría llorado por horas junto a su cadáver y habría dejado que la pena me matase. Ni siquiera tendría fuerzas para empuñar el cuchillo. Vaya plan más mal elaborado el de esos dos. Falta de comunicación. Se notaba la ausencia de móviles.

Y al final, entre tanta indignación e ideas que podrían haber salvado a las parejas, encontré la clave para salvar mi todavía no relación con Clarke

Llamé a Clarke y mi corazón rebotó por cada rincón de mi cuerpo cuando oí que descolgaba el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? - ronroneó.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. Nunca había escuchado a Clarke recién levantada, y eso me provocó un calor inmediato. Quería besarla por toda la cara.

\- Buenas noches, leona. Verás, nuestro problema es que te niegas a aceptar que me sigues queriendo, y aunque estoy intentando entender cómo es posible que quieras dejar de sentirte atraída por mí (algo inevitable), puedo comprenderte - dije del tirón -. La solución está en empezar de nuevo, sin errores esta vez. Así que ya sé qué hacer para que me perdones: voy a enamorarte otra vez - anuncié cuando hizo un ruido adormilada -. Y haré lo que tú me digas que haga.

Clarke tardó unos segundos en procesar todo, y mordí mi labio deseando que no me colgase. Todavía no.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Claro - obvié como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo -. No hay nada más romántico que ceder ante el otro, así que dime, ¿qué quieres que haga para conquistarte?

Ella gruñó frustrada.

\- Dejarme dormir.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Puedo hacerlo. Te dejaré dormir, ¿así me ganaré tu perdón?

\- ¡No!

\- Has dicho...

\- Lexa, acabas de despertarme. Si hay algo sagrado para mí, es que me dejen dormir - gruñó molesta. Podía imaginarla toda despeinada y sexy tratando de estar furiosa y conservar su sueño con la luz de su habitación apagada, envuelta entre unas sábanas bajo las que debería estar yo, a su lado -. ¿Crees que tras joderme el sueño también, hay la más mínima posibilidad de que te perdone?

Dudé, saliendo de la ensoñación romántica que casi me hace quedar como una idiota por querer decirle que me repita lo que dijo.

\- ¿No la hay?

\- ¡No! Adiós - repitió y colgó.

Me quedé mirando el móvil por unos segundos.

Ella estaba furiosa, e incluso aun despertándola y viendo mi nombre en pantalla (no me planteaba que no lo viera, porque pudo colgar al escuchar mi voz y no lo hizo) me contestó, y también se despidió educadamente entre gritos, así que había una mínima posibilidad.

\- Bah, claro que la hay.

Esperaba que derribar el muro anti-Lexa de Clarke fuera más fácil que ganar a Gus en algún juego de mesa.


	18. Capítulo 18

Lexa POV

Esperé una semana desde aquella llamada.

Ella probablemente estaría esperando que apareciese al día siguiente para poder echarme con un discurso preparado sobre lo manipuladora que fui con ella, así que prefería ahorrarme ese momento y llamar a Gus para disculparme por no aparecer a nuestras partidas diarias.

Debo admitir que me aburrí como una ostra. Compré videojuegos, descargué otros al móvil, quedé con Costia, me recorrí la ciudad en moto dos veces y las dos me perdí... Eso me tuvo bastante entretenida.

No dejaba de preguntarme si realmente Clarke estaría intrigada sobre mi desaparición temporal o sólo aliviada. O si estaría viéndose con Niylah mientras yo estaba pensando en ella.

Ese pensamiento dolía demasiado, pero estaba ahí y era demasiado probable y real como para poder simplemente ignorarlo. Se sentía como una vara de metal ardiendo y atravesando mi pecho lentamente. Mi cabeza dolía sólo de imaginarlas juntas y me daban arcadas. También me escocían los ojos, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de llorar. Esa chica no era rival para mí, ¿verdad? Solía aferrarme al pensamiento de que a Clarke le gustaba yo, pero luego venía el de que con quien quedaba era con Niylah, y mi autoestima se arrastraba por los suelos como una babosa pisoteada.

El caso es que, al segundo día de no ver a Clarke y estar tan aburrida que conté los metros de mi casa paseándome por ella, llamé a Gus como una desesperada para pedirle que hiciera de espía. Él aceptó y dijo que pondría un ojo de halcón en la rubia buitre y mi leona. También estaba Raven, la guardaespaldas bulldog.

Llegué a la conclusión de que estaba teniendo un problema con los símiles de animales.

Cuando ya no pude resistir más, decidí intervenir personalmente para sacarme las paranoias de la cabeza.

Pasé la tarde con Gus, quien me puso al día de las visitas y salidas de Clarke: Raven casi cada día, Bellamy una vez y Niylah cada maldito día.

Jugamos a juegos de mesa que, por supuesto, perdí. Y Gus disfrutaba de lo lindo humillándome.

Al salir de su piso fui al de Clarke sin dudar. Aunque me cerrase la puerta en las narices necesitaba verla.

Clarke abrió la puerta con desgana. Ugh, eso no me gustó. No quería que mi presencia le provocara desgana o apatía. Prefería furia y rabia. Levantar pasiones, aunque fuesen malas. La indiferencia de Clarke era lo último que quería, y me pregunté si sería muy grosero arrancarle un pelo para que se cabrease.

\- Voy a pensar seriamente lo de electrificar el felpudo - me advirtió apoyándose en el marco, paciente.

Sonreí.

\- Si luego vienes a verme al hospital...

Ella no rió. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, pero lo deseaba. Echaba de menos las sonrisas de Clarke, y echaba todavía más de menos ser yo quien la hiciera reír.

Me pregunté si Niylah la hacía reír, y no sabía si prefería que sí lo hiciera o que no, que Clarke fuera feliz incluso con ella o que Clarke fuese infeliz con todos. Yo era egoísta, pero estaba intentado no serlo por ella.

Mis pensamientos quedaron congelados cuando detrás de Clarke apareció Niylah. Iba vestida y peinada, por lo que supe que no habían hecho nada, pero su mirada molesta me indicó que había interrumpido algo. Jódete, buitre.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Clarke? - preguntó con voz melosa, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Clarke y sin dejar de mirarme. Estaba a punto de escupirle en la cara.

Clarke tenía sus ojos azules clavados en los míos, midiendo mi cambio ante la aparición de su ex. Nunca fui muy buena disimulando los celos, y menos si la otra persona me buscaba las cosquillas marcando sutilmente un territorio que no le pertenecía.

\- Lexa venía a ver a Gustavo. Se ha equivocado de puerta - explicó con una ceja alzada, retándome a corregirla.

Estuve a punto de gemir y protestar contando la verdad. Vale, entiendo que sería incómodo explicar que no la dejaba en paz y todo ese rollo, pero ¿tenía necesidad de hacerme quedar como una idiota? ¿qué tipo de venganza ridícula es esa?

Niylah se tensó con mi nombre, y supe que Clarke le habría hablado de mí. Seguro que sólo lo malo, y no le contó los estupendos orgasmos y momentos que teníamos juntas.

Quise contárselos yo misma para que estuviera bien informada sobre quién era Lexa rompebragas Woods.

Pero me callé por Clarke.

La cínica me dio una forzada sonrisa más falsa que un billete de seis euros.

\- He oído hablar de ti, Lexa - pronunció mi nombre burlonamente. Víbora.

\- Yo también he oído un par de cosas sobre ti, Niylah - la imité.

Sonreí con soberbia al ver la incomodidad de Clarke y la sorpresa cautelosa de Niylah. Su mirada voló de mí a Clarke varias veces y quise gritarle que dejara de mirarla.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Lo suficiente - respondí escuetamente. Aunque fueran cosas sobre ella, Niylah nunca sabría qué hablábamos Clarke y yo. Era privado, aunque supuse que se lo imaginaba.

Clarke carraspeó y me lanzó una mirada significativa.

\- Lexa ya se iba, ¿verdad?

La miré en silencio, procurando ocultar cuánto me molestaba y decepcionaba que prefiriera su presencia a la mía. La estaba eligiendo, como yo elegí a Costia. Entonces supe cuánto dolía, y que nunca podría tener el perdón de Clarke si no sabía cómo se sintió.

\- Claro.

Me fui, pero sólo de su edificio. No pensaba largarme sin saber si Niylah se quedaría con ella más tiempo.

Estaba apoyada contra la moto, una manzana más alejada del portal de Clarke esperando a que saliese. La sangre me hirvió al verla salir con Niylah, y mi respiración se atascó como gas venenoso cuando vi que la rubia estirada se inclinó para besar a Clarke. Apreté los dientes furiosa.

"Maldita tarántula, quítale tus zarpas de encima".

Ellas se despidieron con una sonrisa que no me gustó nada. Confiaba en que Clarke había sido sincera cuando me dijo que no estaba con Niylah. Ellas podían estarse viendo para tener sexo casual, lo cual no me ayudaba a no sentirme mal con el mundo entero. Quizás Clarke había quedado tan destrozada conmigo que se refugiaba en las sábanas con Niylah. Un acuerdo, como el que ella y yo tuvimos. Pensar que podían acabar como Clarke y yo me daba fiebre. Prefería creer que era una relación puramente física, comprensible cuando te sientes sola. Luego se me pasó la posibilidad de que Clarke me había mentido para no hacerme daño, lo cual sería bueno porque ella no querría herir mis sentimientos, pero horrible, porque pensar que estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con Niylah era desgarrador.

E injusto. Yo no era nadie para decirlo, pero era injusto que la perdonase a ella y a mí no. Y era todavía más injusto que la perdonase sólo porque yo la había cagado más.

Cuando vi a Clarke caminar hacia la parte trasera del edificio, mis pies decidieron cobrar vida propia y seguirla.

Ella estaba frente a un Seat azul oscuro algo sucio, y verla vestida con un chándal viejo sólo encajó cuando vi la manguera y un cubo, además de la esponja en su mano.

Ella comenzó a mojar el coche y a limpiarlo con la esponja y jabón, acabando salpicada irremediablemente. Oculté la sonrisa, porque no era momento de tener pensamientos impuros con Clarke cuando ella podía fácilmente arrancarme la cabeza. Me pregunté si no tenía frío, porque ese día a finales de octubre las temperaturas no subían de los doce grados, el viento era espantoso, y el cielo nublado indicaba tormentas.

Alzó la vista hacia mí cuando me aclaré la garganta. Su gesto de endureció claramente y cerró la manguera.

\- ¿Qué haces aun aquí? - preguntó fríamente -. ¿Es que después de una semana has decidido volver a acosarme?

\- Ah, así que has notado mi ausencia - comenté satisfecha. Juro que pude ver la vena de la frente de Clarke palpitar con rabia.

Ella apretó la mandíbula cuando me acerqué un poco más.

\- Es inevitable notar la ausencia de alguien que se ha tirado los últimos días rondando cerca de mi casa como una acosadora.

Fruncí los labios para no hacer una mueca divertida. Ella tenía su punto, pero utilizaba lo lógico para negar que, en algún momento, había notado mi falta y, probablemente, se había preguntado dónde estaba y por qué no tenía mi culo sentado en el sofá de su vecino, cerca de ella.

\- He decidido que quizás debía dejarte un poco a tu aire para que asimiles las cosas.

Ella se hizo la loca y continuó limpiando su coche bajo mi constante mirada.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Que no me voy a rendir - respondí tranquila.

Clarke bufó molesta.

\- No es una competición, Lexa. Y si así fuera, deberías saber cuándo ha llegado tu momento de retirarte.

"Y dejar ganar a Niylah, sí hombre".

\- No me rindo fácilmente.

\- ¿Debería plantearme ponerte una orden de alejamiento? - preguntó con cinismo, con sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados.

Sonreí.

\- Si eso te hará sentir mejor, adelante.

\- Eres increíble - suspiró molesta.

\- Gracias - contesté orgullosa, pero ella continuó hablando, más enfadada.

\- ¡Me jodes la vida cuando te vas y me la jodes cuando vuelves!

Retrocedí cuando gritó. Esos gritos eran muy diferentes a los que daba en la cama. No terminaban de convencerme.

\- Clarke, te juro que esa no es la manera en que quiero joderte - traté de bromear, pero ella cogió la manguera y me apuntó con ella, dejándome mojada por completo. Enseguida comencé a temblar - ¡Eh, eh!

Esa nueva manera de mojarme por Clarke no me gustó nada.

Ella cerró la manguera y sonrió sin ganas.

\- Venías muy caliente, me pareció que necesitabas refrescarte - se mofó mientras yo escurría mi camiseta.

Genial, ahora me congelaría y ni siquiera tenía una tabla para cederle que demostrase mi amor desinteresado.

\- No pasa nada - le quité importancia, tiritando -. Estamos en otoño y a doce grados, pero tenía bastante calor, así que gracias. Te perdono.

Clarke se puso roja de ira y me apuntó de nuevo con la manguera. Cubrí mi cara para protegerme cuando apuntó hacia ella, pero ningún chorro me golpeó, así que la miré entre mis dedos.

\- ¿¡Que tú me perdonas!? - vociferó.

Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero Clarke llegaba a asustarme en ocasiones, sobretodo cuando convertía hasta una manguera en un arma.

\- De que coja una pulmonía por tu culpa - me apresuré a aclarar.

\- Por mí como si te da hipotermia - soltó la manguera y caminó furiosa hacia la puerta de su casa.

La cerró en mis narices cuando intenté seguirla.

Vale, seguía sin ser bienvenida. Era algo extraño y nuevo para mí no ser querida en algún lugar, pero lo entendía (o lo intentaba) y lo respetaba perfectamente, sobretodo porque era un quinto piso y no tenía ventanas accesibles o escaleras de incendio por las que colarme.

Por suerte, una señora gorda y parecida a un sapo gigante salió y pude colarme en el portal. No me importó su mirada disgustada por mis pintas ni que fuese goteando hasta casi matarme por las escaleras como si acabase de salir de una piscina.

Aporré la puerta de Clarke a la vez que llamaba al timbre.

\- Por favor, abre - pedí de buenas.

Estaba decidida a tener la conversación, incluso a través de la puerta, porque probablemente fuese a morir congelada en media hora. Estornudé un par de veces antes de que ella contestase.

\- Vete, Lexa.

\- No hasta que abras - sentencié sentándome en su felpudo. Me puse cómoda y dirigí una rápida mirada a la mirilla de Gus. Me pregunté si estaría cotilleando.

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en una hora, y luego media hora más. Yo estaba casi seca, pero notaba un dolor de cabeza importante. Sabía que mi comportamiento infantil me dejaría de regalo una buena gripe, pero estaba decidida a que Clarke abriese la puerta para hablar.

De vez en cuando la llamaba para asegurarme de que estaba al tanto de que continuaba esperándola.

Al principio ella respondía de manera arisca, como yo esperaba.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Vete.

Dos horas después, ella contestaba cansada de que siguiera en su rellano.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Aun sigues ahí?

\- No me iré hasta que hablemos - advertí con terquedad. Juro que la escuché suspirar, y me pregunté si me estaba observando por la mirilla.

\- Deberías irte - aconsejó. Sonreí a medias. Debería irme porque podría enfermar, y ella no quería eso, al menos no si era por su culpa.

\- Cuando hablemos me iré.

Eran las diez de la noche. Mi móvil se había quedado sin batería. Sorprendentemente no se había estropeado, así que jugué en el hasta que se apagó. Estas mierdas de baterías cada día duraban menos.

La cabeza había comenzado a darme vueltas y mi garganta estaba dolorosamente cerrada, impidiéndome tragar a gusto. Reconocí los síntomas enseguida, pero no me importaba enfermar por Clarke.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, a pesar de no tener sueño,cuando me pareció escuchar su voz a través de la puerta.

\- ¿Lexa?

Mi respuesta no llegó, y para mi sorpresa, ella abrió la puerta. Me echó un rápido vistazo. Pensé que iba a pedirme perdón al verme allí tirada como un zombie, pero no.

\- Estás mojando mi felpudo - frunció el ceño.

Mordí mi labio para evitar que se me escapase la risa por el doble significado que me fue inevitable encontrar en su frase, y ella pareció darse cuenta también cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Entonces frunció más el ceño, negándose a reír conmigo.

\- Ya he abierto. Ahora, vete - dijo. Dejé de sonreír y mi expresión se crispó. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. Clarke suspiró -. Hablo en serio, Lexa. Mírate, debes tener fiebre.

\- Eso se cura con el tiempo - le quité importancia tratando de levantarme, pero fracasé estrepitosamente al tambalearme. Me había puesto en pie demasiado rápido y mi vista se había nublado. Sentía mi cabeza como una lavadora, dando vueltas sin parar. Enfrenté a Clarke y ella tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido -. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

\- Estás enferma, Lexa, tienes que irte a casa.

Negué de nuevo.

\- Clarke, por favor He venido por ti, estoy aquí por ti, escúchame al menos - supliqué tiritando de manera patética -. Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras: puedes pisotearme, golpearme y romperme el corazón las veces que quieras; es tuyo.

\- No - negó sin inmutarse -, no haré nada de eso. Y no porque no quiera o no te lo merezcas; no te voy a hacer daño porque sé cuánto duele.

\- Yo te quiero, Clarke - insistí agarrando sus manos cuando vi la desconfianza plasmada en su cara. Ella no me creía. No me creería -. Me he dado cuenta tarde, y la he cagado con Costia y contigo. Con las dos. Soy un desastre en el amor, pero no estoy acostumbrada a enamorarme - expliqué con cada palabra trabándose en mi boca -. Llevaba años amando a Costia, y creí que todavía lo hacía hasta hace poco, pero tuve que estar sin ti para darme cuenta. Por favor, Clarke, incluso estando con Costia sólo podría pensar en ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza soltándose de mi agarre para rodearse los hombros, claramente a la defensiva.

\- También pensabas en ella cuando estabas conmigo - desvió la mirada -. Quizás incluso aun piensas en ella. A lo mejor sigues pensando en ella toda tu vida.

No había vivido toda mi vida, e incluso así supe que eso era mentira. Sólo pensaba en Clarke.

Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.

Incluso si ella me odiaba, yo seguiría amándola toda mi vida, y jamas pensaría en alguien que no fuera ella. La quería tanto que dolía.

Pero Clarke no me creía, y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera de buenas a primeras. Esa no sería mi Clarke leona con más pelotas que un tío de la WWE.

Que fuera tan terca y obstinada con sus ideales, a pesar de estar equivocada, era algo que admiraba y amaba demasiado de ella como para pretender cambiarlo. Sólo quería que me escuchase y me entendiese.

Ella cerró la puerta sin mirarme a los ojos, y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no tenía más que hacer ese día. Clarke se negaba a creerme y yo tenía que irme a la cama y tomar algo para la gripe con urgencia.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había venido en moto. ¿Cómo iba a conducir así? Mi cara era demasiado bonita como para tener un accidente que la destrozara, y volver andando me llevaría horas, eso sin contar la posibilidad de perderme de nuevo. Además, no podría dar más de dos pasos sin caer redonda al suelo.

Y eso fue lo que pasó cuando caminé hacia el ascensor.

Cuando desperté, era la una de la madrugada. Estaba tumbada en un sofá que no era el mío, en un salón que no era el mío y en una casa que no era la mía. Tampoco la de Gus. Era la casa de Clarke.

Ella me miró desde el sillón más apartado del sofá donde yo estaba patéticamente tirada como un muñeco de trapo, como si fuera una leprosa y pudiera contagiarla. Y aun así, seguía ahí, apartada pero conmigo. Nuestras posiciones en el salón eran un bonito símil de nuestra situación sentimental: tan cerca y tan lejos.

Mi imagen ridícula y la mirada severa de Clarke no eran grandes puntos a mi favor para conquistarla de nuevo.

Así que, con mi perfecto físico mínimamente desmejorado y su rabia a flor de piel, no me quedaba otra que arrastrarme cual culebra.

\- Lo siento.

\- Te odio.

\- Quieres hacerlo, lo sé - murmuré dolida, suspirando -. Eso duele más que si me odiaras de verdad. - Ella pareció erizarse, lo que reafirmó mi teoría -. Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, Clarke: es la indiferencia. Si te importase una mierda, no habrías cargado conmigo hasta el sofá. Me odias porque sientes algo por mí, aunque ahora sea algo negativo.

Yo sólo quería convertir el sentimiento negativo en positivo, porque de hecho, algún día fue un sentimiento bueno hacia mí que no supe apreciar.

Clarke gruñó frustrada.

\- ¿Por qué tanto empeño, Lexa? ¿Qué ha cambiado? - se exasperó - ¿Ahora esperas que te perdone, confíe de nuevo en ti y vivamos felices mientras comemos perdices?

"Sí".

\- No - traté de sonreír con ligereza para aliviar el ambiente -. Mira, Clarke, entiendo que después de lo de Niylah, lo que Costia ocultó con mi colaboración, justificada con años de amistad, fue demasiado, y ahora no creerás una palabra de lo que diga.

\- Veo que lo has entendido - espetó.

\- Sé que no quieres hablar las cosas porque, en realidad, eso te quitaría el peso de encima - dije convencida -. Quieres seguir enfadada para no contemplar la posibilidad de perdonarme y poder ser buenas amigas o lo que sea. Quieres bloquear tus sentimientos por mí. Sientes que te vas a traicionar a ti misma, que ya lo estás haciendo con Niylah. Sabes que si has sido capaz de perdonarla a ella, también puedes perdonarme a mí.

\- ¿Por qué debería? - sus ojos desconfiaban de los míos.

"Porque te quiero".

\- Porque eres buena persona.

\- Soy idiota - negó con la cabeza.

\- Las buenas personas suelen serlo.

\- No es cierto. Tú eres idiota - replicó casi en broma.

Aguanté mi sonrisa. Esa era la Clarke que quería ver.

\- ¿Insinúas que soy mala persona? Nunca te tiré del acantilado.

\- Mala persona no, pero eres muy pesada. ¿Nunca aceptas un "no" por respuesta?

\- No si quiero un "sí".

Yo sabía que Clarke no estaba realmente enfadada. Ella sólo se sentía herida, y trataba de defenderse evitando ser herida de nuevo con comportamiento antipático. Yo había abierto una herida que ella trataba de cerrar con mi ayuda. Si estuviera en su lugar, yo ya me habría dado un bofetón por capulla. No era mi intención hacerle daño, no deliberadamente. Aun así, sabía que sufriría. Pero Costia era Costia.

Admito que a veces deseaba más la furia de Clarke que su despecho. La prefería enfadada a triste. Y no podía culparla por querer evitarme. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho daño que le hiciese, ella sentía algo por mí que la haría dudar de todo, y ella quería estar segura de lo que hacía.

A veces deseaba que pudiera vengarse. Así estaríamos de igual a igual; no en paz, pero sí en las mismas condiciones. Podríamos caminar juntas a partir de un mismo punto.

Pero sólo podía ocurrir si ella quería.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos estos días? - pregunté curiosa. Ella me miró seria, como si acabase de meter la pata de nuevo. No me importaba. Quería saberlo -. He estado rondándote bastante tiempo. ¿No me has extrañado ni un poco, en plan "dónde coño está esa pesada"?

Apretó la mandíbula, cabreada, pero supe que su enfado estaba dirigido hacia ella cuando respondió con sinceridad.

\- Sólo un poco, no te hagas ilusiones.

Sonreí lentamente y asentí. No pregunté más; eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me levanté y le devolví la manta con la que me tapó, que ella cogió sin dejar de observarme con confusión.

\- Gracias por no dejarme tirada ahí afuera, probablemente alguien hubiera sido incapaz de resistirse y me hubiera violado - bromeé orgullosa cuando la sombra de una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Y tan rápido como sonrió, volvió a ponerse seria. Asintió sin más y no me dijo nada cuando salí de su edificio.

Ahora me encontraba mucho mejor, a pesar de estar enferma.


	19. Capítulo 19

Lexa POV

Los días de noviembre daban asco. Hacía frío, pero no nevaba. Salía el sol, pero no hacía calor. Estaba nublado, pero no llovía.

Estaba en los columpios de nuevo esperando a ver salir a Clarke. Había decidido que quizás podía invitarla a tomar algo o al gimnasio; a lo mejor si me daba una paliza se quedaba más a gusto y habría menos tensión. No me refiero a la sexual, claro; esa siempre estaría ahí.

A veces debía recordarme que, probablemente, lo último que Clarke quería ahora era acostarse conmigo, y por suerte era otoño y no solía llevar el mismo escote tentador que en verano, así que me conformaba con imaginar su cara mientras me aliviaba en la ducha. Seguramente si se lo dijera me tiraría un cinturón de castidad a la cabeza.

Pero su cara sería muy divertida.

\- ¿Otra vez tú?

Dejé de columpiarme al momento y miré a la izquierda con cara de malas pulgas. Ni siquiera me hacía falta escucharla dos veces en mi vida para reconocer esa voz. La odiaba demasiado.

\- Niylah - comencé a columpiarme de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte para que comprendiera que no era bienvenida en mis columpios -, qué sorpresa tan agradable.

Me miró de manera crítica, como si yo fuera la infantil por estarme columpiando, cuando ella, probablemente, debía creerse muy madura para utilizar un columpio. Vaya amargada. O quizás era tonta y no sabía balancearse. Debía aceptar que no todos podían tener mi inteligencia.

\- Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

\- Pues haz como yo y miente - le sonreí de lado con despreocupación.

Me pareció ver que se tensaba.

\- ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?

\- ¿De columpiarme?

\- De ser una idiota - espetó. Huy, qué humos ya de buena tarde tenía la estirada.

\- No, la verdad. ¿Te cansas tú de ser una zorra las veinticinco horas del día?

Soltó una risa que se pareció al sonido de las uñas de un gato arañando una pizarra.

Santo Jesús, la genética es caprichosa. Estaba mi risa melódica de diosa, la de Clarke, contagiosa de semidiosa, y la de Niylah, de simple mortal vulgar.

\- El día tiene veinticuatro horas, lumbrera.

\- Tengo entendido que tú haces horas extra por devoción a tu trabajo - sonreí secamente.

¡Boom! Toma esa, víbora. Mi público imaginario, compuesto por cientos de leones y mapaches, me aplaudió coreando mi nombre.

\- Mastica bien esa envidia antes de atragantarte, Lexa - su gesto se volvió serio.

Alcé una ceja. ¿Pero ella me había mirado bien? ¿envidia a quién y de qué?

\- Envidia - repetí burlona.

\- De que yo tengo a Clarke y tú no - completó triunfante.

Paré de columpiarme al momento. Ya no era divertido. Lo único divertido en ese momento habría sido hacer que Niylah se tragase el maldito columpio.

La miré fríamente, esperando que continuase, pero ella parecía esperar lo mismo de mí y no pensaba quedarme callada.

\- Tú nunca tendrás a Clarke. La perdiste.

Se encogió de hombros, acariciando su pelo rubio como si fuera más interesante que yo. Esa tía era tonta.

\- Te molesta que pudiera recuperarla y tú no - observó creyéndose muy lista.

Buah, la diva tarántula. Y luego Clarke me llamaba engreída a mí.

\- Tú no tienes a Clarke - repetí -; ella te tiene a ti. Si está contigo, no es por amor. Ni siquiera tú la amas.

\- ¿Y tú sí? ¿Dónde ha quedado Costia?

Me bajé enfurecida para encararla, aunque realmente estaba enfadada con Clarke por contarle nuestro "problema" a la tarántula venenosa y estirada.

\- Yo nunca la engañé. Le hice daño, pero no era su pareja. Yo quería a Costia y ella lo sabía. Yo nunca hubiera engañado a Clarke si estuviera con ella porque soy leal, y por esa misma razón la herí - escupí entre dientes cada palabra para echar por la boca la rabia contenida -. Tú no. La traicionaste. Erais novias, te quería, y tú la engañaste.

\- Yo tuve el valor de confesarlo - añadió frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso no quita que lo hicieras - insistí -. La traicionaste con una desconocida, y yo cubría a una amiga.

Soltó de nuevo esa risa que me pone enferma.

\- Una amiga por la que la pisoteaste no sé cuántas veces - especificó. Ahora sí que quise gritarle a Clarke por contarle todo a esta víbora -. Crees que estamos en la misma situación y por eso podemos competir, Lexa, pero hay un abismo entre nosotras: yo la cagué fuera de mis sentidos y confesé mi error pidiendo perdón y alejándome cuando me lo pidió, y tú eras consciente del daño que le harías, jugaste a dos bandas durante tres meses y ahora no la dejas vivir.

Tragué saliva. Nunca lo vi así. Nunca quise verlo así; como si Niylah fuera la buena o la quisiera más. Ella había sido capaz de hacer lo que Clarke necesitaba. Se alejó de ella para que la olvidase y pudiera ser feliz. Yo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Aun así, me aferré al pensamiento de que su daño fue casi gratuito; sexo sin sentimientos. Yo por lo menos era fiel a lo que sentía.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes decir que ahora la quieres. No se trata de quién la quiere más, Lexa, sino de quién la quiere mejor. Lo tuyo es obsesión, como por Costia. Te fijaste en Clarke cuando no tuviste otra opción.

Mi sangre hirvió. No podía odiarla más. No sólo me había quitado indirectamente a Costia, sino que ahora también a Clarke. Lo peor es que decía, en parte, la verdad. Yo quería más a Clarke, pero Niylah la quería mejor. Ella fue capaz de dejarla ir, porque la quería. Pero yo no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba la ayuda de Clarke para solucionar todo aquello, y ella no me estaba ayudando.

\- Yo la quiero - dije muy segura.

Niylah asintió con sinceridad.

\- La quieres, pero a veces con eso no basta.

\- Contigo bastó, ¿no? - repliqué, y los celos quemaron mis palabras.

Niylah alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás furiosa conmigo? Tú fuiste quien la cagó.

\- Tú también, y si tuvieras dignidad y sentimientos por Clarke, te alejarías.

\- Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú, maja, pero a mí me va bien - rió -. Esto es como el cuento de la carrera de la liebre y la tortuga.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse le grité:

\- ¡Pues que sepas que al final gana la tortuga! - ella se volteó con una sonrisa petulante antes de continuar. Masqué mi ira y traté de tragarla, pero terminé por escupirla entre insultos -. Víbora, víbora, víbora. Pedazo de tarántula, ¡buitre!

\- ¿Qué haces repasando la fauna animal? - Raven preguntó a mi espalda, sobresaltándome -. ¿Y por qué te has olvidado de los pajaritos?

\- ¿Pajaritos? ¡Un cuervo es lo que es esa tía! ¡Un buitre, un águila! - gruñí frustrada pateando una piedra.

\- Y tú eres una mapache muy furiosa ahora mismo. Deberías tranquilizarte - dijo retrocediendo como si yo fuera la loca. ¿Yo? ¿Y Niylah qué?

Respiré varias veces para poder calmarme.

\- ¿Sabes? En el fondo tiene razón - dije tirante sin dejar de ver a Niylah alejarse, yendo hacia el piso de Clarke. Imágenes de ellas en situaciones íntimas me golpearon en el pecho, y me sentí realmente abatida.

\- Puede - se encogió Raven -. ¿Eso importa?

Lo pensé. ¿Importaba? Gus dijo que en el amor había que ser egoísta contigo y generoso con el otro, que debía jugar sucio si mi rival lo hacía. Pero Niylah no estaba jugando sucio porque tenía un comodín que la respaldaba y perdonaba de sus errores: Clarke. Yo podía ser egoísta y decidir hacer lo necesario para volver a estar en la vida de Clarke, pero no podía ser egoísta si ella sufría por mi culpa.

\- No quiero hacer daño a Clarke - le dije seria a Raven, que asintió.

\- Lo sé, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso - añadió con reproche.

Decidí que lo mejor era arrancarme el corazón, meterlo en una caja fuerte y lanzarlo al espacio para que algún agujero negro se lo tragase.

Lo haría, cuando Clarke me devolviera mi corazón.

Volví a mirar a Raven.

\- Dile a Clarke que lo siento y que la dejaré tranquila si es lo que quiere. Me gustaría decírselo yo, pero seguramente no me quiera escuchar. Otra vez.

Comencé a andar hacia donde había aparcado mi moto cuando Raven me llamó.

\- ¿Y ya está? - preguntó confusa - ¿Te rindes?

\- A veces hay que saber cuándo retirarse - contesté notando que mis ojos comenzaban a picar.

Ella endureció su expresión, que poco a poco se transformó en decepción.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees o lo que los demás quieren que creas? - no respondí, sintiéndome perdida y derrotada -. Si te rindes sólo porque te han dicho que lo hagas, serás el mapache más decepcionante y cobarde de la historia. Y le demostrarás a todos que tenían razón; no quieres a Clarke como ella se merece y no deberías tener su perdón.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - terminé gritando, ansiosa porque alguien me dijera qué debía hacer. Ni en el bosque oscuro de Polis me había sentido tan perdida.

Raven puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a columpiarse.

\- En el amor hay que luchar por lo que quieres.

Negué. Eso ya lo había escuchado antes. Ni siquiera con un buen aliado podría ganar esa batalla.

\- No siempre puedo ganar.

Había decidido alejarme de ella.

Me costaba un mundo, pero ella era más importante, como mi universo, así que podía hacer ese sacrificio. Probablemente Raven le habría contado lo poco que escuchó y hablamos, porque Clarke me llamó una vez. Una llamada suya frente a las ciento diecisiete que le hice yo, y sin embargo tuve que meter el móvil en una caja fuerte tras un cuadro para resistir la tentación de cogerlo. ¿Qué querría? Esa pregunta era con la que me levantaba y me acostaba.

Pasé los días engañándome diciéndome lo orgullosa que estaba de mí misma por dejarla ser feliz sin mí, cuando la verdad es que me sentía una fracasada por no poder recuperarla.

Quise correr junto a Clarke, o llamarla o incluso mandarle una carta (algo que no hacía desde los nueve años,), pero debía respetarla. Ella no quería verme, y era jodido admitir que debía joderme yo para no joderla a ella, pero había comprendido tras hacerla sufrir tanto que prefería verla feliz a ella antes que serlo yo. Si era yo quien podía hacerla feliz, mejor que mejor, porque era lo que deseaba hacer. Pero si debía resignarme a que lo único para lo que valía era para hacerle daño, lo aceptaría y me iría por donde vine, con el corazón roto que Clarke me devolvió.

A casa de Gus continué yendo, pero ese día fue diferente. Eran comienzos de noviembre, y él no me abrió la puerta. Había respetado sagradamente su horario de la siesta, e incluso me retrasé para evitar a Clarke, pero continuaba sin abrir incluso cuando timbré arriba. Comencé a agobiarme, así que utilicé la llave que me había prestado una tarde para no hacerlo levantarse siempre para abrirme.

Cuando abrí, me quedé estática un segundo antes de reaccionar.

\- ¡Gus!

Corrí hacia su cuerpo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, temblando y con espuma saliendo de su boca. Mi corazón se ahogaba en mi garganta cuando comencé a llamarlo sin respuesta. Entonces comencé a gritar más fuerte hacia la puerta abierta de la casa, sin soltar a Gus.

\- Clarke, ¡Clarke! - grité desesperada hasta que mi voz se rompió - ¡CLARKE!

Seguí llamándola como una histérica hasta que apareció a los pocos segundo. Corrió con gesto preocupado y se sorprendió al ver a Gus. No me hizo falta explicarle nada; ella era la médica.

Corrió hacia él y me apartó con cuidado. La vi sujetar a Gus mientras le metía en ma boca un bolígrafo que había en la mesa para evitar que se mordiese o se atragantase con la lengua, mientras lo inclinaba ligeramente hacia un lado para que echase la espuma y no se ahogase con ella.

\- Epilepsia - murmuró en voz baja. Yo sólo miraba a Gus, esperando que abriera los ojos y me invitase a humillarme al parchís o al ajedrez, pero él parecía ido. No me di cuenta de que Clarke me llamaba hasta que gritó con fuerza - ¡Lexa! - di un respingo mirándola -. Tiene que tener la medicación por alguna parte, búscala.

Abrí la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

\- Él la lleva en sus bolsillos - me escuché decir. Clarke buscó en los bolsillos del chándal viejo de Gus. De ellos sacó las cinco pastillas y murmuró una maldición -. Son las de hoy. No se las habrá tomado.

\- ¿Cuánto has tardado en venir? - me preguntó - ¿Veinte minutos?

\- Sí, más o menos - balbuceé confusa. Por suerte, tras tantos días vagando por su vecindario, ella parecía saber mis horarios mejor que yo -. Llamaré a una ambulancia.

Asintió al tiempo que yo marcaba el número del hospital y daba los datos necesarios.

Diez minutos después, un par de chicos entraron arrastrando una camilla sobre la que tumbaron a Gus. Miraron sus pupilas, pulso y mierdas de ese tipo mientras Clarke hablaba con ellos. Yo estaba pasmada mirando el pálido rostro de Gus. Salimos detrás de ellos, dejando al gato encerrado y el tablero con las fichas de ajedrez preparado.

\- Ella irá conmigo - le dijo Clarke al chico de la ambulancia cuando éste me preguntó si subía y me quedé estática. No pude responder. Quería ir pero eso supondría aceptar con todo su peso lo que había ocurrido. No quería ver a Gus en una camilla, inconsciente y pálido.

La ambulancia arrancó y no dejé de mirarla hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Miré a Clarke, nerviosa.

Iba a decirle algo cuando ella me abrazó, así, sin avisar o mandarme un mensaje el mes anterior para prepararme mentalmente y no caerme redonda allí mismo. Pero resistí como pude y con el agarre firme de Clarke en mi espalda. Eché un vistazo hacia abajo. Su pelo rubio me hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, y olía a vainilla.

De repente, todo se sintió bien y en su sitio. No pensé que Gus saldría de aquella hasta que Clarke me abrazó y me demostró que, con esfuerzo, se puede salir de cualquier situación por mala que sea.

Clarke tiró de mi mano hacia su coche y no la dejó ir en todo el trayecto, lanzándome miradas preocupadas de reojo y comentando de vez en cuando que Gus se pondría bien. Yo sólo miraba su mano entrelazada con la mía descansando sobre mi pierna. Fui consciente de que sólo pude volver a respirar bien cuando la cogió, como si su mano me transmitiera el oxígeno que me faltaba. Sólo la dejó ir cuando tuvo que cambiar de marchas, y yo odié que no tuviera un coche con marchas automáticas.

Siempre odié los hospitales, y no por los enfermos, sino porque me hacían sentir enferma a mí.

Cuando pasó media hora sin que nadie dijese nada y con Clarke mandándome sentar para tranquilizarme, llegué a mi límite. Entre Niyalh, Raven, Clarke, Gus y el puto columpio asesino, sentí que todos se estaban riendo de mí por hacerlo todo mal.

\- Lexa, siéntate. Por dar vueltas no conseguirás que nos digan nada, sólo abrir un agujero en el suelo - comentó irritada.

\- No me digas qué hacer - gruñí hacia Clarke.

\- Entonces deja de comportarte así - bufa molesta. Molesta conmigo.

Suficiente por hoy.

\- ¡Es culpa tuya que llegase tarde a su casa! - le grité con rabia. Clarke parpadeó sorprendida antes de ponerse tan furiosa como yo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿estás loca?

\- Estaba esperando a que salieras de tu piso para no encontrarnos, para respetar tu decisión - expliqué sin bajar la voz -. Dijiste que no querías verme, Niylah dijo que te dejara en paz, ¡todos decían lo mismo, yo sólo hice lo que me pediste!

Clarke me empujó sin demasiada fuerza, supongo que tratando de frenar mi ira irracional contra ella.

\- ¡Eres idiota! - gritó con las mejillas encendidas -. Los problemas no se solucionan evitándolos.

\- ¿Hablas de ti o de mí? - me burlé con tono mordaz.

\- Tú fuiste quien la cagó, tú eres quien no acepta una respuesta que no quiere oír, tú te retrasaste en ir a casa de Gustavo para no verme, porque no aceptas que sea feliz con otra persona, porque sigues siendo egoísta, y orgullosa, y cobarde - me empujó de nuevo, pero esta vez sujeté sus muñecas para que no se alejase y la encaré.

\- Tú te largaste, tú nos evitaste a tu amiga y a mí por semanas, Clarke. Tú también escapaste de un problema cuando viste que la solución no era la que querías. Y tú no eres feliz con Niylah, porque estás con ella por despecho, por lo que yo te hice - bajé el tono hasta un siseo venenoso y observé sus ojos, ahora del color del mar revuelto -. Pero en el fondo te has tirado noches deseando que sea yo quien esté contigo. Acéptalo, Niylah nunca será yo, igual que Costia nunca será tú, ¿por qué sigues evitando tú la solución al problema?

Ella me miraba con los ojos llenos de furia, y desvió la mirada cuando se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Porque ya es demasiado tarde - contestó en voz baja -. No puedo creerte, Lexa. No puedes culparme por no creerte.

\- Costia ya no significa para mí...

\- Lo sé - me interrumpió -. Ése es el problema. Estabas tan enamorada de ella... Lo estabas incluso cuando yo estaba ahí. Sólo me quisiste cuando no podías tenerme, como a ella. No podría estar contigo sin pensar que conmigo harías igual; que me querrías durante el tiempo que no pudieras tenerme, pero luego nada sería como decías. La quisiste durante años, y ese sentimiento tan fuerte no pudo cambiar sólo por mí. No podría confiar en que ese amor que dices sentir por mí no fuese tan frágil como el de Costia, por muchas promesas que hagas. Son palabras, sólo eso.

\- No me dejas demostrártelo - repliqué sonando rota, tanto como ella. Mi agarre se había aflojado hasta ser caricias en sus muñecas, intentando aliviar cualquier dolor que le hubiera causado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía sin mirarme.

\- No puedo dejarte si creo que me harás daño de nuevo.

\- Déjame demostrate que no te haré daño - pedí mirándola de la manera más sincera que podía -. Puedo conseguir que confíes en mí, si tú me dejas. Sólo puedo ser feliz contigo, y tú sólo puedes ser feliz conmigo. Las dos lo sabemos. Te quiero, y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que me creas. Déjame intentarlo. Puedo convencerte.

Entonces ella me miró. Todavía tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos, pero con esa mirada dura que me ponía y me asustaba, porque la Clarke impredecible y decidida era demasiado impredecible.

\- Inténtalo.

\- ¿Qué? - me sorprendí parpadeando. Me mareé por el deseo cuando su vista se clavó fijamente en mi boca. Inevitablemente, yo miré la suya.

\- Puedes intentarlo; convénceme - concedió, y mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos -. Pero si antes de que acabe este año no me has convencido, me dejarás en paz.

Lo pensé, incluso cuando no me hacía falta pensarlo. Lo hice para recrearme en el sonido de su voz dándome permiso y en sus ojos brillando expectantes.

\- Lo prometo.

No volvimos a hablar del tema ni a hacer contacto visual. Sentía que si la miraba a los ojos, la tensión estallaría y la besaría allí mismo.

Clarke y yo tuvimos que esperar casi una hora más hasta que salieron a decirnos que Gus estaba estable, pero lo mantendrían en observación para evitar sustos típicos de la edad. Podía pasar alguien a verlo, y Clarke me prometió que seguiría allí cuando saliera.

Gus me sonrió como pudo al verme entrar y yo forcé una sonrisa de vuelta. Me senté a su lado y palmeé dos veces su barriga.

\- Como sabías que hoy te ganaría tuviste que buscar una excusa para saltarte nuestra partida - bromeé con la voz agarrotada por la pena de verlo allí tumbado. Gus era un anciano, pero no estaba viejo. Él todavía no pegaba con una habitación de hospital, solo y esperando su hora. Quité rápidamente esas imágenes de la cabeza para evitar llorar y forcé otra sonrisa.

Gus rió a duras penas.

\- Vaya susto te he dado, ¿verdad? - comentó, y yo asentí -. No sabía que fueras tan llorona, chica.

\- Soy una llorona de pies a cabeza, Gus. Duermo con un león de peluche para que me proteja del monstruo de debajo de mi cama.

\- ¿Tienes pesadillas conmigo ganándote una y otra vez, niña? - palmeó mi mano con empatía.

Asentí simplemente entre alguna risa. No quería hacerlo hablar demasiado; el debía descansar.

\- Clarke está fuera - dije levantándome -. Supongo que ya han pasado los cinco minutos que me dijo la doctora.

Gus sonrió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco hacía falta. Gus y yo nos entendíamos.

Al salir, Clarke me esperaba dando vueltas por el pasillo. Sus ojos me miraron preocupados al ver mi cara. Incapaz de hablar, sólo asentí o negué a sus preguntas de camino a su coche.

Se empeñó en llevarme de vuelta a su casa, y obviamente no me negué. Necesitaba estar con ella un rato más y también coger mi moto.

"Hasta final de año". Tenía tiempo. Podía hacerlo, porque acababa de encontrar a la mejor y más inesperada aliada en aquella batalla amorosa, mi mejor comodín: Clarke.


	20. Capítulo 20

Lexa POV

Lo primero que hice fue no precipitarme, porque llevaba meses pensando en el día en el que pudiera hacer con Clarke todo lo que había imaginado, pero no todo podía ocurrir de golpe. Ser cauteloso no es lo más fácil, pero sí lo más inteligente. Por otro lado, había comprobado que hacer lo más inteligente nunca fue mi especialidad.

Tenía poco tiempo, pero debía jugar bien mis cartas.

Dejé pasar dos días que le dediqué a Gus mientras estaba ingresado. Luego, en vez de llamar a Clarke, llamé a Raven. Ella conocía mejor que yo a Clarke, a pesar de que estaba un poco loca, pero yo también lo estaba. Quise pensar que dos mentes locas hacían una sana, y no una el doble de enferma. Tipo matemáticas, donde menos por menos es más.

Aun así, las matemáticas se me daban faltal.

Honestamente, muchas cosas se me daban fatal. Modestamente, ser increíble no era una de ellas. El sexo y pasar del límite de velocidad con la moto tampoco se me daban mal, desde luego.

Raven me miraba seria mientras bebía y comía como si fuera una persona a dieta a quien le ponen un chuletón delante, pero ella no estaba a dieta, y lo que comía eran simples cacahuetes. Estábamos en la cafetería que había frente al edificio de Clarke. Yo tomaba chocolate caliente y ella una cerveza. Tragué saliva cuando conté el cuarto minuto que ella llevaba mirándome sin decir nada.

Entonces se dignó a hablar tras mi discurso donde, básicamente, le suplicaba ayuda.

\- Para que no haya malentendidos - se inclinó hacia delante con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa -: debo advertirte desde ya que no pienso revolcarme contigo, Lexa. Eres muy guapa, casi tanto como yo, pero Clarke es mi amiga. Nunca cambiaría a la mejor amiga de mi vida por el mejor polvo de mi vida, ¿entiendes? Y teniendo en cuenta vuestra historia, podría ser incómodo.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Pero qué dice esta mujer que come más cacahuetes que un elefante?"

\- Eso te honra - dije asintiendo para contentarla.

Raven se estiró hacia atrás en su asiento, con una sonrisita ufana.

\- Lo sé.

Suspiré negando con la cabeza.

\- Raven, no tengo ningún tipo de interés en ti - aclaré alzando las manos -. No te veo como una chica a la que tirarme; te veo como la amiga de la chica a la que quiero tirarme.

\- Qué romántica - se burló -. ¿No te suena de nada esa historia?

Mierda, claro que sí.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, frustrada. Lo último que necesitaba era discutir con Raven sobre aquello. Sabía que si había alguien que no me convenía tener en contra era Raven. Ella y Clarke iban unidas como siamesas inseparables. Si me enfrentaba a una, me enfrentaba a las dos. Pero Raven sería mucho peor enemiga que Clarke, incluso si ésta estaba en sus días de menstruación, en los que se ponía como una hidra, porque Raven nunca se detendría. Clarke podía llegar a ser condescendiente o decidir no rebajarse. Raven se rebajaría y me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para vengarse, especialmente si hería a Clarke de nuevo.

\- Tranquila, Lexa. Estoy siendo contigo lo perra que, según el código de amigas, debo ser con quien ha hecho daño a mi amiga - hizo un gesto perezoso con la mano -. No eres la única que ha sufrido mi cólera. Al menos a ti no te he golpeado. Aún.

Alcé las cejas y no me molesté en ocultar mis sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- ¿Golpeaste a Niylah?

Raven bufó, indignada.

\- Claro que no; Niylah tenía un mosquito en su mejilla que quise matar, pero escapó antes de recibir el impacto. Lo recibió Niylah en su lugar. Fue accidente, pero nadie me creyó - se lamentó como si realmente lo sintiese -. Total, que ella se tiró teatralmente al suelo.

Reí.

\- No quiero imaginar cómo acabaría si la golpeases de manera intencionada - puse el puño para que lo chocase y me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Se inclinó de nuevo con cierto interés en su mirada.

\- También quería golpearte a ti, hasta que Niylah se puso delante. Las dos lo merecíais, pero me caes bien, y seguramente Clarke se enfadaría si estropeo esa linda cara tuya - sonrió con fastidio -. Así que arregla esta mierda. Estoy harta de tener que acompañar a Clarke a por helado para que luego sólo me deje la mitad. Es muy egoísta y no le gusta compartir su comida. Además, mis ojos sangran al verla con su pijama para la depresión - bajó la voz como para contarme un secreto y dijo -: Es horrible.

Levanté la ceja, sorprendida.

\- ¿Tiene un pijama para la depresión?

\- Oh, sí. Suele usarlo a menudo.

\- ¿Cómo es? - curioseé.

Raven entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

\- ¿Esto es un fetiche raro o algo así? ¿gustos de mapache salida?

\- Simple curiosidad.

Asintió con comprensión y me detalló cómo era el pijama de Clarke.

Media hora después fui a casa de Gus, a quien le acababan de dar el alta aquella mañana, a jugar nuestra partida diaria. Estuve tan a punto de ganarle que la victoria dolió más que de costumbre.

\- Lo humillante no es perder así, sino tener la arrogancia de creer que podrías ganarme - me dijo mientras acariciaba a su sucio gato, que hasta parecía reírse de mí con su dueño.

\- Bla, bla, bla, bla. No te lo creas tanto, rana Gustavo; algún día te ganaré - aseguré cambiando el ajedrez por las cartas.

Él rió como si acabase de contarle el chiste de su vida.

Al salir de su casa fui hacia la de Clarke y timbré.

Sonreí al ver a Clarke abrirme la puerta con su pijama para días tristes. Era exactamente como Raven lo describió: gris, ancho y gastado, con dibujos infantiles de piñas y fantasmas.

\- Estás adorable - admití.

Clarke bufó mientras me daba la espalda entrando en su casa. No cerró la puerta en mi cara, así que supuse que me estaba invitando, sin perder su orgullo en sugerirlo, a entrar. Fue tan absurdo e inevitable emocionarme por eso que mi sonrisa estaba a punto de partir mi cara en dos. Ella no me invitaba verbalmente ni me arrastraba dentro, pero tampoco me echaba a patadas o ponía un pozo con cocodrilos en el felpudo.

Era más fácil avanzar cuando ella iba dejando pequeñas pistas que seguir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lexa? No te esperaba - preguntó sentándose en el sofá y abrazando un cojín.

\- Lo sé, soy una caja de sorpresas - asentí -. Pero, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ver telenovelas aburridas de la hora de la merienda, he pensado que podríamos ver una peli.

Me miró alzando una ceja, escéptica.

\- ¿Una peli? ¿quieres ir al cine?

\- Mucho mejor; la veremos aquí - saqué la película de la bolsa y se la mostré.

Luchó contra la risa cuando leyó el título.

\- ¿Vamos a ver "Titanic"?

\- Y no vale poner caras raras - advertí. Había entrenado muy bien mis expresiones faciales para cuando llegase ese momento.

\- ¿Apostamos quién es la primera en poner una mueca? - desafió al ver mi confianza.

Sonreí asintiendo mientras se la extendía para que la pusiera en el DVD. Me senté en el sofá, a su lado, pero alejada por si se sentía forzada o incómoda. Ella volvió a mi lado cuando la película comenzó.

\- La que pierda invita a la otra a cenar - sentenció.

Íbamos por la mitad de la peli, el barco ni siquiera había chocado contra el iceberg y Clarke ya estaba llorando como una magdalena contra el cojín mientras yo lucha a vida o muerte con mi cara. Mis ojos estaban rebeldes y querían rodar a cada ñoñería, mientras la esquina de mi labio superior temblaba constantemente.

Al acabar la película, miré a Clarke, expectante. Ella tenía la cara roja y continuó llorando un buen rato. Quería abrazarla para ver si eso la tranquilizaba, pero, por si acaso, me limité a darle un par de palmaditas en la rodilla.

\- ¡Es tan injusto! - se lamentaba una y otra vez.

\- Lo sé, es tan injusto que una película así se considere romántica... - empaticé. Entonces ella me miró seria, casi ofendida, y pensé que quizás ella encontraba romántico que una persona de la bonita pareja muriera, incluso si era sacrificándose por la otra de manera precipitada.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí - dudé un momento -. Es decir, ¿qué tiene de bonito? No acaban juntos.

\- Que ha dado su vida por ella - obvió.

\- ¿Y? - reí sin entender -. Cuando alguien hace algo realmente bonito y estúpido por ti, en realidad te enamoras de lo que ha hecho, no de la persona.

Joder. Fue como un golpe bajo que me había dado yo misma. Pensé en Costia y en lo romántica que de adolescente me pareció que ella no se despegase de mí tras el accidente por la culpabilidad de que había estado jugando con ella. Siempre pensaba que me había enamorado de Costia por su desinterés, pero ahora dudaba. ¿Me había enamorado de Costia o de que una persona permaneciera fielmente a mi lado cuando estuve herida y sola?

Clarke me miró con sus ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas, viendo mi expresión repentinamente desolada y confusa. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, y parecían el océano con las estrellas del cielo de la noche reflejadas en el agua. Me dieron ganas de inclinarme y besarla para limpiar sus lágrimas. No quería pensar que ella pudo estar así de deshecha por mi culpa alguna tarde con su bonito y absurdo pijama para la depresión, pero era lo más probable.

\- Si no te gusta la película, ¿por qué querías verla? - preguntó confusa.

\- No me gusta el final, pero me parecía romántico ver contigo una película considerada de las más románticas - respondí con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirar su ojos para evitar observar sus labios hinchados. No quería que pensase que me iba a aprovechar de haber bajado deliberadamente sus defensas amorosas para poder meterle mano. Ella, sin embargo, se permitió recrearse en cada detalle de mi sexy cara, pero, por desgracia, se quedó quieta en su rincón. Quise gritarle: "¡A mis brazos, leona! Puedes besarme los morros hasta hartarte".

Me miró de nuevo a los ojos y solamente dijo:

\- Que sepas que me debes una cena.

\- ¿Qué? - fruncí el ceño viéndola levantarse para ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. La seguí, indignada -. ¡Pero si no he puesto ninguna mala cara!

\- Claro que sí - me enfrentó de nuevo con una ceja levantada de manera desafiante -. Has rodado los ojos tres veces y has fruncido los labios otras cinco.

\- Así que mi cara te pareció más interesante que una película con once Oscar's - provoqué sonriente, levantando las cejas varias veces.

Clarke rodó los ojos y dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

\- No te emociones - me detuvo -. Quería asegurarme de que perdías la apuesta. De todas maneras, sabías que no soportarías verla, ¿por qué has aceptado una apuesta?

Ella en realidad sabía la respuesta, pero quería ver si tenía el valor de decírsela en voz alta.

\- Para perderla y deberte una cena - contesté encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa inocente -. Ahora tienes que decirme cuándo y dónde. Pago yo.

Ella asintió al cabo de un momento. Iba a decirme algo cuando el timbre sonó. Clarke me miró frunciendo el ceño, confusa, y supuse que no esperaba visita ese día.

Al abrir la puerta, Niylah la miró con una sonrisa tan grande que me dieron ganas de poner de nuevo los ojos en blanco; Niylah alrededor de Clarke era más cursi y repelente que Titanic.

\- Niylah - Clarke se apoyó en la puerta, sin dejarla pasar. Iba a sonreír orgullosa cuando se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que ella podía estar ocultándome para que no me viese, y me sentí como la amante que debe escapar por la ventana. Estaba a punto de indignarme cuando recordé que yo hasta le pedí a Clarke que se escondiera cuando Costia vino a mi casa una tarde, y tuve que aguantarme -. ¿Habíamos quedado?

\- ¿No? - Niylah dudó de mala manera y estuve a un segundo de reírme de su patética actuación. Pero decidí que entrar en acción sería mas divertido.

Avancé hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Hola, Niylah, amiga mía! - exclamé sonriendo de manera exagerada mientras aparecía tras Clarke, cambiando la cara de mala pécora de la estirada -. ¿Qué tal por el zoo? La zona de reptiles no es de mi agrado, pero no soy quién para juzgar las casas de los demás, y mucho menos su compañía - le guiñé un ojo al verla a punto de asesinarme mentalmente -. Clarke y yo estábamos viendo una película; hemos llorado y nos ha encantado. Ha sido la mejor película que he visto en mi vida; once Oscar's y la compañía de Clarke.

Clarke me miró rápidamente como si yo estuviera hablando en chino y no me entendiese. Arrugó la frente al escuchar los plurales que utilizaba y rodó los ojos con mi última frase, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su boca.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - le preguntó Niylah a Clarke levantando una bolsa, ignorándome. "¿Cómo se atreve?" -. He traído algo para cenar.

Me esforcé en no poner mi mejor mueca de asco cuando Clarke le permitió pasar. Niylah pasó a su lado con una sonrisa que desapareció al verme. La expresión de desdén era mutua.

Justo cuando Niylah pasaba por mi lado, mi pierna decidió rebelarse y cobrar vida propia, así que se extendió interrumpiendo el camino de esa tarántula, que ni con tantas patas tuvo la agilidad de esquivar mi zancadilla y cayó al suelo.

"Vaya, qué pena más grande".

\- Oh, Dios, mío - exclamé preocupada -, ¿el suelo está bien?

Niylah me miró furiosa, o quizás esperando a que extendiera un brazo para ayudarla. Ni loca, a saber qué veneno me contagiaba sólo con un roce. Clarke debería vacunarse antes de tocarla, y desinfectarse con creces antes de volver a tocarme a mí.

\- Lexa... - me regañó Clarke, aunque si muchas ganas de comenzar un conflicto en el que debiera posicionarse. Eso quería decir que ya no estaba tan segura de defenderla a ella, así que había sido un avance mío, y no como el de Niylah que, literalmente, había tropezado en su avance.

Bueno, mi pierna había decidido colaborar. "Gracias, pierna, te amo". En fin, Niylah había caído apoyándose en sus manos, seguía viva y ni siquiera sangraba. ¿Debía sentirme mal? Claro que no. Ni que no fuera capaz de poder vivir con la culpa de tal crimen.

Clarke ayudó a Niylah a levantarse bajo mi atenta mirada, y cuando la última pareció a punto de echarse sobre mí, Clarke cogió mi brazo y me apartó hacia la entrada.

\- Me lo he pasado bien hoy, Lexa - comenzó en tono dudoso, sabiendo que Niylah podría estar escuchando. A mí me importaba un pimiento -. Pero creo que deberías marcharte ya.

Apreté los dientes, pero asentí. Me había prometido no forzar las cosas, y estar con ella sin que me mirase con rencor o dudas había sido otro paso más en la dirección correcta. No le pediría más tiempo a su lado del que ella me diese por propia voluntad, y me iría aunque odiase la idea de que se quedara con Niylah.

Pero que me retirara con la cabeza alta no quería decir que no pudiera decir algo al respecto.

\- Si es lo que quieres, me iré ya, pero estoy celosa de que ella vaya a cenar contigo - confesé de golpe.

Clarke abrió un par de veces la boca pero no dijo nada, y mis ojos quedaron fijos en sus labios. Tragué saliva. No, no la besaría si ella no quería. Clarke tendría que llevar esa iniciativa.

Me pregunté si ella sentía la misma quemazón en el pecho y estómago cuando yo iba a cenar y me sentaba al lado de Costia en vez de al suyo. Supuse que sí, y entendí que poco a poco íbamos estando en las mismas circunstancias. Eso me permitía acercarme más a ella, así que debía esforzarme por verlo como algo positivo. Sólo podía esperar que cenasen y luego Niylah se marchase, como yo hacía.

\- Ya, bueno - murmuró dubitativa -. De todas maneras, ahora tú me debes una cena - concedió al fin.

Sonreí levemente. Sí, podía aferrarme a eso. Ella me lo recordaba para que no me fuera con el mal sabor de boca de ver a Niylah quedarse en su casa. Tomé nota mentalmente del tipo de comida que había en aquella bolsa. Era comida china, porque reconocía el logotipo del restaurante que había dos manzanas más lejos, así que, cuando cenara con Clarke, sería cualquier cosa menos comida china. Por Dios, ¿comida que caduca al día siguiente? ¿arroz y verduras?

"Qué poca clase, estirada". Yo la llevaría al Mc Donald's.

\- Cuando tú quieras - repetí para que Niylah no escuchara mi respuesta por mucho que pusiera la antena. Repentinamente, quería mi conversación con Clarke fuera sólo mía y de Clarke. Nada de víboras cotillas. Cogí la bolsa que Clarke me daba con la película y me giré, pero antes de subir al ascensor la miré de nuevo -. Aunque me haya parecido una tontería de final, si eso ocurriera, yo también te cedería la tabla.

Clarke me sonrió como hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreírme, y eso fue suficiente para olvidar que era Niylah quien estaba esperándola en la cocina. La estaba esperando porque Clarke la hacía esperar, y era así porque ella estaba esperando a que yo me fuera para volver con Niylah. Estábamos las dos en lados opuestos y Clarke en el medio, pero ella miraba hacia mi lado.

\- Creo que sería más inteligente buscar otra tabla - replicó medio en broma.

Asentí de acuerdo.

\- O meternos mano para entrar en calor.

\- Ya lo has estropeado - rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero yo le sonreí de lado, con complicidad, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen.

Al mismo tiempo, Clarke cerró la puerta de su casa. Por primera vez, no tenía miedo de que no me volviera a abrir.


	21. Capítulo 21

Lexa POV

Entendí que Gus me ganase al ajedrez, a las damas, al parchís, a la oca, al Uno, al tres en ralla, al de hundir la flota... Pero nunca, jamás, ni con el cerebro de Einstein, podría entender que un señor de setenta y seis años me ganase al fútbol en el Fifa. ¿Había alguna Play Station en su juventud? ¿tenía una escondida con la que practicaba? Porque sino, no había manera posible de que me fuera ganando 5-1 antes del descanso de la primera parte.

\- Hoy no es mi día - me excusé cuando me paró un penalti que había jurado que iba dentro.

Gus rió con regocijo.

\- Ni tu día, ni tu mes, ni tu año. Quizás puedas ganarme en otra vida, niña - me chinchó apoyando los pies sobre la mesa. Él estaba tumbado de manera relajada, mientras yo estaba inclinada hacia delante, con los hombros tensos y mordiendo mi lengua con frustración en cada gol fallado y cada otro encajado.

\- No te crezcas, viejo - me piqué -. Los planetas deben haberse alineado en mi contra. Estás ganando porque yo estoy perdiendo, no porque realmente seas mejor. Si estuviera concentrada, irías mordiendo el polvo y la hierba del campo.

\- ¿Como tú ahora? - preguntó cuando su defensa me marcó un humillante gol que cualquiera habría parado. Tenía asumido que yo no era cualquiera, que era especial, pero no en una mala manera, como ser la única pringada que perdería en un juego donde debería ir ganando. Tenía amigos, como Lincoln y Finn, que nunca consiguieron ganarme un partido, y un anciano que jamás había tocado una consola me iba ganando por goleada.

\- Estoy desconcentrada - repetí sonando como una niña pequeña que necesita una excusa que nunca creyó necesaria.

Gus me echó una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que tienen los ancianos para decirte que ya sabían algo medio siglo antes de que tú lo supusieras.

\- ¿Por Clarke? - adivinó, y ni siquiera necesitó respuesta -. ¿Dónde la llevarás a cenar?

\- No lo he pensado - mentí, porque llevaba tres días enteros pensándolo y buscando un buen y barato sitio donde llevarla. No era por el dinero, sino porque sería extraño, como si yo no fuera yo y Clarke no fuera Clarke. Yo no era una estirada, y a Clarke le gustaba la comodidad, así que ir al restaurante más caro de la ciudad era un paripé innecesario. Tampoco quería llevarla al Mc Donald's de buenas a primeras; ella también debía ganarse que la llevara a mi lugar de comida preferido.

Gus me miró de nuevo poniendo el juego en pausa, y su ceja levantada me indicó que debía estar sonrojada al ser pillada mintiendo. Ya debería saber que no podía mentirle a alguien que ya debió escuchar todas las mentiras posibles en su vida, y él debía saber que nunca me cansaría de intentarlo.

\- Id a "La Romántica" - aconsejó volviendo a jugar y robándome el balón en un ridículo despiste.

\- Eso sería incómodo - repliqué -. Es la primera vez que quedamos, y se supone que como amigas con muchos matices. Llevarla a un lugar con la palabra "romántica" sería como una encerrona, y no quiero presionarla con mensajes subliminales tan cutres.

\- No es un restaurante presuntuoso, niña, y para una tacaña de manual como tú, es el lugar perfecto: comida basura y precios bajos - paró el juego de nuevo y buscó un papel donde anotar la dirección, sin esperar mi aprobación. Extendió un papel y releí el nombre varias veces, escéptica -. Se llama así porque sales enamorado de la comida. Si no puedes conquistar el corazón de alguien, conquista su estómago. El amor es un sentimiento, la comida una necesidad.

Ese era el mejor consejo que había oído en mi vida. Se lo agradecí dejándome ganar por 7-1. Sí, dejándome ganar, porque mi generosidad no tenía límites y quería darle alegrías a mi viejo amigo. De todas maneras, ya le ganaría otro día. Al menos tuve mi gol del honor, cuando comenzamos 0-1 y le prometí una paliza de campeonato. No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, me dijo. Esa tarde estuvo llena de consejos de la Edad de Piedra que ya había oído mil veces pero sólo comprendí cuando los necesité.

Salí de su casa y esperé cinco minutos en el rellano de Clarke, comparando felpudos. Habíamos quedado a las nueve y media, y ya eran y veintiocho, pero no pude aguantar más y timbré. Esperé impaciente con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero, que de repente se sentían pequeños. Las paredes también, y el techo parecía encoger mientras esperaba que Clarke abriera. Cuando la hizo, los nervios aumentaron un segundo antes de desaparecer al ver una media sonrisa que me aceleró el pulso.

\- Llegas dos minutos antes - comentó sorprendida.

\- Siete, en realidad, pero me aburría aquí sola - sonreí a modo de disculpa. Ella asintió y salió, cerrando su puerta. Decir que iba guapa era innecesario, porque ella siempre iba guapa; ella es guapa. Aun así, mis ojos rebeldes se pasearon por el pantalón negro apretado que parecía haber sido cosido para ser arrancado por mis manos. El jersey granate no enseñaba su escote, pero le resaltaba las curvas de una manera que debería ser ilegal.

\- ¿Qué juego tocaba hoy? - preguntó mientras esperábamos el ascensor.

Dudé en si confesar mi nueva derrota, pero lo hice a medias; debía demostrarle a Clarke que podía confiar en mí sin perder mi dignidad de jugadora imbatible.

\- Fifa en la Play Station - respondí, y mordí mi labio antes de añadir -: Le he dado una paliza.

\- ¡Mentira! - escuché exclamar a Gus indignado tras la puerta.

\- ¡Eres una rana muy cotilla, Gustavo! - miré cabreada hacia la mirilla, y escuché su risa satisfecha tras la puerta. Clarke me miraba alzando una ceja, y suspiré rendida -. He perdido. Ha sido bastante humillante.

Me palmeó el hombro con falsa empatía, y quise pensar que era una excusa para tocarme.

\- Ya ganarás.

\- ¿Lo crees de verdad? - sonreí.

\- No, pero pensé que eso te haría sentir mejor que decirte que nunca vencerás a Gustavo - se encogió de hombros entrando en el ascensor.

Mi sonrisa se cambió por un ceño.

\- Algún día le ganaré - juré mirando hacia ningún lado, pero visualizando a mi orgullo interior asintiendo con fuerza, y un coro de mapaches aplaudiendo. "Gracias, queridos fans, confiad en mí".

El silencio del ascensor se me hizo largo y tenso porque no podía apartar mi mirada de Clarke, pero debía mantener mis manos atadas, y todo mientras ella se hacía la sueca. Clarke miraba en todas direcciones, nerviosa, mientras yo sólo la miraba a ella por dos razones: era preciosa y quería molestarla un rato.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? - pidió al fin enfrentando mi mirada.

Sonreí satisfecha desde el otro lado del ascensor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me pones nerviosa.

\- Tú me pones cachonda - repliqué en mi defensa.

\- ¡Si no he hecho nada para provocarte! - se quejó.

\- Tu simple existencia me provoca - expliqué -, pero no por eso soy egoísta y te pido que te hagas invisible.

Clarke rió incrédula.

\- Porque es imposible.

\- Porque soy condescendiente - corregí apoyándome en la pared para mirarla mejor -. Tú podrías serlo si me dejaras besarte.

Ella rodó los ojos soltando una pequeña risa que me pareció adorable.

\- ¿Qué excusa mala es esa, Lexa?

\- Es una solución, no una excusa - puntualicé -. Si te estuviera besando se acabaría el problema: yo no te miraría porque tendría los ojos cerrados y tú calmarías mi deseo.

\- Eso lo aumentaría, que te conozco - alzó una ceja. Ese era un gesto muy sexy y ella debía saberlo. Que no me provocaba, decía.

\- No estás poniendo de tu parte - chasqueé la lengua -. Tienes razón, pero en mi defensa diré que hoy estás demasiado guapa como para no querer mirarte y besarte todo el rato.

Clarke sonrió con diversión.

\- ¿Entre cumplido y cumplido te paras a respirar?

\- No puedo respirar si me quitas el aliento - seguí para picarla. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y ya fuera por vergüenza o cabreo, me gustaban así.

\- Para, en serio - pidió apartando la mirada cuando las puertas se abrieron y comenzamos a caminar hacia fuera del edificio -. No me gustan los cumplidos.

\- Te los haré hasta que te acostumbres - advertí -. Pero, ¿no te gustan mis cumplidos o en general?

\- Los tuyos especialmente - contestó con sinceridad. No supe cómo sentirme al respecto.

Apresuré el paso para ir caminando hacia atrás, como una vez en el bosque de Polis, y poder mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿Mis cumplidos y yo te hacemos sentir mariposillas en el estómago, o en otras partes? ¿es por eso que te incomodan, o sólo en público? - sonreí de manera perversa -. Te gustaba cuando en la cama te decía cuánto me fascinan tus pechos. Siguen fascinándome, por cierto. Creo que deberían desafiar la ley de la gravedad y nunca caerse. Sería como derribar un monumento histórico. Bueno, un monumento orgásmico.

Clarke rió sin poder aguantarse. No me importaba sonar como una idiota diciendo la mayor tontería del mundo si ella se reía de una manera tan adorable.

\- Sí, financiado y apadrinado por Lexa Woods, la arquitecta de cuerpos especializada en tetas.

\- Me has motivado en ese campo, deberías estar orgullosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Más bien me siento como una creadora de una Frankestein del sexo.

Abrí la boca, indignada.

\- No jodas, yo estoy mucho más buena, y de una sola pieza - señalé mi cuerpo palmeando mi trasero.

\- ¿El sitio está muy lejos? - cambió de tema tras seguir el movimiento de mi mano en mi trasero. ¡Ja! Las dos tenemos nuestras debilidades, leona.

Negué con la cabeza y comenzamos a andar, por primera vez, al lado de la otra.

\- A un par de calles, pero prefería ir caminando y tener tiempo extra -. Ella trató de nuevo de ocultar una sonrisa, y suspiré -. Entiendo que te hice daño y tu orgullo te impide sonreír fácilmente conmigo, pero me gustaría ver esa sonrisa las pocas veces que últimamente consigo hacerla volver.

Clarke me miró a los ojos, y pude ver la duda en ellos. Odiaba su ceño ligeramente fruncido, y sus labios apretados mientras ella pensaba qué respuesta darme. Sabía que si pensaba, la respuesta sería negativa. Ella tuvo buenos sentimientos por mí, pero no pensamientos agradables, al menos en los últimos meses, así que para volver al lado bueno, ella debía únicamente sentir.

Mi dedo índice acarició su ceño hasta que fue quitándolo poco a poco, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Está bien - concedió -. Supongo que tantas tonterías deben tener cierta recompensa.

\- Es una gran recompensa - especifiqué asintiendo convencida.

Traté de evitar que Clarke leyera el nombre del lugar donde íbamos a cenar, pero su ceja alzada de manera suspicaz me indicó que lo había visto. Ups. Le expliqué que pedí consejo a mi gran y sabio amigo Gus y él me dio esa dirección. Asintió conforme, y vi sus hombros caer con cierto alivio cuando le aseguré que no intentaría meterle mano esa noche. Esa noche. Esperaba que hubiera interpretado correctamente la importancia del determinante.

Ella pidió una hamburguesa, y yo tres porciones de lasaña. Ella pidió Coca-Cola y yo pedí Pepsi, asegurando que sabía mucho mejor. Eso le pareció una blasfemia, y temí que hundiera mi cara en la lasaña cuando sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Soy una chica especial - me excusé sin sentirlo. Mi madre siempre me dijo que debía estar orgullosa de cómo era, incluso con mi pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Hablamos de su trabajo en el ambulatorio del barrio. Se quejó especialmente de que estaba asignada en la planta de niños pequeños.

\- Cuando estudias una carrera, te imaginas terminando en grandes puestos o trabajos importantes, cumpliendo tus sueños - dijo exasperada -. Si estudias Derecho, te imaginas metiendo criminales en la cárcel, no llevando un divorcio común porque el señor se olvidó de bajar la tapa del váter. Si estudias Historia, te imaginas de profesor en un centro importante o de historiador, no en una biblioteca que tarde o temprano acabe cerrando porque la gente utiliza más un móvil que un libro. Y si estudias Medicina, quieres estar en un hospital donde puedas ayudar a salvar vidas, no en una farmacia o en un ambulatorio donde todas las madres entran en pánico con sus hijos, como si una gripe común fuera lo peor del mundo y necesitasen un tratamiento carísimo o un medicamento impronunciable para fiarse de los resultados.

\- Sí, supongo que el miedo al fracaso y no cumplir las expectativas de mis sueños hicieron que dejara de estudiar - comprendí. Clarke me miró con curiosidad, y decidí continuar -. Me refiero a que era más fácil decidir plantarme en el punto que yo quisiera que llegar a uno en el que tuviera que aceptar un fracaso. Una retirada a tiempo no es una derrota, ¿no?

Clarke frunce los labios, y sé que no está de acuerdo. Ella y su espíritu de superación admirable y terco...

\- Es mejor fracasar en el intento que rendirse, Lexa - replica -. Sobretodo cuando tienes posibilidades. Tu problema no era no tener capacidades, sino preferir no tenerlas para ganar una excusa. Estoy segura de que habrías llegado tan alto como tú hubieras querido si no hubieras abandonado.

Mi mente libre e imaginativa hace un corta y pega y traspasa el contexto de sus palabras de los estudios al tema amoroso.

\- Tenía miedo de que mis padres se sintieran decepcionados conmigo al no llegar tan arriba como ellos - expliqué removiendo un trozo de la segunda porción de lasaña, que de repente se sentía muy pesada en mi estómago -. Ya sabes, ellos habían pisoteado a todos los demás abogados del país. ¿Cuántos son esos? Muchos. Y todo lo que unos padres triunfadores quieren es que su hijo sea igual de triunfador. Lo considerarán un fracasado si no llega, como mínimo, a lo mismo que ellos. Preferí plantarme por propia voluntad, echarle valor y decidir en qué punto me quedaría y cuánta distancia nos separaría, a quedarme a un paso de ellos o incluso a su altura, porque entonces sí me sentiría una fracasada. Tan cerca y tan lejos, casi pero no, ya me entiendes. Ellos se enfadaron, pero lo aceptaron con el tiempo. Era mi vida y mi elección.

Clarke estuvo mirando su bebida con la misma intensidad con la que yo había mirado antes mi comida, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, y supe que ella se sentía igual. Carraspeé un poco para deshacerme del sentimiento de arrepentimiento que se había instalado en mi garganta al pensar en las miradas decepcionadas de mis padres al ver que su hija hacía cualquier cosa menos estudiar, como ellos siempre pensaron que haría.

Muchas veces me pregunté si el haber seguido estudiando hubiera cambiado, al menos, los dos meses que tardaron en volver a mirarme con casi el mismo orgullo.

\- Mi madre trabaja en el hospital mas importante de la ciudad - dijo Clarke de repente. Asentí, porque recordaba que me lo dijo una vez en el acantilado -. De pequeña, cuando la veía volver con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha después de estar operando seis horas a una persona para salvar su vida, me sentía tan orgullosa como se puede sentir una hija de su madre. Era como una heroína sin poderes, y yo quería ser igual - su sonrisa ante el recuerdo fue decayendo, y quise agarrar su mano -. Una noche, cuando yo ya había decidido hacer la misma carrera, ella volvió llorando porque no pudo salvar a un niño de ocho años que sufrió un accidente de coche. Su madre vivió, y ella quiso ir personalmente a disculparse con ella por no poder salvar a su hijo. La madre se puso furiosa, y la insultó mientras lloraba y mi madre lloraba con ella. Cuando vino a casa, me estuvo abrazando media hora y me suplicó que no estudiara lo mismo. Me dijo que, aunque la elegía pensando en las vidas que salvaría, al final sólo recordaría las que no pude salvar. Me dijo que no quería pensar que una madre furiosa me culparía por no haber podido salvar a su hijo como si yo tuviera la culpa, que un trabajo donde la gente muere en tus manos no es el adecuado para las buenas personas.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estudiaste lo mismo? - pregunté confusa y un poco dolida; no quería imaginar a Clarke perdiendo la vida de alguien en sus manos y una familia rabiosa echándole la culpa, haciéndola sentir fatal, todavía peor de como ella se sentiría.

Clarke suspiró de manera nostálgica, y me pregunté si se arrepentía de haber decidido estudiar algo que, al final, vio que no era su carrera idealizada.

\- Cuando vi a mi madre tan destrozada quise hacerle saber que, aun no pudiendo salvar a un niño de entre cientos de pacientes a lo largo de su carrera, yo continuaba sintiéndome orgullosa de ella. Me siento orgullosa de mi madre y de lo que ella hace, y es mi ejemplo a seguir porque la admiro. Sigue siendo mi heroína. No podemos salvar a todos, pero podemos intentarlo. Ella lo intentó, y yo quería intentarlo. No quería que el miedo al fracaso cambiara una decisión importante.

La miré fijamente, comprendiendo lo distintas y parecidas que éramos a la vez. Había cosas de su vida que no conocía, ni ella de la mía, y aun así sabía que ella era la adecuada para mí, y yo lo era para ella.

Pero quería conocerla. Le pregunté sobre su relación con Raven, y me contó la anécdota del martillazo en la cabeza. Yo le conté la del precipicio con detalle. Eso nos llevó a hablar de Costia. Me mostré abierta a responder cualquier tipo de pregunta, para que viera que era sincera y no recelaba de ningún sentimiento que Costia me hubiera provocado en el pasado. Lo que sentí en el pasado, se quedó en el pasado, y deseaba que Clarke lo comprendiera. Ella me habló de Niylah y Bellamy, y también de Wells. Fue una conversación donde realmente hablamos de lo positivo, como si guardásemos lo malo por contar para la próxima vez. Porque habría próxima vez.

Cuando terminamos el postre eran casi las once, y la gente comenzaba a abandonar el restaurante no presuntuoso de Gus, así que Clarke pidió la cuenta.

Sentí mi mandíbula caer con mi alma al ver el papel con la cifra al final.

\- Clarke - la llamé al recuperar la compostura, y su expresión fue cautelosa al ver que no bromeaba y estaba preocupada -, ¿tienes, no sé, cuarenta y dos euros a mano? Creo que no me llega el dinero.

Clarke entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Estás de broma?

\- No, esta vez no - me apresuré a decir -. Tengo quince en la cartera, y me parece que no es suficiente. Maldito Gus y su concepto de "barato".

\- Anda, déjame ver. Cuanto más ricos más tacaños... - rosmó quitándome la cuenta y observándola. Me incliné mejor para ver sus ojos abrirse de par en par -. Dios mío - exclamó en un susurro para luego mirarme cabreada con el ceño arrugado -, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedir el postre más caro?

\- ¡Era el que mejor pinta tenía! - me defendí.

\- ¡Pero si no traen foto! ¿Sabes la pinta por el nombre? - se burló sin creerme.

Resoplé.

\- Bueno, era el único que sabía pronunciar, ¿vale? - confesé quitándole de nuevo la cuenta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó en voz baja.

Observé el lugar detalladamente. Había una pareja en la esquina, un grupo de adolescentes en otra mesa, una familia en otra y una mujer en la más cercana a nosotras.

\- Vale, creo que si tú distraes a la señora de la peluca, podré robarle el bolso - murmuré mirando los movimientos lentos de la señora -. Sí. Le cojo el bolso, algo de dinero de la cartera, lo devuelvo, pago y nos vamos, ¡es perfecto! - miré entusiasmada a Clarke, y ella me estaba matando con la mirada -. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quién crees que somos para ir robando por ahí? - siseó.

Vaya espíritu aventurero.

\- Agente cero cero culo, con licencia para mangar - me señalé y luego a ella -, y Agente cero cero tetas, con licencia para distraer y ser la cómplice de la buenorra.

\- ¡Yo no soy cómplice de nadie, idiota! - me golpeó por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡Ay, agresiva! - me quejé en voz baja -. ¿Prefieres Agente nalga nalga siete y Agente teta teta ocho? - reí - ¿lo pillas? El ocho es por...

\- ¡Ya sé por qué es el ocho! - se llevó las manos a la cara, frustrada.

\- Vale, no más bromas sobre culos, tetas y agentes - acaricié su hombro para tranquilizarla -. Lo prometo, leona.

\- Gracias - contestó con sarcasmo.

\- De nada - sonreí -. Además, acabo de tener otra idea genial, apta para espíritus cobardes como tú.

Arrastré a Clarke hasta el baño asegurándole que no era para tener sexo con ella. Al menos, no en ese momento. Una vez dentro, atranqué la puerta y observé hacia las paredes.

Como esperaba, en una de ellas había una pequeña ventana que se podía abrir fácilmente si subía a Clarke a mis hombros.

\- Vale, el plan es este: te subo a mis hombros, abres la ventana, y sales, y de ahí puedes elegir entre conseguir el dinero en menos de media hora o dejarme aquí - expliqué mirándola a los ojos -. No te estoy cediendo una tabla en el océano pero tiene su punto. Cuento con que vuelvas a por mí.

Clarke me golpeó en el hombro.

\- No te voy a dejar aquí tirada y no voy a salir por la ventana como si fuera una ladrona.

\- O Papá Noel, si eso te consuela - sugerí.

\- ¡Papá Noel utiliza la chimenea!

\- ¿Y si no hay chimenea? - insistí.

\- Mira, no vamos a entrar en un debate sobre los pasadizos secretos de Papá Noel.

\- Claro, porque sabes que lo pierdes - me burlé.

\- ¡Porque Papá Noel ni siquiera existe!

\- Qué poco crees en la magia de la Navidad, Clarke - la miré abatida.

Ella rodó los ojos, cansada.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! Tú vas a creer en la magia de ver cosas que no existen cuando te dé un guantazo! - se exasperó haciéndome retroceder hasta la pared. Sexy y agresiva, esa era mi leona.

Alcé las manos.

\- Vaya, no recordaba que te fuera ese rollo - reí -. Me gusta. Podemos probarlo cuando salgamos de esta.

\- Nada de fugarse - me detuvo cuando iba a colocar las manos para subirla a mis hombros -. Vamos a salir ahí y explicaremos, civilizadamente, que no tenemos dinero suficiente para pagar.

Y así lo hicimos. La policía no tardó ni diez minutos en venir mientras yo trataba de tranquilizar a Clarke, que se lamentaba como si en vez de una morosa fuese una delincuente peligrosa que saldría en las noticias. Quiso golpearme de nuevo cuando hice la broma de taparme con la capucha al salir del coche por si había alguien de televisión grabando, y un policía tuvo que separarnos.

Supuse que se había mareado en el coche y de ahí su antipatía, porque hasta el conductor se rió de mi gracia natural.

Nos tomaron los datos mientras Clarke se seguía lamentando.

\- Fichada como una delincuente, yo te mato.

\- Ha sido divertido - dije entrando en la celda. Pasaríamos la noche en la celda común hasta que nos dejasen hacer una llamada al día siguiente. Raven o Costia vendrían a pagar lo que debíamos y nos iríamos tan tranquilas a casa.

\- Ni lo intentes - amenazó cuando intenté contar un chiste.

Ella se arrinconó en la esquina del banco, así que me puse a hablar con el yonki que había en otra pared. Terminamos haciendo buenas migas a pesar de ser de diferentes equipos de fútbol. Clarke acabó entrando en el debate también, y la tensión se fue diluyendo hasta desaparecer. Ella terminó quedándose dormida sobre mi hombro mientras el yonki, Jasper, le cantaba una nana. La tapé con mi chaqueta e intenté dormir abrazándola para no tener frío. Unos cedían tablas y yo cedía chaquetas. Toma esa, Di Caprio.

Cuando imaginaba pasar otra noche al lado de Clarke, lo último que me imaginaba es que sería estando detenidas en una fría celda compartida con un amable y futbolísticamente ignorante yonki, tras una deliciosa y cara cena.

A la mañana siguiente, Raven fue quien vino con el dinero y una sonrisa malvada a buscarnos. Clarke se empeñaba en hacerse la enfadada, pero entre Raven y yo conseguimos hacerla reír. Tenía cierto miedo a que ella estuviera realmente enfadada por tal desastre.

\- Ahora que todo ha pasado, reconozco que ha sido mínimamente divertido - admitió cuando salimos de comisaría.

\- Definitivamente - coincidió Raven riendo a carcajadas -. No sabes cómo me reí cuando me llamaste esta mañana y me lo explicaste todo. Me estaba duchando y continuaba riéndome.

\- Entraste a comisaría riéndote; nos despertaste con tu risa de loca - dije masajeando mi cuello -. Nos saludaste riéndote. Pagaste riéndote. Por Dios, estabas hablando con el policía y seguías riéndote.

\- Creo que nunca dejaré de reírme - continuó, incluso cuando estaba cogiendo el coche. Nos ofreció acercarnos a nuestras casas, pero declinamos la oferta. Ambas necesitábamos tomar el aire y estirar las piernas tras una noche como aquella.

Íbamos caminando lentamente, y yo no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Clarke con nerviosismo. Ella iba abrazada a sí misma, sumida en sus pensamientos, o quizás en el sueño que debía tener después de dormir en una mala postura. Incluso apoyada en mí, una celda no era el mejor lugar de descanso del mundo.

\- Realmente lo siento, Clarke - me disculpé haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Da igual, Lexa - se encogió suspirando.

\- No, te debo una - insistí.

\- Después de cómo ha salido esta vez, creo que desconfío de cualquier plan tuyo - terminó bromeando con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me prometí que no haría esto la primera vez que saliéramos, pero supongo que te lo debo - confesé muy seria.

Clarke pareció ponerse algo nerviosa, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Voy a llevarte al Mc Donald's.

Sus ojos azules pestañearon confusos, y pude ver un sonrisa dulce asomarse cuando me vio aguantar la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

\- Vale - aceptó comenzando a caminar sin esperarme, y puedo jurar que era para evitar que la viera sonreír divertida cuando mis hombros cayeron aliviados.

Desayunar en el Mc Donald's con Clarke fue todavía mejor de lo que pudo ser cenar con ella allí.


	22. Capítulo 22

Lexa POV

Costia y yo estábamos relajadas en el jardín de mi casa. Hacía un tiempo muy agradable para estar a finales de noviembre, y después de un fin de semana tormentoso, me negaba a no estar el aire libre, así hubiera un tornado o nevase.

\- ¿Has avanzado con Clarke entonces? - me preguntó tomando un sorbo del chocolate caliente que había preparado para ponerme las botas. No es como si me gustase compartirlo, pero me pareció de mala anfitriona negárselo cuando me pidió una taza.

Pensé detalladamente mi respuesta, y no porque no estuviera segura de que si hablar el tema con Costia era adecuado o no, sino porque no sabría dar una respuesta contundente y segura.

\- La semana pasada fuimos a cenar - le conté -. Terminamos en comisaría y luego la invité a desayunar como disculpa. No sé si he avanzado algo o símplemente aceptó porque tenía hambre.

Costia alzó las cejas y sonrió divertida, pero también ligeramente extrañada.

\- Una vez, cuando teníamos diecisiete años, Raven nos convenció para ir a la fiesta que daba una compañera de clase - comenzó a hablar mirando hacia sus manos, como si recordara exactamente aquel día -. Éramos menores y no podíamos comprar alcohol, pero le habían encargado a Raven ir a comprarlo. Clarke la acompañó. Nunca llegaron a la fiesta. Llamé a la madre de Clarke, preocupada. No sé cómo pero acabé yendo con ella a buscarlas a comisaría. Creo que fue la única vez que Abby se enfadó de verdad con Clarke, y Clarke con Raven. Con decirte que Clarke no le habló a Raven por una semana ya te puedes imaginar cómo de cabreada estaba.

\- Quizá si la hubiera invitado al día siguiente a un Happy Meal la habria perdonado - bromeé para no delatar la sonrisa entusiasmada que tambalearía mi fachada de chica guay por la que las chicas se emocionan.

Pero Costia me conocía demasiado bien.

\- Quizás no es un gran avance, Lexa, pero es mejor un pequeño avance que un retroceso - sonrió lentamente, como si supiera algo que yo no -. Además, me ha dicho que golpeaste a Niylah, pero no parecía enfadada por ello.

Costia me había mencionado que ella y Clarke se habían visto un par de veces, y aunque no era como antes, Clarke comprendía que no se puede elegir por quién sientes ciertas cosas. Que arreglasen su amistad era cuestión de tiempo, pero no me agradaba pensar que hablaban de mí; me resultaba incómodo. Tanto como que Niylah y yo habláramos de Clarke.

\- Siempre soy yo la agresiva, ¿verdad? - bufé indignada -. No la golpeé, de hecho, podría considerar que ella golpeó mi pierna al tropezarse con ella.

\- Tropezarse, eh - Costia me miró suspicaz.

\- Vale, sí, lo admito - alcé las manos -: he atentado contra la vida de un mal bicho venenoso por el bien de la humanidad, ¿qué tiene de malo? Soy una superheroína.

\- Eres una súper idiota - rió -, pero debió ser divertido.

Brindamos con el chocolate caliente y le conté con detalle cómo la cara de Niylah había besado el suelo.

Dos horas más tarde estaba perdiendo contra Gus al Tetris; su puntuación ya triplicaba la mía. Bueno, después de llamarme a mí misma "la reina del Tetris", esa derrota había sido casi tan humillante como perder al Fifa.

Sabía que Clarke trabajaba hasta las ocho ese viernes, así que decidí reunirme de nuevo con Raven, quien se había convertido en mi topo a la hora de espiar a Clarke y Niylah. Me aseguró que ya no se besaban y que Clarke nunca le dijo que hubiera más que besos inocentes de vez en cuando, normalmente iniciados por Niylah.

Estábamos en los columpios haciendo una competición para ver quién llegaba más arriba, y por fin volví a ser la Lexa triunfadora y ganadora de siempre.

\- ¡Llegas más arriba porque estás plana y pesas menos! - protestó Raven cuando la diferencia era bastante clara.

Yo reí con prepotencia y fuimos deteniéndonos poco a poco. Comenzamos un debate sobre nuestros cuerpos mientras Raven trataba de buscar una explicación lógica a su derrota que no fuera la real: que yo era demasiado increíble como para perder en algo. Gus discreparía, pero Gus no estaba allí.

Estábamos tan centradas en nuestra conversación que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Niylah hasta que carraspeó a mi lado.

\- ¿Estás haciendo cola para subir o qué? - le preguntó Raven alzando una ceja.

\- Qué va, Niylah es demasiado madura como para columpiarse, ¿verdad? - reí mirando la cara de mal humor de la rubia estirada.

\- He venido a ver a Clarke, pero todavía no ha llegado del trabajo y te he visto aquí - explicó de manera fría.

\- Yo también existo, maja - le espetó Raven, pero Niylah la ignoró y continuó mirándome.

\- Es inevitable verme - me escogí de hombros a modo de disculpa -. Las diosas tenemos ese brillo deslumbrante que llama la atención de todos.

Niylah frunció el ceño y soltó una risa chirriante. Ya empezaba a atacar mis tímpanos de buenas a primeras.

\- ¿Pero tú de qué pino te has caído? - arrugó la cara como si yo oliera de manera desagradable.

\- Del Olimpo - insistí para molestarla. Ella sólo bufó sin replicar mi comentario. Acepté que mi rapidez mental era tan única como yo, y que discutir con Niylah no podría durar más de dos segundos.

Me pregunté qué le habría visto Clarke. Si ella era tan sosa y estirada ahora, no la quería imaginar en la adolescencia. Supuse que era la típica chica malhumorada día sí y día también, el prototipo de chica irritante con frases ocurrentes de vez en cuando. Físicamente era agradable a la vista cuando no parecía que tenía un palo atravesando su trasero las 24 horas, pero era poca cosa para Clarke, no como yo.

Las diosas deben estar con diosas, no con simples mortales. Clarke era demasiado especial como para haberse enamorado en algún momento de una persona vulgar que encuentras en cualquier esquina.

Eso era lo que odiaba de Niylah, lo que me irritaba y me hacía sentir celosa. Entendía que Clarke se fijase en mí porque era inevitable, pero ¿por qué en ella? Quise aferrarme a la idea de que Clarke vivía rodeada y rebajada a tratar con personas planas y estiradas como Niylah hasta que aparecí yo. Incluso el chico de pene pequeño parecía tener más personalidad que Niylah.

\- La verdad es que he venido a que me des la disculpa que merezco - me dijo cruzando los brazos.

Miré a Raven como si la tarántula hubiera hablado en chino, y de nuevo hacia Niylah.

\- ¿Una disculpa, yo? - reí incrédula - ¿Por qué?

Niylah apretó la mandíbula mientras yo me balanceaba suavemente y Raven hacía globos con su chicle, observando la escena entretenida.

\- El otro día me hiciste la zancadilla, me tiraste al suelo. Tuviste suerte de que Clarke estuviera allí y te defendiera.

\- ¿O qué? - reté más seria, queriendo bajarla de la nube de valentía en la que creía sobrevolar por encima de mí -. ¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Me hubieras mordido y envenenado como una tarántula? ¿O me habrías rodeado y ahogado como una anaconda?

Niylah alzó la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

\- Siento que estoy hablando con una niña de cinco años - masculló para sí misma.

\- Pues eres tú quien ha venido a hablar con una niña de cinco años - repliqué sonriendo despreocupada.

\- Boom, bitch - Raven me chocó la mano. Mapache 1, tarántula 0.

Volví a mirar a Niylah y traté de ser un poco seria, pero su cara de indigestión permanente me lo ponía muy difícil.

\- Pierdes el tiempo, porque no voy a disculparme por nada. Fue un accidente; yo sólo me estaba estirando - chasqueé la lengua -. Niylah, me consideras a mí inmadura por columpiarme cuando tú todavía confías en tener poderes que te permitan atravesar los obstáculos que bloquean el camino.

La chica pareció ponerse roja de la rabia.

\- Tú bloqueabas mi camino - recalcó -. Me tiraste al suelo.

\- Tranquila, que de ahí no pasabas.

Niylah perdió la paciencia y exclamó irritada una maldición. Raven y yo compartimos una mirada de "esta chica está un pelín desquiciada".

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro problema? - gritó confusa -. Una loca me pega diciendo que mata mosquitos inexistentes en mi mejilla, otra me hace la zancadilla porque se estaba estirando, pero sólo estiraba la pierna que me haría caer. ¿Estáis locas?

Silbé sorprendida de que no estuviera echando espuma por la boca en su arrebato de cólera.

\- Niylah, creo que ves aversión hacia tu persona por parte de todo el mundo - dije tranquilamente -. En realidad no te odiamos. Creo que no aprecias nuestra manera de demostrate cariño. Eso puede ser un problema de socialización.

\- ¡Y vosotras tenéis un problema de agresividad! - "Pero si la que está como una hidra es ella", pensé -. ¿Nunca os han detenido por meteros en una pelea callejera?

\- Lo confieso: una vez casi me detienen - Raven ahogó un grito, sorprendida, y asentí mirándola -. Y no hablo del otro día. Por suerte mi madre intervino a tiempo y sólo tuve que pagar los globos que intenté robar. Tenía cinco años, era joven y alocada.

\- Delincuente - replicó Niylah exasperada -. Ladrona.

\- Liberal - puntualicé alzando un dedo -. Sólo estaba cogiendo algo prestado indefinidamente.

\- Robar, ¡es robar! Y no es estirarte; es hacerme la zancadilla. Tampoco es matar a un mosquito; es darme una bofetada.

Resoplé cansada de sus chillidos histéricos que no iban a llevarnos a ninguna parte.

\- No sé por qué me tienes tanta tirria si todo el mundo me ama - dije molesta -. Parecías más segura cuando vivías en la fantasía de que le gustabas a Clarke.

Ella se tensó como si hubiera tocado una fibra sensible.

\- Todavía le gusto - espetó de una manera tan segura que resultaba arrogante y patética al mismo tiempo.

Raven aguantó una sonrisa.

\- Sí, en el mundo Golosina, calle Gominola número tres, donde los vecinos son ositos Haribo y galletas María y las nubes son comestibles - reí columpiándome más fuerte.

\- ¿A qué huelen las nubes? - me preguntó Raven intrigada. La miré confusa, me detuve y ambas miramos al cielo nublado -. ¿A qué sabrán? ¿a azúcar?

\- O a sal.

\- ¿Por qué sal? - cuestionó con el ceño arrugado.

\- Azúcar parece demasiado obvio.

\- Tienes razón - asintió mientras seguíamos mirando las nubes e ignorando a Niylah -. Puede que no huelan ni sepan a nada.

\- Tal vez.

\- Los pajaritos seguro que lo saben - murmuró haciendo una mueca triste -. Ojalá pudiera comunicarme con ellos para que me lo dijeran, pero últimamente nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco; los noto muy distantes.

La miré sorprendida.

\- ¿Últimamente? ¿quieres decir desde la última vez que estuviste borracha?

\- Es posible - se hizo la interesante -. Es un secreto. Tenemos una relación privada.

\- Lo entiendo - asentí -. Siento haber sido tan indiscreta.

\- Te perdono, pero sólo porque me gustan los mapaches - me miró con complicidad.

\- A todo el mundo le gustan los mapaches - sonreí -. A todo el mundo le gusto yo.

Negó con la cabeza.

\- A Niylah no.

\- ¿Quién es Niylah? - la miramos, y ella nos observaba como si realmente estuviésemos locas -. Ah, sí, la que cree que todo el mundo la odia. Ya sé. Me tiene envidia.

Niylah estalló como una bomba a presión, y Raven y yo saltamos de los columpios, asustadas.

\- ¡ESTÁIS COMO CABRAS!

Raven alzó las cejas.

\- Vaya, mira que nos han llamado cosas: mapache, víbora, loba, perra... Pero cabras nunca, ¡muy bien, Niylah! Vas aprendiendo.

Niylah soltó un bufido y se colocó sus guantes de piel, dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido en busca de una disculpa que, obviamente, nunca recibiría.

\- A la mierda las dos - espetó alejándose con paso decidido y firme. Caminaba tan airada que casi tropezó con una piña que había en el suelo.

Hice una mueca de asco.

\- Qué cochina. Encima de tarántula, víbora y buitre, es una cerda - negué con cierta pena por ella -. En fin, antes de esta entretenida interrupción estábamos teniendo una conversación importante, ¿recuerdas?

Raven frunció el ceño en un intento de recordar.

\- ¿Sobre por qué tú llegas más arriba en el columpio?

\- Sobre una manera de que avance con Clarke - repliqué intentando no sonar muy ansiosa, pero desde que había logrado convencer a Raven de que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos y ella me había ofrecido su ayuda, me costaba no llamarla a cada minuto para que ideáramos nuevas maneras de que Clarke fuera cediendo y dejando paso a esos viejos pero permanentes sentimientos por mí.

\- Ah, sí - exclamó riendo, esa risa de mala pécora que tenía Raven para advertirme de que su plan implicaba una humillación para mí y una diversión para ella.

Clarke debió llegar poco después de que Raven y yo entrásemos en la tienda donde me empujó y arrastró prácticamente en contra de mi voluntad. Quería conquistar a Clarke de cualquier manera posible, pero preferentemente sin acabar con la dignidad por los suelos. Raven ignoró por completo esa parte de mi discurso mientras tiraba de mi brazo hacia el probador.

Me contó que Clarke solía llegar agotada los viernes y que agradecería un poco de diversión, pero yo prefería tener esa diversión en la cama. Aún así, no podía ofrecerle sin más la mejor noche de su vida. Mis métodos para relajarla seguramente serían más efectivos, pero decidí confiar en Raven. Maldita la hora.

Mientras me probaba a regañadientes lo que ella me obligaba a comprar, Raven sugería otros métodos más tradicionales por si su idea fallaba.

Di un suspiro profundo viendo mi reflejo. Aquello era patético, pero lo hacía por Clarke. Cogí aire y asentí hacia mí misma, decidida. Hice mi usual discurso motivador en el espejo, señalando mi reflejo y mirando mis preciosos ojos verdes: "¡Eres increíble y la gente te ama!". Quien se burlara sería por envidia.

Me cambié de nuevo con la motivación renovada y salí a enfrentar el mundo con la cabeza bien alta.

\- Los poemas son románticos - comentó Raven tras rechazar la idea de flores y bombones.

\- Son curisis - repliqué al salir del probador tras asegurarme de que aquello era de mi talla.

\- Tú inténtalo. Prueba, a ver qué te sale del corazón - insistió mientras íbamos a pagar.

\- Vale, tengo uno - carraspeé -. "Ayer pasé por tu casa y me tiraste un ladrillo, ahora pasaré todos los días para construirte un castillo".

Miré a Raven, expectante. Ella frunció la boca y me hizo un gesto para indicarme que probara de nuevo. Bufé porque ese había sido bueno.

\- "Los destellos del amanecer son muy hermosos, pero no puede compararse con el brillo de tus ojos".

\- Prueba otro - negó con la cabeza.

La miré ofendida.

\- ¿Bromeas? Ese estuvo genial.

\- ¿Quieres conformarte con lo primero que rima? Estamos hablando de un poema para Clarke; merece que le des más al coco.

Vale, tenía razón. Pensé detenidamente un momento hasta que se me vino a la cabeza el mejor poema de todos los tiempos.

\- "Si se han de juntar los mares con los ríos, ¿por qué no juntar tus muslos con los míos?"

No era por alardear, pero eso fue realmente bueno, el mejor, de hecho. Captaba la esencia de mi amor y mi persona. Le eché un vistazo a Raven, esperando ver admiración en su cara; ya era hora que la chica empezara a apreciar mis dotes poéticas. En lugar de eso, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión aterrorizada que no me gustó y me hizo ponerme a la defensiva, porque estaba segura de que con aquel poema podría conquistar hasta el más insensible corazón.

\- ¿Qué? - demandé molesta - ¿suspendiste el tema de poesía en el instituto o no tienes sentido poético? Mis rimas son oro.

\- ¿Y tú no has aprendido nada viendo "Titanic"? - replicó -. En el amor, el sexo es secundario. No piensas en cuánto te palpita la entrepierna, sino en cuánto te hace palpitar el corazón la otra persona.

\- ¿Me culpas por ponerle un toque humorístico y personal? No quiero parecer una estreñida que no va al baño porque no caga de lo enamorada que está.

\- De eso se trata, mapache. Los enamorados no viven para vivir, viven para amar. No se trata de morir por la otra persona, sino de vivir por ella.

\- Eso suena bastante demente y radical, tanto como suicidarse porque el amor de tu vida haya muerto.

\- No es una muerte real, es una muerte simbólica: si el amor de tu vida muriera, tu corazón moriría también.

Intenté imaginar una circunstancia parecida, donde o Clarke o yo acabáramos yendo al otro barrio de mala manera. Mi piel se erizó sólo de pensarlo y una sensación de malestar me cubrió el cuerpo como si fuera lluvia ácida. Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la muerte. Plantearme esa posibilidad tan sólo un segundo fue suficiente para saber que Raven tenía razon; si a Clarke le pasara algo yo no volvería a ser la misma. Con ella moriría una parte de mí: mi corazón.

\- Vale, ya lo pillo - aseguré al salir de la tienda.

Fuimos caminando hacia casa de Clarke bromeando sobre la cara de Niylah al marcharse e ideando qué podríamos hacerle la próxima vez para molestarla "sin querer".

Raven tenía una copia de las llaves, así que decidió entrar como si fuera su casa.

\- ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa! - gritó en broma hacia Clarke, que estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión envuelta en plan burrito en una manta granate -. Mira a quién me he encontrado en el portal abandonada como un perrito sin hogar.

La miré con reproche por su comparación, pero a Clarke pareció hacerle cierta gracia, así que forcé una sonrisa. Clarke no sabía que Raven era mi cómplice en mis planes, así que decidimos mentir sobre un encuentro casual para que Clarke no se cerrase en banda cada vez que Raven me sacase en una conversación. Sin embargo, habíamos acordado que nos "encontramos" en los columpios.

\- ¿Y esa bolsa? - le preguntó Clarke con curiosidad a Raven mientras yo permanecía de pie con nerviosismo.

\- Oh, le he comprado a Lexa un regalo - contestó Raven tirándose sobre ella para molestarla -, y ya que nos hemos encontrado, me pareció que querrías verlo tú también.

Clarke nos miró de manera alternativa con suspicacia. Claramente desconfiaba de nosotras a pesar de nuestras sonrisas inocentes que nos hacían ver aún más culpables de algo. Aún así, terminó asintiendo.

Media hora después, yo todavía continuaba en el baño, cambiada y mirándome al espejo. Sentía ganas de llorar por la humillación. Yo era guapa; yo lo sabía y todos lo sabían, y todo me quedaba bien. Pero aquello era demasiado.

\- ¡Vamos, Lexa, sal ya! - me animó Clarke entre carcajadas compartidas con Raven.

\- ¡Me niego! - contesté cruzándome de brazos sentada en la tapa del váter.

\- No será para tanto - se burló con descaro, porque obviamente sí que era para tanto, era para mucho.

\- Basta, Lexa - me regañé frunciendo el ceño -. Eres hermosa y todo el mundo te ama.

Pero vestida de aquella manera eso era muy difícil de creer. El columpio me odiaba, Clarke no dejaba claro que continuara queriéndome, los vecinos en mi barrio no me gustaban, Niylah me odiaba casi tanto como yo a ella, y la mujer de la tienda de disfraces se rió en toda mi cara al ver lo que compraba.

Todo eso junto era casi suficiente para replantearme mi humilde autoestima.

No, no, no. Dios Santo, ¿qué digo? Eso fue una locura.

Salí del baño a paso lento y avergonzado, con la cabeza alta pero la mirada desenfocada y los puños apretados en los bolsillos del disfraz.

Ambas me esperaban volteadas y apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá para no perder detalle de mi entrada triunfal. Nada más verme, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas como si la habitación estuviera infectada con gas de la risa. Mis mejillas ardieron.

\- ¡Sigo estando buena igual, ¿vale?! - protesté cruzándome de brazos. Raven acabó tirada por el suelo y Clarke tumbada en el sofá, riendo aún más fuerte.

Sonreí a medias. Supuse que valía la pena disfrazarme de mapache gigante si conseguía hacer reír a Clarke de aquella manera, aunque fuera a mi costa.

\- Sois unas malas personas - dije ofendida, porque no veía motivo para reirse; incluso disfrazada de mapache eataba increíble.

Clarke se levantó como pudo para verme mejor y volvió a reír agarrando su abdomen, mientras Raven sacaba su móvil para hacerme una foto. Agradecí que se riese tanto, porque probablemente saldría movida y no se distinguiría mi cara.

\- Estás adorable - dijo Clarke mordiendo su labio para contener la risa. Fracasó miserablemente y chasqueé la lengua -. No, en serio.

\- Estoy ridícula - repliqué con las orejas ardiendo -. No me humilles con tu compasión barata.

Raven carcajeó más fuerte y cogí un cojín para lanzárselo a la cara, algo que no impidió que continuara riéndose de mí. Clarke se acercó para verme mejor y besó mi mejilla. Gracias a Dios, mis piernas me fueron fieles y se mantuvieron firmes, porque ver a un mapache gigante desmayarse por un beso de una chica guapa en la mejilla habría sido aún más vergonzoso.

\- Tranquila, eres el mapache más sexy del mundo - se burló pero con un brillo en los ojos que hizo estremecer.

Suspiré tranquila; eso necesitaba oír.

\- Lo sé.

El lado positivo fue que Clarke me invitó a cenar con ella y Raven. El negativo, que a cambio debía cenar con el maldito disfraz puesto.

Raven terminó yéndose cuando estaban a punto de dar las diez y media, y yo aproveché para quedarme un rato más y jugar al Parchís contra Clarke, queriendo recuperar un poco del orgullo ganador que Gus me había arrebatado.

La conversación era relajada, como las que solíamos tener en el acantilado, pero yo necesitaba avanzar e ir conociendo terreno, así que logré desviar el tema hacia la conversación que me interesaba tener.

\- Supongo que no debí hace tropezar a Niylah - admití. Por supuesto no tenía pensado disculparme por algo de lo que me sentía orgullosa, pero en tal caso sería con Clarke. Yo no me disculpaba con nadie, y esperaba que comprendiera la importancia de que admitiera ante ella un error del que ni siquiera me arrepentía.

\- Eso estuvo mal - comentó en tono de reprimenda.

\- Lo sé, pero estaba celosa y sólo quería evitar que se quedase contigo - me escogí de hombros logrando sacar mi tercera ficha -. Pensé que hacer que se partiera la cara era la manera más efectiva.

Clarke me observó por encima de sus pestañas a pesar de intentar parecer concentrada en el juego. Jugó y avanzó tres tristes casillas.

\- Supongo que agredir a tu ex y hacerte pasar una noche en el calabozo no son las técnicas más eficaces para gustarte - continúe intentando sonar bromista, pero lo cierto es que estaba asustada de que ella, cansada de mis intentos patéticos y delictivos, me acabase mandando a paseo.

Clarke sonrió de medio lado.

\- Eficaces no sé, pero al menos son originales - me concedió ese alivio.

\- Bueno, me sentía más culpable cuando creía que por mi culpa habías pasado tu primera noche detenida - reí en broma, pero su ceño confuso me exigió una explicación -. Ya sabes, por aquella vez que os detuvieron a ti y a Raven.

Clarke frunció aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó, y supuse que asumía que había sido Raven quien me había contado la anécdota.

\- Costia me lo contó - respondí con sinceridad, pero quizás fue una mala idea, porque la expresión de Clarke se congeló de un modo intimidatorio.

Me pareció que tiraba el dado con más rabia que antes y que se había desconcertado, porque movió una ficha inútil en vez de aprovechar otra que podía acabar con una de las mías.

\- Te ves a menudo con Costia - asumió intentando sonar indiferente, pero su mirada estaba a punto de quemarme viva.

No supe si sentirme feliz por sus obvios celos o intimidada ante la posibilidad de que me lanzase el dado y el tablero a la cabeza.

\- Ella me ha estado ayudando mucho - asentí encogiéndome en el sitio al verla levantarse sin siquiera mirarme.

\- No lo dudo - comentó mordazmente entrando en la cocina y apretando la mandíbula mientras se servía un vaso de agua -. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Arrugué la frente ante su sarcasmo. Ella estaba malinterpretado las cosas, y supuse que era normal que pensase que estaba encantada recibiendo "ayuda" de Costia teniendo en cuenta que meses atrás corría a sus faldas en cuanto ella chasqueaba los dedos, pero eso era agua pasada.

\- No pienses mal - la tranquilicé -. Me ha estado ayudando por ti.

\- Lo estás arreglando - se burló cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma rabia e impotencia de los celos con la que brillaban los míos al verla con Niylah.

No debería presionarla, porque en ese momento ella era como una bomba atómica contenida a presión, un globo a punto de explotar, y mis palabras y el nombre de Costia eran como agujas pinchándola.

\- Es una amiga que me ha estado apoyando - insistí avanzando un paso tentativo -. Porque la veo sólo como a un amiga. Por ti.

Pareció sopesar mis palabras y analizarlas buscando alguna pista que le dejase claro que mentía. Ella dudaba. Incluso si llevase un cinturón de castidad, un anillo de boda, tuviera tatuado su nombre y apellidos, tuviera la boca cosida y el corazón arrancado y en sus manos, ella creería que yo había tenido algo con Costia en aquel tiempo. El recuerdo de mi mejor amiga insinuando que podíamos comenzar lo que siempre quise me hizo sentir incómoda y mentirosa, y aunque me moría por decirle a Clarke que había rechazado a Costia por ella, sería como hurgar en una herida. Eso sin contar el hecho de que arruinaría el proceso de reconciliación por el que su amistad estaba pasando. No podía ser egoísta y pisotear a Costia para alcanzar a Clarke.

Sabía que los celos, lo que le escocía, era creer que entre Costia y yo había ocurrido algo emocional, ni siquiera físico. La entendí porque me sentía así al verla con Niylah. Me dolía pensar que pudieran tener sexo, que ella tocase a Clarke y que a Clarke le gustase que ella la tocara. Pero eso sería algo sólo físico, y podría justificarlo con el hecho de que nadie es de piedra. Lo que me arañaba el corazón con unos celos que escocían como ácido en una herida abierta, era imaginar que disfrutaba de Niylah más allá del placer: que le gustaba, que la quería.

\- Lo siento - dijo de repente sin mirarme a los ojos -. No deberías tener que darme explicaciones. Es tu vida. Yo no soy nadie para meterme en ella.

\- Puedes meterte en mi vida siempre que quieras; yo te quiero en mi vida - respondí sonriendo para aliviar la tensión -. Además, me gusta que te pongas celosa.

Clarke me miró molesta con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

\- No estoy celosa.

\- Claro que sí - me acerqué para tocar su hombro, pero ella me esquivó.

\- ¡Que no! - insistió cabreada, encarándome.

\- No tiene nada de malo, Clarke - aseguré riendo, pero eso pareció enfadarla más.

Clarke, furiosa, me empujó y acorraló contra la pared de la cocina. Sus ojos estaban encendidos y sus dientes apretados. Me perdí en el azul de su mirada, que parecía el océano revuelto en plena tormenta.

Con su mirada intensa y sus pechos rozando los míos, me sentí como si se me acabasen de caer las bragas al suelo.

"Dios, soy tan gay".

Pero no era culpa mía que Clarke enfadada fuese tan sexy.

\- ¿Me vas a pegar? - pregunté con la voz temblorosa y cualquier intento de bromear tirado por la borda.

Clarke miró mis labios de la misma manera que yo miré los suyos, y antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento o pensar de manera coherente, su boca estaba pegada a la mía, ambas reclamando algo que nos pertenecía y habíamos perdido meses atrás.

Sentí todo mi cuerpo vibrar cuando me permitió abrazarla para pegarla todavía más a mí. La vibración golpeó especialmente mi entrepierna y el corazón. Su lengua repasó mis labios para luego morderlos. Gemí sabiendo que ella sabía cuánto me ponía que hiciera aquello. Pero yo también la conocía, así que mordí su labio inferior con fuerza para hacerla jadear.

Si había algo que amaba de los besos con Clarke, a parte de su sabor a vainilla y la suavidad de su boca, era el sonido de mis labios contra los suyos. Podía recrearme y excitarme sólo escuchando aquel sonido de nuestros labios húmedos peleando con rabia.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar el ritmo para hacerlo más dulce y poder demostrarle que me provocaba algo más que humedad entre las piernas, Clarke se separó como si mi cuerpo la estuviera quemando. Bueno, el suyo sí me estaba quemando a mí, pero no en un mal sentido.

\- Vete - pidió con la respiración entrecortada. Yo tenía mi mirada fija en sus labios, hinchados y húmedos gracias a los míos. Levanté la mirada cuando repitió la palabra de manera suplicante. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas como estarían las mías.

\- Vale - accedí sin recuperar la capacidad de pensar por mí misma, aunque me moría por besarla de nuevo. En ese momento, Clarke pudo pedirme que me tirase por las escaleras con el disfraz de mapache y lo habría hecho encantada.

Fui al salón a buscar mi chaqueta, y cuando caminé hacia la entrada, Clarke seguía quieta en el mismo sitio, con la mirada perdida y las manos temblando.

No me pude resistir y dejé que mi cuerpo actuase en función de sus necesidades y las de mi corazón, aliados contra mi cerebro. Volví junto a Clarke y acaricié su mano para llamar su atención. Una vez me miró y vi el deseo en sus ojos azules, me incliné para acariciar nuestros labios de nuevo. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, sintiendo a Clarke abrir la boca para coger aire y su cuerpo temblar. Pero no la besé, porque igual que podía sentir su cuerpo llamarme a gritos, casi podía oír su voz suplicando que me apartase y la dejase ordenar sus sentimientos.

"No la presiones", me recordé. Debía demostrarle mi amor y respeto sin forzarla a creerme. Y eso hice; acaricié su boca en vez de presionarla en un beso, haciéndole saber que no la besaría hasta que ella quisiera que aquello fuera más que una simple caricia.

Me aparté y murmuré una despedida antes de salir de su casa, con mi pecho sintiéndose demasiado pequeño para contener los latidos intensos de mi corazón.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo, ni siquiera después de la ducha de agua fría que tuve que darme nada más llegar.


	23. Capítulo 23

Lexa POV

\- Creo que la he cagado - le dije a Gus nada más entrar en su casa, prácticamente atropellándolo en el camino. Estornudando, aparté su sucio gato y me senté en el sofá, indicándole que tomara asiento también -. ¿Qué haces ahí de pie? Vamos, siéntate. Necesito consejo de un viejo sabio, pero tú me vales.

Gus me lanzó una caja de aspirinas a la cabeza. Me quejé. Vaya con el anciano, tiene tanta suerte en los juegos como en la puntería. Tomé nota sobre no desafiarlo al tiro con arco.

\- ¿Cómo la has pifiado esta vez, niña? - me regañó.

Le conté las novedades de los avances en la situación con Clarke. También le conté lo del beso cuando Gus dejó de reírse de mí al imaginarme disfrazada de mapache. Le dije que llevaba casi una semana respetando a Clarke, pero ya habíamos comenzado diciembre y el tiempo se agotaba. Si bien el beso había sido un gran avance, una semana sin hablar con Clarke había sido un gran retroceso.

\- No debiste devolverle el beso, pero al menos la respetaste cuando te pidió que te marchases - asintió rascando su nariz con forma de patata.

\- Bueno, casi... - me encogí en el sofá antes de contarle que había vuelto a intentar tener un poco más de los labios de Clarke. Quizás no debí hacerlo a pesar de la buena intención que intentaba transmitirle al respetarla, pero en aquel momento sólo quería cualquier excusa para acariciarla de nuevo.

De repente, un picor insoportable cubrió mi cuello, que enseguida rasqué estornudando de nuevo.

\- ¿Y crees que eso estuvo bien? - carraspeó barajando las cartas.

\- Yo creo que sí - asentí un poco insegura, rascando esta vez mi mejilla derecha. Gus y sus consejos retorcidos siempre me hacían dudar, pero si yo ya dudaba por mí misma, entonces me sentía realmente estúpida.

\- Quizás en aquel momento, pero mira cómo estáis ahora - negó con desaprobación.

\- ¿Crees que soy de piedra? - gruñí molesta, porque me sentía como una nieta pequeña siendo castigada por su abuelo por entrar en su despacho, además de lo irritante que se sentía mi piel aquel día -. Entiendo que a tu edad esas cosas ya no funcionan y no son interesantes, pero yo soy joven y no soy un bloque de hielo, y si Clarke me besa, mis esfuerzos por respetar su espacio personal se hunden como el Titanic.

\- Nunca debiste ver esa película - me regañó de nuevo -. Estás obsesionada y llegas unas décadas tarde para obsesionarte con una película de los noventa.

\- El amor no tiene época, Gus. He hecho un gran descubrimiento cinematográfico a pesar de esa final, pero no ha sido la ayuda que esperaba - jugué con rabia mis cartas, sabiendo que daba igual qué hiciera; Gus ganaría de nuevo -. Mi mente es increíble y soy una genio, pero Clarke tendrá que frotar la lámpara esta vez para decirme qué hacer porque hasta los genios tenemos un límite. Y por lámpara no me refiero a lo que crees, viejo pervertido. Todavía no.

Gus dejó de jugar un momento para mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Menos mal que sabía que era su semblante permanente, porque sino hasta me haría sentir equivocada por respirar.

\- Es un poco estúpido suplicar que te den una oportunidad de reconquista si no tienes suficientes ideas para reconquistarla - rezongó.

Aguanté las ganas de estornudar de nuevo, porque seguro que pondría una cara rara que me haría quedar como una boba en pleno debate.

\- Clarke me conoce. Ella sabe que no soy romántica - aseguré, aunque realmente intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que aquello me servía como defensa, pero tenía el lejano y molesto pensamiento de que no ser una romántica no era excusa para no intentar serlo por la persona que quiero -. A veces creo que sólo me está poniendo a prueba para ver dónde tengo el límite por ella, cuántas tonterías soy capaz de hacer.

\- ¿Y vas a permitirle describirlo? - me retó. Gus y sus retos.

\- Mira, Gus, soy perfecta, pero tengo asumido que hay dos cosas que nunca lograré: ganarte a algún maldito juego y conquistar de nuevo a Clarke por mí sola - espeté muy molesta con Cupido, si es que existió alguna vez -. No puedo hacer esto sin su ayuda, porque es una cosa de dos. He intentado muchas cosas, y cuando por fin logro un avance, siento que el contador está de nuevo a cero en mi favor. Yo no soy buena siendo romántica y planeando cosas. Todo lo que yo sé hacer es quererla hasta el punto en el que amarla me duele. Pero sólo eso.

Gus sonrió lentamente. Una sonrisa tan extraña y dulce que me provocó un escalofrío, porque era como mirar al anciano de "Agallas, el perro cobarde" sonreírle al pobre chucho.

\- Eso, niña, es más que suficiente - me aseguró con cierto orgullo -. Y Clarke Griffin lo sabe. Ella sabe que la quieres, que estás ahí. Sí, sólo necesita saber hasta qué punto. Esperaste años por la otra chica, y ahora quiere saber cuánto eres capaz de hacer o esperar por ella, pero estoy seguro de que sabe que la quieres. Hasta Heda lo sabe - ambos miramos a su gato, que alzó la cabeza hacia nosotros como si comprendiera que le hablábamos y quería que repitiésemos la pregunta.

Iba a agradecer sus consejos cuando un estornudo más potente que los demás sacudió mi pecho, nariz y boca. Me quejé aliviada cuando pasó, pero la cara de espanto de Gus me provocó recelo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Niña, pareces una verruga roja y gigante ahora mismo - señaló mi rostro, que todavía picaba con irritación.

\- ¿Disculpa? Tu cara tampoco está en su mejor momento, Gus - me ofendí.

Frunció aún más el ceño que de costumbre, y lo seguí con la mirada cuando se levantó hacia el mueble de la televisión, de donde cogió una bandeja de plata que había fuera como adorno y me la tendió para que viera mi reflejo.

Grité asustada. Sí, asustada de mi reflejo. Increíble. Pero es que, sencillamente, aquella no parecía yo. No podía ser yo. Era una copia fea, hinchada y roja de mi hermosa y pulcra cara, además del tono rojizo de mis ojos que prácticamente le quitaba todo el encanto a mis iris verdes, que en ese momento se veían de un tono mocoso.

Cuando estornudé otra vez, lo hice en plena bandeja de plata, ganándome una colleja por parte de Gus y un maullido en protesta de su gato.

\- Dios mío, ¿qué me pasa? - pregunté preocupada -. Si no fuese yo, diría que parezco un monstruo.

\- Reacción alérgica - contestó con lo que me pareció una burla camuflada con una mirada de falsa preocupación, porque desde luego, Gus estaba disfrutando verme hiperventilar con angustia y desesperación.

\- Eso es imposible, yo no soy alérgica - espeté molesta por su absurda sugerencia -. Me voy a desmayar. Me veo fea, ¡fea, yo! ¿Qué hace la gente fea? Esto es algo nuevo para mí, Gus - lo miré suplicante -. Dime que tiene arreglo.

Gus rió con soberbia, y estuve a punto de lanzarle un cojín a la cara si mi belleza no dependiera de él y su ayuda.

\- No te hagas pis del miedo, niña - se burló cogiendo una chaqueta y colocándosela sobre su chándal azul -, eso se pasa con una pastilla. Pero como dices que no eres alérgica, tendremos que ir al médico y que te miren. Puede que te manden a urgencias.

\- Pero ¿qué me puede haber dado alergia? - tiré de mi pelo con miedo, pero entonces me detuve por si a la fealdad se le sumaba la calvicie.

Gus simplemente miró por encima de mi hombro, y cuando seguí la dirección de su mirada, me encontré con un sucio y viejo gato que maulló con inocencia hacia nosotros.

Gruñí furiosa y remangué mi chaqueta, dispuesta a vengarme del minino, cuando Gus me detuvo y tiró de mi brazo para salir de casa.

Entonces vi la puerta de Clarke y lo recordé: ella trabajaba en el ambulatorio del barrio.

Traté de huir por las escaleras, pero Gus pareció leer mis pensamientos y me cogió del cuello de la chaqueta, tirando de mí como de una niña rebelde y con cara de pez globo.

\- ¿Por qué me odias? - lloriqueé según íbamos andando por la calle y yo trataba de tapar mi rostro cubriéndome con la capucha de mi chaqueta -. Por favor, Gus, Clarke no me puede ver así, ¡estoy fea! ¿Quieres arruinar por completo mis posibilidades?

Gus resopló con cansancio cuando se lo pregunté por tercera vez, ya llegando al edificio marrón con una cruz de logotipo.

\- Si esa chica se ha enamorado de ti, no creo que sea sólo por el físico, aunque no sé qué otra cosa podría llamarle la atención de ti - replicó entrando por las puertas de cristal y arrastrándome con él.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy guapa? - alcé una ceja -. Ya lo sé, y te agradezco que lo reconozcas, Gus, pero mi tipo de chica son las rubias pechugonas de ojos azules, no los dinosaurios.

Me lanzó de reojo una mirada molesta.

\- Estoy diciendo que eres idiota, y que ella debe serlo aún más para fijarse en ti - espetó de manera borde.

Abrí la boca, ofendida.

\- ¿A que me chivo a Clarke de que la has llamado más idiota que yo? - miré en todas direcciones, rezando a todos los dioses que escucharan a otra diosa como yo y evitaran que Clarke me viese.

Pero parecieron tener envidia de mí, porque justo al mirar de nuevo hacia la izquierda, la vi salir por una puerta despidiendo a una madre que llevaba de la mano a un niño regordete con unas gafas muy graciosas.

Ni siquiera me importó parecer una persona a la que le habían echado ácido en la cara, porque cuando la vi tras tantos días sin saber de ella luego de aquel increíble beso, me quedé estática mirando en su dirección.

Ella iba a entrar de nuevo cuando alzó la vista hacia mí, como si mis ojos reclamasen la atención de los suyos, y vi varias reacciones pasar por su cara: sorpresa, nerviosismo y preocupación.

Gemí derrotada cuando ella caminó hacia mí, y Gus me dio una mirada satisfecha que tendría en cuenta cuando me pidiera que le fuera a comprar sus pastillas a la farmacia.

\- Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Clarke llegando frente a mí, con su adorable ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tapé mi cara con las manos y me aparté.

\- No me mires, estoy horrible - pedí con infantilismo, pero sus manos atraparon las mías y las apartaron de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla.

Sentí mi corazón saltarse un par de latidos al verla tan cerca y preocupada por mí, pero entonces una sonrisita asomó en sus labios y me sentí indignada y un poco humillada. Casi prefería que Clarke me mirase con desdén a que sintiera pena o se divirtiera con mi drama personal.

\- Ven conmigo - me ordenó retrocediendo un paso antes de acercarse a la chica de recepción y asegurarle que ella se encargaría de mí.

"Sí, Clarke, encárgate de mí siempre que quieras".

Entramos en su consulta dejando a Gus sentado entre dos niñas pequeñas que iban con sus padres y madres.

Ja, yo no tuve que pedir cita. Era una prioridad en aquel momento; la prioridad de Clarke.

\- Me gustan las mujeres que dan órdenes y toman el control - le dije intentando aliviar la tensión con un poco de flirteo, pero su pequeña sonrisa me indicó que no estaba en mi mejor momento para parecer sexy.

Clarke me puso una pomada por toda la cara, y sentí la hinchazón y la irritación calmarse. Aunque era agradable verla cuidando de mí y tratando mi rostro con cariño, la situación era patética. Ahora debía parecer un grano gigante a punto de explotar.

Ugh, asqueroso. Quería mi cara de vuelta.

\- Te haré unas pruebas para ver a qué eres alérgica, y de ahí te daré la receta con las pastillas que deberás tomarte, ¿vale? - me dijo sacando unos frasquitos pequeños de los que enseguida desconfié, sintiéndome como una rata de laboratorio.

\- Lo que tú digas, Clarke - aparté el nerviosismo y respondí con confianza, mirándola a los ojos para que entendiera que esa frase la aplicaba a todos los aspectos. Ella mandaba, ella decía qué hacer, y yo obedecería.

Asintió con comprensión y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Quise decirle cuán adorable se veía ruborizada, pero mordí mi lengua al verla sacar una aguja; nada de distracciones mientras ella estuviera armada.

Me fijé mejor en su aspecto en general, porque su cara me atraía de una manera que hacía que lo demás no importase. Sonreí con regocijo al verla con una bata blanca por encima de unos vaqueros simples y una camiseta negra.

\- Siempre he tenido esa fantasía con las médicas, ¿sabes? - alcé mis cejas repetidas veces para ser sugerente -. Sobretodo con las rubias, de ojos azules, pechos perfectos y con esa bata tan sexy. ¿Debería llamarte doctora Griffin?

Clarke rodó los ojos mientras continuaba pinchándome a lo largo de los brazos con un par de gotas de cada frasco, siendo al final diez pinchazos en cada uno. Los miré con curiosidad, esperando algún tipo de efecto.

\- No te muevas y ni se te ocurra rascarte por mucho que te pique - levantó un dedo en advertencia, pero yo rompí a reír, encontrando inevitablemente el doble sentido en sus palabras.

\- Preferiría que me rascases tú - le guiñé un ojo con complicidad haciéndola bufar con vergüenza -. Tranquila, te aseguro que me portaré bien y no me rascaré.

Veinte minutos después, mis brazos estaban increíblemente hinchados y rojos, con bultos blancos en cada pinchazo. Los pocos niños que había me miraban con espanto mientras yo lloriqueaba al lado de Gus.

\- Gus, amigo mío, te lo suplico - sollocé revolviéndome en el asiento, pataleando con fastidio y soplando mis brazos.

El anciano se mantuvo firme.

\- Clarke te ha dicho que te estés quieta, deja de hacer el indio - me riñó -. Y estate quieta, que estás asustando a esos pobres críos.

"¿Pobres críos ellos? ¿y yo qué?"

Protesté y me sumergí en mi burbuja de autocompasión, preguntándome si lo que Clarke me había hecho en los brazos era legal o algún tipo de venganza retorcida.

Pasó una hora cuando por fin Clarke me mandó entrar, y prácticamente corrí adentro de su consulta y le supliqué que sacara aquello de mis brazos.

Negó con la cabeza como antes hacía Gus, como si yo estuviera exagerando, pero la sombra de una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios de nuevo.

\- Eres una quejica - se burló indicándome que tomara asiento en la camilla.

\- Eh, no me he rascado - me defendí viéndola sacar aquellos restos de las malditas gotas con unas toallitas, y esparcirme de nuevo aquella pomada mágica, haciéndome suspirar de alivio.

\- ¿Acaso quieres un premio? - se burló otra vez pero, como la mayoría de las veces que entrábamos en ese juego, Clarke se arrepintió, sabiendo que ella sola se metía directamente en mi territorio.

\- Me encantaría ganar el premio que quiero - comenté mirando sus labios y su lunar de manera alternativa. Cuando subí la vista a sus ojos, los suyos estaban fijos en los míos con una intensidad que me hizo apretar los muslos -. Lo he pasado muy mal. Merezco una recompensa.

Clarke rió mientras me dejaba en la camilla, yendo a su escritorio y anotando un par de cosas en mi ficha y luego en un papel, que supuse que sería la receta.

\- Pobre Lexa, que ha estado fea por una vez en su vida. ¿Ha sido muy mala la experiencia? - se burló apoyándose en su escritorio, sus cejas alzadas con diversión y sus brazos cruzados sobre su bata, dándole un aspecto muy tentador.

\- Terrible - admití todavía con escalofríos -. Me has salvado la vida; no hubiera sabido cómo vivir siendo fea. Gracias, Clarke.

\- ¿Por qué tanto drama por lucir un poco peor que de costumbre? - preguntó con curiosidad y suavizando la gravedad de que mi físico se viera deteriorado. Si fuera tan simple... -. Sabes que no serás guapa y joven toda la vida, ¿verdad?

\- Me gusta estar por fuera todo lo buena que no soy por dentro - me encogí de hombros con cierta timidez de su reacción -. Creo que puedo llegar a gustarte antes si soy guapa que si parezco un grano gigante.

La mirada de Clarke se oscureció un par de tonos hasta que sus ojos parecieron negros, y pensé que quizás estaba ofendida por mi opinión. Se acercó poco a poco a mí, con los brazos todavía cruzados y sus ojos atravesándome.

\- ¿Crees que me gustas sólo porque eres guapa?

Mis intentos por no emocionarme ante el presente que utilizó en su frase fueron insuficientes, porque mi sonrisa era delatadora.

\- Dicho así suena un poco cretino y estúpido, porque sé que no eres alguien superficial - dije mirándola a los ojos -, pero venga ya, ¿me querrías si fuera calva, o si tuviera los dientes torcidos y amarillos, o si tuviera siempre la cara de grano que tenía antes? - Clarke, sorprendida, se mantuvo un momento en silencio. Ahogué un grito -. ¡Dios mío, no te gustaría!

\- Claro que sí - se ofendió cuando mi expresión dolida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó un poco más a mí, que intentaba adivinar cuántos centímetros nos separaban -. No es sólo algo físico, hay mucho más. Lexa, no me gustas sólo por ser guapa, igual que yo no te gustaré sólo por mis tetas.

\- Son dos grandes puntos a tu favor - asentí sonriendo de manera coqueta.

Clarke sonrió bajando la cabeza un segundo, aceptando la broma, y luego me miró de nuevo, con una calidez y dulzura en los ojos azules que me hicieron agradecer estar sentada en la camilla.

\- Eres idiota - susurró, con su voz ronca enviando escalofríos por mi espalda.

\- Gus cree que tú eres más idiota que yo - repliqué sorprendiéndome del tono grueso que escapó por mi boca, haciendo el momento más tenso y personal, más íntimo.

Ella bajó la mirada a mis labios, y sentí que se me secaba la boca por el deseo.

\- Probablemente - murmuró antes de acercarse con una lentitud desquiciante y besar suavemente mis labios. Mi aliento se fue volando con mis inseguridades. A Clarke le gustaba. Clarke me había besado. Clarke hablaba en presente sobre sus sentimientos positivos hacia mí.

Hice el beso más intenso, sintiendo las ganas y el deseo estallar tras estar contenidos durante una semana. Clarke hacía que mis moléculas entraran en combustión sólo con un pequeño roce, y convertía los gestos dulces en sensuales, incitándome a querer ir más lejos. Así era difícil mantenerse fría, sobretodo cuando ella gemía complacida de que mi pierna se colara entre sus muslos.

Las manos de Clarke se aferraron a mis hombros con fuerza, y en un movimiento rápido y hábil, logré tumbarla sobre la camilla, besándola de nuevo para evitar que los niños, padres y Gus, que estaban fuera nos escucharan.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor - gruñí en su oído según besaba su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su vientre cálido bajo la camiseta, consiguiendo de recompensa un fuerte gemido de su parte que prácticamente me hizo tener un orgasmo allí mismo.

\- No podemos... aquí no - murmuró a duras penas contra mi boca, exigente sobre su cuerpo, deseosa de recorrer cada centímetro y hacerla pedir por más.

Pero Clarke tenía razón. Puede que ella también quisiera hacer el amor, pero su consulta en la planta infantil del ambulatorio no era el lugar adecuado. Sin embargo, temía que, igual que ella se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo en aquel momento deseando algo que no podía ocurrir, sólo fuera un calentón, y si cedía y aceptaba la realidad, ella no querría estar conmigo de aquella forma en mucho tiempo. Siendo egoísta, la necesitaba y la quería en aquel momento.

Clarke jadeó arqueándose contra mí cuando mi muslo presionó con puntería su zona exacta que necesitaba atención. Mi atención. Yo estaría más que encantada de dársela.

Pero Clarke me lo impidió, deteniendo mi mano y apoyando su frente contra la mía para evitar un nuevo beso.

\- Para - me pidió con los ojos encendidos de deseo, pero también nublados por la impotencia.

Gemí con fastidio.

\- Venga, Clarke, no puedes dejarme así - protesté sintiendo el dolor necesitado palpitar en mi entrepierna -. Estoy tan mojada que parece que acabo de salir de la piscina.

Clarke miró de nuevo mis labios, mientras los suyos de abrían con impresión por la sinceridad de mi declaración.

\- Esto no ha estado bien. Estamos en una zona de niños. Estoy en mi trabajo ... - comenzó a agobiarse. Temí que eso la llevara a arrepentirse, así que me aparté con rapidez alzando mis manos.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón; debimos parar antes - forcé una sonrisa que intentó aliviar la tensión sexual que llenaba la sala -. Es que el rollito de médica y paciente me pone mucho, y con esa bata se me ha subido la testosterona.

Clarke sonrió aliviada al ver que no insistía más, y asintió aceptando su parte de culpa y la mía también. Aunque no parecía que ninguna se arrepintiera de aquello.

Nos mantuvimos un momento en silencio, mirándonos, y probablemente ella también recordaba el beso en su casa que, sumado a ese momento, podía considerar un gran avance.

\- Tengo que seguir trabajando - me dijo con la voz temblorosa, y yo asentí con cierta desilusión. Ella caminó hasta el escritorio y luego me tendió la receta. Su mirada se fijó en mis ojos, pero echó un vistazo a mi boca hinchada, de la misma manera que la suya -. Mañana estaré ocupada, pero podemos vernos si quieres.

Mi pecho de llenó de entusiasmo por su sugerencia. Creo que era la primera vez que ella llevaba la iniciativa de concretar otra cita para vernos, y eso era otro gran avance.

\- Siempre quiero, ya lo sabes - la sonreí.

Clarke asintió suspirando.

\- Bien.

\- Vale.

\- Genial - frunció los labios con cierta incomodidad al ver que yo seguía parada en el mismo lugar -. Debería seguir trabajando.

Entonces salí de mi ensimismamiento sobre lo que habría pasado en esa sala si aquellos estúpidos niños no estuvieran esperando afuera por solucionar cualquier tontería menos importante que mis avances con Clarke. Si cuando la gente es egoísta...

Gus alzó una ceja al verme salir tan sonriente, quizás pensando que era bipolar. Sus ojos castaños escrutaron mi rostro, y la comprensión le llegó al ver mi pelo un poco revuelto y los labios hinchados. Gruñó.

\- No digas nada - me interrumpió cuando iba a hablar.

Reí guiñándole un ojo mientras salíamos de camino a la farmacia a por mis nuevas pastillas.


	24. Capítulo 24

Lexa POV

La puntualidad no era lo mío y nunca lo sería, pero cuando el destino no estaba de mi parte, todavía menos. Esa era mi gran excusa para todo: la mala suerte.

Eran las ocho de la tarde (o noche, ya que a una semana de Navidad y en invierno oscurecía a las seis de la tarde), sábado, y había quedado con Clarke para ir a patinar sobre hielo.

Después de nuestro tórrido encuentro en su ambulatorio, cuando mi cara volvió a ser un bello rostro y no un rostro al que parece que le han tirado ácido, habíamos quedado un par de veces.

La llevé al cine, y como ninguna película de la cartelera era de nuestro agrado, decidimos ver una comedia porque en el reparto había una actriz que era bastante atractiva. Terminaron echándonos porque, al parecer, era de mala educación hablar en alto en el cine, y Clarke y yo nos dedicamos a hacer una crítica constructiva de la película mientras yo intentaba robar las palomitas de alguien cuando terminamos las nuestras.

Otra noche fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, esta vez con más dinero para evitar indeseables contracturas por tener que dormir de nuevo en un frío banco de comisaría. El problema fue que me tocó a mí abrir el vino, y el ojo del camarero terminó como el de los langostinos que no pudimos terminar: rojo, hinchado, y con la pupila tan dilatada como las de alguien poseído. Total, que Clarke le tuvo que revisar la herida y convencerlo de que no me denunciase mientras lo llevábamos al hospital los tres subidos en la moto. Un cuadro más raro que los de Picasso. Como no quería que él fuese detrás de Clarke por si le arrimaba su langostino, dejé que ella condujese mientras yo iba en el medio haciendo de cortafuegos, preparada para darle un culazo si hacía algún comentario pervertido.

Él se quejó al doctor de que casi lo dejo ciego, y que entonces a ver cómo habría seguido trabajando de camarero porque seguramente lo terminarían echando en cuanto se le cayera la primera bandeja.

Cuánto le gusta dramatizar a la gente.

Creo que no le caí bien, porque comencé a comparar su problema físico con el que yo tuve, alegando que lo suyo sólo era un ojo y lo mío fue toda mi cara y no me quejaba tanto. Clarke pareció discrepar.

Y una vez más, llegaba tarde a recoger a Clarke, que me había asegurado que no pasaba nada porque nos encontráramos directamente en la pista de hielo del centro. Me pareció que quería decir algo como "no vengas a buscarme porque tardarás siglos y llegaremos cuando todo haya cerrado". Paparruchas. Clarke también era una dramática, pero se lo perdonaba por las dos obras de arte que me tenían enamorada, y esta vez me refería a sus ojos, no a sus pechos.

\- Ah, qué buena estoy - me regodeé mirándome al espejo y lanzándome un beso; ya que Clarke no quería darme más besos últimamente, me los daba yo misma.

Salí y subí a la moto, chasqueando la lengua ante la previsión de que Clarke cogería otro resfriado por llevarla de paquete en la moto cuando la temperatura no superaba los cinco grados. Yo siempre le decía que debería estar encantada de ponerse enferma para que yo la cuidara, pero ella me aseguraba que preferiría estar a cargo del gato de Gus.

Vaya ofensa.

Sí, posiblemente aquel gato supiera más de medicina que yo por convivir con Gus, pero nunca podría darle a Clarke los mimos que yo le daba. Claro que una persona no se cura recibiendo cariñitos, ni siquiera si son los míos.

\- Llegas tarde, para variar - fue el simpático saludo de Clarke, que me esperaba sentada en su portal con los brazos cruzados y de morros.

Le sonreí de lado con satisfacción viéndola levantarse y recoger y abrazar con fuerza el casco que le había regalado: era negro y con el dibujo animado de una leona a cada lado. El mío, por supuesto, tenía dos mapaches.

\- Lo bueno se hace esperar, leona - dije mientras ella se sentaba y abrazaba mi cintura.

\- ¿Y cuándo va a llegar? - me picó, pero su risa burlona cambió por un chillido asustado cuando aceleré de golpe para arrancar, riendo a carcajadas y recibiendo un enfadado golpe en la espalda.

Una vez llegamos al aparcamiento cercano a la plaza de la ciudad, donde ya quedaba poca gente haciendo cola, Clarke me golpeó con su casco, que guardé junto al mío bajo el asiento de la moto, y comenzó a caminar sin esperarme. Corrí detrás de ella.

\- Clarke - la llamé poniéndome a su altura -, ¿Clarke? - ella no me hacía caso y yo me acerqué más para molestarla, golpeando su hombro con el mío -. Clarke, Clarkie, Klark, leona, Claaarke - alargué su nombre hasta que ella reaccionó gruñendo molesta.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estás muy guapa.

La chica se limitó a resoplar, apartar la vista e intentar ocultar la sonrisa que le asomaba por sus labios. Me fijé en ellos. Estaban algo pálidos por el frío, y yo podría ayudarlos a recibir algo de calor y color.

Llegó nuestro turno.

\- Ahora es cuando te confieso que no sé patinar - anuncié cuando nos dieron los patines, y miré asustada la hoja -. ¡Dios mío! ¿esto es legal? Debería considerarse un arma blanca. ¿Y si me caigo y alguien pasa por encima de mi mano? Las dos sufriríamos una pérdida irremplazable.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Las dos?

\- Claro. Tú y yo. Por mi mano mágica - alcé las cejas repetidas veces, sugerente -. Ya me entiendes.

Clarke obvió mi comentario, y me convencí de que lo hizo porque si me insinuaba más, no podría resistirse y estábamos en un sitio público. Bueno, ¿quién podría?

\- ¿Si no sabes patinar por qué me has traído? - preguntó confusa.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de apoyarme en ella a medida que avanzábamos con cuidado hacia la entrada de la pista. Vislumbré un par de muñecos, de la estatura de una silla, con mangos a los lados para que los niños pequeños se aferrarsen, y decidí que debía conseguir el pingüino con corbata hortera para mí.

\- Pensé que sería romántico que me enseñaras, en plan película - bromeé con una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de que mi mirada era seria y sincera -, y que veas que, a pesar del riesgo de muerte por la hoja súper afilada de los patines, te confío la integridad de mis extremidades y la de mi culo. Sólo intenta que no me quede pegada cuando me caiga. Probablemente me tenga que romper el pantalón y seguro que no te haría gracia que los demás me vieran el culo.

Clarke me ayudó a dar los primeros pasos sobre el hielo, indicándome algo tan obvio como que no me soltase de la barandilla, aunque yo prefería que ella fuera quien me sujetase. Íbamos bien; ella parecía tener la suficiente práctica como para patinar de espaldas, y bromeé sobre que estaba más buena y tenía mejores pechos que Elsa, también canté "Let it go" para hacerla reír a pesar de lo maravillosamente bien que cantaba si no se tenían en cuenta los gallos que me salían. Avanzaba como una tortuga y no me solte de su mano... hasta que ella me soltó y perdí el equilibro, cayendo patéticamente. Estupendo, Gus me hacía besar el suelo y Clarke el hielo.

\- Vaya - la leona alzó las cejas, sorprendida y algo arrepentida, pero tenía atrapada su lengua entre los dientes para reprimir la risa -, pues es verdad que no sabes patinar - observó con inteligencia y encogiéndose de hombros -. Creí que era un truco.

Solté sapos y culebras por la boca mientras ella volvía junto a mí y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Pareció cambiar el chip al comprobar que mi seguridad culera (si eso existe) dependía de ella, y me enseñaba cómo mover los pies y extender los brazos. Al principio, yo iba del lado de la barandilla, pero según pasaban los minutos y tanto mi confianza con respecto a que la cita fuera la primera que salía con éxito, y que no había nada que se me diera mal, ni siquiera patinar (porque llegaría el día en que Gus mordiese el polvo de la lona cuando lo derrotara). Le aseguré a Clarke que podía soltarme de la valla, siempre y cuando ella no me soltase a mí.

Sí, era una excusa, pero la integridad de mi culo perfecto no era tan importante como convencer a Clarke de que podía confiar en mí tanto como yo confiaba en ella.

Mi mente retrocedió hasta aquella misma tarde, cuando en casa de Gus estuve muy cerca de ganarle al golf en el Wii Sports y al Mario Kart, que de nuevo había llevado expresamente por ser mis juegos estrella. El resultado fue que acabé estrellada mientras Gus me sacaba dos vueltas de ventaja.

\- Así que de verdad estás avanzando - comentó Gus -. Y no me refiero a tu cochecito del juego, claro.

Su gato pareció reírle la gracia como la buena mascota malvada que era.

\- Muy gracioso - refunfuñé lanzando platanitos para joder a los demás contrincantes. Quedaría de última por las dos vueltas de ventaja que me llevaban todos, sí, pero visualmente yo iba de primera en aquel momento y ni Gus podía robarme mi momento -. Hemos estado teniendo citas, no sé si recuerdas lo que significa eso - Gus pudo permitirse soltar su mando un segundo para lanzarme una caja de aspirinas que esquivé con habilidad -. El caso es que, aunque todo empieza bien, siempre ocurre algo que lo estropea todo.

\- Si yo fuera ella, me divertiría viendo cómo prácticamente le sacas un ojo a un camarero - se mofó.

Le lancé una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Gusi? - me reí de su cara de asco ante el nuevo apodo.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, niña - me quitó mi gran ilusión -. Si a mí me llevan a cenar y termino durmiendo en comisaría o llevando a un camarero los tres subidos en una moto, te pongo una orden de alejamiento, no te concedo infinitas oportunidades.

\- ¿Lo ves? - solté el mando con fastidio -. Ni siquiera tú, que estás más solo que la una, querría una persona desastrosa a su lado. Toda la mala suerte que no tienes tú la tengo yo.

Él rodo los ojos con una mueca muy graciosa mientras cambiaba el juego.

\- Yo no estoy solo - señaló su sucio gato, al que consideraba mi enemigo número uno, compartiendo posición con Niylah y James Cameron -. Y esa chica debe divertirse un mínimo a tu lado, lo suficiente como para seguir aceptando tus desastrosas citas.

Arrugué la frente, indecisa, porque a mi parecer, llegaría el día en que Clarke se cansase se aguantarme.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Blanco y en botella...

\- Actimel - completé confiada.

\- Déjalo - se exasperó -. Hazme caso; si eso no es amor, que venga Dios y lo diga.

\- No pienso decir tal cosa - alcé las manos, sin poder esquivar esta vez la caja de analgésicos que me tiró con más puntería que Katniss Everdeen.

Volví al presente de golpe. Literalmente, porque estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que di un paso en paso y resbalé. Clarke fue lo suficiente lista como para apartarse al intuir mis problemas técnicos.

\- ¡Ay! Mi culo - me quejé dolorida sobando mi parte trasera, intentando en vano levantarme hasta agarrar el borde de las vallas de la pista, pero caía una y otra vez mientras Clarke reía a carcajadas y algunos niñatos me grababan y comentaban la escena como si yo fuera la mona del circo.

Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención por mi belleza y mi personalidad atrayente e increíble, no por hacer el ridículo.

Hasta un renacuajo pasó a mi lado riéndose como un Gremlin.

\- Apártese señora, que molesta.

\- ¿Pero tú, medio metro? - sentí que estaba echando humo por mi nariz, y no tuve reparos en dejarme caer de nuevo para poder darle una patada al muñeco que usaba para apoyarse, logrando que el niño cayera de morros -. ¡Jaja! Ríete ahora, mocoso - me burlé sin hacer caso de su falso llanto.

\- Lexa, es sólo un niño - me reprendió Clarke ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

Me indigné, ¿a él sí y a mí no? ¿acaso el pequeño monstruo cuellicorto no tenía padres que lo ayudaran?

\- Se rió de mí - protesté en mi defensa.

\- Él y todos - apuntó a mis nuevos haters -. Yo también me reí; ha sido gracioso - volvió junto a mí, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme.

\- A ti te lo permito porque eres tú - entonces la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiada -. Aunque ahora que lo dices, te has reído mucho antes...

Clarke retiró la mano al momento cuando intenté alcanzarla. Chica lista. Sonreí con orgullo porque ella interpretase tan bien mis intenciones siempre.

\- Lexa, no...

\- ¡Lexa, sí! - me deslicé hasta ella, haciéndola caer sobre mí protestando -. Vaya, Clarke - observé sus pechos ajustados en el jersey granate de lana que llevaba, justo frente a mi cara -, ¿es cosa mía o las dos estamos tan calientes que podríamos derretir la pista?

Ella iba a contestar, probablemente para decirme algo sobre lo buenas que estábamos las dos y que deberíamos correr a su casa para hacer el amor, pero la misma mujer que nos había dado los patines irrumpió en la pista y estropeó mi momento.

\- ¡Eh, vosotras! - ladró mientras Clarke y yo nos levantábamos -. ¿Queréis destrozarme la pista, dejarme sin clientela?

\- ¿Disculpe? - los ojos azules de Clarke se abrieron de una manera muy graciosa, y me dio un rápido codazo para que me callase, tirándome sin querer al suelo de nuevo.

Bueno, Clarke no podía decir que no me arrastraba, literalmente, por ella.

\- Fuera las dos, ¡ya! - exigió la mujer cogiéndonos de los brazos como haría la profesora amargada de matemáticas y sacándonos a empujones -. O llamo a la policía.

Me volteé para encararla a la vez que nos lanzaba nuestros zapatos y recogía los patines.

\- ¿Se cree que nos intimida que llame a la policía? - me burlé en tono infantil y arrugando la nariz con desdén -. Son nuestros amigos. Los conocemos de sobra.

Seguramente Lorenzo y Ortiz estaban de guardia aquella noche.

\- Hasta podríamos ir de copas con ellos - añadió Clarke mientras retrocedíamos y continuábamos gritando con la mujer, hasta que doblamos la esquina de la plaza y suspiramos cabreadas, dando por finalizado el bombardeo cruzado de aquella Guerra Fría.

Caminábamos bajo la oscuridad y una fina capa de niebla que cubría las calles antiguas de Arkadia. Íbamos en silencio, a un metro de distancia la una de la otra. Yo llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, de vez en cuando jugando con los guantes de la moto, mordiendo mi labio y pensando en qué debería hacer o decir, mientras Clarke se abrazaba a si misma y avanzaba cabizbaja.

\- Lo siento, Clarke - murmuré incómoda. Resistí el impulso de mirarla con ojitos de cordero degollado cuando sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, atenta -. Al final ha sido un desastre, como siempre.

\- Sí que lo ha sido - confirmó de manera tranquila y despreocupada. Esa vez fui yo quien la miró de reojo -. No importa, Lexa. Ha sido divertido, siempre lo es.

\- ¿Siempre? - presioné - ¿incluso cuando nos metemos en problemas?

\- Siempre - me aseguró riendo -. Incluso cuando acabamos detenidas con yonkis, o dormidas en la sala de espera de urgencias tras tres horas, o gritando con una amargada sobre lo indecentes que somos por caer en posturas deshonestas frente a la mirada de niños inocentes y jóvenes calenturientos.

Las dos compartimos una risa cómplice, y de repente caminábamos un poco más cerca de la otra.

\- Entonces - rompí de nuevo el silencio con voz titubeante, queriendo asegurarme -, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

\- Sí, Lexa - afirmó mirando al frente, puede que un poco sonrojada, pero era difícil de distinguir con la poca luz de las farolas sucias y viejas del casco viejo de la ciudad -. Me lo paso bien contigo.

\- Yo también me lo paso bien contigo, leona - me apresuré a decir con miedo a que el momento desapareciera antes de que pudiera aprovecharlo.

Recordé el camino que habíamos tomado antes, y supuse que a penas quedaban tres manzanas hasta llegar al aparcamiento que habíamos encontrado de milagro tras dar dos vueltas al centro. Así que decidí arriesgar otro poco.

\- No te aproveches - advirtió divertida cuando, no tan disimuladamente como pensé, cogí su mano.

\- Perdón - me disculpé sin un ápice de culpabilidad, pero solté su mano. Lo que diga Clarke.

\- Ahora ya da igual - esta vez ella buscó mi mano -. Tengo la mano congelada, al menos así entra en calor.

Claro, claro. Qué excusa más barata. De todas manera, me callé el chiste fácil por miedo a arruinar la unión.

Le dejé mis guantes sin importarme tener frío yo, y ella se hizo la terca. Discutimos un poco antes de aceptar que cada una tendría un guante en la mano libre, mientras las otras se entrelazaban. Ella hizo un comentario adorable sobre cuán grande le quedaba mi guante en su mano.

\- No voy a morir congelada, Lexa, esto no es Titanic - me aseguró en broma cuando insistí en cederle mi otro guante -. Tengo frío, pero es inevitable en esta época del año.

\- Yo podría ayudarte a entrar en calor - sugerí desinteresadamente con mi más inocente sonrisa para que ella no pensase que me refería a hacer el acto sexual del amor.

Por supuesto, no funcionó.

\- ¿Por qué siempre piensas en follar? - preguntó riendo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre piensas que pienso en follar? - rebatí sonriéndole.

\- Porque siempre piensas en follar - respondió como si fuera obvio.

\- Pues que sepas que no estaba pensando en follar - me ofendí, sorprendiéndola un poco -; estaba pensando en hacer el amor.

\- Idiota - sonrió con suavidad, rendida.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

\- Es mentira, en realidad estaba pensando en abrazarte hasta llegar a la moto, pero a lo mejor crees que te dejo embarazada - me burlé recibiendo una mirada escéptica, por lo que alcé mi mano libre, cubierta por el guante de piel, y añadí en mi defensa -: Llevo condón, eh.

Su risa envió cálidas vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que dejase de temblar por el frío y temblase por otra cosa.

\- Qué alivio saberlo - comentó arrimando su cuerpo para que la abrazase. Ralenticé de manera notoria mi ritmo, obligándola también a ir despacio.

Ella se rió con sorna al notarlo, pero no hice ningún comentario y disfruté de la calma de la noche y de nuestro abrazo.

Cuando llegamos a su portal estaban a punto de ser las once. Habíamos parado en una tienda veinticuatro horas para coger un par de chocolatinas y bocatas como cena, además de un cartón de zumo de piña y otro de naranja que Clarke abrazaba contra su pecho mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

\- Siento bastante envidia de ese trozo de cartón, por muy bueno que esté - señalé el zumo con mi barbilla, y guiñé un ojo al añadir -: Pero tú sabes mejor.

Ella golpeó con suavidad mi pecho. Así me gusta; cualquier excusa para tocarme. Nos íbamos entendiendo todavía mejor.

\- Gracias - y aunque lo dijo tendiéndome de vuelta el guante, supe por su mirada penetrante que no se refería solamente a mi pequeño préstamo por el bien de una mano con la que pensaba disfrutar pronto.

\- ¿Te gustaría tener otra cita? - pregunté sonando un poco desesperada, pero me tranquilizaba que a Clarke ya no le incomodara que hablase de nuestras salidas como intentos de citas románticas -. ¿Mañana? ¿pasado? Estoy libre toda la semana. Cuando tú quieras.

Sonrió de manera lenta, algo que hacía ver sus labios mucho más apetecibles. Su lunar destacaba más sin el moreno del verano, y de vez en cuando me quedaba pasmada mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más erótica del mundo.

\- Pasado mañana tengo la cena de Navidad con los compañeros del trabajo - se apoyó contra la puerta en un gesto cansado. Asentí con comprensión -. Pero te llamaré.

Mordí mi lengua para contener otro bombardeo de preguntas insistentes que pudieran agobiarla, y asentí otra vez.

Miré de nuevo su boca, preguntándome si le molestaría que la besara. Sabía que nuestros últimos besos surgieron a partir de una pasión y atracción física que era innegable, pero yo quería que no sólo fueran a causa de un calentón en un momento que luego parecía quedar aislado. Quería besos porque sí, porque me apetecía besarla y a ella le apetecía besarme, sólo para demostrarnos cuánto nos queríamos. Pero Clarke todavía no estaba lista para eso y yo pdía esperar.

Aún así, me incliné para robar con rapidez un beso de su mejilla.

Clarke sonrió con timidez y un brillo de suspicacia en su mirada. Alcé de nuevo las manos, indefensa.

\- Es para irme calentita a casa - justifiqué sonriendo ampliamente -. Sabes que se pasa frío en la moto.

Ella se mordió el labio con indecisión antes de imitar mi movimiento y besar mi mejilla contraria. Cerré los ojos a pesar de que apenas duró dos segundos.

Hala, quería irme a casa calentita, no ardiendo, imaginando cosas realmente indecentes que hubieran traumatizado a aquellos críos y puede que hasta a la maruja amargada.

\- Buenas noches, mapache - susurró Clarke con sus ojos todavía más oscuros. Supe que no se debía a la mala iluminación.

Forcé una sonrisa y traté de controlar mis instintos animales "mapachinos".

Tales instintos se hubieran basado en empujar a Clarke dentro del ascensor y encargarme personalmente de que entraba en calor.

\- Buenas noches, leona.


	25. Capítulo 25

Lexa POV

Clarke me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil haciéndose la difícil.

A pesar de intercambiar un par de mensajes cordiales y chistosos por mi parte entre Clarke y yo, no habíamos podido vernos en dos días. Demasiado tiempo. Pensé que sería por fin ella quien no pudiera negar más la realidad de cuánto alguien puede extrañar ver mi preciosa cara al cabo de un segundo sin poder observarla, pero no; era yo la que estaba desesperada por ver a Clarke. Y escucharla. Y poder oler su perfume y echar fugaces vistazos a sus curvas.

Me arrastraba por ella más que una babosa en otoño y primavera.

Esa noche ella tenía la cena con sus compañeros, y quizás quedaría muy raro confesar que me había pasado por el ambulatorio a hacer una inspección para corroborar que todos los compañeros de Clarke eran feos: había una mujer, de unos treinta años, bastante pechugona, pero tenía tanta carne en los pechos como en su papada, haciéndola parecer un sapo; un señor que rondaría los cincuenta, con unos buenos implantes capilares que, si no tenías en cuenta que cada vez que se pasaba la mano por el pelo se arrancaba un mechón, podría tener cierto encanto para una mujer mayor o desesperada; otra chica morena y joven, supongo que atractiva si le quitabas las gafas de abuela, los granos por toda la cara y su nariz completamente roja. Me dio tanta pena que le pregunté si estaba resfriada.

¿Los médicos se tratan a sí mismos cuando están enfermos o deben ir a que otro médico los trate? La gran pregunta del siglo, junto a qué huelen las nubes y por qué debemos hacer la cama si a la noche la desharemos de nuevo.

Cualquier entretenimiento no era suficiente. Ni siquiera salir a jugar a la petanca con Gus, quien casi me destroza el pie cuando "accidentalmente" lanzó la bola contra mis zapatillas justo después de que pusiera en duda el pleno funcionamiento de sus ancianas articulaciones.

"Fue sin querer", dijo. Claro, "sin querer" dejarme medio coja porque luego debería ayudarme, pero yo sabía que lo había hecho queriendo. Ese anciano vengativo...

Había recibido una llamada de Costia, quien me propuso ayudarme con el amplio y abandonado jardín que tenía en la parte trasera de mi casa. Sí, estaba tan aburrida y el tiempo pasaba tan lento que había accedido a plantar estúpidas flores que me harían estornudar cada vez que saliese a tomar el frío aire de invierno. Tampoco es como si saliera demasiado al jardín.

\- Venga, quita esa cara de geranio sin regar - me riñó Costia en un intento de bromear respecto a plantas que sólo consiguió que levantara una ceja, escéptica; Costia tenía muchas habilidades, pero bromear no era una, y menos cuando yo no estaba para bromas.

Sí, yo, Lexa Woods, reina de los chistes, no estaba de humor para bromas. Inédito.

\- No me apetece hablar - refunfuñé de manera seca, cavando un pequeño hoyo en la hierba mientas Costia cogía con cuidado una planta y la colocaba, para que luego yo tapase cualquier espacio con la tierra quitada anteriormente.

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

\- Estás más punzante que un cactus - continuó, recibiendo esta vez un codazo que la dejó sentada de culo en la hierba -. Oye, Clarke dijo que no podía quedar porque tenía un compromiso de trabajo, no es como si de verdad te hubiera dejado plantada - volvió a reír con ganas, y yo rodé los ojos en cuanto dijo "plantada".

\- Sé que no podía faltar, que es su trabajo y es importante, pero quedan muy pocos días hasta fin de año y necesito aprovechar ese tiempo - justifiqué cavando con más ahínco.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que la echas de menos y todas esas cosas que tengo que escucharte decir porque no tienes el valor de mandarle un mensaje diciéndoselas - explicó colocando con mimo otra planta, que pareció mirarme mal, de acuerdo con Costia -. Hablar de tus sentimientos abiertamente no te hace débil, Lexa.

Resoplé como respuesta. Sí, podía mandarle un mensaje cada día a Clarke diciéndole que la echaba de menos, que odiaba que pudiera llevar una cita a la cena de trabajo pero no me lo hubiera propuesto, y que me alegraba que no hubiera llevado a Niylah o a su amigo con micropene, pero, incluso con poco tiempo, no quería agobiarla. No sabía hasta dónde podía estirar la cuerda, si debía ser completamente sincera y dejarme llevar incluso si eso podía suponer demasiada presión para ella; al fin y al cabo, estábamos en un punto donde no sabíamos qué éramos. Todo debía asentarse de manera natural.

\- Lexa, si te queda poco tiempo, aprovecha cada segundo, incluso si no estás con ella - insistió con ese tono serio que utilizaba cuando quería comenzar una conversación demasiado profunda y sentimental para mi gusto.

\- Qué bonito te ha quedado eso, sí, valdría para guión de película de los domingos - bromeé para aliviar la tensión que me provocaba su consejo -. Ahora vuelve al mundo real, donde los problemas no se solucionan con una frase mágica.

Costia hizo un ruido que significaba que quería sacudir mis hombros como para hacerme despertar de un sueño.

\- No, los problemas se solucionan plantándoles cara - espetó apuntándome con la pequeña pala que tenía -. Y aquí encerrada, sólo plantas flores.

\- Eso ha sido idea tuya.

\- Hablo en serio - cortó mi intento de cambiar de tema -. Deja de pensar que puedes cagarla; ya lo has hecho una vez y ella te perdonó. Si Clarke no quisiera verte, no la habrías visto de nuevo. Conozco a mi amiga desde hace años, y las dos sabemos que si valora algo por encima de todo, es la honestidad. Si hubo un momento donde Clarke no quiso vernos, fue por la falta de sinceridad con ella. No cometas de nuevo el mismo error.

Costia tenía la manía de decir algo que me dejaba pensando más de la cuenta. Decidida a quitarme la sensación de peso sobre los hombros que la charla con mi amiga me había provocado, caminé al interior de mi casa y busqué el móvil para mandarle un simple y claro mensaje a Clarke:

Mapache: Espero que lo pases bien en la cena y ningún doctor con peluquín te mire demasiado. Te echo de menos.

Ni siquiera esperé a ver si Clarke lo leía, porque entonces esperaría ver si decidía escribirme algo y podría estar toda la tarde pegada al móvil, así que lo bloqueé y lo metí de nuevo en mi caja fuerte. Las tentaciones cuanto más lejos, mejor.

Había anochecido y Costia tuvo que volver a su casa, no sin antes amenazarme con que regase bien las plantas o le contaría a Clarke la vez que decidí ver si los cactus realmente pinchaban cogiendo uno en mi puño, quedándome con doce púas clavadas en mi palma. Tenía ocho años, todos tenemos trapos sucios a esa edad; ¿quién no ha cogido un cactus en su mano para ver cuánto podía pinchar?

Pero la amenaza funcionó, porque estaba segura de que si esa historia se expandía como un vergonzoso cotilleo, terminaría disfrazada de cactus gigante por orden de Raven para su diversión y la de Clarke y Costia. Puede que hasta Gus y su roñoso gato vinieran a ver el espectáculo.

Estaba distraída viendo un estúpido programa de gente encerrada en una casa dando más gritos que monos salvajes peleándose por la última banana, cuando escuché un coche aparcar en el vecindario. Fruncí el ceño, porque era la una de la madrugada y mis vecinos eran demasiado responsables y aburridos como para ir de fiesta; nunca volvían a casa más tarde de las diez y media.

Decidí no hacer caso de la curiosidad que me empujaba hacia la ventana para cotillear como una vieja de pueblo, y centrarme en verle algo de interesante al programa.

Hasta que escuché los gritos:

\- ¡Lexa! - era la voz de Clarke, aunque sonaba pesada y más ronca. Prácticamente corrí hasta la puerta para abrirla y ver a la chica rubia dando vueltas en medio de la carretera, observando cada casa para tratar de adivinar cuál era la mía. Estaba a punto de reír cuando gritó de nuevo - ¡Lexa! ¡Mapache, soy yo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lexa!

Las luces de las casas de mis vecinos y sus protestas no tardaron demasiado en llegar, y corrí hasta Clarke para hacerla callar.

\- Eh, eh, Clarke - sujeté sus hombros para que estuviera frente a mí -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ajá, al fin apareces - se soltó de mi agarre y puso las manos en sus caderas, con el pie izquierdo dando golpes en la carretera y su ceja alzada -, llevo esperándote toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te he llamado siete veces - ella pestañeó confusa antes de ponerse a contar con los dedos hasta llegar a siete para después muestrármelos -. ¡Siete veces! Así que me debes siete orgasmos como disculpa.

Iba a aceptar más que encantada, con mi corazón hinchándose ante la perspectiva de lo que haríamos toda la noche, cuando mi estúpido cerebro decidió pensar de manera racional y observar detenidamente a Clarke: poco abrigada pero sin signos de tener frío, el pelo revuelto de manera sexy y descuidada, los ojos hinchados y rojos y sus labios igual, además del color rojizo de sus mejillas.

\- Clarke, ¿estás borracha? - pregunté con fastidio; mi gozo de siete orgasmos en un pozo. Entonces reparé en algo mucho más importante que cambió la molestia por furia -. ¿Has conducido borracha hasta aquí?

Ella soltó una risita graciosa ante mi cabreo, pero a mí ya no me importaban los gritos de mis vecinos desde las ventanas exigiendo silencio.

\- ¡A dormir ya, amargados! - les grité haciendo la puñeta a cada ventana donde asomaba una cabeza -. Compraos tapones para los oídos o una vida, ¡cotillas!

Arrastré a Clarke hasta mi casa sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Ya había pasado por aquello, sabía cómo era Clarke borracha, y la fase de las quejas no era la que más me preocupaba, porque esa podía enfrentarla sin desconcentrarme.

\- Los mapaches enfadados son peligrosos - les gritó Clarke como consejo mientras conseguía que no tropezase con sus pies antes de cerrar la puerta de mi casa.

Nunca imaginé que sería yo quien riñese a Clarke por algo, pero se suponía que tenía una aburrida cena con los compañeros del trabajo y resulta que llegaba conduciendo borracha hasta mi casa sin tener en cuenta el tráfico que hay en los días de Navidad.

\- ¿Sabes cuáles son los riesgos de conducir borracha? - comencé a enumerar con mis dedos mientras ella se dejaba caer en el sofá y abrazaba a mi peluche de león -. Uno: que ocurra una desgracia y tengas un accidente. Dos: que te pare la policía y te detengan, y esta vez no estaríamos Jasper y yo para hacerte compañía en la celda.

Fui hasta la cocina a por un vaso de agua para ella y otro para mí. Bebí como si fuera alcohol que pudiera calmar mis nervios, pero estos volvieron cuando vi la triste mirada de Clarke desde mi sofá.

\- Pero vendrías a sacarme de allí, ¿verdad? - preguntó con inocencia. No respondí porque era innecesario; ambas sabíamos que iría corriendo a sacarla de una celda morroñosa.

\- ¿Con qué clase de doctores te has juntado que han permitido que bebas hasta chupitos de lejía? - pregunté de vuelta, intentando sentarme a su lado sin que nuestros muslos rozasen.

Clarke resopló como una niña pequeña a la que su madre le dice cien veces qué hacer.

\- Estuve sola, jugando al Angry Birds hasta que mi batería murió - puso los ojos en blanco y bebió el agua de un trago antes de mirarme con cara de leona abandonada -. Fue culpa tuya; no me cogías el teléfono. Sólo quería hablar un rato contigo. Yo también te echaba de menos.

Cerré los ojos y resistí el impulso de dejar caer mi cabeza contra el cristal de mi mesa. Me pregunté si quedaría muy estúpido confesar que había guardado el móvil en una caja fuerte para resistir la tentación de llamarla yo. Bueno, si Clarke se hacía la difícil, yo también podía.

\- Estuve ocupada, lo siento - respondí de manera escueta.

Los intensos ojos azules de Clarke se entrecerraron y su mano sujetó mi mentón cuando se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Me eché hacia atrás todo lo que pude sin atreverme a bajar la mirada a sus labios. Ella suspiró lentamente al comprender algo.

\- ¿Estabas con Costia?

\- Plantando flores - me apresuré a añadir, tirando por la borda cualquier intento de llevar las riendas.

Su ceño se frunció con gracia, sin entender qué pintaba yo plantando flores. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Clarke, no le busques sentido; no lo tiene.

\- Es tarde - murmuró rompiendo el incómodo silencio que envolvía nuestra guerra de miradas -, creo que debería irme.

\- No puedes conducir así - espeté volviendo a sonar como una madre pesada. Ugh, mala señal -. Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Clarke hizo un sonido de garganta que puso mis nervios en alerta. Conocía ese sonido y conocía a Clarke borracha. La segunda fase se acercaba y no estaba preparada para detenerla.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? - ronroneó acariciando despacio mi rodilla. Mi vista quedó fija en ese movimiento, y tuve que aclarar mi garganta antes de hablar de nuevo, sin atreverme todavía a mirarla a los ojos.

"No la mires o caerás", me repetía.

\- Es lo mejor - repetí apenas susurrando a medida que su mano subía y alcanzaba mi cuello. Cerré los ojos ante la caricia y me encontré echando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio, con mi piel de gallina.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - convino antes de que sintiera su lengua acariciar mi cuello desde abajo hasta la mandíbula, a la que le dio un mordisco que me hizo jadear.

Hola, segunda fase de Clarke borracha: la Clarke cachonda. Y a ver cómo alguien se resiste a eso.

Mi respiración estaba atascada en mi garganta, y sólo puede respirar de nuevo cuando ella se alejó. Algo que duró poco tiempo.

Clarke, completamente borracha, se subió a horcajadas sobre mí. Gracias a Dios no me desmayé en ese momento.

Mi mano rebelde acarició su torso de arriba a abajo, sintiéndose como un coche que circula por una carretera peligrosa y tortuosa con riesgo de salirse de alguna curva y tener el accidente de su vida.

Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello, apartando mi pelo para tener mejor acceso y, en contra de la voz de mi conciencia, me dejé hacer. Disfruté y la dejé tocarme hasta que sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta. La detuve y ella soltó un gemido de protesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - susurró con la voz ronca mandando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Tragué con dificultad mientras sus ojos escrutaban mi rostro con intensidad.

Estaba borracha y me deseaba, como tantas otras veces me había deseado, pero sólo se permitía dejarse llevar si estaba bebida. Eso estaba maI y bien a la vez. Bien porque Clarke y yo juntas de nuevo es todo lo que está bien en el mundo, y mal porque ella estaba borracha y puede que mañana se arrepintiera.

Suspiré con pesadez, no creyéndome lo que voy a decir.

\- Nunca me ha gustado decir que no...

\- Entonces no lo digas - interrumpió pasando su lengua por encima de mis labios, robándome el aliento y llevándoselo con mi corazón.

Clarke se acomodó sobre mí dejando mi muslo entre sus piernas, soltando una risa coqueta que me mareó por la excitación. Si había algo que me ponía más que los gemidos de Clarke, era esa risa sensual que le salía cuando llevaba el control. Casi tuve un orgasmo cuando la sentí frotarse contra mi pierna, volviendo a mimar mi sensible cuello. Mis manos volaron hasta su trasero para ayudarla con los movimientos.

Ella estaba tan desesperada por hacer el amor conmigo como yo, pero sabía que ella no quería que ocurriera así, no si mañana despertaba y creía que me aproveché de su estado para obtener lo que quería.

\- Pero tengo que decirlo - sentencié arrastrando las palabras, obligándome a alejar las manos de su culo.

Ella se apartó para mirarme fijamente, y pude ver algo de lucidez en sus enrojecidos y cristalinos ojos. Suspiró profundamente y descansó su frente en mi hombro, rendida. Liberé el aire que estaba conteniendo y la abracé lentamente.

\- ¿Cuándo te convertiste en la responsable de las dos?

\- En el momento en el que bebiste la primera y la última copa de la noche. No durará mucho, tranquila. Cuando se te pase la borrachera, volveré a ser la irresponsable de las dos.

Logré sacarla de encima para aconsejarle que se diese una ducha refrescante, así que la acompañé al baño y le entregué una toalla. Ella ni se molestó en cogerla con delicadeza; la arrancó de mis manos para tirarla al suelo y empujarme contra la pared, antes de atacar mi boca de nuevo.

Gemí ante la invasión de su lengua y dejé que su pierna se colase entre las mías. Clarke sabe lo que hace, mientras yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

\- Clarke, no... - murmuré mientras ella chupaba el punto exacto de mi cuello que hacía flaquear mis piernas. Seguramente me dejase marca, y nunca creí que la idea de que me dejasen un chupetón me pusiera caliente.

\- Vamos, sé cuánto te gusta hacerlo en la ducha con el agua caliente - sonrió contra mi boca.

Gruñí. Claro que lo sabía, pero me moría por recordárselo bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Clarke mordió mi labio con fuerza, pasando luego su lengua por el. Mis manos agarraron sus pechos, arrancándole un gemido lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerme volver a la realidad.

\- No, no, no - me aparté de ella y salí corriendo del baño como si ella me pudiera violar si no escapaba.

Mi cerebro y mi corazón estaban echando una intensa carrera para ver cuál me llevaba al desmayo antes, pero parecieron hacer una tregua y bajar el ritmo cuando escuché el sonido de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento, mi imaginación decidió tomar ventaja al imaginarse a Clarke desnuda y húmeda, y también mojada por la ducha.

Decidí que lo mejor era alejarme, así que fui al piso de abajo para sacar mi estúpido móvil de la caja fuerte. Lo miré con desdén.

\- Te odio - le dije sin piedad ante el pitido de baja batería.

Sí, lo odiaba casi más que al puto columpio.

Dejé de oír el agua correr, así que supuse que Clarke ya había acabado. De todas maneras, esperé un margen de diez minutos por si se le ocurría esperarme desnuda o con la toalla puesta. Mi responsabilidad y respeto tenían sus límites.

Cuando subí y escuché ruidos en mi habitación, suspiré frustrada sexualmente al verla acomodarse en mi cama con sólo sus bragas y una camiseta mía puesta.

\- Clarke, Clarke, Clarke - chasqueé con fastidio la lengua -, lo que te haría ahora mismo.

Ni aunque me bañase en la Antártida se me pasaría el calentón.

\- ¿Te quedas conmigo? - preguntó enterrada entre sábanas y mantas, con sus ojos medio cerrados.

Sonreí. Estaba siendo responsable, pero no era tonta.

\- Claro.

Sólo tuve que esperar diez minutos hasta que Clarke cayó rendida, y entonces pude ir a la ducha. Cuando comprobé que el agua fría no era suficiente, la cambié para que saliera caliente y poder masturbarme mejor.

Volví a la habitación mucho más relajada, pero intenté mantener las distancias. Eso hasta que Clarke giró sobre el colchón para utilizarme a mí como colchón.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó sorprendiéndome, ya que creí que seguía dormida y ni aún en sueños podía resistir sus ganas de tenerme debajo.

\- Necesitaba una ducha - contesté con sinceridad, ganando un suspiro aliviado por su parte.

\- Creí que estabas enfadada por...

\- ¿Por lo de antes? No, tranquila, sabes que me gusta tenerte encima - bromeé para aliviar la posible tensión que quedase. Clarke golpeó mi costado sin demasiada fuerza. Esperé un segundo antes de atreverme a preguntar -. ¿Te arrepientes?

\- ¿De haber bebido o haberme lanzado sobre ti?

\- Las dos, supongo - me encogí de hombros sintiendo caricias sobre mi ombligo que resultaban demasiado agradables -. No lo iré contando por ahí, tranquila. No quiero que te sientas mal si Niylah se entera - comenté como quién no quiere la cosa.

Lexa cínica Woods estaba de vuelta. Mi séquito de fans de leones y mapaches vitorearon al verme entrar en escena como una gladiadora dispuesta a luchar por su leona.

Clarke dejó de acariciarme para apoyarse en su codo y mirarme a través de la oscuridad del cuarto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Hemos estado teniendo citas, pero no la he vuelto a ver por tu casa - respondí -. Supongo que no le gustaría saber qué casi pasa hoy.

\- Esa compasión por Niylah no te pega, corta el rollo - dijo divertida con una sonrisa perezosa que devolví -. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Procuré ir de pregunta en pregunta y dejarle tiempo para responder. Sabía que algo podía sacar de Clarke estando borracha.

\- Si has cortado definitivamente con ella, porque sería incómodo dormir contigo de no ser así - contesté tensándome a la espera de su respuesta.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez: no estoy con Niylah - repitió con convicción -. ¿Crees que estaría teniendo citas con alguien si estuviese saliendo con otra persona?

Mordí mi labio. No, ese no era el estilo de Clarke, pero yo quería asegurarme de que tenía vía libre con ella, sin que ningún buitre se cruzase en mi camino.

\- Pero os vi besaros. Varias veces. Y ella iba mucho a tu casa y se quedaba a cenar.

Clarke rodó para quedar bocabajo y mirarme desde esa posición, mientras yo permanecía tumbada de espaldas.

\- Al principio la llamé sin poner ninguna barrera para ver en qué punto estábamos. No era como antes, ni siquiera después de que ella me engañase - explicó con demasiada sinceridad como para que no me asaltasen los celos al imaginar a la víbora bailando samba ante la posibilidad de volver con Clarke -. Le expliqué mi situación cuando me preguntó si había conocido a alguien, y me apoyé en ella como amiga. Ella entendió que no quería nada, y aunque sigue insistiendo de vez en cuando, le he dicho que no podría estar con alguien en quien no podría confiar de nuevo, y menos si verme con ella haría daño a Costia - sonreí al ver que no había dejado de tener en cuenta a su amiga, ni siquiera estando enfadada con ella -. Nunca podría volver con Niylah, pero ella fue una buena amiga antes de tener una relación. Perdió mi confianza como pareja, no como amiga. Incluso si ella ha sido una capulla contigo o te ha mentido respecto a qué somos, es para defenderme. Ella se alejó cuando se lo pedí tras la traición, y que tú no lo hicieras la hace desconfiar de que me vuelvas a hacer daño.

Eso podría sonar sincero viniendo de la boca de Clarke, pero incluso si Niylah resultaba ser mejor persona de lo que creía, y en vez de un buitre sólo era un cuervo, no pensaba cederle ningún punto.

Si tanto apreciaba a Clarke, debería contemplar la idea de que, al igual que ella, yo intentaba redimirme de mis errores y hacerla feliz. Raven lo había entendido. Clarke lo había entendido. Costia y Gus lo entendían. Una amistad con Niylah era inviable, incluso si ambas buscábamos hacer feliz a Clarke; no queríamos cerca a la otra.

Quizás estuve demasiado tiempo pensando en qué posición tomar con la nueva información, porque cuando abrí la boca, un pequeño ronquido de Clarke me dejó claro que se había agotado mi tiempo de responder algo.

\- Buenas noches, leona.

Logré dormirme cuando la luz del sol asomaba por la persiana.

Desperté cerca del mediodía, indecisa de si debía despertar a Clarke o dejarla dormir. Opté por la segunda opción mientras bajaba a la cocina para preparar un desayuno en condiciones. Ella no tendría hambre, y sería un milagro si no vomitaba las tostadas con mermelada y el zumo que con tanto cariño y esmero había preparado, pero no le permitiría irse sin llenar su estómago.

Qué menos que después de intentar comerme a mí, comiese mi comida.

\- Buenos días - saludé con entusiasmo cuando escuché sus pies arrastrarse hasta la cocina y una silla siendo arrastrada.

Volteé para sonreírle. Ella me miró con toda la dignidad que pudo tras lo casi ocurrido anoche sumado a su lamentable aspecto.

\- Buenísimos - comentó con sarcasmo, haciéndome reír.

Clarke con resaca era muy fácil de molestar, y amaba vacilarla un poquito. No había que perder las buenas costumbres.

\- La chef Woods a tu servicio - puse frente a ella su desayuno, ignorando su mirada suplicante cuando comprendió que comería todo lo que pudiese -. He cocinado para ti, la mayoría se sentiría afortunada, así que no me hagas el feo de tener que llevárselo a Gus.

Suspiró y pasó la mano entre su rubio cabello revuelto antes de comenzar a masticar con parsimonia, divirtiéndome con la lentitud de sus movimientos. Hasta Gus tenía más movilidad que Clarke en aquella mañana.

\- ¿Por qué paraste anoche? - preguntó de repente, haciendo que de mis manos resbalase la manzana que comía -. Yo quería aquello y tú también. Podrías haber dejado que pasase y habría sido un hecho aislado

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, y a pesar de su mal aspecto general, mostraban decisión. Ella quería una respuesta, la verdad, no una excusa barata como que yo era una "caballera".

\- Para mí no, y en el fondo, para ti tampoco. Quería que ocurriera, pero no así. Quiero que sea real, que ambas estemos en plenas facultades - suspiré cuando ella frunció el ceño, instándome a seguir hablando -. Si anoche nos hubiéramos acostado, yo me odiaría por aprovecharme y me lamentaría cuando me negases el perdón, porque tú estarías furiosa contigo misma por dejarte llevar, pero odiarme a mí sería más fácil y no quiero volver a eso. No voy a dar un paso hacia delante para retroceder dos.

\- Lexa...

Alcé una mano para interrumpirla cuando detecté una nota de pena en su voz.

\- Sigo siendo la misma, Clarke - continué con seriedad -. La misma persona que se calló lo que sabía que te haría daño. La misma persona que escogió a Costia por encima de ti cuando no lo merecías, la misma que te hirió sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. Sigo siendo la misma persona y seguiré siéndola - apreté la mandíbula cuando sus ojos se humedecieron ante los recuerdos -. Si no me quieres, por mucho que me duela, lo entenderé. Pero si me quieres, necesito que sea de verdad, que quieras todo de mí, lo bueno y lo malo. Anoche sólo querías lo bueno, cuando era Lexa, la persona que te cuidaba y respetaba, y no Lexa, la chica que te hizo daño. Me arrepiento y lo sabes, y por eso te dejaste llevar, pero si hubiera pasado, te habrías arrepentido y te habrías negado a creer que me arrepiento.

El silencio nos envolvió como una burbuja que Clarke se atrevió a pinchar cuando finalizó de comer.

\- Siento haberte comprometido anoche - se disculpó con sus mejillas brillando sonrojadas.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo, todo? - alcé con sorpresa ambas cejas.

Ella hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

\- No lo rememoremos, por favor - pidió avergonzada.

\- Sí, mejor no entremos en los detalles de cómo casi me violas - me burlé inclinándome sobre la mesa y sacando repetidas y rápidas veces la lengua para molestarla más. Reí a carcajadas cuando ella me lanzó la servilleta a la cara y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras -. ¿Sabes quiénes seguro que tienen un mejor recuerdo de ti? Mis vecinos. Seguro que están deseando verte de nuevo.

\- Oh, mierda - se lamentó cubriendo su cara y sentándose en mi cama, donde me lancé de un salto.

\- No te preocupes - golpeé juguetonamente su hombro -, seguro que no se acuerdan de la borracha buenorra que anoche los despertó a gritos.

\- Cállate.

\- Si creen que anoche gritaban mucho, deberían oírte cuando follamos - insistí entre risas.

\- ¡Lexa! - exclamó escandalizada mientras me golpeaba con una almohada para hacer callar la barata imitación de sus gemidos.

Media hora después, Clarke estaba abriendo la puerta de su coche, pero se dio la vuelta antes de entrar.

\- Lexa - me llamó Clarke. La miré y abrí los ojos como platos cuando ella cogió con suavidad mi rostro y me besó lentamente. Me miró con intensidad a los ojos al separarse. Yo no había ni pestañeado -. Gracias.

\- No sigues borracha, ¿no? - dudé articulando de manera boba, haciéndola reír.

\- No mucho.

Me quedé como una idiota viendo su coche desaparecer del vecindario.


	26. Capítulo 26

POV Lexa

Tres días. Quedaban tres días para que finalizase el año y, a pesar de ser poco tiempo, ya no sabía qué más hacer para convencer a Clarke de que la quería, que Costia era pasado y ella presente y futuro. Si me dejaba, claro.

Apenas habíamos hablado desde el incidente de aquella noche. Yo creí que demostrar que podía mantener mis manos quietas era suficiente para que comprendiera que no sólo buscaba de ella sexo, como meses atrás, sino algo más: todo.

Hablamos lo justo para desearnos una felices fiestas, comentar lo horribles que eran las cenas familiares después de estar todo un año sin ver a tus primos mayores… lo típico. Aunque sólo por su parte porque, obviamente, yo no tenía primos, tíos, abuelos o padres con los que celebrar la Navidad. No es que me importase después de haberme acostumbrado tras tantos años, pero saber que Clarke estaba rodeada de gente y yo no formaba parte de ese grupo de personas, como que me deprimía un poco.

Aún así, ella me había asegurado que disfrutaría mucho más aquellas fiestas en alguna cita desastrosa de las nuestras que en casa de su madre, quien sólo le preguntaba cuándo sentaría la cabeza y cómo le iba el trabajo. Vamos, lo que cualquier persona quiere oír en sus vacaciones.

Admito que en ese aspecto no extrañaba tener a alguien recordándome cuán alto y lejos podía haber llegado y cuán rápida, patética y voluntariamente me estrellé. Me estrellé en mi sofá, concretamente. Yo ya no era la persona más trabajadora del mundo, pero ¿quién lo sería de tener una gran herencia?

A pesar de que Costia me había invitado, como cada año, a Polis para pasar las fiestas con su familia, yo decidí quedarme sólo por si de repente Clarke me enviaba un mensaje diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba y que necesitaba un buen orgasmo que la hiciera disfrutar de verdad de la Navidad.

Y entonces yo sería la Mamá Noel de los orgasmos.

De todas maneras, intentaba que la falta de claridad de Clarke sobre lo que ocurriría al acabar el año, no me desanimase. Prefería interpretarlo como que era demasiado obvio que no podía resistirse a mí y sobraban las palabras, aunque no estaba segura de si creerme una mentira de jarabe era lo mejor, sobretodo si luego ella me daba la patada.

Lo peor era cuando me deprimía viendo los anuncios de Navidad, apagaba la televisión y me quedaba sentada frente al móvil esperando algún mensaje de Clarke, porque entonces se me daba por pensar que, si no la había convencido en las últimas semanas, ya no podía hacer más; ella me mandaría a tomar por saco muy educadamente y yo debería enterrar mi cabeza en el jardín, como los avestruces, para no afrontar la realidad.

Yo siempre había segura de mí misma porque los demás me habían hecho verme así: mis padres, mis amigos, Costia, las chicas que iban detrás de mí a pesar de que ni las miraba, y Clarke. Sobretodo Clarke. Pero ahora que ella se mantenía en silencio, incluso para evitar darme una opinión negativa, me hacía ver cuán insegura era en el fondo.

Estaba convencida de que, independientemente de lo que Clarke decidiera, yo no podría olvidarla. Así apareciera la tía más lista, graciosa, guapa y dulce del mundo, nunca sería suficiente, nunca sería Clarke. Y si Clarke me rechazaba, por primera vez en años, me sentiría realmente sola. Ni los desplantes de Costia podrían compararse con la sensación de amargura y desolación que me embargaba sólo de imaginármelo.

Así que cuando Clarke me dijo que aquel día podía pasarlo conmigo, supe que era mi última oportunidad, y por miedo a fallar, casi deseé volver al principio de aquel acuerdo, con dos meses por delante para hacer las cosas de nuevo, esta vez mejor. No, es más; deseé volver a junio, a la época de verano, y no prometerle a Costia callarme su secreto por miedo a arruinar cualquier mínima posibilidad con ella.

Si pudiera, lo cambiaría todo, pero debía conformarme con rezar para que Clarke no se tomase a mal que la llevase a donde había decidido que debía ser nuestra última cita, independientemente de cómo acabasen las cosas. Así que cuando le pedí que fuésemos en su coche para no congelarnos durante las cuatro horas de viaje, se quedó un poco impresionada, pero su respuesta escueta me hizo intuir que sospecha a dónde la iba a llevar.

Efectivamente, la mirada que me dio a mitad de viaje me hizo saber que ella sabía a dónde la llevaba; debía saberlo.

No quise contemplar la posibilidad de que había sido una mala idea ni siquiera cuando noté que se tensaba una vez aparcamos a las afueras del pueblo, o cómo se frotaba los brazos en busca de protección ante los recuerdos y sentimientos pasados cuando comenzamos a subir por el camino hacia el acantilado.

Nos detuvimos momentáneamente en el lugar donde la besé por primera vez, y vi la sombra de una triste sonrisa aparecer en la comisura derecha.

\- Si no ha sido buena idea, podemos irnos, Clarke – aseguré sin ningún problema cuando mantuvo la distancia entre ambas una vez intenté agarrar su mano. Supuse que, al igual que yo, tenía demasiados recuerdos corriendo por su mente en aquel momento, pero los que cobraban mayor importancia fueron los del último día que estuvo en Polis.

\- Está bien, Lexa – murmuró comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

A pesar de estar sentada en el borde, como tantas otras veces, y arriesgarme a caer de nuevo al agua helada del mar, me giré para mirarla y entrelacé nuestro dedos cuando la luz del sol convirtió el azul del agua, el cielo y los ojos de Clarke, en el naranja de la puesta de sol más bonita que había visto en los últimos meses. Que hubiera escogido aquel lugar era un mensaje bastante claro: quería disculparme por todos los errores, y los primeros ocurrieron en Polis. Quería acabar y empezar bien en el lugar en donde todo empezó y acabó mal.

\- En mi cabeza parecía todo mucho mejor y más romántico, pero, como de costumbre, la he cagado tirando cuatro horas de viaje hasta aquí sólo para ver de nuevo la puesta de sol contigo desde nuestro lugar – comencé con la garganta seca. Los dedos de Clarke se apretaron alrededor de los míos y sus ojos se cristalizaron -. Aún así, ha merecido la pena. Todo el tiempo que he pasado contigo ha merecido la pena, incluso si al final no tengo lo que esperaba. La verdad es que sólo quería volver a este sitio contigo para decirte lo que no te dije la última vez que estuvimos sentadas aquí – mi pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano mientras la miraba a ella, sólo a ella, porque ni la luz de una hermosa puesta de sol, con el pueblo nevado, y el mar y los colores del cielo, podían competir con la belleza de Clarke -. Te quiero, Clarke. Sólo a ti. Y, decidas lo que decidas, eso no va a cambiar nunca. Quiero asegurarme de que, incluso si no sientes lo mismo, me crees y sabes que cuando te digo que te quiero, es que estoy enamorada de ti.

Clarke cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que me encogieron el corazón. Mientras las limpiaba con cuidado, su mano encontró mi nuca para unir nuestros labios. Era, sin duda, un beso completamente diferente al de la última vez que Clarke y yo estuvimos en el precipicio. Me incliné para profundizarlo y reafirmar con mis labios lo que había dicho con palabras, jurándole que la quería, que haría lo que fuera e iría a donde fuese por ella. Me tiraría de cabeza por aquel acantilado si Clarke quería.

El camino de vuelta fue todo un reto, porque no se veía absolutamente nada con la niebla y la oscuridad de la carretera, así que conduje con cuidado y lentitud, especialmente para poder alargar mi tiempo con Clarke.

Cuando aparqué frente a mi casa y volteé a verla, ella todavía tenía los ojos húmedos. Si en un principio creí que era algo bueno, mis nervios se pusieron alerta ante la expectativa de que me rechazase; un momento que había evitado imaginar, pero que no podía ignorar.

\- ¿Clarke, qué…?

\- Espera – me interrumpió cogiendo mi mano, mirándome al fin a los ojos -, déjame hablar a mí.

\- Vale – tragué saliva. No estaba convencida de no interrumpirla si escuchaba algo que no me gustaba, pero lo intentaría.

\- Te creo cuando me dices que me quieres. Lo sé incluso aunque no lo digas. Has hecho muchas cosas en estos dos meses, como disfrazarte de mapache o agredir e insultar a Niylah por celos, que me demuestran que realmente me quieres – sonreí ligeramente con ella ante los recuerdos, pero había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que me tenía en guardia -. Incluso me lo has repetido en otras ocasiones, y debo reconocer que hoy ha sido la primera vez que te he creído completamente, sin pararme a pensar en otra cosa que no fuéramos tú y yo.

Teniendo en cuenta que estuve toda mi infancia y adolescencia enamorada de Costia, y que ahora lo estaba de Clarke, no había tenido demasiado tiempo como para tener relaciones amorosas y reconocer los mensajes entre líneas, pero hasta alguien sin experiencia en relaciones como yo sabía distinguir cuándo le estaban dando calabazas.

\- ¿Pero…? – pregunté a sabiendas de que se estaba callando algo, y la tensión en su mandíbula me lo confirmó. Mi respiración se atascó y se me hizo tan insoportable como gas venenoso. De repente, sentí claustrofobia, y necesitaba salir de aquel coche.

\- Te he dado tiempo, y aunque no haya sido todo perfecto, no pudo haber sido mejor. No pudiste hacerlo mejor, Lexa, y hoy me has terminado de convencer de que realmente me quieres – dijo como si le costase hablar tanto como a mí escuchar, y desvió la mirada cuando añadió -: Pero ahora soy yo la que necesita tiempo.

\- ¡El año se acaba en tres días! – exclamé con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración entrecortada.

¿Tiempo para pensar? No había demasiado tiempo. ¿Me estaba dando la patada sutilmente? ¿no se atrevía a decirme que ya no me quería? No, conocía a Clarke. La manera en que me miraba, o sonreía, o respondía al contacto físico… Y después estaba la noche en que vino borracha a buscarme. ¡Era imposible que no sintiera la mismo! ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿de decirme que no se atrevía a intentarlo? Porque me merecía aquello como mínimo.

\- Te daré una respuesta antes de que acabe – prometió.

¿Cómo, si quedaba tan poco tiempo para que lo pensase? ¿qué tenía que pensar? Yo sólo quería que me diera un beso y me prometiera que todo estaba bien, que me quería también.

\- Lo siento – tragué mis lágrimas -. Te dejaré en paz.

Clarke me miró confusa y sorprendida por mi repentino cambio de actitud, pero necesitaba salir corriendo y dejar de ver sus ojos. Necesitaba pensar, respirar, y dejar de sentir que un cuchillo troceaba mi corazón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te he convencido – negué con mi labio inferior temblando, y no era por el frío -. No sé cómo hacerlo. No sé quererte como te mereces. No consigo que nada salga bien. Da igual cuánto te quiera si no te quiero bien. Pero yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, incluso si no es conmigo. Te quiero demasiado, Clarke.

No le di tiempo a responder, ni siquiera me giré para mirarla cuando la escuché gritar mi nombre mientras entraba como una exhalación en mi casa.

Juro que fueron los dos peores días de mi vida. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, y casi me avergonzaba por estar tirada en la cama 48 horas seguidas abrazando un peluche de león mientras planeaba seriamente quedarme en aquel cuarto para siempre. Sería interesante saber si moriría antes por el dolor de mi corazón roto o por no comer nada y ahogarme en la piscina de lágrimas que mi habitación se había convertido.

¿Así se había sentido Clarke por mi culpa en algún momento? Me hubiera gustado tener fuerzas y dignidad para llamarla y pedirle perdón nuevamente. Yo sólo estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella, pero no acabaríamos igual; ella era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Solamente me digné a salir de mi habitación para darme una rápida ducha y ver un rato la televisión, que enseguida apagué al recordar qué día era y comprobar que no había ninguna película de tiroteos que pudiera pinchar mi burbuja de pena.

Estaba tremendamente dolida y aburrida, y no podía disimular mi depresión ni siquiera jugando con mi navaja, con la que, por primera vez, me corté. Observé mi dedo ensangrentado y comprobé que aquella herida física dolía menos que las del corazón, que no pueden sangrar mas que en forma de lágrimas. Y eso, esa vez, no era suficiente para vaciar mi dolor.

Había pasado la última hora hablando con Gus por teléfono. Había cenado con él los días más importantes de las fiestas navideñas, porque ambos estábamos solos. Pero era demasiado para mí estar en el edificio de Clarke, a pesar de que ella no estaba. Tampoco quería torturar a Gus más de la cuenta con mis lamentos. Les aseguré, tanto a él como a Costia, que estaría bien en Nochevieja, que no me importaba estar sola. Y no me importaba, pero desde que había olvidado cualquier posibilidad de estar con Clarke y que ella me quisiera de nuevo, me sentía aún más sola.

Iba a irme a dormir sin ni siquiera ver las estúpidas campanadas de fin de año, cuando el timbre sonó con impaciencia. Me quejé. ¿Qué horas eran esas para timbrar en Nochevieja? Me llevaba mal con los vecinos, Gus no tenía cómo llegar hasta mi casa y a falta de quince minutos para comenzar un nuevo año, nadie podía estar trabajando, ¿no?

Fui con paso molesto y abandonado hasta la puerta, sin importarme mi demacrado aspecto por haber bebido unas cuantas copas para sobrellevar la mejor y peor noche del año.

Cuando la abrí, Clarke estaba allí de pie frente a mí, cubierta de nieve, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, más preciosa que la última vez que la vi. Quizás porque creí que no la volvería a ver, o porque siempre que la veía de nuevo ella parecía más hermosa, o sólo porque eran unos ojos enamorados los que la veían como a la persona más preciosa del mundo. Incluso más que yo. Con ese pensamiento corroboré que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Clarke, aún más de lo enamorada que podía estar de mí misma.

Quise decir que no me sorprendió verla, que esperaba que acudiera a mí en busca de pasar una noche tan especial conmigo, pero mentiría. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrarme, y eso fue difícil de aceptar, porque ya me había intentado hacer a la idea de que Clarke y yo no tendríamos nada de nuevo, nunca más. Y eso dolía casi tanto como verla de nuevo y desear encontrar alguna pequeña esperanza. De verdad que me había resignado a conformarme con su amistad, a aceptar que debía dejarla ir, pero verla en mi puerta, sonriendo a medias y temblando por el frío, hizo que todos mis avances se fueran a la mierda. Clarke y su manía de destruir mis planes.

\- Clarke…

No sabía que decir, pero tampoco tuve la oportunidad. Ella me besó. Me empujó dentro de mi casa y cerró la puerta de una patada sin soltar mi rostro, con sus labios presionados contra los míos con fuerza.

Me separé de ella para comprobar que no iba borracha, que realmente era ella y estaba allí conmigo, y cuando vi la seguridad brillar entre el azul de sus ojos y su sonrisa confiada, fui yo quien la besó con ganas, rodeando su cintura.

\- ¿Ya te lo has pensado? – murmuré contra su boca, sintiendo su sonrisa y un pequeño pero firme asentimiento. Desvié la mirada al reloj de la pared del salón. Se suponía que ella estaría celebrando aquella noche en familia, pero había venido a pasarla conmigo. "Más vale tarde que nunca", diría Gus -. No he comprado uvas ni nada parecido para celebrar las campanadas – la miré de nuevo, sabiendo que ella no había dejado de mirarme y no pensábamos soltarnos de nuestro abrazo.

Clarke me sonrió lentamente. Probablemente ella podía sentir contra su pecho el intenso y rápido latido de mi corazón.

\- No he venido a celebrar las campanadas – replicó besándome de nuevo, utilizando su lengua contra la mía y enredando sus piernas en mi cintura. Bien, pensé, porque en aquel momento, las campanadas me daban todavía más igual que antes.

Cuando torpemente llegamos a mi habitación, dejé a Clarke sobre la cama y me apresuré a llevar mi peluche de león a la habitación de al lado; no quería mirones.

Al volver, ella me empujó sobre la cama y se puso encima, quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta, la camisa y el sujetador. Quería mirar sus pechos, claro, pero la mirada atrayente que Clarke tenía en aquel momento, me impedía enfocarme en cualquier otra cosa. Me ayudó a desvestirme yo también, y pronto acordamos mentalmente que ya tendríamos tiempo para hacerlo despacio. Sólo por un segundo nos permitimos simplemente abrazarnos, antes de entrelazar las piernas y comenzar a movernos, queriendo darle placer a la otra.

Clarke se aferraba a mi espalda y a mis hombros como si se fuera a caer por un enorme acantilado, mientras sus gemidos diciendo mi nombre en mi oreja, me hacían querer llorar por cuánto había extrañado aquel sonido.

\- Te quiero – me pareció que repetía contra mi hombro mientras acelerábamos el ritmo.

Me corrí vergonzosamente rápido, pero Clarke no tardó demasiado en seguirme, y su grito quedó ahogado por mis labios.

Escuché aplausos de los vecinos desde sus casas y gritos de alegría que me contagiaron una sonrisa. Comprobé en el reloj de mi mesa que acababan de dar las doce y ya estábamos en un año distinto, que no pudo empezar de mejor forma.

\- ¿No te sientes como si nos aplaudieran por hacer el amor y llegar al orgasmo? – bromeé jadeante, mirando a Clarke todavía sobre mí, con sus manos acariciando mi columna y sus labios acariciando mi mandíbula -. Sé que ha estado genial, pero ahora mismo me siento como una estrella porno.

Clarke rió agotada, y el agradable sonido envió un estremecimiento por mi cuerpo, concentrándose en llegar hasta mi corazón. La besé de nuevo y descansé mi frente en la suya.

\- Feliz año, Clarke.

\- Feliz año, Lexa.


	27. Capítulo 27

Lexa POV

No había mejor manera de empezar el año que despertando con Clarke abrazada a mí de la misma manera que yo siempre abrazaba mi león de peluche.

Mientras la mayoría de personas en todo el mundo habían celebrado el comienzo de un nuevo año saliendo de fiesta y emborrachándose, o cenando en familia, yo lo había celebrado haciéndole el amor a la chica que quería durante toda la madrugada. Cuando nos dormimos, el sol ya comenzaba a brillar a través de la ventana, asomando tímidamente entre las montañas de las afueras de Arkadia.

¿Eres mi regalo de Navidad? – pregunté abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo -. Porque me muero por desenvolverte.

Ya lo hiciste ayer – comentó juguetona, acariciando sus labios con los míos. Ah, cierto, ayer, cuando creía que me pasaría el resto de mi vida llorando no poder estar con Clarke, hasta que ella apareció y se lanzó sobre mí, pero esa era la parte más normal de lo sucedido.

Dudé un segundo antes de preguntar, por miedo a una negativa, pero necesitando quedarme completamente segura:

¿Te convencí?

No, la verdad es que estoy en tu cama porque echaba de menos estos orgasmos y quería acabar y empezar bien el año – contestó sin más, sin un atisbo de sentimientos en sus ojos.

La miré quieta, pálida y con el corazón en pausa, preparado para estallar como una bomba que se queda en silencio antes de la gran explosión. Mi mano, todavía alrededor de su cintura, comenzó a temblar.

Pero pensé que… - mis ojos empezaron a picar con la amenaza de lágrimas, y Clarke se irguió rápidamente con una expresión preocupada.

Lexa, era una broma – se apresuró a decir poniéndose sobre mí, sujetando mi cara para que no rehuyera su mirada alarmada -. No iba en serio, quería hacerte creer que iba en serio. Te debía una broma, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, recordaba. La semana antes de la de Nochevieja, Gus y yo le habíamos gastado una broma conjunta a Clarke, adelantando el día de los Inocentes por si la chica no estaba disponible. No había sido mi mejor idea, desde luego. Fue una broma pesada, en realidad: le mandamos una corona de flores de esas para los entierros, y le hice creer que mi viejo amigo había fallecido. Por supuesto, cuando llegamos al cementerio y Clarke no vio a nadie, ni a ningún cura, comenzó a sospechar, pero cuando Gus se levantó de dentro del ataúd, asustó a la llorosa chica hasta el punto de que casi se desmaya. Los bolsazos me los comí yo todos, claro, ¿cómo iba a golpear a un pobre y anciano señor con nombre de rana que había sido mi cómplice? Clarke no me habló en todo el camino, y sólo se dignó a mirarme de nuevo cuando aparecí esa misma noche con una gran cesta de Navidad llena de comida basura que engullimos viendo "Charlie y La Fábrica de Chocolate" en el canal infantil.

Suspiré aliviada.

¿Una broma? – ella asintió con gesto arrepentido, y pude tragar el nudo de mi garganta. Bueno, bien jugada la broma, aunque mi susto había sido mucho mayor y peor que el suyo -. No ha tenido gracia. Has aprendido poco de mí.

Clarke me besó despacio, como queriendo sanar y calmar cualquier resquicio de angustia que me quedase.

Ya, lo siento – repitió entre más besos.

¿Quieres mi perdón? – reté alzando una ceja, recompuesta. Clarke entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, pero movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo que me hizo sonreír -. Gánatelo – desafié.

Acepto el reto – sonrió resuelta, antes de quitarse la camiseta que le había prestado bajo mi escrutinio. Suspiré pesadamente cuando la tiró lejos y se inclinó desnuda sobre mi cuerpo para besar con sensualidad mi cuello, mientras su mano descendía dolorosamente despacio -. Avísame cuando te haya convencido.

Una hora después, yo estaba tumbada de lado, mirando los techos cubiertos de nieve de las casas de mis amargados vecinos, sonriendo maliciosamente ante el pensamiento de que podían estar teniendo la resaca más terrible de sus vidas mientras yo me limitaba a disfrutar de las caricias que Clarke dejaba en el tatuaje de mi brazo. Ambas estábamos desnudas, la cama hecha un desastre y la habitación olía a sexo del bueno y a sudor.

Hablábamos como si nada, entre bromas, risas y besos rápidos. Tenía miedo de que algo malo ocurriera de repente y se arruinara todo, pero me convencí a mí misma de que no ocurriría porque tanto Clarke como yo merecíamos aquello, ser felices con la otra y poder compartir una noche y una mañana como la que llevábamos juntas. Podía afirmar que estábamos como antes, en verano, o incluso mucho mejor, sin terceras personas o secretos. Sólo Clarke y yo, y eso era todo lo que quería.

¿Cuál es tu canción preferida? – devolvió la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Me gustaban las conversaciones que, en teoría, podían parecer absurdas, pero que con Clarke eran las más importantes del mundo. Amaba poder descubrir cosas de ella que todavía no sabía, y que ella quisiera saber de mí tanto como yo de ella.

Tu voz gimiendo mi nombre cuando te hago el amor – confesé contra la almohada, suspirando cuando sus caricias se trasladaron al tatuaje de mi espalda. ¿Si me hacía un tatuaje en la entrepierna, Clarke también querría acariciarlo todo el rato? Debería probar.

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar, en los que me di la vuelta porque cinco minutos sin ver sus ojos era demasiado tiempo, y pude ver su sonrisa divertida.

Eso no es una canción – replicó ronroneante.

Para mí, sí – insistí con sencillez mientras me estiraba para atrapar su oreja entre mis labios, consiguiendo que riese, encogiéndose por las cosquillas -. ¿Me dejas oírla? – provoqué.

Clarke gimió bajito cuando mordí su lóbulo, y dejó escapar de nuevo su ronca risa cuando le hice cosquillas soplando y chupando de nuevo, metiendo mi muslo entre los suyos, comprobando que seguía húmeda.

Tendrás suerte si la ponen en la radio – dijo ella buscando mi mano.

Seguro que la ponen – murmuré con insistencia en su oreja; tenía la oreja más suave, cálida y blandita del mundo, y me encantaba -. Además, la tengo descargada. ¿Quieres que la escuchemos un rato?

No sé si me gustará – intentó echarse hacia atrás, consiguiendo únicamente que yo acabase sobre ella esta vez.

Te encantará – mi boca viajó felizmente hasta su pecho izquierdo, al que le dediqué mis mejores caricias entre suspiros placenteros de la chica, que llevó, rendida, su mano a mi cabeza para mantenerme pegada a sus tetas.

Seguro que sí.

A Clarke le encantó, por supuesto. A mí me gustó todavía más, aunque le pareció un poco raro y pervertido que le pidiera grabarla gritando mi nombre cuando se corría para ponerlo de todo de llamada; casi me tira el móvil a la cabeza sólo de sugerirlo. Menos mal que pregunté, porque si llego a hacerlo sin permiso no me quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si un día debía contestar mi móvil por mí y se escuchaba a sí misma. Aunque sería gracioso. Raven me entendería.

Eran casi las dos del mediodía del 1 de enero cuando al fin bajamos a desayunar. Clarke estaba sentada en la encimera, dándome caricias y besos ocasionales mientras yo preparaba café y tostadas. Ella estaba contestando los mensajes y felicitaciones navideñas, mientras yo debía esperar a que mi móvil cargase la batería. Durante el rato que tardamos en subir de nuevo a la habitación, me dediqué a mirarla. Estaba despeinada, su piel ligeramente enrojecida por todo el ejercicio nocturno y matutino, y sus ojos azules brillaban más que el cielo en verano. Supuse que mi aspecto no era muy diferente al suyo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta que llegara este momento.

Con Costia era todo diferente, quería ser suya. Era un amor adolescente, egoísta e idealista, forjado en ilusiones que se alimentaron durante toda la adolescencia hasta que quererla parecía algo básico en mi vida, una costumbre. Era perfecto, plano y aburrido. Tan perfecto que no era real. Mi vida con Costia se hubiera basado en esperar o hacer lo que ella quisiera, porque yo siempre querría contentarla en todo por miedo a perderla, anteponiendo sus deseos a los míos.

Con Clarke es todo de otra manera: quiero ser suya y que ella sea mía. Mutuo. Todo o nada. Me duele pensar en ella con otras personas pero lo aceptaría si era feliz, claro. Con ella soy desinteresada a la hora de decidir dejarla ir si es lo que ella quiere, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por querer ser yo quien la hiciera sonreír. Sé que es un amor correspondido, que tuvo altibajos porque es real, y lo real no es perfecto. Yo era feliz con ella, de cualquier modo, porque la amaba demasiado. Mi vida con ella se basaría en intentar hacerla a ella tan feliz como ella me hacía a mí, incluso si se ponía gruñona, porque mi felicidad iba ligada a la suya.

Esta vez no pensaba sentarme a ver el toro tras la barrera por miedo a meter la pata y que Clarke se enfadase. Esta vez pensaba arriesgarme, y si la cagaba, haría lo imposible por arreglarlo.

Mi amor por Costia era como un baile donde sólo baila una persona y la otra se contenta con mirar, con admirarla mientras espera a que vuelva a sentarse a su lado hasta la siguiente canción, permitiendo incluso que baile con otras personas por vergüenza a no saber seguirle el ritmo. Una canción de pocas notas, una escala, bonita pero repetitiva, simple y aburrida.

Mi amor por Clarke es como una baile que nunca se acaba, suene la canción que suene, porque sólo quiero seguir disfrutando de tener a esa persona en mis brazos, moviéndose a mi vez, moviéndome con ella. Mi amor por Costia era esa canción que te encanta y la escuchas hasta saberla de memoria porque crees que es perfecta y nunca te aburrirá, hasta que te cansas. Mi amor por Clarke es una discografía entera llena de canciones capaces de traer recuerdos especiales sólo con la primera nota.

Mi amor por Costia era ese cuadro famoso que a todo el mundo le gusta porque parece lo correcto, porque es un clásico famoso. Mi amor por Clarke es como el cuadro que a mí me gusta, sea como sea. Mi amor por Costia era esperar, y mi amor por Clarke era actuar. Con Costia, sólo importaba ella. Con Clarke, todo importa.

Quería que Costia me hiciera feliz. Quiero ser quien haga feliz a Clarke. Esa es la diferencia.

¿En qué estás pensando? – me interrumpió Clarke con una mueca divertida -. Llevas diez minutos pasmada mirándome, y comienzas a intimidarme un poco.

Es que estás muy buena – bromeé haciéndola sonreír, y mirando de nuevo su rostro, ahora más seria -. No, en realidad estaba pensando que te quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie.

Su sonrisa se congeló, sus mejillas se encendieron en un adorable tono rojizo y sus ojos parecieron brillar como el cielo lleno de estrellas. Me encantaba ver a Clarke cuando se emocionaba, ya fuera viendo Titanic o escuchándome decir cursiladas. Esta vez fue ella quien recorrió con sus ojos cada milímetro de mi rostro. Normalmente haría una broma asegurando que ya sabía que estaba como un tren y que era normal que me mirase de aquella manera, pero Clarke tenía la facilidad de hacerme sentir intimidada a veces, como si no sólo estuviera pensando que era hermosa por fuera, sino también por dentro. Era como si ella pudiera ver mi alma con aquellos profundos e intimidantes ojos, y yo esperaba ansiosa su veredicto cuando se clavaron de nuevo en los míos.

Siento haber tardado tanto en darte una respuesta, Lexa – confesó alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa y jugando con ella. Sonreí, a ella le encantaba jugar con mi mano. Su mirada quedó fija en la unión, y la mía también.

Has tardado lo que tenías que tardar. No te disculpes por eso, Clarke – la tranquilicé con una de mis increíbles sonrisas -. Más vale tarde que nunca. Ese es mi lema, pero te cedo la mitad de los derechos.

Bufó rodando lo ojos, golpeando juguetonamente mi mano mientras yo terminaba de engullir mi tostada con mermelada.

Tenía pensado pasar todo el día con ella, pero Clarke me confesó que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de su madre, quien se quedó preocupada cuando ayer su única hija desapareció sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, así que debía ir con ella para que no se pensase que la mafia la había secuestrado o unos extraterrestres la habían abducido. Clarke me invitó a ir con ella si quería, y aunque me moría de ganas, necesitaba un rato para asumir todo lo que había ocurrido. Además, no quería compartirla con su familia, y sería un poco incómodo admitir que, mientras el resto del mundo comía uvas y langostinos por Nochevieja, yo le estaba comiendo a su hija los labios, y también la boca.

También quería pasar de nuevo una agradable tarde con Gus, quien, aunque lo hubiera negado en rotundo, sabía que estaría extrañando mi presencia a su alrededor. Era algo normal, y no debía avergonzarse por echarme de menos, pero conocía a Gus y sabía que no admitiría que me había extrañado. Así que le hice una visita sorpresa.

Vaya pintas – fue lo primero que dije en cuanto me abrió la puerta en pijama, pantuflas y bata, y con una legaña del tamaño de una patata. Entré y recibí una desafiante mirada de su maldito gato, al que un día mataría por hacerme parecer el pez globo de Buscando a Nemo delante de Clarke. Ahora comprendía a Raven cuando decía que su relación con los pájaros se había enfriado.

¿Qué quieres, que me ponga traje para recibirte? – dijo Gus mientras caminaba patosamente hacia el sofá, donde se dejó caer a mi lado, palmeando con fuerza mi rodilla en plan abuelo que te va a contar una anécdota de la guerra de sus años mozos -. Estaba echando la siesta, ¿y tú? Pareces un mapache con esas ojeras.

No vayas a empezar tú también con eso – terminé sonriendo, muy a mi pesar, bajo su sabia mirada -. Anoche vino Clarke y…

No me digas más – alzó una mano para detener mi discurso preparado sobre lo genial que había sido mi comienzo de año. Arrugué la cara con fastidio. Viejo envidioso... -. Y antes de que lo insinúes siquiera, no estoy celoso. Tengo una mente abierta, pero sería perturbador escucharte contar cómo os habéis abierto los corazones y las piernas al mismo tiempo mientras yo llevo sin sexo casi diez años.

¡Agh, Gus! – me estremecí con repelús -. Ese comentario sí que ha sido perturbador, digno de Raven. No pensaba darte detalles, rana pervertida – toqué escuetamente su hombro en señal de apoyo al entender la última parte -. ¿Tú también tienes necesidades, Gus? Yo podría pagarte un poco de entretenimiento por tu cumpleaños.

Me dio un manotazo, ofendido.

¿Te crees que soy un adolescente calenturiento, o tú? – se burló cuando llevé, dolida, la mano a mi pecho -. La última vez que tuve relaciones íntimas fue con Rosa, y así será. Pero tampoco quiero escucharte hablar de tus relaciones sexuales, sería casi como escuchar a mi propia nieta y si no he tenido nietos para evitar esas charlas, no vas a venir tú a obligarme a oírlas – sentenció decidido.

Rosa era la difunta mujer de Gus, que había fallecido trece años atrás a causa del cáncer de mama. Una auténtica putada. Gus no tenía hijos, ni hermanos, ni nietos, y aunque afirmaba ser feliz esperando su hora para reunirse con su mujer de nuevo, también decía que disfrutaba de la vida solitaria, y que no se sentía solo. Aún así, la empatía me golpeaba cuando lo veía disfrutar de humillarme a algún juego y luego su rostro caía ligeramente cuando debía irme.

Qué bonito, Gus – me emocioné con un poco de teatro para disimular la verdadera emoción, y me lancé sobre él en un abrazo -. Has dicho que soy como tu nieta, nunca lo olvidaré.

¡Quita, que me aplastas los riñones, niña! – berreó rompiendo el sentimentalismo del momento. Siempre haciéndose de rogar.

Estuvimos entretenidos lo poco que quedaba de tarde echando unas partidas al tute, al ajedrez y a las damas. Por primera vez desde que Gus me humillaba, no me importaba perder. Para justificarme aseguré que se debía a la emoción de estar de nuevo bien con Clarke, más que bien, juntas.

La primera semana del nuevo año pasó con la típica emoción y promesas de hacer todo lo que no has hecho en el año anterior: estudiar, ir al gimnasio, ser mejor persona… Bla, bla, bla. Sabía que al final de ese mismo año, estaría prometiéndome hacer exactamente lo mismo que nunca haría. En fin, tradiciones navideñas.

Clarke se quedó gratamente sorprendida cuando, por el día de Reyes (Raven lo llamaba "su día), le regalé un mapache de peluche y un disfraz de leona. Cada vez que iba a su casa veía con orgullo que tenía expuesto el peluche en el sofá, aunque me daba cierta envidia saber que la mayoría de las noches dormía abrazada al peluche de mapache en vez de a mí. Ella me respondió que yo llevaba meses durmiendo abrazada al león falso, y yo decidí que deberíamos organizarles una cita y dejarlos solos en una habitación mientras ambas nos quedábamos juntas en otra.

Clarke y yo nos veíamos todo lo posible, y aunque éramos oficialmente novias, algunas cosas no habían cambiado; seguíamos teniendo citas maravillosamente desastrosas, y aunque ella parecía haber superado cualquier miedo a que me cansase de ella y volviese corriendo junto a Costia cuando estábamos todas juntas, yo seguía recelando de Niylah. Sí, confiaba en Clarke, pero no en ella. Con Bellamy, que al final resultó ser mejor tipo de lo que creía cuando vino a mis tierras a buscar a Clarke, todo había quedado resuelto con dos amenazas: si él tocaba o se acercaba demasiado a Clarke, estaba muerto, y si yo hacía daño a Clarke, estaba muerta. Todo muy diplomático.

Con Niylah no fue tan fácil. La muy exagerada insistía en que había intentado romperle los dientes cuando le hice la zancadilla, pero yo le aseguré que no era así.

Los dientes no, la cara – puntualicé con un dedo alzado para interrumpir su verborrea en mi contra -. Pero ya está todo olvidado. Supéralo, tarántula.

Ella no se fiaba, y yo tampoco, pero Clarke insistía en que ella era su amiga y yo su novia, y aunque tuviéramos odio eterno hacia la otra, no debíamos llevarlo a ningún extremo y tener, al menos, un trato cordial, sin puñales volando, literalmente, por encima de las cabezas cuando coincidiéramos.

Una tarde en casa de mi leona, Niylah había pasado para tomar un café con Clarke. No es que yo estuviera celosa ni nada, pero aparecí allí casualmente y, para demostrar que iba en son de paz, me ofrecía amablemente a preparárselo.

Miré a Clarke cuando ella entró en la cocina. Ella tenía esa mirada de reproche tan aburrida y sexy a la vez, en plan profesora buenorra que te va a castigar haciendo trabajos extra que, esperaba, fueran manualidades.

¿Qué? – sonreí con inocencia -. No creerás que la he envenado, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó una ceja, dudando para picarme. - ¿No?

Claro que no, me ofendes – llevé la mano a mi pecho y añadí para que me creyese-: Me he dejado el veneno en casa.

La cosa fue que, aunque mantendríamos siempre cierto recelo hacia la otra, las cosas con Niylah quedaron en una especie de tregua que, curiosamente, no se forjó en presencia de Clarke y sus conciliadores comentarios, sino en su portal, cuando un día coincidimos, como tantos otros, para ir a ver a Clarke.

La conversación fue corta y un poco tensa, algo que agradecí cuando vi que ambas íbamos directas al grano en la primera oportunidad para hablar sin cometer actos de guerra.

Me dijiste que estabais juntas – comenté entrecerrando lo ojos -. Me mentiste. Clarke me lo contó.

Asintió como si nada.

Quizás así eras capaz de aceptar que debías irte, sobretodo cuando Clarke no te quería cerca – provocó, pero me mantuve en mi sitio. Clarke estaría orgullosa, Raven decepcionada y Gus extrañado -. Perdí a Clarke como pareja, pero no la perderé como amiga. Yo ya le hice suficiente daño, y lo último que hacía falta era que tú siguieras hurgando en la herida.

Como ella y Costia parecían estar empezando algo, supuse que era mejor enterrar el hacha de guerra. No quería no fiarme de Niylah y estar siempre a la defensiva cuando fuera a salir con Costia. Me preocuparía por mi mejor amiga, pero conocía a Clarke, y no quería crear tensiones absurdas que la hicieran creer que eran celos más allá de la amistad. Raven tenía el papel de conciliadora graciosilla cuando nos reuníamos todas, y se llevó de maravilla con Gus y su gato cuando los presenté oficialmente la tarde que ella y Clarke vinieron de sorpresa a verme perder contra el señor, aunque lo cierto es que llegaba media hora tarde a casa de Clarke, con la que había quedado antes de encontrarme y retarme con Gus en el ascensor al verlo comprar un paquete de cartas nuevo.

Gus, ¿te importaría avisarme cuando vayas a robarme a mi novia? – interrumpió Clarke desde la puerta, acompañada de Raven, y, aunque estaba tratando de sonar seria, por sus labios se intuía una sonrisa contenida.

Soy la competencia – bromeó Gus inclinándose cómplice hacia mí. Le guiñé un ojo, divertida, y él se volvió hacia Clarke alzando inocentemente sus pobladas y canosas cejas -. Tienes que entenderlo, encanto, tu novia es muy atractiva, y además le gano a todos los juegos; es irresistible – me miró con burlona soberbia. A Raven le cayó bien al instante cuando le comenté que me había llamado mapache, así que se posicionó en el reposabrazos del sillón desde el que Gus jugaba, en plan equipo.

Qué romántico – sonreí inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado -. Sólo me cambiaría de acera por ti, Gusi.

Para cuando acabé la frase y jugué un +2, sentí los brazos de Clarke rodearme desde la espalda, sus pechos apretándose contra mí y sus suaves labios dejando un tierno beso detrás de mi oreja. Me estremecí patéticamente.

¿Seguro? – desafió con su voz sonando profundamente sensual.

Suspiré rendida, y ronroneé como un gato al que lo acarician cuando la mano de Clarke bailó por mi espalda con maestría. Ambas ignoramos los sonidos que hicieron Gus y Raven, que se entretenía acariciando al gato de Gus mientras observaba sus cartas como si fuera una experta o Gus no pudiera ganarme sin su ayuda. La nueva edición del "Uno" era el último juego que me quedaba por arriesgarme a jugar contra Gus, y ya no me quedaban chicles que apostar, mientras él tenía su medicación intacta a su lado.

Aún recordaba cómo había presumido en casa de Costia de ser la mejor y ganar a Raven, Costia y Clarke sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras ahora estaba siendo, nuevamente, derrotada por un anciano que no debería ni ver bien los números.

No – decidí volteando el rostro para poder besarla rápidamente, sin dejar que Gus viera mis dos últimas cartas. Luego miré al anciano con compasión -. Lo siento, Gus, pero dos tetas tiran más que dos fichas de parchís.

Clarke me golpeó en la nuca, y Gus me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía pícaro hacia Clarke. Le lancé a la barriga un dado que había por allí de nuestros anteriores juegos para que dejase de mirarle las dos obras de arte a mi leona, y pareció comprender el mensaje. Lo siento, pero no me había librado de Bellamy y Niylah para que ahora viniera Gus a robarme a Clarke con sus miraditas experimentadas tras años de cortejo en sus épocas, donde la gente pintaba en cuevas, cazaban dinosaurios y la gente veía la televisión en blanco y negro.

La partida se alargó de nuevo, y media hora después, Gus tenía una única carta y yo dos. Me tocaba jugar, y la mirada suficiente que Gus compartía con Raven me hacía sospechar de si no tendría otro +4 el muy traidor.

Juega esta – me susurró Clarke en el oído, señalando la carta azul. Ni siquiera estaba segura, pero lo hice. Confiaba en Clarke más de lo que confiaba en mí.

El chasquido de lengua de Gus cuando tuvo que coger carta me hizo apretar con fuerza el siete verde que me quedaba. Tuve que coger de nuevo una carta cuando Gus pasó su turno, que Clarke se encargó de alcanzar por mí. Debió ser eso lo que me hizo tener suerte con la carta: un siete azul.

¡Yo gano! – exclamé victoriosa, lanzando la pareja, el azul debajo del verde, para perplejidad de Gus y Raven, a quien el anciano culpó asegurando que, hasta que ella se sentó a su lado, me había ganado en cada juego. Sin hacerles caso, me volteé hacia Clarke con una enorme sonrisa. Clarke era mi novia y había ganado a Gus en el juego en el que a partir de aquella tarde me consideraría la reina; mi vida estaba completa. La besé con fuerza -. Hemos ganado gracias a ti.

Clarke tenía un brillo de orgullo en los ojos que, mezclado con su hermosa sonrisa, me hizo suspirar de amor por ella. Negó con la cabeza besándome de nuevo, más suave, más íntimo.

Has ganado porque te lo mereces.

Sabía perfectamente que no se refería a este juego, y eso me hizo sonreír aún más. La besé con todo mi amor y entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

Al final, las dos habíamos ganado.


	28. Final

Clarke POV

Era una idea maravillosa.

Lo supe en cuanto Raven y Costia me lo propusieron: ir de nuevo a pasar el verano a Polis.

Adelanté mis vacaciones en el trabajo, mientras que Costia y Raven no tuvieron problema, ya que eran sus propias jefas. Lexa vendría también, y llevaba como invitado a Gus.

Así verás mundo y conocerás a otros viejos amargados. No puedes pasar todo el verano encerrado en esa máquina del tiempo que tienes por casa con Heda – le dijo, apuntando con desdén al pobre gato, que maulló dándose por enterado.

Gus terminó aceptando que se lo debía a Lexa, quien en primavera había apostado con él que, si ganaba, iría a su pueblo. Gus estuvo muy seguro de ganar pero los planetas debieron alinearse para que ocurriera aquel milagro: Lexa ganó por segunda vez a Gus, y éste tuvo que aguantarse y cumplir con su palabra. Cuando mencioné que seguro que también iba porque extrañaría a Lexa, el viejo me miró impasible, como si acabara de decir una demencia, pero sonrió cuando creyó que no lo veía.

Lexa llevaba meses dándole la tabarra a Gus, rememorando con todo detalle el día que le ganó por primera vez a algo, gracias a mí, según ella. Yo insistía en que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y suerte, pero ella se empeñaba en llamarme su amuleto de la suerte, así que cada vez que jugaba contra Gus, llamaba a mi puerta para que fuese con ella, insistiendo en que me sentase a su lado y también en que fuera yo quien le cogiese las cartas. Aunque sólo había ganado tres veces desde entonces en casi ciento cincuenta partidas, ella no se rendía y celebraba las victorias como si fuesen Mundiales.

Para conducir las cuatro largas horas que había hasta Polis, hicimos turnos. Estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en llegarnos una multa por exceso de velocidad por culpa de Raven. Gus había decidido echarse a dormir en cuanto supo cuánto duraba el trayecto. Además, Lexa estaba tan impaciente porque conociese a los ancianos del pueblo que le dijo que en su casa no dormiría la siesta, al menos aquel día.

Fue genial, Raven – Lexa contó de nuevo cómo fue nuestra reconciliación, para diversión de Raven, que no se cansaba de oírla ni Lexa de contarla -. Casi podía ver a mis fans imaginarios vitoreado y con pancartas diciendo: "Lexa, cásate conmigo", "Eres la puta ama", "Hagamos un trío" y "Adoptadnos".

¿Qué fans? – se extrañó Raven.

Lexa la miró ofendida, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Mi séquito de mapaches y leones.

Entonces Raven rió, porque ella solía bromear sobre tener como fans a los pájaros, especialmente los cuervos, por supuesto.

Sí, ya, mucho "mapache esto" y "leona aquello" pero os pasáis el día follando como conejas en celo – vi su cara pervertida a través del retrovisor. Ella no estaba usando el cinturón y se inclinaba en el medio de los asientos delanteros para hablarnos. Para Raven era más importante burlarse de nosotras que su seguridad.

Envidiosa – musitó Lexa, observando a Gus por encima de su hombro, quien seguía dormido con Heda en su regazo. Se giró para ver a Raven y le guiñó un ojo. Rodé los ojos, viendo venir uno de esos momentos en los que ambas competían por ver cuál decía la mayor tontería -. Tranquila, he usado condón. No tendrás que hacerte cargo de nuestro hijo mientras estamos ocupadas viviendo nuestra pasión animal – sonrió ampliamente. Sí, Lexa solía ganar con frecuencia en decir la mayor burrada.

Clarke, ¿estás segura de que estás a salvo con ella? – Raven se inclinó un poco más hacia mí, hablándome al oído pero dejando a Lexa escuchar. Yo reprimí una sonrisa y me concentré en la carretera, dejándolas a su rollo -. Lexa, con esos dedos como varitas mágicas que tiene, te preña para tenerte atrapada de por vida, y es capaz de que si tenéis una niña no la llama Raven – se indignó.

¿Tú no querías que diera el braguetazo? – pregunté con sorna para molestar un poco a Lexa, quien me miró enseguida, con la mano en el pecho y expresión dolida.

Así que de eso se trataba todo… - negó con la cabeza, pero cuando comencé a reír, no pudo aguantar su falsa expresión seria.

Tranquila, Raven. Lexa no es tan peligrosa como un mapache de verdad – mi amiga me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

Ah, me alegra saber que eres tú la que manda.

De hecho, lo es – reafirmó enseguida Lexa, con sus ojos brillando alegremente ante, posiblemente, algún recuerdo romántico -. Tendrías que verla en la cama, cuando me ordena que le…

¡No cuentes intimidades! – mi mano voló como pudo hasta su boca, manteniendo la otra en el volante y golpeando con el codo la cara de Raven.

¡Agresión, agresión! – gritó mi amiga tocándose la nariz, mientras Lexa se reía de ella y yo volvía a agarrar el volante con ambas manos -. Os pillé aquella vez en plena acción en mi baño, par de cerdas, así que ya nada me va a traumatizar más que ver a Lexa con la cara entre las piernas de mi mejor amiga.

Mis mejillas se iban a derretir por el calor de la vergüenza. Lexa, en cambio, parecía la mar de divertida y satisfecha rememorando aquella cena en casa de Raven. Yo había ido al baño para refrescarme un poco del calor de comienzos de verano, y Lexa me siguió para hacerme cualquier cosa menos enfriarme. De dejarnos heladas se encargó Raven cuando nos pilló, la muy inoportuna, quejándose luego a Lexa a los cuatro vientos de que no se había pasado dos minutos cocinando (calentando pizzas precocinadas en el microondas) para que ella fuera a cenarse el conejo de su mejor amiga, mancillando su baño inocente.

Esa noche estaba entre los cinco momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, y odiaba recordarlo. Comprobé que Gus permanecía dormido y mandé callar a las chicas antes de que despertasen al pobre señor.

Al llegar a Polis, Costia nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo a cada una. Ella había llegado una semana antes. Aunque yo estaba con Lexa, en teoría dormiría en casa de mi amiga, como el verano pasado, mientras Gus dormiría en casa de Lexa por ser su invitado de honor, según ella. Aunque Lexa y yo afirmábamos que podíamos estar un par de noches sin hacer el amor o, simplemente, dormir juntas, todos, incluido Gus y hasta su gato, aseguraban que seríamos incapaces de estar separadas más de cinco minutos.

Secretamente, Lexa y yo comentábamos y aceptábamos que sería difícil, pero que debíamos demostrarles quiénes mandaban y llevaban la razón.

Les doy dos días – apostó Costia en voz baja hacia Raven, pasándole un billete como si fueran camellos trapicheando con droga.

¡Os estamos oyendo! – exclamamos Lexa y yo, indignadas por ser una apuesta tan fácil y difícil a la vez.

Costia nos ayudó a Raven y a mí a llevar las cosas a su casa, mientras Lexa ayudaba a Gus y huía de su gato cuando éste intentó subirle por la pierna. Lexa aseguraba que quería morderle y arañarle el culo, pero con menos cariño que yo. Palabras textuales.

Rave y yo dormiríamos en las mismas habitaciones que el año pasado. Costia nos mencionó que, como cada año, habría una fiesta en la playa para celebrar la vuelta de algunos, entre ellos Lexa, que aseguraba que seguro que la habían extrañado. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, ella también extrañaba vivir en el lugar donde había nacido y crecido, pero aseguraba tener buenas razones para no extrañarlo demasiado.

Mi hogar es donde estés tú, Clarke. ¿Echo de menos Polis? Claro, pero siempre puedo volver. Las cosas cambian y se superan, pero no se olvidan. Echo de menos Polis, como echo de menos muchas otras cosas. En Arkadia te tengo a ti. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – contestó con naturalidad cuando le pregunté el día anterior si no extrañaba demasiado su antiguo hogar. Lexa, aunque se había adaptado bien a la ciudad, solía hablar de Arkadia como su nuevo hogar porque yo estaba allí, y yo me enamoraba más de ella cuando lo admitía tan segura y luego me miraba como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado bonito que pudiera ofenderme de algún modo. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El mediodía llegó demasiado rápido, quizás porque, en vez de deshacer todo el equipaje, a mitad de la tarea, Raven, Costia y yo nos pusimos a cotillear sobre cualquier tontería, con alguna broma respecto a mí a las que ya estaba acostumbrada. Qué remedio.

Comimos en el salón cuando Lexa y Gus vinieron. Costia y Lexa le iban comentando un poco de las historias más famosas del pueblo y sobre los demás ancianos mientras Raven y yo peleábamos por el mando de la tele.

¡No vamos a ver las noticias el primer día de vacaciones de verano, Clarke! Son deprimentes – se quejó aferrándose al aparato como a un salvavidas.

¡Lexa! – busqué apoyo en mi fiel novia.

Lo siento, Clarke, pero estoy de acuerdo con Raven. El verano es para desconectar – se excusó desde mi otro lado, con una sonrisita inocente que no funcionaba lo más mínimo. Achiqué los ojos. Traidora.

Bien, pero tampoco vamos a dejar en un programa del corazón. Esa basura sí que es deprimente – observé seria a Raven, que sacaba la lengua en señal de victoria.

¿Por qué no dejamos que Gus elija, ya que es el invitado especial? – ofreció Costia con su mejor sonrisa conciliadora. Raven le entregó el mando sin protestar demasiado. Claro, a ella sí, como era su casa…

Solté una carcajada burlona cuando Gus dejó en el canal de las noticias y me sonrió cómplice, poniendo los nudillos para que se los chocase, cosa que hice. Raven y Lexa comenzaron a quejarse, mientras yo apoyaba a Gus y Costia intentaba poner paz en su casa. Entramos en una curiosa discusión sobre traiciones y parejas que no eran parejas y otras que sí que lo eran pero perderían la apuesta.

Durante la tarde, Lexa llevó a Gus a la tienda del pueblo, donde se jugaban partidas a las cartas. Ellos se sentaron a jugar una por equipos contra Gustus y Nyko.

Os llamaré Gus y Gus 2.0 – les dijo Lexa tras presentar a su amigo, mientras Nyko repartía las cartas y yo los observaba entretenida. Más bien, miraba cada gesto de Lexa sin que ella se diera cuenta, demasiado guapa y concentrada.

Costia y Raven habían ido a dar una vuelta. Estaba segura de que Raven tenía la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Finn con un tractor este año.

Milagrosamente, Gus y Lexa se pusieron de acuerdo jugando, formando un sorprendente buen equipo, por lo que ganaron las cinco partidas. Lexa no dejaba de intentar explicarle a Gus que todo había sido gracias a ella o, en cualquier caso, a mí por estar haciendo de amuleto de la suerte. Decidí dejarlos allí, viendo que no llegaban a las manos como otras veces, y fui en busca de mis amigas. Ambas estaban en el parque, junto a Finn, Octavia y Lincoln. Fueron bastante cariñosos, aunque Finn estaba más centrado en columpiar a Raven que otra cosa.

Lexa se unió a nosotros media hora después, dejando a Gus con Gustus y Nyko, y haciendo una aparición "estelar", como a ella le gustaba, y bromeó con los chicos, quienes la recibieron entre bromas tipo "Tampoco hacía falta que volvieras".

¿Quieres ir a los columpios? – me preguntó en cuanto los dejaron libres. Alcé las cejas, sorprendida, aunque, muy en el fondo, no me sorprendía tanto ver a Lexa siendo una obsesionada de los parques infantiles. - ¿Qué? Tienen sus riesgos, ¿sabes? – se sobó la espinilla vagamente y recordé una de las primeras veces que volví a ver a Lexa tras irme de Polis. Ella estaba en el parque de detrás de mi casa. Yo había quedado con Niylah y no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que escuché su quejido. Supuse que se había golpeado con el columpio, llamando mi atención. Sí, Lexa y sus peculiares formas de que le haga caso.

No me vayas a tirar, que te conozco – advertí cuando, en vez de subirme en el otro columpio, me subí sobre Lexa, quedando sentada en sus muslos, cara a cara. Ella sonrió con malicia, dándome un beso fugaz y abrazándome.

No sería capaz. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Por Lexa Woods.

Para la puesta de sol, Lexa y yo nos escabullimos con una mirada cómplice, dejando a los demás hablando sobre bebidas y fútbol o nuevas parejas. Ellos también se unieron a la apuesta de las narices. Lo último que nos hacía falta era Raven consiguiendo más aliados para ridiculizarnos o contar el "momento baño-cena" de nuevo.

Nos dedicamos a admirar el paisaje y a besarnos de vez en cuando.

Tras la cena, la fiesta comenzó a las doce. Los chicos más jóvenes que ya conocía del año pasado saludaban a Lexa como si realmente fuera una famosa, aumentando su ego y mi amor por ella al verla tan contenta. Raven ya iba demasiado borracha, buscando pajaritos con Finn, y Costia hablaba animadamente con Octavia y conmigo, pero no pude resistir el impulso que me movió al visualizar el alto acantilado de la montaña que había al lado de la playa.

Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?

Recorrí el pueblo lentamente, como el año anterior, antes de comenzar a subir por el oscuro sendero que ya no me asustaba. Bueno, casi. Una vez en lo alto, fue imposible no sonreír mientras me acercaba al borde, permaneciendo de pie y observando las pequeñas figuras que ahora eran todos los demás. Aquel era mi lugar preferido del mundo.

Sabía que te encontraría aquí – me sobresalté al escuchar a Lexa, tanto que al girarme casi caí de culo de nuevo. Esta vez no me asombré sólo por su belleza, sino por cuántos sentimientos podía provocarme aquella voz que siempre me pillaba por sorpresa en aquel lugar. Ella sonrió divertida, como si recordara el momento en el que me hizo caer hace un año, y yo no pude evitar sonreír también, recordando la patada en la boca que quise darle por asustarme -. No deberías acercarte mucho. Sé cuánto duele caerse por ahí – señaló el borde mientras caminaba junto a mí y yo me sentaba a su lado.

Aquel era, definitivamente, mi lugar preferido del mundo.

Permanecimos sentadas en el borde mucho tiempo, y por mi mente pasaron recuerdos del verano pasado en aquel mismo sitio, y también cuando fuimos en invierno antes de Nochevieja. Habían cambiado muchas cosas. Lexa había cambiado, y yo había cambiado, y también el hecho de no querer empujarla cada vez que abría la boca, o nuestras manos unidas y nuestros hombros pegados para sentirnos todo lo cerca posible, física y emocionalmente. Sin terceras personas, sin obstáculos, sin estúpidos tratos con estúpidas reglas. Sólo Lexa y yo.

Todo era bonito, romántico y diferente, hasta que Lexa volvió a ser Lexa.

Si ahora te empujase te enfadarías, ¿verdad?

¿Tú qué crees? – la reté, dándole un manotazo en la pierna izquierda.

Saltaría contigo – se excusó como si eso fuera un gran consuelo.

Mordí su labio, inclinándome para sujetar su rostro, pudiendo ver sus dilatadas pupilas.

No sé si golpearte o besarte cada vez que dices una tontería – sonreí contra sus labios antes de besarla profundamente. Lexa gimió, encantada. Cada vez que Lexa decía o hacía una burrada, yo la besaba para detenerla, así que la besaba bastante. No sabía quién estaba más contenta con ello, si Lexa o yo -. Los demás pronto verán que no estamos, y se está haciendo muy tarde. Deberíamos volver – comenté con un suspiro, porque esa sería la primera noche en meses que Lexa y yo no la pasábamos juntas. Ella lucía tan devastada como yo.

¿Y si dejamos que Gus duerma con Costia y Raven y tú te vienes a mi casa? – me guiñó un ojo, cogiéndome de la cintura y besándome varias veces en la punta de la nariz.

¿Y dejarles ganar la apuesta? – chasqueamos la lengua con fastidio -. Sólo serán dos noches, ¿no? Es lo máximo que creen que aguantaremos.

Es que eso es mucho más de lo que puedo aguantar. Han ido a pillar, las muy perras – se indignó.

Dentro de dos días no tendremos porqué aguantarnos – la consolé acariciando su mandíbula.

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon por todo mi rostro, y luego por el oscuro precipicio.

Cuando nos casemos, quiero que sea en este sitio – comentó Lexa con total seguridad al levantarnos.

¿Casarnos en el peligroso barranco por el que te caíste? – reí.

Casarnos en nuestro lugar – puntualizó, y yo sonreí con el corazón acelerado, recordando cuando sólo yo creía considerar aquel sitio "nuestro lugar".

Me parece genial – agarré su mano, entrelazando los dedos.

Lexa sonrió con satisfacción, asintiendo.

Vale, pues ya puedes ir pensando ideas guays para pedírmelo. Te diré que sí, obviamente – rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír -, pero tienes que currártelo para que, cuando lo contemos, no crean que soy tan fácil.

Alcé las cejas, soltando su mano y colocándolas en la cadera, pero era imposible permanecer seria cuando Lexa sonreía como una niña frente a su caramelo preferido a tamaño gigante.

¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué iba a pedírtelo yo? – fruncí el ceño, bromeando -. Puedes pedírmelo tú y también te diría que sí.

Porque tú decides cuándo quieres que nos casemos – obvió -. Si por mí fuese, te lo hubiera pedido hace mucho y muchas veces ya.

Y todas te habría dicho que sí – mi corazón se aceleró, mis mejillas estaban calientes y podía ver los reflejos de mis ojos, llenos de amor por Lexa, reflejados en los suyos, llenos de amor por mí.

Supongo que entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo debatiendo esto – comentó haciendo una mueca.

Desde luego – asentí -. No tiene que ser una pedida escandalosa en un restaurante escandalosamente caro.

Eso seguro – asintió con más energía -. Podríamos volver a "La Romántica" y celebrar nuestro compromiso con otro simpa – sonrió lentamente, sus manos acariciando las mías.

Enseguida negué con la cabeza.

Nada de detenciones policiales en nuestra pedida, mapache – advertí. Lexa hizo un puchero muy tierno, y yo estuve a punto de besarla hasta quedarme sin labios, pero me contuve.

Así podríamos invitar a Lorenzo y Ortiz. Estarían encantados – se justificó.

Negué de nuevo, dando un paso hacia ella.

O, simplemente, podríamos comprometernos aquí, estando tú y yo solas, de nuevo en nuestro lugar – sugerí acercando mi boca a la suya, que se abrió mientras sus ojos enfocaban mis labios.

Me parece bien – aceptó sonriéndome con alegría. Esa sonrisa emocionada era mi preferida. Ahora me reía recordando que hubo un tiempo en el que me pareció que Lexa sólo sería capaz de sonreír así por Costia o por comida -. ¿Quién lo pide? ¿A piedra, papel o tijera?

Sabes que vas a perder, mapache – dimos un paso hacia atrás, escondiendo nuestros puños tras la espalda, retándonos con la mirada pero sonriendo.

Sólo pierdo contra Gus, cielo, no te emociones – aseguró con suficiencia. Alcé una ceja. Se le habían subido mucho a la cabeza sus tristes escasas victorias frente a ciento y pico derrotas.

Cuando llevábamos cinco partidas sacando lo mismo, Lexa se hartó y, simplemente, se arrodilló frente a mí con su rostro serio y sus ojos mirándome de una manera tan intensa y segura que casi pude ver a través de ellos la vida que nos esperaba juntas. Aguanté la respiración y las ganas de tirarme sobre ella para besarla, porque con aquella mirada era innecesario que lo preguntase y que yo respondiese. Sus manos se extendieron, y las mías volaron al encuentro.

Sin embargo, no quería que ella lo hiciera y yo no, que no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, en las mismas condiciones. Así que, antes de que pudiera decirme nada, me arrodillé frente a ella también, sin separar las manos o romper el contacto visual.

¿Te casarías conmigo, leona? – susurró con toda la timidez del mundo tras su apariencia segura, sus profundos ojos verdes brillando con la misma emoción que los míos.

Sonreí tanto como alguien puede llegar a sonreír.

Sólo si tu aceptas casarte conmigo, mapache – devolví, haciéndola reír a pesar de ya saber ambas la respuesta. Sonreímos, reímos y nos besamos durante minutos. No sería el mes que viene, ni probablemente el año que viene todavía, porque, en aquel momento, supimos que no nos hacía falta una pedida escandalosa ni una gran boda para saber que estábamos unidas y así seguiríamos. Sólo con arrodillarnos frente a la otra, mirarnos a los ojos y sellar nuestro amor con un beso sincero.

Ahora se supone que la gente debería aplaudir y felicitarnos como buenos cotillas – comentó contra mi boca.

Tranquila, de eso se está encargando nuestro séquito de fans – ella alzó las cejas ante el plural. Reí -. ¿Qué? Los leones son míos, ¿no? Custodia compartida.

Ajá. Y los pájaros de Raven – señaló con su cabeza hacia los árboles, de donde provenían sonidos de animales.

No podían faltar – sonreí -. Pero ahora diles que no miren, esto es privado – ordené antes de subirme a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comenzar a liberar el amor que hinchaba mi pecho en apasionados besos por el rostro de Lexa, bajando por el cuello y volviendo a sus sonrientes labios. Sus manos se metieron bajo mi camiseta, que pronto desapareció, igual que la dulzura terminó convirtiéndose en algo más intenso, más apasionado -. Si ahora mismo alguien subiera y nos viese…

Probablemente querría unirse – completó acalorada, con su mano metida torpemente en mi pantalón y sus besos bailando de un pecho a otro, mientras yo metía mis dedos por dentro de sus bragas, arrancándole un pequeño gruñido.

Bueno, iba a decir que pensarían que somos unas pervertidas – corregí mordiendo su hombro para acallar los gemidos que me sacaban sus caricias. Lexa rió de manera ronca y pesada.

Tienes razón, no todo el mundo es Raven.

Apenas pude oír sus palabras cuando el placer del orgasmo fue todo en lo que mi cuerpo se centró, y Lexa pronto se unió a mí, descansando su frente en mi hombro. Minutos después, ella me vistió con mimo y yo hice lo mismo, pero permanecimos en la misma postura, disfrutando de nuestra compañía, escuchando a lo lejos las voces y las risas de los demás en la playa, con el ruido de las olas y el viento de fondo.

Te quiero, Lexa – susurré con sus caricias en mi espalda y sus labios dejando un tierno beso en mi cuello -. Siempre te voy a querer.

Y yo siempre estaré contigo.

Sonreímos. Yo sonrío porque Lexa sonríe, y viceversa. Porque su felicidad es la mía como la mía es la suya.

Y siempre será así.


End file.
